Leyenda del Renacer
by Nyel2
Summary: No es fácil despertar en un mundo en ruinas. Link no sabe quién es ni por qué está donde está. Han pasado 100 años desde que se desató el Cataclismo y el reino de Hyrule está en el filo de la navaja, la princesa Zelda ha luchado sola durante todo el tiempo para contener a la bestia pero no puede seguir haciéndolo sin la ayuda del héroe. Continuación de la Leyenda del Despertar.
1. Chapter 1 - Abre los ojos

Notas/Disclaimer:

Estos personajes son propiedad de Nintendo y de los señores Anouma y Mijamoto. Se los he robado un poco más para seguir jugueteando. Para entender esta historia se requieren unos conocimientos mínimos del universo Legend of Zelda, y si te has leído la historia predecesora (Leyenda del Despertar), seguramente lo disfrutarás más.

Al final me he decidido a narrar los sucesos que ocurren durante Breath of the Wild, 100 años después del Cataclismo. Va a ser un camino extraño este que vamos a recorrer, pero muy divertido (al menos para mí J). Los que no hayan jugado al juego y no quieran spoilers… pues este no es su lugar xD La historia no será exactamente igual que en el juego pero aun así resulta muy spoileante, es inevitable.

Espero que os guste tanto esta historia como la anterior, será algo más melancólica y oscura, ya que Link tendrá que recorrer parte de este camino de amnesia y confusión sin su partner favorita.

I – Abre los ojos

 _Abre los ojos._

La voz venía de un lugar muy lejano, más allá de los sueños.

 _Abre los ojos._

Ahora la oía un poco mejor… pero no podía ser real. Una luz muy fuerte y cegadora comenzó a llenar la oscuridad.

 _Despierta…_

Y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo, abrió los ojos. Lo primero que vio fue un extraño techo, en el interior de una caverna. Un entramado de luces misteriosas y dibujos tallados en la roca. No sabía dónde estaba, pero su cuerpo flotaba con una suave cadencia sobre un líquido algo más denso que el agua.

Quiso moverse, pero todo le pesaba demasiado. Hasta los ojos le dolían como si no hubieran sido usados en mucho tiempo. Intentó mover una mano y ésta tardó en obedecer las instrucciones de su mente. Luego movió la otra. Y un pie. Poco a poco, todo su cuerpo fue despertando. Entonces el líquido en el que flotaba comenzó a drenarse por sí sólo, y él se incorporó muy despacio sobre la urna donde había estado descansando su cuerpo.

Estaba dentro de una espaciosa caverna donde el aire era viejo y viciado, como si no se renovase a menudo. Puso los pies en el suelo y le fallaron las rodillas, tal vez iba demasiado rápido para lo que su cuerpo le permitía hacer. ¿Qué lugar era aquel? ¿Por qué estaba allí? Cerró de nuevo los ojos para ver si la voz de la joven mujer volvía a llamarle, pero nada sucedió. Tal vez sólo había sido una alucinación de su cabeza que trataba de despertarle de un largo sueño.

Caminó por el interior de la caverna en busca de alguna pista y vio que había una puerta de piedra bloqueando la salida. Eso quería decir que estaba encerrado allí a propósito, por voluntad de otros. Siguió inspeccionando la cueva y al mirar una vez más al techo observó que el entramado de luces que había sobre su urna se prolongaba y llegaba reptando por las paredes hasta alimentar una pequeña columna o pedestal, a un lado de la puerta de piedra. Se acercó y nada más tocar la columna, más luces reaccionaron y un mecanismo se abrió, revelando un objeto pequeño, una piedra rectangular. Tomó la piedra entre las manos y ésta se encendió de manera automática, no era un libro, no era un arma, no era nada que supiera identificar… pero tenía una especie de ventana luminosa que parecía estar ahí para mostrar información. La piedra era rara y a la vez… familiar. Tocó la pantalla de luz de la piedra con la yema de los dedos y entonces la puerta de la cueva reaccionó y comenzó a abrirse. Nunca había visto una magia tan extraña.

No tenía nada que perder, así que salió de la sala en la que había despertado para entrar en otra aún mayor, donde el aire era mucho menos viciado. Recorrió la segunda galería de roca, pero no halló nada, ni siquiera entramados ni dibujos luminosos en el techo o las paredes. Notaba el viento en las mejillas, más adelante debía estar la salida al exterior. Guiado por su instinto avanzó por pasillos de piedra y roca, y tras escalar un pequeño muro medio derrumbado… luz.

Cegado por el exterior, tardó un tiempo en adaptarse. Entonces inspiró con fuerza, llenó sus pulmones con todo el aire fresco y puro que le rodeaba. Una inmensa sensación de libertad le invadió y echó a correr con toda la energía que le permitían sus maltrechas piernas. Pisó la hierba suave y verde que le acariciaba los pies con cada zancada, se llenó de aromas de bosque, corteza de árboles, flores y riachuelos frescos y salvajes. El sol le calentaba las mejillas y la brisa fría de la montaña llenaba de vigor cada poro de su piel. La sensación era gloriosa y corrió llenándose de vida hasta quedar sin aliento.

El aire fresco que erizaba su piel desnuda le hizo darse cuenta de que estaba en un sitio muy elevado, más de lo que pensaba. Caminó hasta el borde de un desfiladero y observó el paisaje del mundo que se abría ante él. Había montañas más altas en la lejanía, podía ver la nieve reluciendo en las cimas. Mucho más le impresionó la presencia de un enorme volcán que predominaba en el paisaje. Podía ver bosques y valles, y ríos que serpenteaban a lo lejos en las llanuras. Y también vio una zona sombría y oscura, pero estaba tan alejada que apenas podía distinguirla. ¿Dónde estaba realmente?

Después de deambular de un lado a otro durante largo rato, el sol comenzó a caer por el horizonte y el ambiente se volvió mucho más frío. Sólo vestía unos calzones interiores y no tenía nada con lo que cobijarse, así que inició un lento retorno a la caverna, donde al menos sabía que podría estar más protegido de la intemperie. Tenía un hambre atroz. El estómago se le encogía pidiendo alimento, pero lo único que pudo encontrar fueron algunas moras y bayas que crecían cerca de la entrada rocosa de la cueva. Se llevó lo que pudo a la boca y entró en la caverna, echándose a dormir en un rincón que encontró protegido.

 _Link, se me acaba el tiempo._

Despertó bruscamente, con el corazón encogido en un puño. La voz no podía estar sólo en sus sueños o en su cabeza… había algo más.

Estaba muerto de frío. La escarcha de la mañana se había formado en el suelo de la cueva y él se levantó en medio de aquella gélida humedad. Salió al exterior con la voluntad de explorar la zona donde había despertado, e iría ampliando cada vez más el perímetro. Tendría que fabricarse un buen refugio para pasar las noches y buscar leña para encender un fuego, así que decidió comenzar su actividad cuanto antes, eligiendo el este como punto de partida en su búsqueda.

Mientras caminaba colina abajo, el viento le trajo un agradable olor. Era comida asada, carne de caza o algo similar. Así que… no estaba solo. Se dejó guiar por el apetecible aroma y topó con una enorme charca al borde de un bosque de coníferas. Iba sumergirse para cruzar cuando se paró en seco. La charca tenía aguas cristalinas y pudo verse a sí mismo como en un espejo. Ni siquiera recordaba su propio aspecto así que se detuvo a observar su reflejo en la charca. Era joven, alrededor de la veintena o incluso menor. Tenía el pelo del color del trigo viejo, cuando está muy tostado al sol y los ojos de un azul intenso, del color del cielo en un día de verano. Había una pequeña cicatriz atravesando su ceja derecha y tenía las mejillas consumidas por la delgadez. Una fina capa más próxima a la pelusa que a la barba de un hombre le empezaba a cubrir el rostro, dándole un aspecto desaliñado. Pensó que su propia imagen le haría darse cuenta de quién era y por qué estaba allí… pero no ocurrió nada, ni recordó nada. Se llamaba Link, eso sí, la voz se refería a él con ese nombre y fuese verdad o no, decidió adoptarlo como válido.

Después de haber tomado más conciencia de sí mismo, buscó el origen del olor a comida. El estómago se le retorcía de ansiedad, anticipándose a un banquete que no sabía si podría degustar. Tras unos matorrales en la entrada del bosque, vio el humo de una pequeña hoguera. Con todo el sigilo del que era capaz, se aproximó para ver mejor. Había un trozo de carne asándose en el fuego, y una pequeña tienda de campaña. Un hacha descansaba junto a un montón de leña a medio cortar y una cesta repleta de manzanas rojas y relucientes brillaba con los reflejos de sol que se colaban entre los árboles. Pero no había nadie cerca, quien quiera que fuese el dueño del campamento, lo había abandonado no hacía mucho para ir a otro lugar. El estómago le rugía de hambre. Desde su posición tan sólo tenía que alargar un poco la mano hasta la cesta de manzanas y…

—¡Eh! ¡Alto ahí, ladrón!

Pegó un traspiés al sentirse descubierto y cayó de espaldas contra la hojarasca del suelo. Abrió un ojo y descubrió una larga y espesa barba ondeando sobre su cabeza. Se puso en pie y vio que el dueño del campamento era un anciano de gran altura. Entre la barba poblada y blanca y la vieja capucha que le cubría era difícil ver su rostro, pero pudo apreciar dos agudos ojos azul oscuro que le miraban acusadoramente.

—Yo… lo siento. —se disculpó, revolviéndose el pelo con una mano en signo de arrepentimiento.

El hombre se quedó en silencio y de repente echó a reír con una estruendosa carcajada.

—¡Vamos, vamos! No he matado a nadie por intentar robarme una manzana. Pero debes saber que no está bien. Si me la hubieras pedido con buenos modales, te la habría dado. No hay más que verte para darse cuenta de que debes haber pasado mucha hambre. Y bien, ¿quieres descansar en mi campamento?

Asintió enérgicamente y siguió al anciano, que le invitó a sentarse junto a él en la hoguera. Después el viejo le lanzó una de las manzanas de la cesta y comenzó a devorarla como si no hubiera nada más apetecible en el mundo.

—Come con calma, muchacho, o terminarás atragantándote. Hay muchas más, así que no te apures. —carcajeó el anciano, con una risa grave que hacía retumbar el suelo —Y bien, ¿sabes dónde estás?

—¿Quién es usted?

—¿Será posible? ¿No sabes que es de muy mala educación responder a una pregunta con otra? —protestó el hombre, pero Link seguía observándole con seriedad —Yo no soy nadie. Sólo soy un anciano, si te sirve eso. ¿Y tú? ¿Acaso tienes la más mínima idea de quién eres tú?

—Yo soy Link.

—Ah, claro. Eso parece, ¿no? Yo lo que veo es que eres un muchacho perdido y hambriento. Toma, come otra manzana —dijo el anciano lanzándole otra fruta de la cesta. Link fue a morderla, pero desvió los ojos hacia la carne asada. —No, eso no es para ti. Eso hay que ganárselo, ja ja ja.

—No sé dónde estamos —reconoció Link, pegando un mordisco a la manzana.

—Bien, esto ya es otra cosa, igual podemos llegar a entendernos si dejas atrás esa desconfianza. Estamos en la Meseta de los Albores.

Link se encogió de hombros, mientras se chupaba los dedos, empapados con el jugo de la manzana.

—Ven conmigo —dijo el anciano, poniéndose en pie —te lo enseñaré.

Salieron juntos de la arboleda para ir a una pradera que estaba en un lugar más elevado. Caminaron unos pasos y el anciano se detuvo para apuntar a un lugar con el dedo. Era una vieja construcción que Link no había podido apreciar en su inspección inicial de la zona. Parecía una iglesia o un enorme templo abandonado. Una de sus torres estaba derrumbada y la hiedra había cubierto casi por completo la pared norte.

—¿Ves eso de ahí? En ese lugar se celebraban ceremonias muy importantes… hace muchos años. Es como un lugar sagrado. Toda esta meseta era en realidad un lugar importante para las gentes del reino de Hyrule. Por eso se construyó sobre este terreno elevado, para que las gentes pudieran elevar sus rezos a la Diosa Hylia con mayor facilidad.

Link se dio cuenta de que, efectivamente había un inmenso desfiladero delimitando los bordes de aquella planicie. De alguna manera era casi como estar aislados del resto del mundo que se extendía en el horizonte. Se preguntó cómo pudo llegar a despertar en un lugar tan remoto e inaccesible, pero no abrió la boca para preguntarlo.

—Antes, este era un reino próspero y hermoso. Pero como ves, ahora todo está en ruinas —dijo el anciano con pesar.

—¿Usted vive aquí solo? —se atrevió a preguntar Link.

—Puede decirse eso… sí. Tengo una cabaña cerca del río. Hay buenos peces ahí. Y también tengo este bosque cerca para cazar y cortar leña, aquí los inviernos son muy duros y hay que estar preparado. Lo que me recuerda que ya es hora de que recoja el campamento y vuelva a casa. Dime, ¿piensas ir a ese templo para visitarlo?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer? —preguntó el anciano, escrutándolo con la mirada.

—Pues yo… también buscaba leña en el bosque, como usted.

—Siento decirte que no me convences, muchacho. No puedes andar por ahí medio desnudo y sin saber dónde estás. Si aceptas ayudarme en todo lo que yo te ordene, puedo permitir que pases un tiempo conmigo en la cabaña. No pareces estar en tu sitio y un poco de ayuda no viene mal. ¿Qué me dices? No hago ofertas de este tipo todos los días…

Link agachó la cabeza. El viejo tenía razón, él no tenía nada, no era nadie. Sólo era un joven desorientado que oía voces. Tal vez estuviera enfermo o tal vez se había golpeado tan fuerte que era incapaz de recordar nada de lo que había pasado en su vida. ¿Quién le habría puesto en la cueva y en la urna con aquel extraño líquido? ¿Habría sido el viejo? Link percibía que aquel hombre sabía mucho más de lo que parecía, y desconfiaba de él… pero acompañarle era la única opción que le parecía válida dada su situación.

—Está bien, iré con usted. —aceptó Link.

Después de recoger el campamento, echaron a andar. Link llevaba un buen brazo de leña que el anciano le obligó a cargar, además de la tienda, la cesta de manzanas y el hacha, mientras que el anciano se limitaba a alumbrar el sendero con un farol, ya había empezado a caer la noche y era fácil tropezar en el camino.

—Y dime Link, ¿qué es eso que llevas ahí metido?

—Nada que pueda interesarle —dijo Link con aspereza, tratando de esconder sin éxito la piedra mágica que le hizo salir de la cueva y llevaba metida de mala manera en la cintura de sus calzones.

—Oh, de veras que no imaginaba que serías tan desconfiado. Lo pregunto porque viendo que no posees ni ropa ni zapatos, sorprende ver que lleves un objeto tan peculiar contigo.

—Mire. Usted me ha ofrecido casa y yo le estoy ayudando como prometí. Pero de esto prefiero no hablar ahora.

—Está bien, está bien. No volveremos a hablar de eso. Sólo que me ha llamado la atención ver ese ojo tallado en la piedra. El ojo sin párpado es el símbolo del pueblo sheikah, no sé si lo sabías. Los sheikah son una tribu muy especial y también muy antigua. Siempre han estado unidos al destino del reino de Hyrule y han sido los protectores de la Familia Real durante miles de años. Poseen muchas habilidades, son guerreros infalibles, pero también grandes pensadores. No me extrañaría que ellos tuvieran algo que ver con esa piedra que tienes.

—¿Conoce usted a alguno de esos sheikah?

—Ja, ja, ja —volvió a reír el viejo con su risa de ultratumba —a alguno que otro, sí.

—¿Vive alguno por aquí, en esta meseta?

—Me temo que no. Ellos viven muy alejados de este lugar. Llevo sin ver a ninguno de ellos por aquí desde hace muchos años. Hemos llegado —anunció el anciano elevando el farol para hacer más visible el camino.

La cabaña era pequeña, pero parecía acogedora y resistente. El sonido alegre del río cercano llegaba hasta allí, y estaba edificada en una zona clara, sin árboles, por lo que podía admirarse un cielo inmenso y salpicado de estrellas. El viejo pidió a Link que dejara la leña en el cobertizo exterior y se fue hacia la puerta, pero la bloqueó con su inmenso cuerpo, impidiendo a Link la entrada.

—Muchacho, quiero ser muy claro contigo —anunció el viejo —en esta vida, las cosas hay que ganárselas. Como te he dicho puedes estar aquí conmigo, pero has de devolverme de alguna manera cada una de las cosas que haga por ti. No resulta fácil vivir en este mundo y comprobarás que las cosas no salen gratis. Hoy me has ayudado a traer esa leña, así que eso te da derecho a elegir entre un buen plato de sopa de pescado y un atuendo para que no andes por ahí medio desnudo. Tú eliges.

—¿Acaso no me va a dejar entrar ahí con usted? —preguntó Link sin salir de su asombro.

—El techo también hay que ganárselo, y no te va a salir barato. Por hoy dormirás en el cobertizo de la leña y estoy siendo muy generoso. Ahora dime, ¿la sopa o la ropa?

Link detestó al viejo de inmediato. Si tuviera suficientes fuerzas golpearía su odiosa nariz de boniato con todas sus ganas, pero el estómago le rugía de hambre.

—Elijo la sopa —dijo Link, guiado por su deseo más primario.

—Espero que lo hayas pensado bien, aunque… ahora que lo pienso. Si me das esa piedra que llevas ahí, podrás tener las tres cosas. Cena, ropa y cama de plumas bajo techo. ¿Qué me dices?

—Ya le he dicho que elijo la sopa. Y deje de preguntar por esto, está soñando si cree que voy a dárselo a usted como si nada —respondió Link con mal humor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. No hace falta ponerse así, menudo carácter.

El viejo desapareció entonces en el interior de la cabaña y Link esperó con paciencia a que éste volviese con su merecida cena. La sopa de pescado estaba deliciosa, era caliente y reconfortante. Link devoró hasta la última gota, y lamió el plato dejándolo reluciente. El anciano ya debía estar durmiendo, porque no había luz en el interior de la cabaña, aunque sí había un hilo de humo saliendo por la chimenea.

Link se acercó a la leñera para refugiarse. Se sentía igual que un perro o una especie de mascota obligada a dormir en el umbral de la puerta de su dueño. No había nada con lo que fabricar una cama, ni un saco viejo, ni restos de tela, nada. Aquel viejo estúpido y egoísta sabía guardar muy bien sus posesiones y no había nada que Link pudiera usar para su beneficio personal, el anciano no dudó en esconder la tienda de campaña ni el resto de enseres que habían traído del campamento del bosque. Rindiéndose y sintiéndose vencido por el agotamiento, se hizo un ovillo junto a los troncos apilados y se echó a dormir.

Despertó de madrugada, tiritando de frío. El estómago se le había vuelto a vaciar y se lamentaba por el hambre. Link pensó en coger algunos de aquellos troncos para hacer un fuego… pero luego se arrepintió. No tenía yesca ni nada con lo que prender las llamas. Y si el viejo se enteraba de que le había robado aunque fuese un solo tronco, se lo haría pagar caro de alguna manera. Debió elegir la ropa. La sopa era una cena demasiado ligera y no le había aportado nada, sin embargo una camisa y pantalones le habrían ayudado a pasar la noche. Construyó una especie de refugio recolocando los troncos a su alrededor y se metió dentro. Al menos el viento nocturno no llegaba hasta allí, su situación había mejorado… un poco. Se abrazó a la piedra mágica y trató de dormirse de nuevo, si el viejo intentaba robársela durante la noche se daría cuenta porque pensaba tenerla bien agarrada. Aún no conocía su utilidad más allá de permitirle salir de la cueva en la que despertó, pero aquel objeto le transmitía una extraña sensación de familiaridad… y eso le hacía sentirse seguro. Además, si la piedra estaba encerrada con él en la cueva tenía que ser por algo, y no iba a descansar hasta averiguarlo.


	2. Chapter 2 - El tiempo que se nos ha dado

II – El tiempo que se nos ha dado

Un cubo de agua helada despertó a Link, que se revolvió como un gato enfurecido. El viejo rompió en carcajadas al verle tan confuso y malhumorado, él debía de ser una especie de diversión para un anciano maniático que vivía solo en medio de la nada.

—¿Qué diablos hace? ¿Se ha vuelto loco? —protestó Link poniéndose en pie y chorreando agua por los cuatro costados.

—Es el despertador. Te he llamado, pero eres tan dormilón que he tenido que recurrir a otros métodos para hacerte despertar. —se burló el anciano.

—Apenas ha amanecido, podría haberme dejado durmiendo un poco más, no sabe la noche que he pasado por su culpa.

—¿Por mi culpa? Si no recuerdo mal te he dado un refugio y comida. Y sólo por dejar que un joven fuerte como tú ayudase a un anciano solitario…

—Usted no parece un anciano —dijo Link saltando de lado para sacar el agua que le había entrado en un oído —y mucho menos un hombre que necesite ayuda.

—Todos necesitamos ayuda en algún momento, Link. Y bien, ¿listo para salir?

—¿A dónde?

—Pues a que te explique tus tareas. Si las cumples cada día tendrás derecho a tres comidas, a una cama bajo techo y a una vestimenta decente. ¿Qué me dices?

Link torció el gesto con desagrado, pero aceptó la propuesta del viejo. Después, salieron juntos de camino al bosque del día anterior. La primera tarea era sencilla. Cada día debía cortar tres árboles. Debía quitarles las ramas y hacer pequeños troncos con la madera de forma que pudieran transportarse y usarse en la chimenea. Después tendría que ir al bosque y llenar la cesta con todos los frutos que encontrase. Una vez completadas estas dos tareas, bajaría al río. El anciano tenía un depósito de agua que había que mantener a diario, y no había otra manera que ir y venir con cubos de agua hasta llenarlo por completo. También tenía la misión de pescar un pez como mínimo, y de tamaño suficiente para que el viejo hiciera su famosa sopa de pescado y tener de sobra para secarlo y salarlo. Si el anciano conseguía cazar algo, Link tendría que ocuparse de la carne de caza y de tratar las pieles, que resultaban ser de enorme valor. Por último, el viejo le dio una lista de hierbas que solía recolectar de los alrededores, Link tenía que intentar subir a los puntos elevados que era el lugar donde solían crecer, al parecer el viejo hacía ungüentos y medicinas que necesitaba para su salud.

—No me creo que usted haga todas estas cosas durante un solo día. —protestó Link ante la interminable lista de tareas.

—Por supuesto que lo hago todos los días, ¿por quién me has tomado? Vivir en un bosque no es fácil, así que no hay más remedio que trabajar duro. Por cierto, toma esto —dijo el anciano lanzándole una manzana —aquí tienes tu desayuno, es un anticipo. Y también te doy un consejo. Verás que hay hierbas medicinales que crecen en unos muros derrumbados al suroeste del bosque. Puedes sentirte tentado de ir a buscarlas por estar accesibles, pero es un lugar peligroso y es mejor que las busques escalando la pared norte de la montaña. Si quieres seguir con vida no debes acercarte a las ruinas, al menos no hasta que yo te lo ordene.

—Sí, majestad —se burló Link con ironía, pero muy bajito para que el viejo no lo oyese protestar otra vez.

Link comió la manzana en dos bocados y agarró el hacha, marchándose sin despedirse. Deshizo el camino hacia el bosque y comenzó a talar los árboles. El primer árbol no fue ningún problema, cayó y Link hizo un montón de leña con él. El segundo árbol le costó un poco más, tenía un tronco fuerte y verde que le costó derribar. No había muchos árboles viejos, seguramente el anciano ya había hecho leña con todos ellos y era difícil cortar árboles sanos y jóvenes. Había pasado el mediodía cuando tiró el tercer árbol y ya estaba agotado. Llevó dos montañas de leña a la cabaña y reservó el tercero para después.

—Llegas tarde —dijo el anciano al verle llegar —si no traes agua del río, no podré preparar la comida.

"¿Y usted qué diablos ha hecho en todo el día? ¿Fumar de su ridícula pipa y contar nubes?" pensó Link con furia, pero en lugar de eso resopló y agarró dos cubos para dirigirse al río. Al poco volvió con ellos y los vertió en el depósito, que estaba casi vacío.

—Con esto ya tenemos para comer, si usted quiere puede ir preparando la comida —propuso Link.

—No hay prisa. He desayunado tanto que aún no tengo hambre, ja ja ja —rugió el anciano con su odiosa risa de tormenta —Puedo esperar hasta que el depósito esté lleno.

Link le lanzó una mirada asesina y puso de nuevo rumbo al río, pronunciando maldiciones que el viejo no podía oír. Los brazos empezaron a dolerle tanto que ya no los sentía. Había una pendiente muy pronunciada entre el río y la cabaña y las manos le ardían de dolor al llevar los cubos repletos de agua. La tarde estaba bien avanzada cuando consiguió completar el depósito, y apenas le quedaban fuerzas.

—Bien, ya tiene su estúpido depósito lleno —anunció Link.

—No es correcto en un caballero el blasfemar de esa manera. Un perfecto caballero debe mantener el pico cerrado, aunque las órdenes que reciba no le gusten —le dijo el anciano, que se entretenía trenzando esparto para hacer una cesta —Hoy lo voy a pasar por alto. Es muy tarde para almorzar, mira qué horas son. Mejor sigue con tus tareas y esperamos a la cena.

—¿No vamos a comer nada? —preguntó Link con desolación.

—Sí, pero más tarde. Y más vale que te apures, se te acaba el tiempo.

Sin dar crédito y sintiendo que desfallecía, Link fue a buscar frutas al bosque. Halló un manzano, pero el viejo debió surtirse de él días atrás porque sólo quedaban algunos frutos en las ramas más elevadas. Trepó al árbol y cogió las que pudo, que no fueron muchas. Después buscó más árboles y arbustos en el bosque, pero el sol caía y estaba tan oscuro que ya no veía nada. Regresó a la cabaña cuando ya era noche cerrada, tenía el cuerpo magullado y lleno de arañazos causados por las espinas de las zarzas donde crecían las moras y otros frutos.

—Aquí tiene sus frutas —dijo Link al llegar. El anciano había encendido una hoguera en el exterior y removía un caldero cuyo contenido olía igual que un bocado de paraíso.

—Pensé por un momento que te habías perdido, ya iba a salir a buscar tus restos por ahí. ¡Oh, que me ahorquen! Tienes un aspecto lamentable. —se espantó el anciano al ver al Link.

—No sé qué aspecto quiere que tenga. Todo esto… es imposible para un solo hombre. Imposible. —dijo Link con frustración, sin mirar al viejo a la cara.

—No hay nada imposible, Link. Y menos para alguien como tú. Veamos… el recuento de tus tareas diarias. Dos árboles cortados, un depósito lleno y una cesta de frutos. No lo has conseguido, pero no está mal… Ven conmigo.

Link siguió al viejo. Éste sacó un par de cubos de agua del depósito y los vertió por la cabeza de Link, que tiritó con la impresión fría del agua. Después, el anciano pasó un trapo mojado en ungüento por todas las heridas y magulladuras que tenía en el cuerpo.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? ¡Tenga cuidado, escuece mucho! —se quejó Link poniendo muecas de dolor.

—Estos jóvenes de hoy en día no aguantan nada… esto es para que te cures, así que cierra el pico y aguanta como un hombre. Por todos los infiernos, chico, parece que te hayas estado peleando con una manada de gatos furiosos. Aquí tienes, ya puedes vestirte.

Link se puso unos gastados pantalones y una camisa que el anciano le dio. También había un par de botas tan usadas que una de ellas estaba agujereada y remendada por varios sitios.

—Esta camisa es demasiado pequeña para mí, no me viene bien —se quejó Link, tirando del borde de la camisa hacia abajo.

—¿Acaso me has confundido con el dueño de una boutique de modas? Habrase visto… no sabía que fueras tan remilgado. Sólo has completado la mitad de tus tareas y aun así te doy una vestimenta completa, deberías estar agradecido. En fin, sentémonos a cenar, ya es hora.

El viejo llenó un generoso plato con el guiso que había estado cocinando y a continuación un diminuto cuenco, no mayor que un vaso para beber agua. Ofreció el cuenco a Link, que estaba tan agotado que ni siquiera se sentía con fuerzas para protestar por el tamaño de su ración. Se lo llevó a la boca con manos temblorosas, tenía las palmas de las manos repletas de ampollas del hacha y los cubos de agua y cada cosa que tocaba suponía una punzada de dolor. Al menos aquella comida era gloriosa, el placer de degustarla se extendió como una corriente eléctrica por todas sus extremidades.

—Me retiro a dormir —anunció el viejo, que no le había quitado ojo mientras comía —Como te imaginarás, no puedo ofrecerte techo, sería muy injusto ya que no has cumplido con todas tus tareas. Que descanses, albergo la esperanza de que mañana te esfuerces de verdad y lo consigas.

Sin más, el anciano desapareció por la puerta, como la noche anterior. Link aprovechó algunas de las ascuas que habían sobrado de la hoguera y las acercó a su refugio en el cobertizo, al menos esa noche iba a dormir sin pasar frío. Sacó su piedra sheikah, que ahora llevaba amarrada al cinturón de los pantalones. Tocó la pantalla rectangular y el único efecto fue ver un puntito de luz azul muy brillante, en todo el centro.

—No sé qué diablos hago aquí… —se quejó Link en voz alta, hablándole a la piedra. —No sé por qué aguanto a este viejo insoportable.

Tampoco había vuelto a oír la voz de la chica y ya empezaba a estar seguro de que todo era una fantasía, o más bien una pesadilla. Estaba tan cansado. Le dolían los brazos y las piernas y no quería ni pensar en el escozor que tenía en la piel. Le pesaron tanto los párpados que cayó muy rápido en un sueño profundo.

—¡Despierta, holgazán!

Link se levantó del suelo con un nuevo cubo de agua helada, cortesía de su anfitrión.

—¿Ya es de día? Le dije que esto no es necesario, maldita sea —se quejó, sin ocultar su furia.

—Claro que sí. Llevo al menos media hora llamándote y ni te has inmutado. Menuda fuerza de voluntad hay que tener para despertarte.

Sin pronunciar palabra, Link agarró una manzana de la cesta y la comió mientras ascendía camino del bosque para cortar leña. Cortó dos árboles que añadió al del día anterior y bajó con las tres brazadas de leña antes del mediodía. Las palmas de las manos le sangraban, se habían reventado las ampollas del día anterior y tuvo que improvisar un vendaje para cortar la hemorragia y poder seguir trabajando. Después ató los dos cubos de agua a un tronco fino y flexible que había preparado adrede con el propósito de usarlo para portar el agua sobre la espalda, en lugar de ascender una y otra vez la pendiente dañándose más las manos.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —se sorprendió Link al destapar el depósito de agua —¡Está vacío! Lo llené ayer hasta arriba, ¿cómo puede estar vacío?

—Ah, eso. Me apetecía tomar un baño y he usado toda el agua —respondió el viejo, mientras ponía tabaco en su pipa.

—¿Y no podía ir usted al río? Ahí tiene toda el agua del mundo, por todos los infiernos. Tengo las manos destrozadas de llevar peso.

—Y yo estoy cansado de oír tus quejas. No habrá ni una sola queja más por hoy o te quedarás sin comida. —diciendo esto, el viejo dio media vuelta y entró en la cabaña, dando un portazo.

Link agachó la cabeza y apagó su propia ira dando viajes de agua ladera arriba y ladera abajo. Con el nuevo sistema tardaba menos, pero ahora eran sus piernas las que soportaban todo el esfuerzo. Acabó mediada la tarde, por lo que al igual que el día anterior, no hubo almuerzo. Ese día decidió ir a buscar las hierbas medicinales en lugar de recorrer el bosque en busca de frutas, así que caminó hacia la pared rocosa que el anciano le había dicho. Apretó los vendajes de sus manos y comenzó a escalar la pared, hundiendo las manos en cada recoveco y grieta. Estaba tan delgado que no le costaba un gran esfuerzo levantar su peso, así que comprobó con alegría que conseguía avanzar y recolectar hierbas a un buen ritmo. Descubrir que tenía ciertos dones para la escalada, le dieron una idea… y una determinación.

—Hoy no hay frutos —anunció Link al llegar a la cabaña, donde encontró al anciano cocinando como la noche anterior —pero le he traído las hierbas.

—Sin fruta ni pescado no podrás dormir en casa. Tendrás que seguir en la leñera, como un animal salvaje. Además, aún te falta un brazado de leña, no creas que vas a tomarme por un ignorante. Uno de los que has traído hoy se corresponde con tus tareas de ayer.

Link asintió sin rechistar. El viejo le sirvió su minúscula ración de guiso mientras le lanzaba miradas de desconfianza. Parecía sospechar algo y Link se dio cuenta de que si quería llevar su plan a cabo tendría que ser muy cauto.

Esperó a que entrara bien la noche. El viejo llevaba horas durmiendo y hasta la chimenea del interior de la cabaña había dejado de humear. Partió sin demora, sirviéndose de la tibia luz de la luna creciente para recorrer los caminos. Se detuvo al borde del desfiladero de la meseta. Lanzó una piedra al vacío y ni siquiera la oyó caer. Una niebla bordeaba las alturas y tampoco alcanzaba a ver el suelo. Estaba harto del anciano y sus exigencias. Aunque su existencia se limitaba a los recuerdos de esos días, había decidido que no quería seguir enjaulado en aquella altiplanicie con un hombre cruel y dominante. Había descubierto que era un buen escalador y eso era una señal de que estaba preparado para largarse de aquel lugar cuando quisiera. Miró al vacío una vez más, controlando la respiración. Se ajustó las vendas de las manos y se sentó en el borde de roca.

—Si no quieres que lo haga, dímelo. —le dijo Link a la voz de su cabeza. Esperó unos segundos y respiró con decisión —Está bien. Entonces… allá voy.

Inició el descenso con calma. La luz plateada de la luna le llegaba de forma intermitente, porque las nubes transitaban por el cielo ocultándola de vez en cuando. Cuando había oscuridad absoluta se veía obligado a parar. Era agotador. A pesar del frío y de la altura, enormes goterones de sudor le caían frente abajo. Descendió un metro, otro más. Aquello no parecía acabarse nunca. Se agarró a una pequeña grieta cubierta de musgo cuando de repente le fallaron las manos. Gritó y el eco se propagó por toda la pared de roca. Con el corazón latiendo con furia trató de volver a agarrarse, pero las fuerzas volvieron a fallarle y quedó suspendido en el vacío, agarrándose con una sola mano. Cerró los ojos y pensó en que esos eran sus últimos minutos en el mundo. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, hasta que los dedos se le llenaron de calambres y empezaron a flaquear por voluntad propia.

—¡Link! ¡Muchacho!

Link abrió los ojos, no daba crédito, el viejo había ido a buscarle. Oír su voz le dio ánimos y se agarró a la roca con fuerza.

—¡No te muevas, voy a lanzarte una cuerda!

El viejo debía estar tras la niebla que cubría la pared vertical, pues no alcanzó a verle. Como si se tratase de un hilo de vida, una cuerda se deslizó hasta llegar a su altura. Link se enredó el brazo varias veces en ella.

—¡Ayúdeme!

—¡Voy a tirar! ¡Es mejor que te sueltes y así puedo subirte mejor! —gritó el anciano desde la lejanía.

Entonces se dejó caer como un péndulo, y el anciano, demostrando tener una fuerza colosal tiró de él, arrastrándole con energía hasta la cima.

—Muchacho, ¿estás bien?

Link respiraba el aire a bocanadas, como si nunca pudiera llenarse los pulmones. El corazón le saltaba en el pecho por la adrenalina. Fue calmándose poco a poco y una vez recuperado del shock, el viejo le ayudó a incorporarse y juntos volvieron caminando hacia la cabaña. Cuando llegaron, Link se dirigió a su leñera sin mediar palabra.

—Oye, Link. Puedes dormir adentro. Debes estar agotado —le ofreció el viejo.

—No lo merezco.

—Puede que sea verdad… pero has aprendido una valiosa lección. Puedes usar hoy la cama como excepción, pero mañana tendrás que volver a tu trabajo… y prometerme que nunca volverás a intentar hacer eso. No eres más que un saco de huesos, con la fuerza que tienes ahora mismo en esos brazos tan flacuchos jamás podrás descender a pulso la Meseta de los Albores.

—Se lo agradezco, de veras. Pero no merezco su compasión. He sido un estúpido, y le pido disculpas.

—Disculpas aceptadas. Ahora entra adentro y descansa, lo necesitas.

—No. Quiero hacerlo bien —insistió Link, con determinación.

—Está bien, como quieras. Que me parta un rayo, sólo conozco a una persona tan obstinada como tú.

El anciano desapareció por la puerta, pero Link ya no pudo volver a dormirse. En los breves segundos en los que creyó todo perdido tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de que su vida tenía un enorme valor y que de alguna forma, con su temeridad, estaba tirando por la borda mucho esfuerzo. Estaba vivo por algún motivo, perdido por algún motivo. Intuía que formaba parte de un plan mayor, y tendría que seguir vivo como mínimo hasta averiguarlo.


	3. Chapter 3 - Secretos del corazón

III – Secretos del corazón

Cada mañana Link se despertaba antes de que el anciano abriera los ojos. Subía al bosque y cortaba tres árboles que había marcado el día anterior, solía elegir los más viejos para tener leña seca para el invierno. Después iba al río a por agua, llenaba el depósito con rapidez, había establecido un camino y usaba una barra de transporte para los cubos, fabricada por él mismo. A veces, ayudaba al anciano a hacer la comida. Siempre llenaba el zurrón con huevos de ave que encontraba en el bosque, setas y otros condimentos. La carne estaba mucho más deliciosa si se condimentaba con la hierba de Hyrule, que además era una especie común que crecía por todas partes. Más tarde agarraba dos cestas y las traía repletas de manzanas y frutas del bosque. La pesca la dejaba para el atardecer, descubrió que los peces picaban muy bien a esa hora. Con las últimas luces del día ascendía la pared de roca vertical y recolectaba las hierbas medicinales, que tan difícil acceso tenían. Al caer la noche ayudaba al viejo a arreglar la carne de caza, encendía la hoguera y ponía agua a hervir. Solía darse un último baño refrescante en las aguas del río para sentirse limpio y relajado para la cena.

—Ese pez que has traído hoy es enorme, Link —se admiró el anciano, mientras le servía un generoso plato de guiso.

—He fabricado un nuevo arpón. Debería ver usted lo bien que se pesca con esa herramienta. Es ligera, apenas la noto escurrirse en las manos.

—También tengo que felicitarte por tu trabajo de leñador, creo que hay tanta leña como para fabricar tres cabañas… he de pedirte que dejes de cortar más.

—Si usted cree que es suficiente para pasar el invierno lo dejaremos así. Aunque podríamos venderla… si es que hubiera alguien a quien vender.

—En pocas semanas te has convertido en un hombre experto, un digno habitante del bosque —dijo el anciano —Tus brazos y piernas se han fortalecido, has recuperado tu tono muscular.

—Bueno, no hace falta que exagere, no es para tanto.

—No es exageración. Has cambiado. Eres rápido, fuerte y resistente. Incluso esa pelusilla de bebé que tenías se ha transformado en la barba de un hombre. Y me alegro de que así sea. —el anciano se puso en pie —Lo que me lleva al siguiente punto en nuestra historia.

—El… ¿siguiente punto?

—Ya estás preparado para que te enseñe algo. Apura tu cena y sígueme.

Link dejó el plato vacío junto a las ascuas restantes de la hoguera y siguió al anciano. Tomaron un camino que no había seguido nunca antes, ni siquiera durante sus exploraciones rutinarias. Esta nueva ruta les acercaba directamente al inmenso templo en ruinas que el anciano le mostró en la lejanía, el día que se conocieron. El anciano tambaleaba de un lado a otro el farol con el que alumbraba el camino, pero no era necesario ya que la luz de la luna llena era un foco brillante que les servía para moverse con facilidad en medio de la noche.

Cuando llegaron al umbral de la entrada del templo, en viejo se detuvo en seco, sin decir nada. Link entonces se vio rodeado por algo… una sensación. Una especie de escalofrío le recorrió la espalda y tuvo la certeza de que había estado allí antes, y muchas veces, además.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó el anciano.

—Raro… muy raro. ¿Qué es este lugar?

—Es normal. Suele tener ese efecto. Se construyó sobre tierra sagrada, desde el principio de los tiempos. Aquí los espíritus vagan y se mueven con libertad, entre las sombras de la noche. Y los mortales rezan a la Diosa, rogándole bendiciones. Familias enteras venían a visitar este templo, antaño era un lugar lleno de vida y alegría.

El viejo retomó el paso, pero eligió un camino que pasaba de largo, dejando el templo atrás.

—¿No vamos a entrar? —se sorprendió Link.

—No… de momento no. Quiero enseñarte otra cosa.

Siguieron descendiendo por el sendero hasta llegar a una planicie pantanosa. Había restos de un puente de madera que cruzaba las charcas y fueron saltando de tabla en tabla para no hundirse en el fango.

—Oiga, usted… ¿tenía familia? —preguntó Link con timidez.

—Ja ja ja —rió el anciano —¿por qué lo preguntas?

—Como ha dicho antes que las familias venían al templo… me ha dado por pensar en usted y en su cabaña del bosque. Vive solo desde hace mucho tiempo.

—Sí, tengo familia. Y sí. Vivo solo desde hace demasiados años.

—¿Por qué no vive su familia con usted? No habrán… ya sabe. Pasado a mejor vida —preguntó Link con curiosidad.

—Mi esposa era una mujer de gran belleza. Una entre un millón, créeme muchacho. Siempre la quise… y siempre la querré. Pero murió hace demasiados años. Estuvo enferma y no superó las fiebres que me la arrebataron.

—Vaya, lo siento. No he debido preguntar —se lamentó Link.

—No te preocupes —dijo el viejo e hizo temblar el suelo con otra de sus famosas carcajadas —Nunca habíamos hablado de nada de esto y me gusta conversar. También tengo una hija, ¿sabes?

—¿Y dónde está ella?

—Está lejos. Y es complicado. ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes familia, Link?

—Si la tengo no logro recordarlo —dijo él con un tono sombrío —no me gusta pensar en esta situación, ¿sabe? Hay días en los que me siento como un animal salvaje, si… si no fuera por su compañía, claro. Gracias a usted no me siento tan perdido —admitió Link. —Temo que mi familia esté buscándome y yo me haya golpeado la cabeza y no pueda recordarles. A veces…

—¿Sí?

—Nada.

—Ibas a decirme algo, Link. A veces… ¿qué?

—No es nada, en serio. ¿Falta mucho para llegar?

—Estamos casi en el sitio.

Link estuvo tentado de confesar al anciano lo de la voz de la mujer joven que le invadía la cabeza de vez en cuando. Pero aún desconfiaba del viejo, por mucho que hubieran mejorado las cosas desde el día en que le salvó de morir en el precipicio, sabía que el viejo le seguía ocultando algo y prefería guardar una información tan valiosa consigo. Hay secretos que es mejor no revelar.

—Es aquí —anunció el anciano.

—No veo nada especial —dijo Link, examinando el lugar.

—Tienes que entrar ahí, en el hueco que hay en esa roca.

—¿Qué hay dentro? —dudó Link —No estará tomándome el pelo…

—Lo que vayas a encontrar, no lo sé. Pero tiene que ver con esa piedra que tienes contigo.

Link dudó y tomó la piedra entre las manos. El viejo parecía que le notaba titubear y se acercó a él para reconfortarle.

—No temas, muchacho. No va a pasarte nada malo. Cuando todo acabe, vuelve a casa. Yo te estaré esperando allí.

El anciano se dio la vuelta y caminó despacio, alejándose de allí. Link se acercó al hueco en la roca. La hendidura era mucho mayor de lo que pensó a primera vista. Examinó el reducido espacio y descubrió algo. Había un pedestal con un hueco rectangular, idéntico al que se encontraba dentro de la caverna donde despertó. La piedra tenía el mismo tamaño que el hueco, debía encajar a la perfección, así que la puso con cuidado en el pedestal. Nada más encajarse, un mecanismo se activó. Las luces azules surgieron de la piedra y la columna y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Se agachó para no perder el equilibrio y entonces notó cómo el suelo comenzaba a elevarse bajo su cuerpo. Link permaneció agazapado hasta que la enorme torre que había enterrada bajo tierra, surgió por completo al exterior. De repente, él estaba en lo más alto. Una ráfaga de viento helado le cortó las mejillas. Aquella era una construcción antigua y al mismo tiempo, parecía estar controlada por la misma misteriosa tecnología que había en el interior de su caverna. Observó la piedra mágica, que ahora brillaba más que antes. La tomó en sus manos y al fin algo apareció en su pantalla rectangular. Parecía un mapa de la zona, aunque muy incompleto. Un punto dorado brillaba en él, marcando unas coordenadas.

—Aldea Kakariko —leyó Link.

Después, se acercó a una de las balaustradas de la torre. En la lejanía pudo ver que muchas más torres idénticas a esa habían surgido de las entrañas de la tierra. De alguna manera, él las había activado usando la piedra sheikah.

 _Recuerda…_

Link se giró bruscamente para asomarse por el lado opuesto de la torre. Llevaba días sin oír la voz y sonaba más clara que nunca. Venía de aquella dirección.

 _Tienes que recordar, Link. Haz memoria._

—¿Cómo? Dime tú cómo lo hago.

Aguzó los ojos para mirar bien y distinguió algo sorprendente. Había una fortaleza oscura, en la lejanía. Desde aquella distancia apenas parecía una mancha negra en el horizonte, pero un punto de luz dorada brillaba en su interior. La voz venía de allí, Link estaba seguro.

 _Has estado sumido en un letargo de cien años. Cuando la bestia recupere su auténtico poder… será el fin de nuestro mundo._

Entonces el suelo tembló de nuevo, haciendo que Link casi perdiese el equilibrio. Las tinieblas aparecieron en la lejanía, junto a la fortaleza tratando de cubrir la luz dorada, pero esta se hizo más fuerte y la oscuridad volvió a extinguirse.

 _Tienes que actuar antes de que sea demasiado tarde, ¡deprisa!_

La voz sonaba cansada. Desde aquel punto podía oírla muy bien, fuese quien fuese se trataba de alguien al borde del agotamiento. Link decidió pasar la noche en la torre. Esperaría despierto por si la voz volvía a hablarle una vez más.

Cuando despuntó el alba inició el descenso de la torre. No resultó fácil. Aunque había escalado a diario, la torre era de gran altura. Tenía una estructura mezcla de piedra y metal, así que descender era casi como ir bajando peldaños… peldaños peligrosos y dañados que le podían hacer caer. Sin embargo, él estaba muy en forma. Sus brazos y piernas se habían fortalecido mucho con el trabajo diario y aunque era difícil, se sintió muy seguro de sí mismo. Agradeció por primera vez que el viejo hubiera sido tan duro con él, y se preguntó si aquello era una casualidad. ¿Quién era el viejo? ¿Había estado entrenándole sin que él se diese cuenta?

Al llegar a la cabaña, encontró al anciano canturreando y preparando el desayuno, la estampa era tan irreal respecto a lo que Link había vivido en las últimas horas, que empezó a dudar si estaría volviéndose loco.

—Has tardado poco —dijo el anciano —y llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar. Aquí tienes.

Link aceptó el caldo que había preparado el viejo, y se sentó a su lado en la hoguera. El anciano por su parte hizo lo de siempre: nada.

—Usted no come nada, como es habitual —dijo Link, sin poder reprimirse más.

—¿Qué? Sí como. Pero lo haré más tarde.

—No… no es verdad. No lo hará. —dijo Link, pegando un sorbo de su cuenco —Desde que llegué a este lugar, nunca le he visto comer. Creo que usted no come, pero si quiere tratar de seguir engañándome, adelante.

—Esto es ridículo y está fuera de lugar, joven. Por supuesto que como, lo hago mientras tú no estás, no tengo por qué comer con un jovenzuelo como tú.

—Usted siempre me dice que soy un desconfiado, pero si me miente así no podré confiar jamás —dijo Link sin ocultar que aquellas mentiras pasaron de enfadarle a dolerle.

—Pensé que en estos días había conseguido enseñarte los modales de un caballero, pero ya veo que sigues tan salvaje como al principio.

—Está bien, guarde sus secretos para usted. Yo también tengo los míos, después de todo.

El anciano clavó entonces los ojos en la piedra sheikah, que colgaba de una funda en el cinturón de Link.

—Dime… es que… ¿has oído algo estando en la torre? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el anciano. Por primera vez desde que lo conocía, Link lo vio nervioso y titubeante.

—Usted ya se lo imaginará. Seguro que lo sabe desde el principio, así que ¿qué quiere que le diga?

—Dime si la has oído, por favor. Dime si ha hablado contigo. No pido más. —la voz del anciano sonaba a súplica y Link sintió cómo su enfado se iba desinflando poco a poco.

—Sí, la he oído. Pero no puedo decirle más.

—Gracias a la Diosa —respiró el anciano, aliviado.

—Y por supuesto, usted no va a decirme de quién se trata ni por qué sabe que la voz me habla.

—Aún no es el momento… antes tienes que hacer algo más.

—Pues más vale que se dé prisa en decirme qué es, porque ella suena bastante desesperada. —amenazó Link, consiguiendo desconcertar de nuevo al viejo.

—Está bien —dijo el viejo con gran seriedad y se puso en pie. —¿Recuerdas las ruinas de las que te hablé? Aquellas a las que no debías acercarte a buscar plantas medicinales.

—Sí.

—Debes ir.

—¿Qué hay allí? ¿Otra torre mágica? —preguntó Link.

—No… pero hay algo que necesitas ver. No todo es paz y bien en este mundo, muchacho. Debes tener mucho cuidado… sólo acércate con cautela. Cuando lo hayas hecho, te esperaré en el gran templo. Entonces, te diré toda la verdad.

—No le entiendo. ¿Por qué no me lo dice ahora?

—Porque es mejor que lo veas por ti mismo. Es la única forma de reactivar tu memoria.

Link apuró su desayuno y tomó un baño en el río para sentirse fresco. Puso marcha a las ruinas y dejó de lado al anciano, que fumaba de su pipa, hundido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó al lugar, no notó nada extraño, no sintió ningún pálpito como en el templo o en la torre mágica. El lugar era tranquilo… tal vez demasiado tranquilo. El sol golpeaba su cabeza sin piedad, era un día muy caluroso. Lo normal era que las cigarras sonaran por todos lados, en los árboles y la hierba seca, pero por mucho que aguzaba el oído Link no oía nada, no era natural. Se pegó al borde exterior de uno de los muros medio derrumbados y comenzó a trepar por él, agarrándose a los ladrillos y grietas. Asomó la nariz por el borde del muro y no vio nada extraordinario… más piedras y más ruinas. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Link saltó del muro al interior de las ruinas.

—Aquí no hay nada, el viejo debe estar alucinando. —dijo Link en voz alta.

De repente un sonido. Era una especie de pitido rítmico, ningún insecto ni pájaro sonaba igual. Link se puso en alerta, el pitido le hacía temblar de arriba abajo, como si su cuerpo _recordase_ de alguna manera qué era aquello. Salió corriendo con todas sus fuerzas y saltó por uno de los muros derribados. Un disparo cortó el viento y a continuación una explosión. Link sintió un agudo pinchazo en el hombro izquierdo, pero se palpó y no notó nada. Se había librado por los pelos. Como pudo, se arrastró por el suelo, entre piedras y hierba seca. Entonces lo vio. Lo que le había parecido una vieja construcción, era en realidad una especie de… máquina. Al notar su presencia había cobrado vida y rotaba la cabeza con frenesí en busca de algún objetivo. Los debía apuntar con su ojo azul y brillante del que además salía un potente rayo.

—No sé qué está pasando… —dijo Link en voz alta —pero ya es hora de saber la verdad.

Sin más demora puso rumbo al templo donde el viejo le dijo que le esperaría. Link había despertado solo y aturdido, estuvo a punto de morir, después aceptó su situación y decidió vivir cada día en el bosque y en esos instantes, después de todo lo ocurrido sólo quería una cosa: la verdad.

Encontró al anciano sentado en una sala enorme, bajo una altísima bóveda de arcos apuntados. El suelo, antaño majestuoso, estaba en parte cubierto por raíces de plantas que habían levantado las baldosas con el paso del tiempo. Junto al viejo había una estatua de piedra de dimensiones desproporcionadas, representaba a una mujer con la mirada vacía, o eso le parecía a Link.

—Ya lo has visto —dijo el anciano al verle llegar.

—Sí.

—¿Lo has recordado?

Link iba a decir que "no", pero se quedó en silencio. De alguna manera su cuerpo sí recordaba y reconocía la amenaza de aquella cosa, por lo que no debía ser la primera vez que se encontraba una. Otra cosa bien distinta era lo que su cabeza le dijese.

—Ya veo… —dijo el anciano. —Es hora entonces de que te cuente lo que ocurrió aquí, hace más de cien años. Todo empezó con los sheikah.

Link tragó saliva y se sentó en el suelo a escuchar con atención al viejo, como si de un narrador de cuentos se tratase.

 _El pueblo sheikah, siempre ha acumulado grandes conocimientos. En su afán por saber más, iniciaron una serie de excavaciones arqueológicas, financiadas por la Corona de Hyrule. El objetivo era histórico: documentar la historia pasada, quiénes fueron los primeros habitantes, cuál era su cultura… Pero lo que encontraron, fue mucho más que eso. Bajo tierra, había una infinidad de máquinas de avanzada tecnología. La mayor parte de ellas, parecían diseñadas para la guerra. Nuestros antepasados tuvieron que defenderse de algo muy peligroso, o esa fue la conclusión a la que llegaron los sheikah. De inmediato informaron al rey de Hyrule sobre sus hallazgos, y éste ordenó que intensificaran los trabajos arqueológicos. Los sheikah excavaron mucho y muy profundo, y hallaron los restos de cuatro bestias mecánicas de dimensiones descomunales. Las bestias parecían claramente diseñadas para destruir a un enemigo tan colosal como ellas, pero no se sabía mucho más, aparte de que cada una tenía el aspecto de un animal diferente: un elefante, un pájaro, un camello y una salamandra._

 _Guiados por su pasión, los sheikah hallaron una pista definitiva sobre el pasado de Hyrule: el tapiz sagrado. El tapiz es una enorme escritura que documenta los hechos sucedidos en la tierra de Hyrule, hace 10.000 años. Su contenido es más o menos el siguiente._

 _Ganon, el Cataclismo, despertó de su eterno encierro inmortal, sumiendo al reino en la oscuridad. Monstruos y criaturas malignas poblaron la tierra, amenazando a sus gentes y una terrible guerra se desató. Los sheikah, fabricaron un ejército de guardianes, usando tecnología ancestral. Del mismo modo crearon a las bestias, a las que denominaron Bestias Divinas porque cada una de ellas estaba ligada a un elemento fundamental: fuego, agua, viento y relámpago. Las Bestias iban a combinarse para lanzar un ataque mortal a su enemigo. Pero no es todo._

 _También estaba escrito que tan sólo la princesa del pueblo de Hyrule podría acabar con el terror de Ganon, usando el don sagrado que recibía de la misma Diosa Hylia, como había ocurrido una y otra vez en el pasado. Y junto a ella luchó el Héroe, el elegido por la Espada Destructora del Mal, la única arma capaz de sellar a la oscuridad en otro mundo._

 _Héroe y princesa corrieron a enfrentar al mal mismo, y con la ayuda de las Bestias Divinas, Ganon fue desterrado de las tierras de Hyrule._

 _Los sheikah documentaron todo lo sucedido, porque la historia estaba avocada a repetirse. Vaticinaron que el mal volvería a despertar, y cuando eso ocurriese, tan sólo la princesa y héroe que hubieran heredado el espíritu de sus ancestros, podrían enfrentar al Cataclismo, y librar al mundo de su destrucción._

 _Así que hace más de cien años… el mismo rey de Hyrule puso en marcha una operación para evitar un nuevo Cataclismo. Si habían encontrado aquella información tenía que haber un motivo detrás, que no era otro que evitar una nueva catástrofe._

 _El rey nombró a cuatro elegidos de las principales razas que habitan Hyrule: Orni, Zora, Goron y Gerudo. Cada uno de los campeones tenía una doble misión, aprender a controlar a cada una de las Bestias Divinas y proteger a la princesa de Hyrule._

 _Al mismo tiempo, el Héroe elegido por la Espada Destructora del Mal, apareció, lo cual no era un buen augurio, pues su presencia certificaba que el Cataclismo no tardaría mucho en producirse. Era un buen caballero y un experto espadachín, y puesto que su destino iba a estar ligado al de la princesa sin más remedio, el rey ordenó que fuese su escolta personal y que nunca se separase de ella._

 _De este modo, la princesa, el caballero y los cuatro elegidos, trabajaron juntos para evitar una nueva catástrofe._

 _Pero como en todas las historias… algo inesperado sucedió. En esta ocasión, Ganon se revolvió contra la tecnología ancestral, y llegó a controlarla. Los guardianes se rebelaron y empezaron a atacar a la gente en lugar de protegerla. Las Bestias Divinas fueron poseídas por el mal y los cuatro elegidos quedaron atrapados dentro… por siempre. En cuanto al caballero, luchó con todas sus fuerzas, pero cayó gravemente herido y tuvo que ser llevado al Santuario de la Vida para que se curase de sus heridas. La princesa de Hyrule, quedó sola. Corrió a enfrentarse a Ganon usando todo su poder, y durante cien años ha conseguido frenar al Cataclismo en el castillo de Hyrule, evitando la destrucción del mundo. Aún en este preciso instante, cien años después, sigue enfrentándose sola a ese monstruo, con toda su esperanza._

Link permaneció un rato en silencio, tratando de madurar toda aquella información. Tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía ni por dónde empezar. El viejo soltó una carcajada que hizo eco en las paredes del templo.

—Todo esto nos lleva a ti, Link.

—¿A mí?

—Sí. Porque tú en realidad eres el caballero elegido por la Espada Destructora del mal.

—No es verdad… —se alarmó Link, poniéndose en pie.

—Si miras dentro de ti, en tu corazón, verás que sí lo eres. Y aún hay más.

El viejo también se puso en pie. Retiró la capucha y la capa marrón que siempre llevaba puestos, y reveló su verdadero aspecto.

—Yo soy el espíritu del rey Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule.

—No puedo creer lo que veo… —dijo Link, boquiabierto.

El viejo harapiento se había transformado en la noble figura de un rey. Llevaba una corona dorada y un halo espiritual le rodeaba, volviéndole brillante y a la vez traslúcido. Realmente Link había estado todo ese tiempo conviviendo con un espíritu, con el espíritu de un rey ni más ni menos.

—Por eso usted no probaba bocado… quiero decir, vos, majestad.

—Ja ja ja —rió el rey —eres muy listo. Detesto haber tenido que engañarte, Link, pero no había más remedio. No sabía en qué estado despertarías y era necesario que recuperases tus fuerzas antes de poder decirte todo esto. Ahora veo que tu amnesia es mucho más grave de lo que pensaba… pero no creo que sea irreversible.

—No… puedo creerlo. —reiteró Link.

—Pues es necesario que creas. El destino de este mundo, depende de ti. Sé que no es lo que te habría gustado escuchar, pero no hay más remedio.

Link tragó saliva y miró al rey a los ojos. No era la primera vez que los veía, de alguna manera, aquella mirada estaba atrapada en algún rincón de su memoria, pero era incapaz de rescatarla.

—Link, mi hija, la princesa Zelda de Hyrule te necesita. Está sola, nadie sabe bien en qué estado. Te suplico que la ayudes. Sé que te puede parecer una locura, ¿cómo vas a hacer caso de un espíritu y arriesgar tu vida para salvar la de alguien que no conoces? Pero la realidad es que sí la conoces, mejor que nadie en este mundo diría yo. Y ella sigue aguantando, sólo por ti. Eres su única esperanza, y también la de este mundo.

—Ella es la voz… —comprendió Link de inmediato —la voz que me habla y me hizo despertar.

—Así es. De alguna manera me alegra que puedas oírla, porque eso quiere decir que aún nos queda esperanza. Yo… ni siquiera pude despedirme de ella. —se lamentó el rey con profundo pesar. —Te ruego que vayas a ayudarla, me arrodillaría para suplicar ante ti si aún tuviera cuerpo.

—Yo… no sé bien qué va a pasar. Estoy muy confuso —confesó Link.

—Lo entiendo.

—Ella me marcó un punto en el mapa, en mi piedra sheikah. No es el castillo. Creo que quiere que vaya a la aldea Kakariko.

—Me parece un buen punto de partida —sonrió el rey —allí encontrarás muchas más respuestas de las que yo tengo, si visitas a Impa, la matriarca de la tribu. Y puede que empieces a recordar, y cuando lo hagas, correrás con tanta fuerza a buscar a mi hija que te preguntarás por qué no lo has hecho antes.

Link se mantuvo en silencio, valorando la situación. No se acordaba de nada. Hacía fuerza por intentar asociar todo lo que el rey le había contado con alguna vivencia personal, pero no lo lograba. No recordaba ser un caballero, y mucho menos recordaba a la princesa. Todo lo que tenía eran unas coordenadas brillando en el mapa, y decidió que esa certeza era lo único a lo que podía aferrarse en la soledad de ese mundo desolado por la destrucción.

—Ya debo partir —anunció el rey —mi misión en este mundo, ha terminado. Ha sido un orgullo compartir este tiempo contigo, Link. Ojalá lo hubiera hecho en vida, tal vez las cosas habrían sido distintas, quién sabe. ¿Te puedo pedir un último favor?

—Podéis pedirme lo que queráis. Sin vos no habría sido más que un animal salvaje y en estos momentos estaría muerto.

—Si logras ver de nuevo a mi hija… dile que siempre la he querido. Y que estoy muy orgulloso de ella, no puede haber una hija mejor. Cuida de la princesa, Link. Te lo suplico.

Tras esas palabras, el espíritu del rey se elevó en el aire y comenzó a difuminarse, mezclándose con la brisa que entraba por las ventanas rotas del templo hasta desaparecer para siempre.


	4. Chapter 4 - Un viaje peligroso

IV – Un viaje peligroso

Link hizo un equipaje con todas las cosas de valor que encontró en la cabaña del viejo… o más bien, del rey de Hyrule. Había comida bien conservada que se podía transportar. Llevó consigo el hacha y el arco de caza que el anciano solía utilizar. Cortando un trozo de tela se hizo una capa, para protegerse del mal tiempo. Y lo más importante, halló un extraño artilugio que el anciano tenía bien escondido. Se trataba de una especie de aparato planeador, fabricado con una lona resistente y palos de madera.

—Ya entiendo… así es como se sale de la Meseta de los Albores… —murmuró Link, dibujando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Salió al exterior y echó un último vistazo a la cabaña. Era el único hogar que había conocido y le causaba cierta nostalgia alejarse de allí. El mundo exterior estaba lleno de peligros, no había tenido que alejarse mucho para comprobarlo, y embarcarse en una misión suicida en busca de una princesa atrapada por el ser más peligroso sobre la faz de la tierra… era la decisión más difícil que había tomado nunca, al menos que él pudiera recordar.

Anduvo por los bordes de la meseta hasta identificar un punto desde el cual, si se lanzaba con el artilugio volador, podría aterrizar sin problemas. Sin pensarlo demasiado, Link respiró muy hondo y se preparó para partir.

—Que sea lo que tenga que ser… allá voy.

Saltó con fuerza y la vela voladora se hinchó con la fuerza del viento, haciendo que se elevase en el aire. En un principio no podía controlarla bien, pero pronto descubrió cómo adaptarse a las corrientes de aire. Link se dio cuenta de que, estaba disfrutando al planear y volar desde las alturas… desde tan arriba podía ver a vista de pájaro el terreno, y era un terreno hermoso. Costaba apreciar que la guerra y la destrucción hubieran hecho mella en un lugar tan verde y lleno de vida.

Link aterrizó en una pradera verde, cerca de un sendero. Había construcciones a un lado y a otro del camino, pero todas ellas estaban en ruinas. Comprobó su situación en la piedra sheikah y echó a andar por el lugar que él estimó oportuno. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer y se puso la capucha. Fue avanzando mientras caía la tarde, cuando oyó un ruido más adelante.

—No tengo más rupias, no tengo nada… —dijo la voz de un hombre. Link se agazapó tras un muro derruido para observar mejor.

—Tú quitar ropa. Tú dar todo lo que tener —gruñó una extraña criatura de dientes puntiagudos y grandes orejas. Amenazaba al hombre con una enorme maza hecha de madera y hueso.

—Pero… por favor… sólo quiero vivir en paz.

—Tú morir —dijo la criatura, y elevó la maza sobre la cabeza del hombre.

Link agarró una piedra y la lanzó con fuerza, directa a la cabeza del monstruo.

—¡Ah! ¡Doler!

Link sonrió con triunfo hasta comprobar que la criatura corría hacia él, y no estaba preparado para contrarrestarle. El monstruo levantó la porra pero Link se dio cuenta de que era muy lento… así que lo esquivó y lo tiró al suelo dándole una fuerte patada. Después se apoderó de la maza y golpeó a la criatura, dejándola inconsciente.

—Eres… increíble, nunca había visto a nadie moverse tan rápido —se admiró el hombre, que había contemplado toda la escena boquiabierto.

—No es para tanto —se sonrojó Link, restándole importancia.

—Yo creo que sí, sin duda posees algún don. Mi nombre es Mikos —dijo el hombre, tendiendo la mano a Link. Éste la apretó, devolviéndole el saludo.

—Yo soy Link.

—Link, creo que es mejor que retomemos el camino antes de que ese monstruo despierte.

—No te creas, le he dado tan fuerte que seguro que tarda bastante en hacerlo.

Mikos era un viajero, dijo venir del Bosque de Faron, y pretendía visitar a unos familiares en la aldea de Hatelia. Pretendía tomar el paso de Picos Gemelos, que era la ruta que Link quería seguir, así que acordaron hacer el camino juntos.

—Es muy peligroso andar por los caminos —explicó Mikos —pero mi tía está enferma y quería venir a visitarla.

—¿Hay monstruos como ese en los caminos?

—Sí… suelen salir durante la noche, pero algunos campan a sus anchas incluso a plena luz del día. Mi abuelo dice que todo lo causó eso —dijo Mikos, apuntando con el dedo al castillo que se veía en la lejanía.

—Tu abuelo, ¿él vivió el Cataclismo?

—Nah. Él ni siquiera había nacido. Hay algunas personas muy ancianas que vivieron el Cataclismo y cuentan cosas terribles. También hay muchos rumores, nadie sabe cuál es cierto. Las aldeas se recuperaron de la guerra poco a poco y algunas han vuelto a florecer. Pero todos vivimos con miedo sobre lo que pueda estar ocurriendo en el castillo. Esa zona está yerma y deshabitada, nadie se atreve a acercarse, ni siquiera a pasar por la llanura de Hyrule. Dicen que está llena de guardianes mecánicos.

Link echó una mirada a la lejanía. El castillo… allí era donde se supone que tendría que ir. Había una enorme oscuridad en aquel punto y también en las inmediaciones. Le resultaba imposible creer que una joven hubiera ido sola a enfrentarse a la oscuridad y que hubiera aguantado tanto tiempo. Era tan increíble que Link dudaba que aquella historia fuese cierta.

—Son imponentes, ¿verdad? —dijo Mikos.

—¿El qué?

—Los Picos Gemelos.

Al levantar la vista, Link descubrió una increíble formación natural. Se trataba de una enorme montaña de roca, estaba dividida en dos como si un gigante la hubiera partido por la mitad con un hacha. De esa forma quedaron dos enormes elevaciones idénticas, frente a frente. Tenía sentido que las gentes las hubieran llamado así.

—Lo mejor es atravesar el paso de los Picos Gemelos antes de que caiga la noche. Podemos descansar en la posta que hay al otro lado… nos espera una cama cómoda y una sopa caliente. ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo que tú digas, está bien así —aceptó Link.

Caminaron mientras se levantaba un viento helado que congelaba las mejillas. Atravesaron el paso de los Picos Gemelos al caer la noche, no era un tramo fácil ya que el río discurría en medio y el camino era muy resbaladizo.

 _Link… escúchame… ten cuidado._

—Oye Link, ¿no cruzas? —le preguntó Mikos al verle parado en el puente que cruzaba el río.

—Sí, es que había oído algo. —Link cruzó el puente poniendo todos sus sentidos en la voz, pero no volvió a decirle nada.

Llegaron a una especie de refugio con establos. Mikos dijo que aquellos lugares se llamaban "postas" y que había muchas por todo el reino de Hyrule. Servían para dar refugio a los viajeros y descanso a los caballos. Un agradable olor a comida recién hecha llegó al olfato de Link, que empezó a salivar de apetito.

—¡Vaya! Dos viajeros, no esperábamos a nadie hoy —exclamó un hombre de espesa barba negra, que se limpiaba las manos en un trapo sucio.

—¡Saludos! ¿Hay alojamiento? No habremos llegado demasiado tarde… —dijo Mikos.

—Sí, claro. Mientras haya rupias no hay problema —dijo el barbudo, echando una mirada de suspicacia a Link.

—Bueno, he sufrido algunos percances en el camino. Sólo tengo 10 rupias, pero debería ser suficiente.

—Para ti sí. Pero no para ese de ahí —dijo el dueño del lugar, apuntando a Link con el dedo.

—Vamos, seguro que es negociable… —sugirió Mikos, hablando por lo bajini con el barbudo —verá, ese muchacho me ha salvado la vida, le debo un favor. No es necesario que le dé una cama, seguro que puede dormir acurrucado en cualquier rincón.

—Lo siento. No me fío de él. Mira que aspecto tiene… parece un vagabundo, o peor, podría ser un ladrón.

Después de un buen rato de negociaciones, Mikos se acercó a Link, que había esperado con paciencia a cierta distancia.

—Link, lo siento mucho. No puedes quedarte dentro si no tienes con qué pagar. —anunció Mikos con pesar.

—No importa, no esperaba que me dejasen entrar gratis.

—He intentado convencer al dueño de que eres una buena persona, de que me has salvado. Pero no se fía mucho por tu aspecto… estos tiempos son difíciles y es lógico que algunos desconfíen. Nunca sabes si en el camino encontrarás amigo o enemigo. Sin embargo, permite que duermas fuera en…

—En la leñera —interrumpió Link, terminando la frase —No hay problema, no sería la primera vez.

—Lo siento amigo… siempre te deberé un favor. —volvió a lamentarse Mikos, y entró en la posta.

Link fue a darse un baño en el río antes de comerse una manzana, su única cena. Sabía que no tenía buen aspecto. Sus ropas eran viejas, estaban remendadas por varios sitios y además no eran de su talla. Tenía el pelo largo y alborotado y una barba rubia de varios días. No era un caballero. No parecía un caballero. El rey de Hyrule debía estar equivocado con él. Sacó la piedra sheikah y miró el punto brillante, quedaba una jornada de viaje completa hasta la aldea. Ese punto en medio de un mapa y la voz. Eran las dos únicas cosas reales en su vida y aun así le parecían tan surrealistas que le costaba creer que fuesen verdad.

—Se ha quedado una buena noche —dijo un hombre con gafas, que estaba sentado a las afueras de la posta.

—Eso parece —respondió Link con cortesía.

—Soy Silos, estudio las estrellas y los ciclos de la luna.

—Yo soy Link.

—Es un nombre poco común. Dime, ¿estás de viaje?

—Así es. Voy a la aldea Kakariko —dijo Link, sentándose junto al hombre y sacando su manzana para darle un mordisco.

—¡Ah! El pueblo sheikah está muy cerca de aquí. Tan sólo tienes que seguir el sendero norte y cruzar el puente de piedra. Los sheikah saben mucho sobre las estrellas. Y también sobre las máquinas del Cataclismo.

—Lo sé. Son los que más saben sobre ese tema —dijo Link, tratando de aparentar normalidad.

—Pareces un joven muy atlético, dime, ¿entrenas para ser guardia?

—No.

—Disculpa, soy muy curioso —sonrió Silos —No he podido evitar escuchar la conversación entre tu amigo y el dueño de la posta. No creo que seas un vagabundo o alguien peligroso. Sólo eres alguien que quiere sobrevivir, como tantos en este mundo. ¿Sabes por qué ha prosperado la vida en este asentamiento? —preguntó Silos, señalando a los dos Picos Gemelos —por eso. Son una protección natural, las hordas de monstruos apenas llegan a este lugar. Así que después de la destrucción del Cataclismo, la gente empezó a reconstruir de nuevo. Y ahora hay paz… dentro de lo que cabe. Puede que hasta que esa cosa atrapada en el castillo vuelva a explotar.

—¿Sabes por qué no escapa de allí? —tanteó Link —Dicen que algo… o alguien la ha mantenido a raya durante cien años.

—No lo sé, para serte sincero. Hay muchas leyendas al respecto, pero no creo que nadie sepa la verdad. Como científico, me cuesta creer que una sola persona pueda retener una fuerza destructiva tan grande… pero quién sabe. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Yo… oí algo de una princesa.

—¡Cuentos de viejas! —exclamó Silos, soltando una carcajada —Sí, la historia siempre es la misma. Una joven princesa de inmensos poderes que lucha contra el monstruo… no suena muy creíble, más bien suena a un cuento para dormir a los niños, ¿no te parece?

Link asintió en silencio. No volvió a sacar el tema. Al poco tiempo Silos se retiró a dormir, y toda la posta quedó en silencio. Él fue a ocupar su lugar en la leñera, lo que le recordó los primeros días en la cabaña del bosque. No podía dormir. La gente no parecía saber lo que había pasado… ¿por qué tenía que ser verdad lo que le había contado el espíritu del rey? ¿Y si el espíritu no era real y sólo había sido una consecuencia más de su amnesia? Su parte racional le empujaba a renunciar a aquella locura. Podría ganarse la vida como leñador, podría buscar trabajo en algún establo como aquel en el que estaba pasando la noche. Pero había una parte de él, una que no podía controlar y que vibraba cada vez que la voz de la joven se reproducía en su cabeza.

Aparte de todas las cosas que tenía en la cabeza y le robaban el sueño, Link se mantenía despierto por otro motivo. La voz de la princesa le había dicho "ten cuidado", lo hizo nada más cruzar el puente que llevaba a los establos, y eso era algo que él tenía muy en cuenta. El ataque se produjo por la cara norte de la posta. Link no lo vio venir, pero estaba lo suficientemente alerta como para esconderse. Había tres monstruos iguales a los que había encontrado en el camino y un cuarto de mayor tamaño, con una lanza larga. Link pudo interpretar que uno de los monstruos ordenaba al otro que prendiese fuego a la paja de los establos. Él se anticipó y siguió al monstruo que tenía que iniciar el incendio. Agarró una horca e hizo frente al monstruo por sorpresa. Éste resultó ser muy torpe, y en pocos movimientos lo derribó. Se hizo con su arma y fue a buscar a los dos. Uno de ellos tocó un cuerno al verle aparecer, y puso en alerta a sus compañeros. Link se enfrentó con dos a la vez, usando la longitud ventajosa de su horca para defenderse. Consiguió arrinconar a uno y derrotar al otro, pero justo cuando se sentía vencedor el monstruo de mayor tamaño descargó su porra en la cabeza de Link, que cayó al suelo con un inmenso dolor.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Largo de aquí! —gritó el barbudo dueño de la posta, que apareció en el exterior, seguido por Silos y Mikos.

El monstruo se giró hacia el barbudo y Link aprovechó para ponerle la zancadilla y hacerle caer desde el suelo. Después, se puso en pie y agarró una enorme roca, que usó para aplastar la cabeza del monstruo.

—¡Link! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Mikos, corriendo hacia él.

—Sí, solo un poco dolorido, pero se pasará…

—¿Ve? Ya le dije que mi amigo es un héroe, ¿ha visto cómo ha derrotado a todos esos monstruos él solo? —celebró Mikos ante los otros dos, que miraban a Link como si lo viesen por primera vez.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo has aprendido a luchar así? —interrogó el dueño de la posta.

—Yo… sólo soy un viajero. He tenido suerte, no sé cómo lo he hecho. —dijo Link con sinceridad.

—Largo de aquí —dijo de repente el dueño de la posta.

—¿Cómo? No puede echarle —protestó Mikos.

—Un hombre con esa habilidad sólo puede ser alguien peligroso. Nunca habíamos sufrido ataques de monstruos hasta su llegada… así que… largo.

—Pero…

—Mikos, no es necesario —interrumpió Link —siento mucho haberle causado molestias, no le daré problemas… me marcho. Pero si le sirve un consejo… tenga cuidado. Esas dos montañas no parecen suficiente para protegerles de lo que se les viene encima.

Sin más preámbulos Link se despidió de Mikos y Silos, y puso rumbo al norte. Tras una larga caminata, llegó a una encrucijada donde el camino se bifurcaba: "aldea Kakariko" a la izquierda, "aldea Hatelia a la derecha". Tomó el camino de la izquierda y al cruzar el puente piedra… se puso a llover.


	5. Chapter 5 - Una aldea en paz

V – Una aldea en paz

Link caminó durante todo el día. El clima era horroroso, aunque la lluvia era intermitente no salió el sol y él estaba calado hasta los huesos. Había terminado con las reservas de comida que trajo de la Meseta de los Albores, y el hambre comenzó a atormentarle. Durante el viaje, había dejado al Este un extraño lugar. Era una pradera de aspecto fantasmagórico, donde la niebla dejaba entrever las figuras de algunos de esos guardianes mecánicos de los que le había hablado el viejo. En un principio temió que hubiera alguno activo, pero no tardó en comprobar que aquello era un cementerio lleno de chatarra ancestral. Por algún motivo el corazón le latió con fuerza al pasar junto a la pradera, allí había algo, algo que no sabía explicar… pero estaba tan bajo de energías que decidió no desviarse del camino.

La aldea de Kakariko estaba en un valle entre altas paredes de roca. Era un enclave estratégico, quien decidió que la aldea se construyese allí, sabía muy bien lo que hacía, porque aquellas elevaciones rocosas eran una muralla natural contra un posible ataque enemigo. Link arrastraba los pies de cansancio al llegar, estaba agotado. La lluvia había vuelto, y aunque era fina, empezó a tener frío y a dar tiritones. El primer habitante con el que se topó fue una anciana que observaba las nubes bajo un enorme manzano a la entrada de la aldea.

—Buenas tardes —saludó Link —¿es esta la aldea Kakariko?

—Sí, esta es. —le sonrió la anciana —Pareces tener frío, joven. Te ofrecería un rato en mi fuego, pero como ves, con este día tan húmedo ni siquiera he podido encenderlo. Los sheikah somos un pueblo hospitalario, aunque hoy el tiempo no acompaña.

—Se lo agradezco, pero en realidad tengo prisa. —se disculpó Link, sonriendo con timidez —Tal vez usted pueda ayudarme, estoy buscando a Impa, la matriarca de la tribu sheikah.

—Oh, por supuesto. Impa vive en la casa grande de tejas rojas, en el mismo corazón de la aldea. Reconocerás su hogar porque al ser la matriarca vive en un lugar destacado, pero… viendo la hora que es, no sé si podrá darte audiencia.

—Tengo que intentarlo…

—Está bien, pues en ese caso tan sólo tienes que descender este sendero y girar a la izquierda. Al llegar a la plaza central de la aldea, verás su casa.

Link se despidió de la anciana y corrió calle abajo. No tardó demasiado en dar con la casa de la matriarca de la tribu, tal y como le habían indicado era una enorme casa de madera con una gran escalinata en la entrada y… además estaba vigilada por dos guardias altos y robustos de pelo plateado. Ambos llevaban el enorme dibujo del ojo sin párpado en el frontal de sus casacas, ese era el símbolo sheikah, tal y como le había contado el anciano rey.

—Buenas tardes, ¿es esta la casa de Impa? —preguntó Link a uno de los guardias.

—Así es. —respondió el guardia de la izquierda.

—Necesito verla, ahora mismo a ser posible.

—Hoy no recibirá más visitas. Es muy tarde y llegas fuera de horario, así que tendrás que esperar hasta mañana.

—Pero… yo necesito verla hoy —dijo Link sin ocultar su desolación.

—Verás joven, nuestra matriarca es una mujer muy anciana… la más anciana de todos nosotros. Tiene más de cien años, así que no es una persona que pueda ser visitada por un forastero como quien no quiere la cosa. No te preocupes, tan sólo dime tu nombre y te pondré en la lista de visitas de mañana.

—Soy Link.

—Dorian, pon a Link en la lista —ordenó el guardia a su compañero. Éste sacó un pequeño cuaderno que tenía oculto en su cinturón e hizo la anotación pertinente —Dime, parece que es la primera vez que vienes a visitarnos. ¿Sabes dónde alojarte?

—No, señor —negó Link con la cabeza.

—Si sigues ese camino ascendente y giras a la derecha, verás que hay una posada. Hay camas cómodas y un buen plato de comida caliente para los viajeros, no encontrarás una posada mejor por un precio tan bajo. Los sheikah somos generosos con los forasteros.

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo Link forzando una sonrisa, y se alejó en dirección a la posada.

No tenía ni una sola rupia, ni nada de valor a excepción de la piedra sheikah, así que ni siquiera hizo el amago de entrar en el lugar. Tan sólo se había retirado de la vista de los guardias por pura vergüenza, no quería que lo tomasen por un vagabundo y le negasen la visita a la matriarca Impa. Se acurrucó en el suelo junto al tronco de un árbol que había próximo al sendero y se resignó con paciencia a que pasara la noche y cesase la lluvia.

Cerca de la medianoche, un chapoteo de pasos le despertó. La cabeza le daba vueltas y le costaba mantener la conciencia, pero pudo ver que alguien se paraba frente a él.

—Muchacho, ¿estás bien? Estás empapado, ¿por qué demonios no has entrado en la posada? —Link levantó la cabeza y vio al guardia con el que había hablado en casa de Impa.

—No tengo dinero —admitió Link.

—Tienes mal aspecto, pareces enfermo —dijo el guardia, inspeccionándole con cuidado —En fin, si quieres puedes pasar la noche en mi casa. Vivo a solas con mi hijo Kei y tenemos una cama libre. Ya he terminado mi turno de trabajo y ya voy a casa a descansar. ¿Qué me dices?

—Yo… no tengo nada con lo que pagar.

—No importa, ya hablaremos de eso. Debes ser de la misma edad de mi hijo, no me perdonaría que murieras enfermo a pocos metros de mi casa. Anda, ven conmigo.

Link se levantó con dificultad, las piernas le temblaban y sentía escalofríos. Siguió al guardia a duras penas por la calle ascendente, hasta llegar a una humilde casa de madera.

—Kei, ya estoy en casa —anunció el guardia al entrar por la puerta. Un joven sheikah alto y atlético apareció para recibirle.

—Padre… ¿quién es este?

—Ah! Es mi amigo Link. Viene a visitar a Impa, pero ha llegado demasiado tarde y le he invitado a pasar la noche en casa. Link, este es Kei, mi hijo. Puedes dejar tu capa en la entrada, nosotros nos encargaremos de secarla. Por cierto, mi nombre es Wakat —el guardia le susurró la última frase por lo bajini, evitando que su hijo lo oyese.

—Gracias por invitarme a entrar… yo…

Sin poder mediar más palabras, las fuerzas fallaron a Link y cayó al suelo. Sentía que todo su cuerpo ardía de fiebre y no podía tenerse en pie. En medio de un estado de semi-consciencia pudo oír cómo Wakat y Kei le preparaban una cama y le desnudaban, quitándole la ropa mojada que tanto mal le estaba haciendo. Después le dieron a beber una bebida amarga y lo dejaron tumbado y tapado hasta el cuello.

—Padre, mira esto.

—No toques las cosas de este chico, Kei.

—Pero mira, tiene el símbolo de nuestro pueblo. Deberíamos guardarlo y llevarlo a la señora Impa. Él no se enterará, debemos aprovechar para averiguar de quién se trata… no me fío de él. Tiene el cuerpo lleno de cortes y cicatrices, podría ser un forajido o un miembro de los Yiga.

—Kei, no es de buena educación alojar a alguien en casa para luego robarle y acusarle de esa manera. Mañana cuando despierte lo interrogaremos a fondo y sabremos por qué lleva un objeto sheikah consigo.

"No, no toquéis eso" quiso decir Link, pero tenía una fiebre tan alta que se hundía en la oscuridad de pesadillas y delirios. Durante toda la noche soñó con caos y explosiones, soñó que corría por un bosque húmedo y sombrío mientras algo le perseguía sin descanso, disparando un rayo láser idéntico al de la máquina que había visto en las ruinas de la Meseta de los Albores. Por mucho que trataba de correr, la máquina parecía cada vez más cerca, y a él le costaba un mundo dar cada zancada pues tenía la sensación de arrastrar consigo algo… o alguien que se le escurría de las manos. Despertó repentinamente, empapado en sudor, justo cuando la máquina de su sueño le atravesaba el hombro izquierdo con su rayo. Link se llevó la mano al hombro, la sensación había sido tan real… con sorpresa descubrió que tenía una enorme cicatriz en el lugar en el que la máquina le había alcanzado, ¿habría algo de realidad en aquellos sueños?

A esas horas el sol entraba a raudales por la ventana del cuarto en el que Link se hallaba. No tenía tanta fiebre como durante la noche, pero aún se sentía débil y aturdido. Se incorporó y trató de buscar su ropa. Sólo encontró los pantalones, allí no estaba la camisa ni…

—¡La piedra! —exclamó Link.

Buscó por toda la habitación, abrió muebles y armarios, pero no había rastro de su objeto más preciado. Se precipitó escaleras abajo y al llegar encontró a Wakat preparando un té en la sala principal, donde también estaba la cocina.

—¡Buenos días!, parece que ya te encuentras mejor, Link —sonrió Wakat —he preparado té y tengo huevos revueltos que puedes comer para ir recuperando energía.

—¿Dónde está? —preguntó Link entre dientes.

—¿Dónde está el qué?

—Mi piedra. Me la habéis robado.

—No sé a qué te refieres. Pero deberías vestirte y calmarte un momento, pareces muy alterado.

—No quiero calmarme. Quiero mi piedra, ahora mismo. Anoche oí cómo queríais quitármela.

—¿Tu piedra? ¡Ah! Te refieres al objeto que… Kei —dijo Wakat cayendo en la cuenta de que su hijo podría tener las respuestas a las preguntas de Link.

—¿La tiene él? ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Link, con fuego en la mirada.

—No lo sé… pero es tan cabezota que no me extrañaría que la hubiera cogido sin permiso. Ha salido hace un momento hacia la plaza del pueblo.

Sin mediar palabra Link salió de la casa, dando un gran portazo. Pudo oír cómo Wakat lo llamaba desde la lejanía, pero él estaba enfurecido y no podía pensar en otra cosa que en su piedra sheikah. Jamás se perdonaría que el único objeto que le podía ayudar a recobrar la memoria, cayese en las manos equivocadas.

Bajó la calle a grandes zancadas y encontró a Kei en la plaza central de la aldea, frente a la casa de Impa. Tenía la piedra en la mano y se la mostraba como un trofeo a otros jóvenes que le rodeaban, mirando el objeto con curiosidad.

—¡Tú! —gritó Link, apretando los puños.

—Eh Kei, mira detrás de ti. ¿Es ese tipo descamisado el extranjero que tenéis en casa? —dijo uno de los jóvenes.

—Vaya, ya estás en pie —dijo Kei con aire arrogante —¿has perdido algo? Tienes cara de haber perdido algo…

—Devuélvemela —dijo Link, encarando al joven sheikah.

—Ni hablar. A saber de dónde la habrás robado. Se la voy a devolver a la señora Impa y seré recompensado por ello. No pienso dejar que un vagabundo como tú ande por ahí con una reliquia de mi pueblo, me da igual lo que diga mi padre. —Kei mantenía el aire altivo y algunos de sus amigos le jaleaban y reían las gracias.

—No quiero hacerte daño. Más vale que me la des ahora.

—Uhh, no quiere hacerme daño… mira cómo tiemblo. Por si no lo sabes, soy el mejor espadachín de esta aldea, el único que el maestro ha aceptado como alumno este año. No sabes con quién estás hablando —fardó Kei, desatando más carcajadas entre sus amigos.

Sin poder contener más su ira, Link descargó el puño derecho con todas sus fuerzas sobre la nariz de Kei. El golpe fue tan potente y rápido que el joven sheikah no pudo hacer nada por esquivarlo, y cayó al suelo de espaldas. Sus amigos se abrieron en corro, alrededor.

—Estúpido extranjero… —dijo Kei desde el suelo, tratando de cortar la sangre que salía sin control de su nariz —intentó incorporarse, pero aún se sentía aturdido por el golpe. Link agarró la piedra sheikah y miró con aire amenazante al resto de jóvenes, que dieron un paso atrás.

—Jamás vuelvas a tocarla —advirtió Link, dando la espalda al grupo. Cuando se disponía a marchar, Kei le puso la zancadilla a traición y le hizo caer al suelo. Link rodó hacia un lado y evitó un puñetazo de Kei, que se había abalanzado sobre él como una fiera. Link esperó a que su atacante se pusiera en pie y entonces evitó varios golpes que Kei falló de manera consecutiva. Los amigos de Kei dejaron de animarle, algunos incluso le pidieron que parase la pelea al ver que su contrario era muy superior, pero el joven sheikah, herido en su orgullo no paraba de descargar golpes al viento.

—Voy a matarte, nadie se burla de mí así —reiteró Kei, limpiándose la nariz, que seguía goteando sangre.

—Si sigues, volveré a hacerte daño —advirtió Link con frialdad.

Kei estuvo a punto de rozarle y sin más remedio Link tuvo que descargar un nuevo puñetazo, que alcanzó al sheikah en el ojo. Kei se tambaleó y después cayó al suelo, mareado.

—¡Basta! ¡Ya basta! ¿Qué clase de espectáculo es este? Y frente a mi casa… es una vergüenza.

Todo el grupo de jóvenes se abrió para hacer paso a una mujer muy anciana, que caminó seguida por dos guardias, entre ellos, el padre de Kei.

—Lo lamento mucho señora, yo responderé por mi hijo —dijo Wakat.

—No hay peleas en la aldea. ¿Os habéis vuelto locos? Eso es más típico de los Yiga. O de los monstruos salvajes que rondan los caminos. Nosotros somos un pueblo hermano, un pueblo amistoso —dijo la anciana. Casi todos los jóvenes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

—Señora Impa, ese de ahí… ha robado un objeto sheikah. Yo sólo quería recuperarlo —dijo Kei desde el suelo, apuntando a Link con el dedo.

—Este objeto es mío y yo no he robado nada —replicó Link, a la defensiva.

—Por supuesto que no lo has robado. —dijo la anciana, mirándole a los ojos con severidad —No te recordaba tan salvaje, pero supongo que es una de las consecuencias de tu letargo. En cuanto a ti… márchate a casa y cura esa herida. Puedes dar gracias de que Link no te haya hecho nada más. Cuando estés recuperado vendrás a mi casa a disculparte.

—Pero señora Impa… —se quejó Kei.

—He hablado. Wakat, llévate a tu hijo —ordenó Impa. El guardia levantó a su hijo del suelo y ambos desaparecieron colina arriba. —Y vosotros, seguro que tenéis algo más útil que hacer que estar aquí con esa cara de pasmados —dijo la anciana, haciendo que el resto de jóvenes se dispersase. —En cuanto a ti…

—Lamento haberme peleado frente a su casa, señora Impa —se anticipó Link —pero no podía permitir que nadie tocase esto.

—Me alegro de que lo protejas con tanta fiereza, ella estaría muy orgullosa de ti. Pero debes controlar tu ira, piensa que eres muy superior a tu adversario, debes usar tus habilidades sólo cuando sean necesarias. ¿Lo entiendes?

Link asintió en silencio y al fin pudo relajar un poco la tensión en la que se había mantenido. Al hacerlo, la debilidad de su enfermedad volvió a aparecer y dio un pequeño traspiés.

—Link, ¿estás bien? Dorian, ayuda a llevar a Link a mi casa. Sea lo que sea lo que tiene, aún no se ha recuperado —ordenó la anciana Impa.

Todo volvió a ser confuso. De nuevo alguien se ocupó de darle una fuerte medicina, aunque también un caldo reconstituyente que Link bebió de un trago. No supo cuántas horas durmió. Las nubes volvieron a tapar el sol que había visto cuando salió en busca de la piedra y oía la fuerte lluvia repicar en los cristales de la ventana de su dormitorio. Alguien encendió un fuego, el ambiente era cálido y agradable. En algún momento la fiebre volvió a subirle y la sudó por completo, también se hicieron cargo de cambiar sus sábanas, que terminaron empapadas. El único esfuerzo que se permitió fue abrir los ojos de vez en cuando para comprobar que la piedra sheikah seguía a su lado, a buen recaudo.

En medio de sus delirios, sintió las manos de una mujer en su frente. Ella le tomaba la temperatura con regularidad y le ponía un paño húmedo para bajarle la fiebre. Eran unas manos jóvenes pero también fuertes, tenían la aspereza de quien ha trabajado muy duro con ellas. No era el mismo tacto de las manos que su mente había entremezclado en sus sueños febriles. Las manos de los sueños eran suaves, le retiraban el pelo de la frente con cuidado, con una caricia que se sentía cálida y deliciosa.

 _Si no fueras tan cabezota, te lo habría curado antes._

Link despertó bruscamente. Juraría que la voz de su sueño era la misma voz que le hablaba desde el castillo de Hyrule. Al menos, eran muy parecidas. Lo más probable era que se tratase de un engaño de su mente, estaba tan confundido que ya no sabía distinguir la realidad de los sueños… ni de los recuerdos.

Su cama era un cómodo futón desplegado sobre la acogedora madera del suelo. Estaba tendido junto a la ventana y al incorporarse y quedar sentado pudo ver el exterior. Observó que la habitación estaba en la buhardilla, el techo no era muy alto y estaba inclinado. Pero gracias a la altura, desde la ventana podía ver toda la plaza de la aldea Kakariko. Una niebla envolvía las casas de madera de la aldea y el suelo estaba encharcado por las fuertes lluvias. De alguna manera, aquella estampa le daba una enorme sensación de paz. Giró la cabeza y vio que junto a su cama había ropa limpia y doblada. Se disponía a levantarse cuando de repente, alguien abrió la puerta del dormitorio.

—Hola —dijo Link. Era una joven sheikah la que entraba en el cuarto con una bandeja con caldo del que había estado tomando, ella debió ser la que se había hecho cargo de él durante las horas de fiebre.

—Lo siento, no… no sabía que estabas despierto. —dijo la joven con timidez, volviendo la cara para no mirarle.

—Soy Link, tú… eres quien me ha estado cuidando, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Me llamo Pay —se atrevió a decir ella, mirándole de reojo —Estás sin, sin camisa… Ahí tienes ropa limpia, puedes tomar un baño caliente si quieres, no tardo nada en prepararlo.

—No hace falta, lo preparo yo mismo. Tú ya has hecho demasiado por mí —dijo Link sonriendo. La chica enrojeció y salió por la puerta tan rápida como un rayo.

Él se tomó su tiempo para darse un baño. Realmente lo necesitaba y no sabía cuándo volvería a disfrutar de ese privilegio. Se arregló el pelo y se afeitó. Luego usó la ropa que Pay le había dejado, se trataba de una túnica hyliana de color granate con ribetes grises, con los pantalones grises a juego. La ropa desprendía un agradable olor a limpio y también a flores de lavanda. Una vez hubo completado su aseo personal, se colgó la piedra sheikah del cinturón y bajó los escalones de madera que conducían al piso inferior, que era un pasillo que conectaba dos puertas. Supuso que debían ser los demás dormitorios de la casa, así que siguió bajando hasta llegar al salón principal. Había una enorme chimenea en la derecha y el fuego crepitaba y llenaba el ambiente con el olor de la madera de cerezo de la leña. Al otro lado de la sala había una estantería con infinidad de libros y un escritorio. Y en la parte central, frente a lo que era la puerta de entrada había una especie de lugar elevado desde donde la matriarca debía dar audiencia a su pueblo. Fue entonces cuando Link lo vio. Un enorme lienzo, muy antiguo, con inscripciones y dibujos. Se acercó para mirar mejor.

—Sí, es el Tapiz Sagrado o Tapiz Ancestral —dijo la voz de la vieja Impa a su espalda, sobresaltándole.

—Señora Impa. No quería curiosear sin su permiso —se disculpó Link.

—No tiene importancia. Ven, sentémonos junto al fuego. He pedido a Pay que prepare algo de comida… algo que no sea caldo, para variar —le ofreció Impa. Link aceptó de muy buena gana.

—Tengo que darle las gracias, por cuidar de mí así. Ahora me siento en deuda con usted.

—Ah bobadas. Me alegro de verte recuperado y con buen aspecto, ahora te pareces más a ti mismo. Y no me hables de usted, Link. Me haces sentir como una anciana —dijo Impa, soltando una carcajada. —Dime, sé que tengo alguna que otra arruga de más y que estoy algo cambiada, pero… ¿me recuerdas?

—No… —dijo Link, agachando la cabeza.

Justo en ese momento, Pay entró a la habitación con una bandeja. Había preparado té y bolas de arroz. Dejó todo en la mesa y se marchó a seguir con otras tareas, a pesar de que Impa insistió en que les acompañase.

—Mi nieta tiene la cabeza llena de pájaros, pero es buena chica —dijo Impa. —Y volviendo a nuestra conversación … no debes angustiarte por no recordar nada. Es uno de los efectos secundarios de la fuente de resurrección, ya habíamos pensado en ello cuando se te llevó allí para curarte.

—¿Tú me llevaste allí?

—No fui yo, sino unos miembros de mi tribu, por orden de la princesa Zelda. Por cierto, ¿qué sabes de ella? ¿La recuerdas?

Link bebió un sorbo de su té y se tomó su tiempo para responder. La anciana le daba una confianza que no había sentido con el viejo rey de Hyrule, y le costaba no decirle la verdad o… más bien, le costaba ocultarle información.

—No, no la recuerdo. Ni siquiera sé qué aspecto tiene. Pero sé que acudió a luchar hace cien años contra el Cataclismo. Y sé que sigue viva… y que su voz está en mi cabeza.

—Aunque tu amnesia no es lo ideal, me alegra mucho oír eso. Todos los días rezo por ella, nuestro destino pende de un hilo. Y verte aquí… es un buen augurio. Reconozco que mis esperanzas por volver a verte empezaban a flaquear, pero ahora todo ha cambiado. Contigo de vuelta todo se arreglará.

—No deberías confiar tanto en mí. Me cuesta creer que yo pueda ser capaz de hacer nada grandioso. No recuerdo nada. De veras que lo he intentado, pero…

—¿De veras no recuerdas absolutamente nada? —interrogó la anciana.

—Bueno, últimamente he tenido algunas… sensaciones. Y sueños, muy confusos. No sé si son cosas que pasaron de verdad o sólo las ha inventado mi cabeza —admitió Link.

—Es buena señal. Eso quiere decir que tus recuerdos siguen ahí, están intactos pero dormidos, guardados en los rincones de esa cabeza tuya. Vamos a tener que despertarlos, ¿no te parece?

—¿Cómo?

—Yo te ayudaré.

* * *

Nota:

No puedo dejar de daros las gracias amadísimos lectores por seguir la historia y dejar vuestros comentarios, me animan un montón, no es coña! :-)

Me hace ilusión ver la gente que lo sigue bastante desde el otro lado del charco, gracias!

Tenía mis dudas sobre esta historia, que no resultase entretenida porque Link pasa mucho tiempo solo y claro, así el Zelink se hará de rogar... xD pero ahora tengo muchas ideas y la verdad voy escribiendo bastante seguido.

Un abrazo.


	6. Chapter 6 - El calor del hogar

VI – El calor del hogar

Link comió un par de bolas de arroz de las que Pay les había preparado mientras Impa le repetía casi palabra por palabra la historia del Cataclismo que el rey Rhoam le había contado. El héroe, la princesa y las Bestias Divinas. El fracaso cien años atrás. Todo igual, la misma descripción. Además, pudo ver que todo ello concordaba con lo escrito en el tapiz sagrado que había en la pared frontal.

—No debes acercarte al castillo bajo ningún concepto —le advirtió Impa —aunque puede que llegado el momento desees hacerlo y aún no estés preparado.

—¿Cuándo voy a estar preparado? ¿Cuando lo haya recordado todo?

—No tiene por qué ser así. No es seguro que tu recuperación vaya a ser total. Estarás preparado cuando hayas restaurado la energía de las Bestias Divinas, entre otras cosas.

Impa tomó un sorbo de su té y Link la miró ceñudo. Otra nueva misión. Aquello empezaba a agobiarle sobremanera.

—No pongas esa cara… deja que te cuente —trató de animarle Impa. Era una anciana muy perspicaz, de alguna manera era capaz de _ver_ sus emociones como si fuese un libro abierto —Las Bestias Divinas fueron diseñadas para ayudar a la destrucción de Ganon. Con su potente disparo deben aturdirle… mientras tú le das el golpe de gracia.

—¿Yo?

—Ya hablaremos de eso. De momento, lo primero es volver las Bestias a la normalidad. Hace cien años también fueron poseídas por el mal que desató el Cataclismo. Los cuatro elegidos que las controlaban acudieron a toda velocidad a arreglar el problema. Pero jamás regresaron.

—Si no regresaron… ¿qué puedo hacer yo?

—No lo sé —admitió Impa —pero tal vez puedas desactivar el mecanismo maligno y volverlas a la normalidad. Tienes que intentarlo Link, sin eso, la misión fracasará.

Link se puso en pie y caminó hacia la ventana. Estaba serio y pensativo, ahora también tenía que arreglar unos aparatos mecánicos que no sabía cómo funcionaban. Era demasiado.

—Pensé que ibas a ayudarme a recuperar mis recuerdos. Pero en lugar de eso no haces más que mandarme más misiones suicidas.

—Link, no puedes renunciar a tu destino —Impa también se puso en pie —aunque me ignorases, aunque jamás recuerdes nada, tu destino te perseguirá. Y puede que cuando te alcance, sea demasiado tarde.

—…Está bien. —aceptó él de mala gana después de instaurar un largo silencio.

—De acuerdo. Lo primero es lo prometido. ¿Puedo ver tu piedra sheikah?

—Aquí la tienes —dijo Link, sacándola de su funda y tendiéndosela a la anciana —no encontrarás gran cosa. Sólo un pedazo de mapa y esta ubicación.

—No puede ser… —murmuró Impa, inspeccionando el misterioso objeto —aquí falta mucha información. Me temo que durante todo este tiempo sin uso ha debido averiarse.

—¿Cómo sabes que le falta información?

—Porque esta piedra perteneció a la princesa Zelda. La llevaba consigo, a donde quiera que fuese. Y tú ibas con ella. Erais prácticamente inseparables y estabais muy unidos. Ella quería que tú la tuvieras al despertar y por eso, yo te la hice llegar.

—Esto cada vez me supera más… —rio Link con ironía.

—Puedes reírte si quieres, pero es verdad. Le partirías el corazón a la princesa si estuviera aquí y viese que no la recuerdas en absoluto, así que te pido algo de respeto. De alguna manera me alegro de que no pueda verte tal y como estás —sentenció Impa con mal humor.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó Link —no quería bromear con eso. Y dime, ¿cómo iba la piedra a ayudarme a recordar?

—La princesa era una gran científica, muy buena incluso para su juventud. Se interesaba en documentar todo lo que tuviese que ver con Hyrule. Me consta que tomó cientos de imágenes con esa piedra. Si pudieras acceder a ellas… sería como asomarte por una ventana al pasado que compartisteis juntos.

—¿Crees que me ayudarían?

—Sí, las imágenes despiertan los recuerdos. Lo mismo que la canción de un trovador nos lleva a lugares lejanos, la comida casera nos recuerda a la familia o los aromas los identificamos en una persona. Todo son formas de recordar y has de valerte de todo eso. Viajar en busca de los lugares donde se tomaron las imágenes, recorrer los caminos que una vez anduviste solo o con ella. Todo eso te hará volver a ser tú mismo. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Creo que sí. Pero si la piedra está rota, será más difícil. No puedo patearme el mundo entero centímetro a centímetro, me llevaría años. —dijo Link con preocupación.

—Conozco a alguien que puede reparar la piedra. Se trata de Prunia, mi hermana mayor. Tiene su laboratorio de investigación en colina llama, en lo alto de la aldea de Hatelia. Si le llevas la piedra, ella sabrá seguro cómo repararla.

—Entonces he de partir lo antes posible.

Impa ayudó a Link a preparar una mochila, un pequeño equipaje. Ya no viajaría nunca más como un vagabundo desprovisto de medios. Le dio una capucha hyliana de alta calidad, tejida por un sastre sheikah experto. Era impermeable, ligera y protegía tanto del sol como del frío. También unas botas firmes y flexibles. Tenía un pequeño puñal que guardó en una funda dentro de su bota izquierda y un arco nuevo con un carcaj repleto de flechas. Impa le aconsejó que llevase una fina cota de malla bajo la casaca. Link se negó, no pensaba que fuera necesario, pero tras la insistencia de la anciana comprobó que la cota era de un extraño material que la hacía muy ligera, casi como una segunda piel.

—Toma esto —dijo Impa, depositando un saquito repleto de rupias en su mano.

—No puedo aceptarlo, es mucho dinero.

—Es poco para tratarse de alguien como tú, alguien tan cercano a la realeza. De todas formas debes administrarlo bien y hacer que tus ahorros crezcan. El mundo ya no es como era antaño. Ahora todo vale mucho más, tras la guerra muchos campos fueron arrasados y cada cosa cuesta el doble que hace cien años.

—Gracias por el consejo —dijo Link, guardando el saquito de rupias en su mochila de viaje.

—Una cosa más…

Impa sacó entonces una espada en su funda. Se la tendió a Link por la empuñadura y él la agarró para echársela a la espalda cuando se vio invadido por una extraña sensación.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Link?

—Sí, es que… al tocar la espada…

—Has recordado algo. ¿Ves? A esto me refería. Eras un grandísimo espadachín. Supongo que tus dedos han reconocido el tacto de un arma.

Link asintió en silencio, comprendiendo que tendría que tener todos sus sentidos al máximo si quería estar preparado para todo lo que se le venía encima. Sin más dilación se despidió de Pay que apenas podía mirarle a la cara y de la anciana Impa, que le dio unas indicaciones para ir a la aldea de Hatelia, aunque él ya había visto cuál era el camino. Impa también insistió en que se llevase el caballo de Dorian, uno de sus guardias, así que fue junto a él a las cuadras para prepararlo.

—Siento mucho tener que llevarme este caballo —se disculpó Link, que no podía evitar pensar que estaba abusando demasiado de la hospitalidad sheikah.

—Al parecer eres alguien muy importante, muchacho. Nadie se queda a dormir en casa de nuestra matriarca a menos que sea un familiar. Ya está listo, ¿sabes montar?

Link se encogió de hombros, pero al poner el pie en el estribo supo subir de forma automática. Sí, debía haber cabalgado mucho en esa vida que no conseguía recordar.

—Una pregunta —dijo Link desde el caballo.

—Lo que quieras.

—¿Por qué necesita Impa dos guardias en su puerta? Esta es una aldea muy tranquila. No he visto enemigos en los alrededores y dudo que supieran entrar.

—Ahhh —suspiró Dorian con resignación. —Es por el clan Yiga. Son muy peligrosos, de hecho, deberías tener cuidado e intentar no toparte con ellos. Antaño fueron sheikah, pero hartos de servir al reino y la familia real de Hyrule decidieron rebelarse y unirse a las huestes de Ganon. Esto ocurrió hace mucho, mucho tiempo. Ahora son una panda de ladrones ignorantes que se dedican a asaltar a la gente en los caminos. A pesar de tener cerebro de mosquito conocen las artes marciales a la perfección y pueden llegar a ser rivales muy complicados.

—Entiendo. Cuida bien de Impa entonces, por favor —le pidió Link a Dorian.

—Por supuesto. Buen viaje, Link.

Link salió de las cuadras y puso camino al mismo punto de la aldea por el que llegó, días atrás. Encontró a Wakat y Kei, y les saludó con un gesto de cabeza. Wakat le deseó un buen viaje y Kei… bueno, aún seguía enfurruñado.

Era gloriosa la sensación de cabalgar sintiendo el viento fresco en la cara. También era una manera eficaz de moverse, habría tardado muchísimo más en llegar a su destino si hubiera ido a pie.

Al caer la tarde, atravesó una muralla derruida. Todo estaba en ruinas. Había visto viejas construcciones, algunas pequeñas y otras de mayor tamaño. Junto a la muralla se acumulaban restos de guardianes mecánicos destrozados y cubiertos de óxido. Por suerte la naturaleza se había encargado de ir tapando las cicatrices del Cataclismo, pero Link era cada vez más consciente de lo catastrófico que tuvo que ser el caos que se desató hacía cien años.

Cabalgaba bajo un cielo púrpura que rodeaba una montaña altísima y muy singular. Aunque estaba distraído admirando el paisaje, de repente oyó un ruido, como un quejido. Desmontó y caminó unos pasos internándose en una pequeña arboleda que bordeaba el camino. Descubrió a una joven hyliana, debía ser más o menos de su edad, tendida en el suelo lamentándose de dolor.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? —le preguntó Link.

—Soy una estúpida —respondió ella —es que me he torcido el tobillo. Mi plan acaba de fastidiarse. ¡Ah, no puedo moverlo! —Volvió a quejarse. Después miró a Link que la observaba con consternación —Perdona, no me he presentado. Soy Cecille.

—Yo soy Link. Voy camino a la aldea de Hatelia, si quieres puedo llevarte. Tienes el pie muy hinchado, no tiene buena pinta —dijo Link, inspeccionando la herida de la joven.

—No quiero… es que eres…

—No temas. No soy peligroso, de verdad —dijo Link sonriendo para transmitirle confianza.

—¿Estás seguro? Vienes armado hasta los dientes… —bromeó ella, mostrando una bonita sonrisa.

—¿Te refieres a esto? No mataría ni a una mosca.

—Está bien. —aceptó ella.

Link ayudó a la joven a subir al caballo y él guio al animal a pie, tirando de las riendas por el camino.

—Me siento culpable por verte caminando y yo a caballo —dijo Cecille.

—Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado a caminar. —sonrió él —Dime, ¿ibas sola a algún sitio?

—Me he escapado —reconoció ella.

—Te… ¿has escapado? ¿Por qué?

—Mi padre no me dejaba hacer el peregrinaje y yo he insistido. Lo que más rabia me da es tener que darle la razón. A veces los padres son tan cabezotas… No le dirás nada de esto cuando lo veamos, ¿verdad?

—No, no diré nada.

Link caminó durante un rato en silencio. Toda la situación era muy extraña. No conocía de nada a Cecille, y tampoco la había visto antes. No había manera de que él pudiera recordarla en su vida pasada porque entonces ella tendría que ser una mujer muy anciana, como Impa. Sin embargo, era como si ya hubiera vivido esa situación, como una especie de _deja vu._

—¿Qué es eso del peregrinaje? —preguntó de repente Link, rompiendo el silencio.

—Pues ya sabes, el peregrinaje a la Fuente de la Sabiduría, en el Monte Lanayru. Entiendo que no seas de por aquí, pero el peregrinaje es algo conocido en todo el reino de Hyrule. Dime, ¿de dónde eres?

—De aquí y de allí —respondió Link, tratando de escurrir el bulto —He vivido en muchos sitios, pero no había oído lo de esa fuente ni lo del peregrinaje, lo siento.

—Hace una semana cumplí diecisiete años —dijo entonces Cecille —es la edad necesaria para subir al monte. Yo quiero hacer el mismo camino que hacía la princesa de Hyrule para rezar en la Fuente. Me hace mucha ilusión. Pero mi padre dice que el camino es peligroso, que hace mucho frío. La princesa subió al monte, todo el mundo en la aldea lo sabe. Me gustaría mucho ser como ella, la admiro desde que era una niña —confesó Cecille.

—Admirar a alguien está bien. Pero no deberías haber ido tú sola. Ese monte parece muy alto —dijo Link echando una vista a la inmensa montaña rocosa.

—Eso dice mi padre, pero de veras no creo que haya tanto peligro. Debe haber una vista hermosa desde la cima. Además, dicen que la Diosa concede deseos a aquellos que llegan hasta la fuente. Nuestra princesa le rezó para que el Cataclismo no se desatase.

—Y no le sirvió de nada.

—¿Por qué dices eso? No sabes nada. Si no conoces la historia es mejor que te calles. —dijo Cecille con aspereza.

Link reconoció que había sido muy bocazas. Tenía sentimientos encontrados respecto a la princesa de Hyrule. No concebía que no lograse recordar nada si era verdad que había estado tan unido a ella. Por otra parte, cada vez que alguien la mencionaba sentía una sacudida que no podía controlar. Detestaba no saber y juzgarla erróneamente, pero para él era sólo una voz en la lejanía, una voz que le obligaba a enfrentarse a la muerte como si fuese una especie de acto de fe.

—Hemos llegado —anunció Cecille.

La aldea de Hatelia, era muy distinta a Kakariko. Se extendía en una amplia y verde ladera sobre las faldas del monte Lanayru. Había casitas de piedra a uno y otro lado del sendero que dividía la aldea en dos, y también huertos, campos de cereales, árboles frutales...Las mujeres impregnaban la ropa con el aroma de flores silvestres en la lavandería de la aldea, y los niños jugaban en la calle ajenos a los peligros del mundo. El lugar le resultó muy agradable. Hatelia no necesitaba más protección que la que le ofrecía el monte Lanayru y la muralla exterior, así que Link entendió que antaño fuera un lugar rico y poblado. Todas las ruinas que había dejado atrás daban buena fe de ello.

—¡Cecille! —gritó un hombre grueso, en la lejanía.

—Hola, padre. —dijo ella con pesadumbre al verle llegar corriendo a zancadas — Te presento a Link, me encontró en el camino y me ayudó a volver, me torcí el tobillo por accidente.

—¿Por accidente? ¿Dónde demonios estabas?

—Seguro que iba a hacer el peregrinaje —dijo una anciana, que había seguido al padre de Cecille.

—Nana, de veras que no quería que nada pasase… pero…

—Link, soy Nana, la abuela de Cecille. —dijo la anciana, ignorando las excusas de su nieta —Dime, ¿estás de paso o pensabas pasar la noche en la aldea?

—Había pensado hacer noche aquí —dijo Link, sonriendo a la anciana.

—Me honrarías si aceptases quedarte en casa a pasar la noche, con nosotros —propuso Nana.

—No quiero ser una molestia…

—No lo eres, joven —dijo el padre de Cecille —has traído a mi hija de vuelta, estoy en deuda contigo. Mi nombre es Robert. —dijo el hombre robusto, tendiéndole la mano.

—Encantado, Robert, pero…

—Vamos Link, quédate. Nana hace un pastel de carne de escándalo —dijo Cecille guiñándole un ojo.

—En ese caso, no se hable más —aceptó él.

La casa de Cecille era pequeña pero muy acogedora. En la aldea de Hatelia soplaba un viento gélido que venía de la misma cima de la montaña y nada más entrar en casa el calor del fuego ardiendo en el hogar les dio la bienvenida, como una caricia. Cecille se quitó la capa y Link pudo apreciar que era una joven atractiva. Tenía el pelo corto y castaño, y una nariz respingona y poblada de pecas que le daban un aire infantil. El padre de Cecille, a pesar de su aspecto rudo, era un conversador empedernido. Después de dar la conveniente regañina a su hija, empezó a contarle a Link que trabajaba cuidando cabras y que su queso era el mejor de toda la aldea. La abuela tenía un carácter diferente a ambos. Nana era una mujer juiciosa y amable que se limitaba a mediar entre padre e hija. Link los observaba encantado, así era como debía ser vivir en familia. Él vivía solo, viajaba solo, despertó solo. Sentir que podía interactuar con aquel adorable trío, aunque fuese por tiempo limitado, era una especie de regalo afortunado para él.

Cenaron un delicioso pastel de carne, huevos, queso de cabra y unas gachas dulces que también eran la especialidad de Nana. Link disfrutó de todo como si estuviera en el mismo paraíso. Después se disculpó y salió al exterior para poner agua y heno al caballo, mientras aprovechaba para estirar las piernas y disfrutar de las estrellas y el aire frío de la noche.

—Link, disculpa. He visto que salías afuera y te he traído esto —dijo Nana a su espalda, tendiéndole un cepillo para el caballo.

—Muchas gracias, este buen animal lo va a agradecer —dijo él. Quitó la montura al caballo y empezó a cepillarlo, cuidadosamente.

—Tienes algo que no sabría definir. Algo especial —dijo entonces Nana.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, me recuerdas mucho a la gente de antaño, sé que es ridículo, pero tenía que decirlo. Yo vivía en la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule, ¿sabes? Aquí donde me ves soy la mujer más anciana de la aldea —dijo Nana con orgullo.

—Usted… ¿vivió el Cataclismo?

—Así es. Fue algo terrible. Aun hoy en día se me saltan las lágrimas al recordarlo. Muchos perdieron a su familia. Yo… no pude salvar a mi hermana pequeña. A menudo le hablo a Cecille de todo esto, ella es joven y ha nacido en un tiempo de calma relativa así que, como otros de su edad, es muy inocente. Quiero que sepa el peligro que encierra el castillo y lo que antes era la ciudadela. Temo que un día quiera ir a explorar, es una joven demasiado inquieta. Y está obsesionada con la princesa Zelda, es una especie de heroína para ella. Por eso se empeña en hacer el peregrinaje y en salir de excursión para investigar ella sola. Pero si un día se acerca demasiado…

—Usted la asusta para que no se acerque a la zona oscura —comprendió Link —Un día podría estallar.

—No mientras ella nos proteja —sonrió la anciana.

—Se refiere a la princesa, usted cree que ella es la que mantiene a Ganon a raya.

—Desde luego que sí. Ella corrió de inmediato al lugar para defendernos de una muerte segura. Por eso, entre otras cosas, Cecille la admira tanto.

Link dejó de cepillar al caballo y giró la cabeza para mirar las estrellas.

—¿Sabe? En la posta de los Picos Gemelos, conocí a un joven científico llamado Silos. Él no cree en la historia del héroe y la princesa, piensa que tiene que haber un motivo lógico para todo esto.

—Todos los jóvenes de hoy en día son iguales. Incrédulos, temerarios —dijo Nana con rabia, agitando los brazos. —Pero aquí en la aldea hemos mantenido la leyenda viva, muchos de los habitantes que repoblaron Hatelia eran hylianos exiliados de la Ciudadela y del castillo. La aldea fue el refugio de carpinteros, artesanos… e incluso algunos guardias reales. Conocemos la verdad. Por eso tú me recuerdas a otros tiempos, no pareces ser un incrédulo como ese tal Silos.

—Tal vez sí lo sea. Y por eso soy una decepción —dijo Link con aire sombrío —quiero creer, pero me cuesta.

—Pensar demasiado es un error, te lo dice esta anciana. Como en muchas cosas en la vida, y en la conexión que los hylianos tenemos con nuestra Diosa, lo mejor es dejarse llevar por las sensaciones. No se puede forzar una creencia, Link. Tienes que sentirla.

—¿Cómo puedo llegar a sentirlo mejor?

—Esto que voy a decirte es una temeridad. Pero es lo que hice con mi Cecille, cuando era muy pequeña. Un día cabalgamos juntas, lejos de casa, hasta el mismo borde de la llanura de Hyrule. Cecille apenas tenía siete años, pero ya estaba deseosa de vivir mil aventuras. La llevé allí para que supiese dónde había vivido su abuela, siempre andaba pidiéndome que le hablase del castillo y del lugar donde nací. Y entonces lo vio con sus propios ojos, el mal mismo. Vio la oscuridad negra, tratando de escapar de unas garras fuertes y poderosas que la mantienen confinada en el castillo. Cecille supo entonces que todo lo que le cuenta su abuela, no es un cuento como el del niño que dejó de comer y se lo llevó el viento… sino la verdad de su pueblo, una leyenda hecha realidad. Su propia historia.

Link miraba a Nana entre pasmado y conmovido por sus palabras. El corazón le latía deprisa. Las palabras de Impa sobrevolaron su cabeza advirtiéndole del peligro "desearás ir al castillo". Ya lo deseaba. Necesitaba ver, sentir igual que lo hizo la pequeña Cecille.

—Creo que he hablado demasiado —sonrió Nana al verle boquiabierto —pero me resulta muy agradable la compañía de un joven fuerte y bondadoso como tú, no he podido evitarlo.

—Me ha encantado escucharla, Nana —dijo Link, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—¡En fin! Soy una vieja un poco chocha, ya no hay remedio para eso. Link, vayamos adentro. El aire en esta aldea es gélido y podemos enfriarnos. Dime, ¿a dónde partirás mañana?

—Quiero subir a colina llama. Tengo entendido que allí hay un laboratorio.

—Sí, allí vive un sheikah con su hija pequeña. No suelen relacionarse mucho con el resto de la aldea… ya sabes cómo son los sheikah —dijo Nana con suspicacia.

—¿No vive una mujer anciana allí? —preguntó Link extrañado.

—No, el único adulto es ese sheikah, creo que se llama Symon. No conozco el nombre de su hija.

—No es lo que tenía entendido —dijo Link con el ceño fruncido —pero bueno, iré de todos modos para averiguarlo. Gracias por tus palabras Nana. Y por abrirme las puertas de tu casa.

—Gracias a ti, Link. Tienes algo… no sé qué es. Hazme caso. El placer ha sido mío.


	7. Chapter 7 - El primer recuerdo

VII – El primer recuerdo

Link se despidió de Cecille y su familia después de que Nana insistiese varias veces para que se quedase a desayunar. No es que no estuviera cómodo allí, de hecho estaba tan cómodo que le daban ganas de olvidarse de todo, de la piedra sheikah, del rey Roham y del Cataclismo. Pero por mucho que intentase acomodarse, siempre había una inquietud en su interior, la que le obligaba a continuar adelante. Cecille le hizo prometer que si algún día subía al monte Lanayru iría a buscarla para hacer juntos la travesía.

Antes del mediodía Link ya iniciaba su subida a colina llama. Decidió dejar el caballo en los establos de la aldea, era un camino corto pero escarpado y no necesitaba forzar al pobre animal a esa pendiente si no había necesidad. Desde la aldea, podía verse el laboratorio coronando la colina, al borde de un desfiladero. Abajo se agitaba el mar contra las rocas, en la bahía de Hatelia. Una fina lluvia comenzó a caer y Link se puso la capucha de su capa hyliana, había sido todo un acierto por parte de Impa hacerle ese regalo. Por el pequeño sendero que ascendía a la colina no pudo dejar de observar algo muy curioso. Había antorchas iluminando el camino a ambos lados, pero el fuego que ardía en su interior era de color azul intenso, como un zafiro.

El laboratorio parecía ser un viejo molino reformado para otros propósitos. El fuego azul ardía con furia en una especie de caldera exterior y un hilo de humo salía de la chimenea. Allí los vientos de la montaña soplaban sin piedad, y Link se arrebujó en su capa antes de tocar a la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó la voz de un hombre, que entreabrió la puerta para mirar con discreción.

—Soy Link. He venido a buscar a Prunia, la hermana de Impa. Necesito que me ayude a reparar un artefacto.

—¿Qué? Por las barbas del Vigilante… —murmuró el hombre al otro lado —espera aquí.

El hombre cerró la puerta y Link pudo oír una especie de revuelo al otro lado. Oyó un sonido metálico, como si tornillos y engranajes se hubieran caído al suelo. Después la puerta volvió a entreabrirse.

—Debes dejar tus armas ahí, en la puerta —le pidió el hombre.

—Verá, no soy peligroso —trató de justificarse Link —he venido en nombre de Impa, ya se lo he dicho. Si dejo las armas aquí podrían estropearse con la lluvia.

—Yo me haré cargo de que eso no ocurra. Pero debes entrar desarmado.

Suspiró profundamente y se deshizo de la espada, el arco y el carcaj. También apartó el pequeño puñal que escondía en la bota, muy a su pesar.

—Ya estoy listo, ¿ve? Ninguna arma —dijo Link, levantando las manos.

—Adelante —dijo el hombre, dejando paso a Link.

Nada más entrar, el sheikah alto de gafas de media luna que le había recibido, cerró la puerta.

—Soy Symon, el responsable del laboratorio de Hatelia. —a pesar de las precauciones, a Link le pareció un hombre pacífico. —¿Te importaría descubrirte y decir otra vez quién eres?

—Pero si ya lo he hecho…

—Por favor.

—Está bien —Link se retiró la capucha y echó la capa hacia atrás —Soy Link. He venido enviado por la señora Impa, matriarca de la aldea Kakariko para buscar a Prunia, su hermana mayor.

—¿Qué opinas, Prunia? —preguntó Symon. Link miró a todos lados pero no vio a nadie. Empezó a sospechar que aquel hombre podría estar mal de la cabeza. —¿Puedo ver tu piedra sheikah? Dice que la llevas ahí, en el cinturón.

—No. No puedes verla. Primero necesito entender qué está pasando aquí —dijo Link, perdiendo la paciencia. —No sé con quién estás hablando, pero si es con Prunia necesito verla.

—No me fío de ti —dijo de repente una voz infantil.

Link miró hacia el fondo de la sala y vio cómo una pared de madera se abría, revelando una especie de armario secreto. De él salió una niña con enormes gafas, debía tener unos siete años como mucho.

—Podrías no ser él —dijo la niña, acercándose a Symon y Link.

—Podría no serlo, pero por desgracia lo soy —dijo Link. —No sé si se trata de una broma, algún tipo de tradición sheikah para tomar el pelo a los hylianos.

—Pareces él, pero no eres igual a él —dijo la niña, dando vueltas a su alrededor —necesito hacerte un chequeo científico y médico. Symon, prepara mi cuaderno de anotaciones y el material.

—¿Qué? ¿Un chequeo? ¿Qué es eso de un chequeo? ¿Dónde está Prunia?

—Yo soy Prunia —dijo la niña, mientras se ponía un par de guantes de látex —ve quitándote la ropa y te tumbas en el suelo, sobre la manta que está preparando Symon.

—Es una locura. Prunia debe tener más de cien años y tú… no eres más que una cría.

—Si pretendes hacerme sentirme mal por recordarme mi edad ya te digo que no va a funcionar. Primero averiguaremos si eres el verdadero Link y luego ya veremos si te cuento más cosas… Podrías ser un hyliano que ha escuchado la historia y pretende hacerse pasar por él. Eso sería muy peligroso, no puedo permitirlo.

—No soy ningún hyliano interesado, créeme, ojalá nada de esto me estuviera pasando a mí…

—Bla,bla,bla… Link no solía hablar tanto. Anota eso Symon. ¿A qué esperas para desnudarte? Si resulta que no eres Link te estaría haciendo un favor, ¿no te parece?

Link resopló con resignación y comenzó a desvestirse. Aunque la situación le pareciese surrealista, no tenía nada que perder. Después de todo, tampoco era lo más raro que le había pasado desde que despertó. Se tumbó bocarriba en el suelo, mientras el tal Symon no paraba de hacer anotaciones y la niña revoloteaba a su alrededor.

—Estás muy tenso —dijo Prunia —no voy a hacerte nada que duela así que tranquilo.

—No sé cómo demonios voy a estar tranquilo —gruñó Link —¡ah! Eso ha dolido, no habías dicho nada de pincharme con agujas, ¡las detesto!

—Deja de quejarte como una niña pequeña. Sólo es una ridícula muestra de sangre, necesito ver si de veras has estado expuesto al líquido de la Fuente de Resurrección. —Prunia metió la gota de sangre de Link en un frasquito que cambió rápidamente de color.

—Es positivo, señora —apuntó Symon.

—Sí… eso parece. Pero no es concluyente. Veamos… eres más alto que el Link que tengo en mis registros. Pero podrías haber crecido durante el letargo, no es descartable. Edad, unos ciento diecinueve años, estimo. Anota eso Symon. Masa muscular… mucho mayor que la que recordaba, ¿es que te has dedicado a levantar piedras?

—¿Qué? —dijo Link perdiendo la paciencia y tratando de incorporarse.

—No te he dicho que te levantes, vuelve a tumbarte —ordenó Prunia —Abre la boca. Dentadura completa, anota. Pelo rubio, ojos azules. Veamos qué hay por ahí abajo…

—¡Ni hablar! —dijo Link, saltando como un gato para apartarse de la niña.

—No creo que sea necesario comprobar eso, señora —dijo Symon, sin ocultar cierto rubor en su cara —es claro que es un ejemplar varón.

—La prueba no estará bien hecha, pero bueno, como parecéis un par de doncellas asustadas la pasaré por alto. —dijo Prunia con mal humor.

—¿Cuánto tiempo más voy a tener que seguir sufriendo esta humillación? —preguntó Link.

—Ya queda poco, sólo deja que examine una cosa más y habremos terminado.

Prunia se acercó de nuevo a él, que permanecía sentado en el suelo a la defensiva, y le levantó el pelo de la frente, para comprobar que una cicatriz le atravesaba la ceja. Después le examinó el hombro izquierdo, y en ese momento Prunia dio por concluido el famoso "chequeo". Anotó en silencio algunas cosas, ignorando a Link y Symon que la observaban expectantes.

—Ya puedes vestirte, Link —dijo Prunia, dándole la espalda.

Él comenzó a vestirse lentamente, sin ocultar el mal humor que le había producido semejante recibimiento.

—¿Y bien? ¿Soy Link o no? —preguntó él con ironía.

—Claro que eres Link. Nadie más tendría semejante cicatriz en el hombro. Sólo el disparo de un guardián mecánico puede infligir un daño parecido. Ni siquiera la fuente ha sido capaz de borrar la cicatriz con el proceso de regeneración.

Link dio un paso atrás. Lo que había soñado, era verdad. Era verdad que una de esas cosas le había atravesado el hombro, mientras le perseguía con insistencia.

—Symon, ¿te importa dejarme a solas con Link? Tenemos que hablar —ordenó Prunia —si no te importa hacerte cargo de sus armas… puedes entrarlas y quitarles el agua de lluvia.

La niña se puso a reparar entonces una cajita, un extraño mecanismo del que fluía una luz azul idéntica a la de las antorchas del camino, y también a la de la torre que había en la Meseta de los Albores, incluso la piedra sheikah parecía estar dotada con la misma energía.

—Si estoy así es por un experimento que salió mal —dijo ella —cuando te metimos en el Templo de la Vida conocíamos muy poco sobre él. No sabía si una exposición prolongada terminaría por hacerte daño, así que hice algunas pruebas conmigo misma. De ese modo averigüé cómo funciona… pero como ves, empecé a rejuvenecer sin remedio y ahora estoy así.

—Entiendo —dijo Link, sin entender realmente —y… respecto a mi piedra sheikah.

—¡Ah, sí! Puedo arreglarla, aunque seguro que hay información que se ha perdido por siempre. Aunque si la acercas a los puntos geográficos donde han surgido las torres sheikah, podrás restaurar gran parte de su memoria.

—Ajam.

—Por tu expresión veo que lo que te interesa es otra cosa. —adivinó Prunia —Debes saber que es posible que haya cosas que has olvidado para siempre, no debes hacer caso de mi hermana y poner toda tu fe en las imágenes que nuestra princesa guardase.

—Pero Impa me dijo que me ayudarían, me conformo con eso. Es posible que todos digáis que soy Link, es posible que tu chequeo médico también lo diga, pero yo necesito recordarlo. Lo necesito.

—Es comprensible —dijo Prunia, dibujando una sonrisa, por primera vez —pero también debes saber que puede que descubras cosas que no te gusten. En nuestros recuerdos hay cosas buenas y malas, las que nos hacen ser tal y como somos. Y serán fragmentos incompletos de tu vida, no debes dejarte engañar por eso.

—Aun así, una imagen vale más que mil palabras —insistió Link.

—Está bien. Déjame la piedra, me pondré con ella ahora mismo. Mientras hago el trabajo puedes tomar un té con Symon.

Link esperó con paciencia a que Prunia manipulase la piedra, sin embargo, no pudo relajarse. Le preocupaba estar equivocado y que aquella niña con carácter de anciana le estropease la piedra para siempre. Symon trató de calmarle lo mejor que pudo. Le enseñó el laboratorio y le contó unas cuantas cosas sobre la energía ancestral. Desde que se había desatado el Cataclismo, ambos habían dedicado su vida a la investigación con más fuerza que nunca, tratando de comprender de qué manera podrían volver las máquinas a su estado original. No sacaron muchas conclusiones positivas, de hecho, concluyeron que era un suicidio enfrentarse a las máquinas en su estado actual. Muchas fueron desmanteladas, pero la mayoría se concentraban en la zona de sombra que cubría la llanura de Hyrule.

—Ya está —anunció Prunia —los circuitos interiores se habían deteriorado con el tiempo, he tenido que cambiar algunos.

—Ahora… ¿tiene toda la información? —preguntó Link, acercándose a la niña.

—Sólo alguna. Seguramente faltan cosas, pero el sensor de imagen vuelve a funcionar. Lo podrás usar de nuevo.

La piedra sheikah se activó cuando Link puso el pulgar en la pantalla, como la primera vez. Pudo ver el mapa y el punto brillante sobre la aldea Kakariko, sólo que esta vez había una opción para introducir nuevas coordenadas y mover el punto al lugar del mapa que él desease. Había una enciclopedia de términos, un diario vacío y al fin, la biblioteca de imágenes. Empezó a recorrerlas una a una, con la esperanza de encontrar algo. Sin embargo, se sintió muy decepcionado. No había nada en ellas que le pareciera significativo o que le sonase remotamente. Una vez las hubo visto todas, bajó los brazos con pesar.

—Ya te lo había dicho, no es tan sencillo —dijo Prunia.

—Ni siquiera aparece nadie en las fotos —dijo Link con fastidio.

—La princesa usaba la piedra para documentar información, no con fines personales. Pero vamos, anímate. Tal vez si sigues los pasos que te ha indicado mi hermana, puedas avanzar. Aunque sea seria y mandona a veces tengo que darle la razón. Te habrá mandado a revisar las Bestias Divinas, ¿me equivoco?

—Sí, eso es. Aunque no sé qué puedo hacer yo con eso. No conozco la tecnología como tú.

—Las Bestias son muy simples. Tienen un enorme generador en su interior, seguramente lo único que tendrías que hacer es apagarlo y reiniciarlo de nuevo. El problema será lograr acceder al interior… ahí no puedo ayudarte.

Link continuaba revisando las imágenes, con aire taciturno. Algunas eran tan confusas como la imagen de una arboleda, ¡una arboleda hacía cien años! Podría ser prácticamente cualquier rincón de Hyrule.

—Te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí —dijo Link con seriedad —ahora tengo que marcharme.

—Lo entiendo. ¿Quieres que Symon te prepare algo de comida para el viaje?

—No es necesario, ya voy bien servido.

—Link, no te entristezcas —insistió Prunia —tarde o temprano encontrarás tu camino, no lo des todo por perdido.

Él asintió en silencio y salió del laboratorio, despidiéndose de Symon con la mano. Tenía que elegir su próximo rumbo y esta vez no tenía más que su propio criterio para decidir. Mirando el mapa en la piedra, observó que no estaba lejos del Dominio Zora. Según le habían dicho, los zora atesoraban una de las Bestias mecánicas, así que era una posible opción. La otra opción… era mucho más descabellada. No podía arrancarse de la cabeza la idea de bordear la llanura de Hyrule, como le había contado Nana la noche anterior.

Bajó colina llama dando grandes zancadas y fue a buscar su caballo. Montó y salió de la aldea de Hatelia, y en cuanto tuvo ocasión, puso al animal a trote. Cabalgó veloz, ignorando todo lo que se movía a su alrededor, no hizo caso de las señales del camino ni de las personas con las que se fue cruzando. Durante largo rato sólo se concentró en sentir el viento frío chocando en su cara.

Se frenó al llegar al borde de la zona sombría. De nuevo, comenzó a llover y se echó la capucha por encima. Tal vez aquello era un suicidio, pero en realidad todas las misiones de las que tenía que hacerse cargo lo eran, así que sin pensarlo espoleó al caballo para que se internase en la llanura de Hyrule. Cabalgó al paso, con la cautela del que se adentra en un terreno muy peligroso. Sin embargo, ninguna criatura le salió al paso, ni monstruos, ni hylianos… ni otras cosas. Al caer la noche, llegó a una pequeña arboleda. Había mucha oscuridad, la luna era menguante y apenas proyectaba luz, pero Link sabía que estaba muy cerca del castillo, pues veía sus torres negras sobresalir entre las copas de los árboles.

Desmontó y desenvainó la espada. Se movía entre las sombras, sin hacer ni un solo ruido. De repente, detrás de unos matorrales descubrió un lugar en el mismo centro de aquel bosque. Era una plaza circular de piedra blanca, rodeada por columnas. De inmediato la identificó con una de las imágenes de la piedra sheikah, no podía creer que tuviera tanta suerte y dar con uno de los lugares que se proponía encontrar de una forma tan sencilla. De repente, al asociar la imagen con el lugar, tuvo una visión.

 _En la plaza ceremonial había un goron, una mujer zora, una gerudo y un alto orni con las alas plegadas. Él estaba en el centro, hincando la rodilla. Llevaba una larga Espada a la espalda. La princesa estaba frente a él, recitando el juramento de memoria. Todos cuchicheaban alrededor acerca de la indiferencia y distancia que ella estaba manteniendo. Algunos la justificaban, otros simplemente decían que aquello era una pantomima, una falsa ceremonia. La joven princesa ni siquiera lo miraba a los ojos, y cuando la ceremonia terminó, se marchó dando media vuelta con tanta frialdad como había empezado._

—La Espada Destructora del mal… —murmuró Link, tratando de capturar las piezas de información que acababan de resucitar en su memoria.

 _Después recordó varias imágenes sueltas en las que él hacía guardia frente a una puerta de madera, en lo que parecía el interior del castillo. La puerta se abría una y otra vez, la joven princesa salía de ella y le miraba con desprecio, rechazando sus servicios de manera continua. Ni una sola vez requirió su ayuda para nada, aunque era su obligación mantenerse firme en el puesto. "Márchate, es todo por hoy" repitió ella una y otra vez. Aquel rechazo, no era agradable._

Link abrió los ojos. Seguía en el centro de la plaza ceremonial, aunque su mente había viajado a toda velocidad al pasado. No sabía bien cómo tomarse aquello, nada de lo que había visto le encajaba con lo que le habían contado… o había sentido. Aquella visión era un recuerdo genuino de su vida anterior.

Mientras volvía al caballo, algo se movió entre las sombras del bosque. Link se puso en guardia, pero no tardó en oír el sonido, aquel pitido intermitente que precedía a una muerte segura. De un salto subió a su montura y cabalgó zigzagueando entre los árboles, mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Oyó una enorme explosión a sus espaldas, el guardián mecánico que le acechaba erró el disparo. Sin dudarlo se internó en la zona más espesa del bosque, y buscó una salida hacia el este, tratando de volver por donde había venido. Tenía que cerrar los ojos, pues cabalgó a tal velocidad que el viento le molestaba y apenas podía abrirlos. Se giró para observar cómo hasta tres de aquellas criaturas se movían tras él, parecían comunicarse entre ellas tratando de dar la alerta de que un intruso se había internado en terrenos prohibidos. No podía hacer otra cosa que huir, así que se encomendó a su suerte y cabalgó durante largo rato, hasta que el pobre caballo empezó a frenarse, agotado.

Había logrado salir de la zona oscura y ya no percibió que nada los estuviera siguiendo. Desmontó, las piernas le dolían de llevarlas apretadas contra el caballo. Aquel lugar era un hervidero de peligros, era casi un milagro que hubiera logrado internarse allí sin que ninguno de esos chismes lo hubiera detectado antes. ¿Y había merecido la pena tanto riesgo? Link pensaba que no. Ahora sí sabía cuál era el aspecto de la princesa Zelda, pero también había comprobado que nada de lo que había visto encajaba con lo que Impa y el viejo rey Rhoam le habían contado sobre ella. ¿Acaso trataban de engañarle para que aceptase la misión sin rodeos? Era mucho más sencillo aventurarse a salvar a alguien con quien debía tener una relación estrecha que con una joven altiva y orgullosa que apenas reparaba en él, así que tal vez fuese víctima de un engaño. Por otra parte, la voz no le transmitía nada de eso. La voz que le hizo despertar le transmitía compasión y ternura, era capaz de ablandar cada centímetro de su corazón.

—Es muy tarde para que un hyliano ande por ahí solo, vagabundeando —dijo una voz enérgica a sus espaldas.

Link se giró, y comprobó que la voz pertenecía a un guardia, que se mantenía firme con una lanza sobre una elevación de roca. Dio unos cuantos pasos para dejarse ver mejor, y también comprobó que el guardia pertenecía a la raza zora. Tenía la piel húmeda y brillante, aletas y unos dientes puntiagudos, típicos de los miembros de esa raza.

—Lo lamento. Me desvié sin querer y entré en la llanura de Hyrule. Después he cabalgado durante horas, huyendo de lo que encontré allí —confesó Link —ahora está oscuro y no sé dónde estoy.

—Estás a los pies de la entrada del Dominio Zora —informó el guardia.

—¡Ah! Eso es muy interesante —dijo Link, acercándose más —¿es posible que pueda entrar al Dominio? Justo quería venir a este lugar. No sé si he de pagar algún diezmo o algo similar.

—Ja ja ja, menuda estupidez. El Dominio es un lugar pacífico, puedes entrar y salir cuando quieras. Lo único es que no es común ver a hylianos por aquí. No soportan la lluvia permanente ni la humedad y casi todos enferman y salen escaldados. Pero allá tú.

Link inclinó la cabeza en forma de saludo y agarró las riendas de su caballo. Muy lentamente, en mitad de aquella interminable noche, se adentró en el Dominio Zora.


	8. Chapter 8 - Traición en el Dominio

VIII – Traición en el Dominio

El Dominio era un lugar húmedo y oscuro, tal y como había definido el guardia con el que Link se había encontrado. No paraba de llover ni un instante, era agotador. El caballo resoplaba una y otra vez, el agua se escurría por sus crines como si fuera una cascada. Link usó la capa hyliana, pero con tanta lluvia empezó a notar cómo el agua le iba calando poco a poco. Después de ascender un sendero en la roca, se topó con un puente de un extraño material. Nunca había visto nada igual, la roca o piedra con la que estaba hecho, parecía brillar en la oscuridad. Se disponía a cruzarlo, cuando alguien llamó su atención desde las aguas del río que discurría por debajo.

—¡Eh, tú! ¡Espera, no te vayas!

Un joven zora saltó desde el río con una agilidad asombrosa y se plantó delante de Link. Medía más de dos metros y Link tuvo que elevar la cabeza para poder mirarle bien a la cara.

—Por todas mis escamas, no puedo creer la suerte que he tenido —dijo el zora —¡eres un hyliano!

—Sí, soy hyliano. Pero el guardia de la entrada me dijo que podía pasar —dijo Link a la defensiva.

—Déjame que te vea… eres joven y fuerte. ¡Eres perfecto! —exclamó el zora, que daba vueltas a su alrededor examinándole.

—Creo que… tengo que irme. Si no te importa dejarme pasar...

—No, espera amigo. Mi nombre es Sidon —dijo el zora alargándole la mano. Link la aceptó y el zora se la apretó, zarandeándole tan fuerte que todo él se movió con el saludo. —Busco a un hyliano… de hecho llevo buscando a un hyliano muchos días.

—Pues… no tenías más que salir de aquí, imagino… hay muchos hylianos en otros lugares.

—Ya… pero no reuniría las condiciones. El hyliano tenía que venir aquí. Tu nombre es…

—Link.

—Es perfecto. —dijo Sidon, sin reducir ni un ápice su emoción.

—Ya… bueno, como te decía, necesito seguir mi camino.

—Y yo te necesito a ti. Si estás aquí es por algo, es una señal.

—¿Sabes algo del Cataclismo? —dudó Link ante tal afirmación.

—No sé nada. Yo sólo era un huevo cuando eso ocurrió.

—Entonces… ¿por qué dices que es una señal si no sabes nada de mí?

—Porque creo en la buena suerte —dijo Sidon, sonriéndole. —Si me acompañas, te lo explicaré todo. Tengo un pequeño refugio cerca de aquí y ahora llueve tanto que tu caballo no podrá seguir mucho tiempo así. Sería bueno que lo dejes en un lugar seco.

Link aceptó la oferta, encogiéndose de hombros. Aquel tipo era lo más extraño con lo que se había topado, pero no conocía a ningún zora así que no podía juzgar si era normal entre los de su especie. Aun así, sacó su daga de la bota y la escondió bajo uno de sus guantes, para tenerla bien a mano en caso de necesidad.

—Aquí es. Ten cuidado y no te pinches con mis arpones. He estado pescando durante toda la mañana. Puedes sentarte ahí, voy a encender el fuego.

Sidon encendió una hoguera y puso un par de lubinas a cocinarse lentamente. El caballo de Link fue a acurrucarse en el fondo de la cueva, el pobre animal había corrido sin descanso a través de la llanura de Hyrule y después había aguantado la lluvia con enorme paciencia. Link se quitó la capucha y la puso a secar, también las botas.

—¿Siempre llueve tanto aquí? —preguntó Link.

—No siempre. Pero ya llevamos unos cuantos meses sin ver el sol. A los zora no nos importa mucho, el agua es nuestro medio natural. Pero a mí también me gusta el sol de vez en cuando… y sobre todo la luna. El Dominio es un lugar hermoso bajo la luz de la luna. Toma, sírvete un poco.

—Esto es delicioso —dijo Link, pegando un bocado al pescado a la brasa que Sidon le ofrecía.

—Sí, y fortalece mucho las aletas. Tú pareces un joven muy fuerte. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

"Ciento diecinueve" pensó Link, pero se guardó el comentario. Aún no sabía bien de qué pie cojeaba el tal Sidon y prefería andarse con cautela.

—Diecinueve.

—Eres apenas un huevo recién eclosionado, yo tengo ochenta y uno.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió Link.

—Sí, los zora tenemos mucha más longevidad que los hylianos. Pero para el caso… no importa. Y dime, ¿estás casado? ¿tienes familia o hijos?

—No estoy casado.

—Vaya. No es que importe, esto último lo preguntaba por pura curiosidad.

—Tampoco tengo familia —dijo Link, pegando otro bocado a su cena.

—Qué pena, pareces un buen chico. Es extraño que alguien como tú esté tan solo.

—¿Y tú? Tienes familia e hijos ¿o qué?

—Aún no, aunque mi padre me insiste en que busque esposa, es muy pesado. Sólo le tengo a él. No conocí a mi madre ni tampoco a mi hermana mayor… ella también murió antes de que yo naciese.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo Link.

—No tiene importancia, ni siquiera la conocía. Aunque todo el mundo tiene a mi hermana muy presente y sé muchas cosas de ella así que… Bueno Link, vayamos al grano. Tengo una propuesta importante que hacerte. Si no la aceptas lo entenderé, te dejaré ir sin más.

—Cuéntame tu propuesta.

—Así me gusta, ¡ese es el espíritu, Link! Verás, no sé si has oído hablar de la tecnología ancestral… qué estupidez, seguro que has oído hablar de eso. Pues aquí en el Dominio, ocultamos una enorme máquina llamada Vah Ruta. Funciona o más bien funcionaba con tecnología ancestral. Después del Cataclismo entró en colapso y luego estuvo apagada durante muchísimos años, pero últimamente… se ha puesto a hacer cosas raras.

—¿Cosas raras? ¿Cómo qué?

—Empezó a moverse por el embalse oriental, por sí sola, sin que nadie la tocase. Y luego empezó a expulsar agua. Con todo lo que llueve imagínate, los embalses se están desbordando y tememos que cause inundaciones. No sabemos bien qué es lo que la mueve. La… última persona que entró dentro de Vah Ruta fue mi hermana, Mipha. Ella no era tan imponente como yo, era más bien pequeñita, tamaño hyliano, así que pudo entrar sin problemas en el interior.

—Y ahora buscas un hyliano que quepa en el interior de la máquina y la pare, ¿no es así?

—Así es, veo que eres muy inteligente, Link —dijo Sidon, con su ya habitual exceso de optimismo y adulación.

—De acuerdo.

—¿De acuerdo? ¿Aceptas?

—Sí.

—¡Eres increíble! De veras, cualquier otro hyliano se lo habría pensado mil veces pero tú… eres genial, Link.

—Sí, supongo que soy genial por caber en ese agujero al que te refieres…

—Eres genial en tu totalidad —dijo Sidon —Ahora es conveniente que descanses. Puedes pasar la noche aquí en mi refugio, mis aletas me dicen que va a llover muy fuerte. Yo mientras voy a volver a casa. Vendré a buscarte muy temprano y pondremos en marcha nuestra misión, ¿te parece?

—Como quieras.

Sidon se despidió y dio un formidable salto antes de sumergirse en el río. Link observó cómo ascendía corriente arriba a una velocidad vertiginosa. La piel llena de escamas y las aletas ayudaban a los zora a moverse en el agua con mucha facilidad.

Añadió un par de palos de leña a la hoguera y sacó una fina manta de viaje de su mochila. No sabía si lo que estaba haciendo era una buena idea, pero fuese como fuese, el tal Sidon iba a conducirle directo a lo que él había ido a buscar, era una oportunidad de oro que no tenía pensado desperdiciar. Link cerró los ojos dejándose dominar por el cansancio y al poco tiempo, dormía profundamente.

 _Caminaba detrás de la princesa Zelda, llevando los caballos consigo. Ella iba guiándole y haciendo algunas comprobaciones en la piedra sheikah al mismo tiempo._

 _—_ _Y dime, Link, ¿sabes manejar la espada? —preguntó de repente la princesa._

 _—_ _Sí. Aprendí desde pequeño. Mi padre me enseñó, él era guardia real._

 _—_ _Esto no es un juego de niños —dijo ella, con aquel tono tan frío que solía usar —y esa espada que llevas, no es un juguete._

 _—_ _Lo sé._

 _—_ _Pues más vale que sepas usarla bien. —insinuó ella con desconfianza._

 _—_ _Lo intentaré, alteza._

 _No volvieron a hablar nada más hasta que llegaron a la posta de la Montaña, a los pies de Ciudad Goron._

—Link… oye amigo, despierta.

Se desperezó y descubrió los ojos amarillos de Sidon, muy cerca de su cara.

—¡Ah! —gritó Link, asustado.

—Tranquilo amigo, soy yo. Siento haberte despertado así, pero ha amanecido y tenemos que partir. Estabas profundamente dormido, ¿sabes?

Link se puso en pie, aún somnoliento. Recogió sus objetos personales y los puso en la mochila de viaje. Dejó al caballo en la cueva por recomendación de Sidon. Lo que había soñado era otra visión, estaba seguro. Ahora tenía la certeza de que los fragmentos de su memoria también se le presentarían en sueños. La princesa Zelda cada vez se parecía menos a lo que había imaginado. Era orgullosa y desconfiada. Le parecía curioso que aún no hubiese logrado verle los ojos, ya que en todas sus visiones ella apartaba la vista o él caminaba tras ella.

—¿Listo, Link?

—Listo.

—Bien, ¡vamos allá!

Sidon le indicó que ascendiese una empinada colina de roca. Él seguiría el curso del río y se reunirían en el puente que había más arriba. A los zora les resultaba incómodo escalar, tenían la piel muy resbaladiza y eso hacía que fuera muy complicado agarrarse a las rocas. La travesía tampoco fue sencilla para Link. La lluvia y la complejidad del sendero le hicieron tropezar y caer varias veces. Cuando llegó al punto de reunión con Sidon, estaba bastante magullado.

—Lo has hecho bien, Link —le animó Sidon, palmeándole la espalda.

—Este camino no es para hylianos… no es para nadie, en realidad. —se quejó Link.

—Los zora nos desplazamos muy bien por el río, así que llevamos sin mantener este camino durante… ¿los cien años desde el Cataclismo? Ya apenas recibimos visitas.

—¿Dónde está la Bestia? —preguntó Link, que ya había recobrado el aliento.

—Está allí —señaló Sidon con el dedo —pero no podemos entrar por el acceso normal… está vigilado.

Link frunció el ceño. Si había vigilancia e iban a burlarla, tal vez Sidon no le estuviese contando toda la verdad.

—¿Por qué no podemos pedir permiso para entrar?

—Eso nos llevaría tiempo, Link. Tendríamos que pedir una audiencia con el rey, esperar mucho tiempo, reunión con los ancianos, blablablá. Todos son un poco carrozas, ¿sabes? Son viejos que llevan tiempo sin mover un dedo. Por eso hemos de actuar ya. Pero si tienes dudas, aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte…

—No, ya que hemos llegado hasta aquí… pero me gustaría hacer las cosas bien.

—No vamos a hacer nada malo, sólo vamos a tomar un atajo —le animó Sidon, guiñando un ojo. —Lo que tenemos que hacer es subir por el acantilado. Yo puedo llegar al embalse oriental a través del río, pero tú tendrás que escalar. Y será peligroso, créeme. Por eso necesitaba un hyliano fuerte y ágil como tú.

—Está bien, pero necesito prepararme.

—Sin problema. Toma tu tiempo.

Link se quitó la capa hyliana. También se deshizo de la cota de malla y de los protectores de arco de los antebrazos. Todo ello lo puso en la mochila de viaje. Las botas no eran flexibles, así que se las quitó y se puso unas medias sheikah que Impa le había dado, con eso sus pies se adaptarían mejor a la pared vertical. Por último, sacó una cuerda fina y un par de argollas.

—Necesito que tú me lleves las armas y la mochila de viaje, no puedo escalar una pared así llevando todo esto —le pidió Link a Sidon —Voy a ir desarmado… confío en ti. Y esto… —dijo sacándose la piedra sheikah del cinturón —es el objeto más preciado que tengo. No puedo arriesgarme a perderlo, que se estropee o caiga durante mi ascenso. ¿Lo cuidarás bien?

—Puedes confiar en mí sin problemas, amigo —dijo Sidon, agarrando las pertenencias de Link. —¿Nos vemos arriba?

—Sí, adelante.

Sidon se zambulló en el río con su habitual agilidad. Link tomó aire varias veces y echó una mirada a la pared de roca. Era muy vertical, había algunos salientes pero la lluvia convertía aquello en una auténtica odisea. Mentalmente diseñó una ruta para el ascenso, el tramo final era el más difícil pues tenía que balancearse para poder aferrarse a una cornisa que estaba a tiro de piedra del final.

Comenzó a ascender lentamente, con la cuerda rodeando su cintura. De vez en cuando hacía uso de las argollas para asegurarse ante una posible caída. Se sentía seguro, iba despacio pero sabiendo lo que hacía. Casi estaba en la cima, justo antes del balanceo, cuando un rayo descargó con violencia. Link gritó de la impresión, no pudo evitarlo. El rayo había caído tan cerca que pudo ver cómo una pared de roca cercana se desintegraba con el impacto.

—¿Has oído algo?

—Sólo ha sido un rayo…

—Me ha parecido oír algo ahí abajo.

Link se agazapó tanto como pudo contra la roca, pero llegó a ver las picas de dos lanzas zora, pertenecientes a los guardias que vigilaban el embalse. Estuvo unos minutos sin moverse, y al fin decidió continuar. Lanzó la cuerda al saliente y comenzó a balancearse. Cuando estuvo seguro de llegar a su destino, saltó y se agarró con éxito a la pared. No pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción después de una maniobra tan compleja. Después, dio un par de pasos de ascenso más y se encaramó a la cima. Se asomó al precipicio muy orgulloso del resultado de su ascenso, aquella pared había resultado ser todo un desafío.

—¡Eh, tú! Alto ahí.

Cuando Link se giró, dos guardias zora lo apuntaban con las lanzas. Levantó las manos en señal de paz.

—Tranquilos, no voy a hacer nada —dijo Link, que buscaba con la mirada a Sidon, pero no parecía estar allí.

—¿Nos tomas por idiotas? Si te has encaramado hasta aquí es porque venías por eso —dijo uno de los guardias haciendo un gesto hacia su izquierda.

Link giró la cabeza y lo vio. La colosal bestia mecánica, Vah Ruta. Era una réplica de un elefante de dimensiones descomunales, y no paraba de drenar agua hacia el estanque a través de su trompa de metal, tal y como le había contado Sidon.

—No venía por eso, yo…

—Cierra el pico —ordenó el guardia —Hablarás cuando se te ordene. Como te decía, los zora no somos idiotas. Ahora, vendrás con nosotros.

Los guardias lo cachearon a fondo y después lo escoltaron apuntándole con las lanzas, escaleras abajo. Desde luego, aquel camino era mucho más cómodo que la tortura a la que Link se había sometido para llegar hasta el estanque. Pasaron junto a una de las entradas de la ciudad zora, toda ella tallada en mármol y en aquel material luminiscente que le daba un toque de irrealidad.

—¿No vamos a la ciudad? —preguntó Link.

—¡Que te calles! No sé en qué idioma decirte eso. Y vuelve a ponerte las manos en la cabeza, maldita sea.

Él obedeció y no volvió a abrir la boca, pues podía sentir la pica de una de las lanzas acariciándole la espalda. Bajaron por una oscura escalera de caracol, acantilado abajo. Toda la ciudad zora quedaba por encima de sus cabezas, ellos habían accedido a un lugar oculto en la roca, al curso inferior del río. Uno de los guardias sacó una llave de su cinturón y abrió una puerta enrejada, que estaba excavada en la roca. Link estaba siendo llevado a los calabozos.

La celda donde lo encerraron era muy oscura y húmeda, allí no llegaba la luz del exterior. El zora volvió a amenazarle con la lanza para que se introdujese dentro y él no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Después echaron la llave y se quedó a solas y en completa oscuridad. Ni siquiera había antorchas, las paredes de roca filtraban el agua de los estanques y ríos cercanos y la humedad habría impedido que el fuego prendiese allí. Se sentó en un rincón, rodeándose las rodillas con los brazos para tratar de conservar el poco calor corporal que tenía, y así dejó que el tiempo pasara.

Después de incontables horas un guardia lo despertó, pateando los barrotes de su cárcel. Le deslizó un plato de comida por debajo de la puerta de hierro y también le arrojó una manta, vieja y agujereada. Link se envolvió en ella y devoró el plato con voracidad, eran restos de pescado, cabezas y colas que alguien habría desechado de una buena comilona. Luego, de nuevo oscuridad.

Supo que habían pasado más de cuatro días por la frecuencia con la que el guardia venía a visitarle. Una vez al día le dejaba la comida y un poco de agua y después se marchaba. Link se sentía hundido y sucio, y poco a poco fue sumiéndose en la oscuridad de su encierro, llegando a creer que jamás iba a salir de ahí.

 _Link… despierta, Link…_

—Pssss, Link. Oye Link, despierta.

—¿Quién es? —gruñó él desde un rincón, despertando de su duermevela.

—Ven, acércate a la puerta.

Link se acercó a los barrotes y descubrió a Sidon, que estaba envuelto en una capa. Juraría que era la voz la que lo había llamado, pero estaba tan destrozado por aquel encierro que ya no sabía distinguir sueños y realidad.

—Siento mucho todo esto que ha pasado, de veras —dijo Sidon.

Link le agarró por la capa, haciéndole chocar con violencia contra los barrotes.

—Maldito seas, me has traicionado. —dijo Link entre dientes.

—No, no… amigo cálmate —le pidió Sidon, obligando a que Link lo soltase.

—¿Qué me calme? Llevo varios días en este agujero, si no has venido para sacarme no sé qué demonios haces aquí.

—Lo lamento mucho, de verdad, todo es culpa mía. He tratado de convencer a mi padre de que no venías a hacer nada malo, que todo es culpa mía. Pero es tan cabezota…

—¿Tu padre?

—Sí, mi padre es Dorphan, el rey en el Dominio Zora. Y yo soy su príncipe.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Link temblando de rabia, alejándose de los barrotes —tu padre es el rey… no puedo creerlo… ¡¿y por qué no me sacas?!

—Tranquilízate, por favor. Si los guardias descubren que estoy aquí todo será mucho más complicado. ¿Me vas a escuchar o no?

—Te escucho, pero no sé qué creer —dijo Link, sin calmar su furia.

—Mi padre y yo tenemos… algunas diferencias en la manera de pensar. Cuando te capturaron fui de inmediato a hablar con él, a decirle que eres mi amigo Link, que estaba buscando a un hyliano que me ayudase con Vah Ruta. Él puso el grito en el cielo y no me creyó. Entonces, por accidente vio tu piedra, la que me dejaste para que te guardase.

—¿Qué? ¿Le has entregado la piedra al rey? —Link no daba crédito a semejante acto de torpeza, y empezó a desesperarse.

—Debiste decirme lo que era, Link. Mi padre sabe lo que es, y sobre todo a quién perteneció. Al menos si me hubieras explicado algo, no habría quedado como un idiota ante él.

—Y si tú me hubieras dicho que eras el príncipe de los zora, tal vez nada de esto habría pasado —reprochó Link, de inmediato.

—Está bien, tienes razón, estamos empatados.

—Estaremos empatados cuando tu culo lleno de escamas esté dentro de una jaula como esta.

—Calma, calma —dijo Sidon forzando una sonrisa —no volvamos al mal humor, se me acaba el tiempo. El caso es que mi padre quería saber qué hacía un hyliano como tú con la piedra de la princesa Zelda, un objeto muy valioso que se dio por perdido desde que se desató el Cataclismo.

—Tengo la piedra porque la princesa la guardó para que yo la tuviese, fin de la historia —sentenció Link.

—No es tan fácil. Mi padre está muy dolido, desde que mi hermana Mipha muriese hace años. Ella era uno de los cuatro elegidos para custodiar a la princesa. —aclaró Sidon. Al fin Link se mantuvo en silencio, pues empezaba a comprender que todo se había enredado hasta las últimas consecuencias —Mi padre necesita aclaraciones, y ha convocado al alto consejo sheikah a declarar. Por eso llevas tanto tiempo aquí. Esta misma mañana ha llegado Rotver desde Akkala, era el último que faltaba. La matriarca Impa de Kakariko y Symon de Hatelia llegaron hace dos días. Con ellos han traído a una pequeña niña sheikah que tiene unas teorías descabelladas sobre ti, dice que tienes más de cien años y que has resucitado de una especie de santuario.

—Ay, no… —dijo Link, golpeándose la frente con la mano en señal de frustración.

—Mi padre no sabe qué creer, y los viejos del consejo zora están en tu contra, Link. Siento tanto haberte metido en todo esto…

—Bueno, ya no importa —suspiró Link, con resignación.

—Si he venido aquí, es para darte ánimos e informarte. Creo que cuando te llamen a declarar toda la verdad saldrá a la luz, y podrás marcharte en libertad.

—¿A declarar?

—Sí, me temo que se prepara un juicio en tu contra.

—Fantástico, es lo que me faltaba…

—Lo bueno es que los sheikah te van a defender, Link. Y yo también. Créeme amigo, jamás permitiré que te pudras en esta celda. Si pierdes el juicio te prometo que vendré a sacarte, como sea.

—…Gracias, Sidon —dijo al fin Link, manteniendo el tono sombrío —¿Y cuándo es el juicio?

—Mañana al mediodía. Prepárate, no va a ser fácil. Ahora tengo que dejarte antes de que me descubran. Si lo hiciesen, complicaría más las cosas.

—Está bien, hasta mañana entonces.

—Link… cuídate.


	9. Chapter 9 - La justicia de Dorphan

IX – La justicia de Dorphan

Desde muy temprano, vinieron a buscar a Link a la celda en la que estaba encerrado. Le esposaron las manos a la espalda y le obligaron a salir, había cuatro guardias zora custodiándole. Cuando puso un pie en el exterior cerró los ojos por culpa de la claridad, el sol seguía oculto tras las nubes, pero después de tantos días de encierro la más mínima luz era molesta.

Deshizo el camino que iba desde la base del río a lo alto del acantilado, desde donde se podía acceder a la ciudad zora. Link se sentía sucio y miserable, después de cuatro días de encierro no había podido asearse y la vergüenza por ser expuesto de esa manera comenzaba a atormentarle. Muchos zora que habitaban la ciudad abrían paso a la guardia, mientras curioseaban al "hyliano que intentó entrar en Vah Ruta". Otro muchos corrían a buscar un sitio en el salón del trono real, para poder ver el juicio en persona.

Cuando ascendieron la enorme escalinata que conducía al salón del trono, los murmullos se tornaron en silencio. Uno de los guardias empujó a Link para que postrase delante del rey Dorphan, que le esperaba sentado en el trono. Era un zora de enorme tamaño y bastante anciano. Un séquito de consejeros zora también de avanzada edad se sentaban como un tribunal, a su derecha. Link recorrió los rostros de la sala en busca de una mirada amable, y se alegró al ver que los sheikah le aguardaban abajo, a su izquierda, sentados en tres sillas que habían sido puestas para ese propósito. El salón real estaba abarrotado.

—Aquí comienza el juicio contra Link, el hyliano al que se le acusa de los siguientes crímenes —leyó un heraldo en voz alta —internarse en el embalse oriental, intento de manipulación de la Bestia Divina Vah Ruta, intento de atentado contra la corona, y falsa identidad.

Link apretó los puños al oír toda la sarta de acusaciones, se sentía abandonado e impotente. Tan sólo la aguda mirada de Impa le producía cierto consuelo. Un murmullo sucedió a la acusación. El rey elevó una mano para pedir la palabra y silenciar así a su pueblo.

—Estimado pueblo. He de decir que el alto consejo sheikah me ha pedido que el juicio se celebre en privado. Así que, aunque vaya en contra de mis principios, por cortesía y deferencia a nuestros vecinos hylianos, he de pedir a todo aquel que no esté invitado a intervenir en el juicio, que abandone la sala de inmediato. —ordenó el rey.

Hubo muchísimos comentarios y quejas de desaprobación por parte del pueblo zora, seguramente Link fue el único que suspiró aliviado al ver cómo todo el mundo se retiraba y desalojaba el salón real. Pasados unos minutos, todo quedó en silencio. Sólo quedaron la guardia, el tribunal y el rey. El juicio se inició.

—Gracias, majestad. Agradecemos este gesto —dijo Impa poniéndose en pie —lo que aquí va a relatarse no está hecho para los oídos de todo el mundo.

—Majestad —dijo uno de los zoras ancianos que formaba parte del tribunal —me gustaría ser el primero en abrir el juicio.

—No, Mezen —dijo el rey zora —primero quiero oír la versión del muchacho. Adelante, no seas tímido. Cuéntanos qué ha pasado —dijo el rey, mirando a Link.

Él dio un par de pasos temblorosos. Tenía hambre, estaba sucio, agotado y por encima de todo, no sabía qué hacer. Todos le observaban con gran expectación y él detestaba sentirse presionado y estar en el centro de las miradas.

—Majestad, mi nombre es Link. Si he cometido alguna ofensa contra vuestro reino, os pido disculpas. Conocí a Sidon hace algunos días, junto al río, en el curso bajo. Me adentraba en el Dominio el busca de algunas respuestas cuando tropecé con él. Pronto hicimos amistad. Él me explicó la situación con la Bestia Vah Ruta y yo accedí a ayudarle, pues en realidad había sido enviado aquí por el pueblo sheikah con ese mismo propósito. No sabía que estuviese prohibido ni que se tratase de un atentado contra la corona, sólo pretendía ayudar. Sé que tal… tal y como me veo ahora no pueda parecer alguien de fiar. Pero os juro por mi propia alma que no miento, esta es la única verdad.

Después de eso, Link agachó la cabeza y no dijo nada más. No sabía qué tipo de información conocía el rey, si había hablado con los sheikah, y el silencio le pareció lo más prudente.

—Tomo la palabra —insistió el tal Mezen. El rey se la concedió, con un gesto de cabeza —¿Qué hacías con la piedra sheikah en tu poder?

—Me la dio la princesa Zelda —respondió Link, mirando a los ojos al viejo zora con desafío. Aquel anciano no le caía bien.

—¡Ah, claro! La princesa de Hyrule… Eso es imposible, pues ella desapareció hace más de cien años, junto a todos los demás. Así que ya puedes estar explicando cómo es posible que un mocoso como tú tenga algo tan valioso. La piedra se perdió cuando Ganon emergió de entre las sombras, se perdió como otras muchas cosas.

—Lo sé. Sé que esto no tendrá sentido, pero os pido un acto de comprensión. Yo pertenezco a otra época. Durante más de cien años, he dormido, recuperándome de unas heridas que resultaron ser casi mortales. Desperté hará unos dos meses en un lugar remoto en la Meseta de los Albores. La piedra estaba allí, esperando que yo la recuperase.

—Un resucitado… —dijo Mezen con ironía, haciendo reír al resto del consejo.

—¡Protesto! —dijo Prunia desde su sitio, sin poder contener su nerviosismo —la fuente de resurrección es real, ya os lo he explicado, majestad.

—Impa, ¿qué significa esto? —dijo el rey, reprendiendo a los sheikah para que parasen a Prunia, que no paraba de patalear.

—Lo siento, majestad, pero Prunia está en lo cierto —dijo Impa, elevando muy alto la voz —Link, es el héroe del pasado, como ya hemos explicado antes de que él viniese a ser juzgado.

—¿Entonces por qué miente y me cuenta esa historia sobre ayudar a mi hijo? ¿Por qué no lo confiesa directamente? —reprochó el rey Dorphan.

—Porque no lo recuerdo —intervino Link —Me gustaría mucho ayudaros, majestad, pero no logro recordar nada de mi pasado.

—Esto es ridículo —se quejó el viejo Mezen. —No creo ni una sola palabra de lo que dice este joven. Y si fuese el verdadero Link, igualmente deberíamos condenarle, majestad. Tanto él como la princesa Zelda condujeron a vuestra hija a una muerte segura ¿lo habéis olvidado? Ninguno de los dos hizo nada por salvarla. Ella habría dado la vida sin dudarlo por este joven, y miradle, ni siquiera puede arrepentirse de su desfachatez porque dice que no lo recuerda.

—Decidme, Link —comenzó a decir el rey con gravedad —¿recordáis a mi hija, la princesa Mipha?

—No —admitió Link, agachando la cabeza.

—Porque aún no ha restaurado sus recuerdos, ya os lo he dicho… —volvió a quejarse Prunia, interrumpiendo sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Silencio! La próxima vez os expulsaré de la sala y Link quedará sin defensa. Más vale que moderéis vuestros comentarios —amenazó el rey. —Continuemos. Link, esto que voy a decirte es importante, y te pido la máxima sinceridad. Aunque no tengas recuerdos de tu vida pasada… ¿admites ser el verdadero Link, el portador elegido por la Espada Destructora del Mal, el nombrado protector de la princesa de Hyrule?

Link hizo un rápido recorrido por la sala, todos le observaban sin pestañear. El corazón le latía a toda velocidad.

—Sí, soy él. El mismo Link de hace cien años.

Un fuerte murmullo se sucedió tras esas declaraciones. Link dirigió la vista hacia Impa, que asintió con la cabeza en muestra de aprobación.

—En ese caso, estoy listo para dictar sentencia —dijo el rey Dorphan, instaurando el silencio. Los sheikah se disponían a hablar, pero Impa les retuvo negando con la cabeza. —Todos me conocéis. Soy un rey pacífico, pero también soy un rey viejo y cansado. Soy un rey que ha visto cómo el mal anegaba nuestras tierras… y se llevaba a nuestros seres más queridos. Hay tantas pruebas a favor de este joven como en su contra. Si admitiese a un Link que no es real, mi hija jamás me lo perdonaría. Él siempre fue amigo de esta casa, casi un miembro más de mi familia. Le veo frente a mí, y juraría que es la misma persona, los mismos ojos vivos e inquietos, que ahora me miran con el daño que el Cataclismo ha dejado en todos nosotros. Le creo más aún al ver que llevaba consigo la piedra de la princesa de Hyrule, nadie más que él podría heredar un objeto así. Sin embargo, no puedo cometer más errores. Así que, para poder verificar su identidad, condeno a Link a someterse a la prueba en el Monte del Trueno.

Hubo un fuerte estruendo tras la sentencia. Los sheikah se interrumpían unos a otros lanzando sus quejas, pero Link sólo se fijó en alguien: el viejo Mezen le sonreía con malicia, sin decir nada, y eso no podía ser una buena señal.

Tras el dictado de sentencia, los guardias tiraron de él para llevárselo. En esta ocasión lo metieron en una sala pequeña que había en un ala de la Ciudad Zora, donde le dieron de comer y beber mucho mejor que los días anteriores. Aunque más adecuada, la sala era también una cárcel, sólo que sin barrotes ni oscuridad. Pasadas unas horas un guardia abrió la puerta, dejando que Impa entrase para visitarle.

—Link, ¿cómo estás? —le preguntó la anciana sheikah nada más entrar.

—Agotado. No sé cómo me he metido en este lío. —dijo él. Estaba sentado en el borde del fino colchón de su cama, con los codos apoyados en las piernas y la cabeza entre las manos.

—Lo has hecho bien, Link —trató de reconfortarle Impa, sentándose junto a él y palmeándole la espalda —Estoy muy orgullosa de lo que has dicho, es la verdad. Tengo que decirte que me he emocionado al oírte admitir que eres Link, porque ahora eres más Link que nunca. Este camino no iba a ser fácil de recorrer, siempre lo he sabido. Pero también he sabido que sólo tú podrías hacerlo, ningún otro, ¿me oyes?

Impa le miraba con los ojos llenos de determinación, y a Link le pareció que era mucho más joven de lo que aparentaba. Después la anciana sheikah se puso en pie, para marcharse.

—¿Qué hay en el Monte del Trueno? —preguntó Link, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del suelo.

—No importa lo que haya —dijo Impa —Por eso no me ha preocupado la condena de Dorphan. Sea lo que sea, tú puedes acabar con ello.

Al anochecer del día siguiente, sacaron a Link de su encierro. Tras ofrecerle una generosa comida, le devolvieron las armas y la cota de malla, todo a excepción de la piedra sheikah. Llovía con mucha fuerza y había bastante oscuridad. Una larga fila de guardias formaba un pasillo que él fue atravesando, guiado por los lanceros que lo habían escoltado el día del juicio. Los zora iluminaban el camino con antorchas y con aquel mineral luminiscente con el que estaba construida la ciudad. Había un tambor redoblando que marcaba la velocidad a la que Link debía caminar. Siguió un largo sendero que ascendía entre las rocas, siempre escoltado por la fila de antorchas y salió de la ciudad hasta llegar al punto más elevado del Dominio Zora. Allí le esperaban los sheikah, el rey Dorphan, el príncipe Sidon y el consejo zora. El tambor paró y el rey alzó las manos para hablar. Tuvo que hacerlo con potencia, pues las ráfagas de un viento helado que arrastraba la lluvia se llevaba su voz.

—Link, si eres el elegido, aquel que debe librarnos para siempre de esta catástrofe, te enfrentarás al mal del Monte del Trueno —dijo el rey. Como si estuviese ensayado, un relámpago iluminó el cielo, rugiendo con furia. —De ese modo tu valor quedará demostrado y recuperarás tu nombre y tus privilegios. Ahora, debes saltar abajo, donde te espera tu destino.

Link se volvió para mirar. Ellos estaban sobre la elevación de roca, casi parecía un graderío natural, un circo de combates creado por la propia naturaleza. Abajo había una hondonada plana y desprovista de vegetación, seguramente los truenos habían ido desnudando la roca con el paso del tiempo. Comenzó a descender con cautela. Sabía que tendría que enfrentarse a algo, pero ¿a qué?

Caminó por la hondonada, tratando de encontrar alguna pista. Aguzó los ojos y entonces lo vio. Una formidable criatura se paseaba de un lado a otro en la planicie de roca. Estaba armada con un mandoble y un escudo. Tenía mitad cuerpo de caballo y la otra mitad parecía humana… si no fuese porque la cabeza era la de una bestia o un león con larga melena y cuernos retorcidos y puntiagudos. Lo mirase por donde lo mirase, aquel monstruo tenía pinta de ser letal. Link cerró los ojos y se concentró. Le temblaban las piernas. Hasta ese momento se había enfrentado a algunos enemigos demostrando tener una habilidad natural para luchar contra ellos, pero nada como un combate tan concienzudo como ese. Se encomendó a la suerte, pues pensó que estaba siendo condenado a una muerte segura.

 _No temas. Puedes hacerlo._

—¿Qué? ¿Estás ahí? —preguntó Link, elevando la vista al cielo, como si la voz viniese de ahí.

 _Puedes hacerlo, no es la primera vez, Link._

—Ayúdame…

 _Ojalá pudiese. Espera su ataque hasta el final y salta para esquivarlo. Confío en ti. Siempre confiaré en ti._

Link desenvainó la espada y se aferró con fuerza a su escudo. La voz le había inflamado valor. Era como si una llama que estaba apagada dentro de él volviese a encenderse y arder con fuerza.

Avanzó hacia la criatura con decisión. El monstruo tenía unos ojos brillantes y demoníacos que refulgían en la oscuridad, y no tardó en reparar en su presencia. Nada más hacerlo, resopló y agitó los cascos contra la roca en señal de amenaza. Un nuevo relámpago cruzó el cielo y el monstruo aprovechó el momento para lanzarse contra Link a toda velocidad. Él esperó.

—¡Link, muévete! —gritó la voz infantil de Prunia.

—¡Muévete Link, huye amigo! —exclamó Sidon, uniéndose a Prunia.

El monstruo estaba casi encima y aguantó en su posición. Oía a los zora y al príncipe Sidon gritarle a lo lejos para que se apartase, pero él no lo hizo… hasta el último segundo. La criatura erró su embestida y quedó desorientada. Link aprovechó para asestarle un tajo en el brazo del escudo. El monstruo emitió un alarido tan fuerte que toda la montaña entera tembló. Link sonrió con satisfacción, agradeciendo el consejo que su voz le había dado. El monstruo se revolvió para atacarle otra vez y él repitió la jugada, hiriéndole en el hombro. El enemigo sangraba con abundancia, pero no parecía debilitarse. Entonces cambió su estrategia. La criatura empezó a respirar de un modo muy extraño. Link observaba desconcertado cómo se le hinchaban los pulmones con violencia y el monstruo aprovechó su despiste para lanzarle una inmensa bola de fuego. Link intentó esquivarla, pero recibió parte del impacto. Mientras rodaba por el suelo, consiguió dar un tajo en una de las patas de la criatura, que volvió a dolerse. De nuevo recibió el ataque de bolas de fuego, y Link, harto de la situación se lanzó con furia contra el monstruo, encaramándose en su grupa. Era casi imposible mantener el equilibrio, pero lo logró por un instante y en el momento preciso hundió la espada con todas sus fuerzas en la carne del monstruo, alcanzándole en un punto mortal.

Un relámpago se llevó el sonido del último aliento de aquel colosal ser. Link se apartó de su víctima, mientras respiraba agitadamente, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Gracias. —le dijo a la voz, cerrando los ojos.

Al darse la vuelta, vio al rey Dorphan y todo su séquito correr hasta donde él estaba. El príncipe Sidon no podía ocultar su sonrisa de orgullo. Impa también le sonreía y Prunia daba saltos y aplaudía. Los dos hombres sheikah se mantenían más calmados, Symon le guiñó un ojo, y el otro, el que aún no conocía le dedicó una tímida sonrisa.

—Es evidente que el valor fluye por vuestras venas, Link. —dijo el rey Dorphan —bienvenido de vuelta a Hyrule, el mundo nunca os ha necesitado tanto.

—Gracias, majestad —respondió Link, haciendo una reverencia con la cabeza.

—Link, eres increíble muchacho —felicitó Sidon, palmeándole la espalda.

—Te lo dije —le murmuró Impa por lo bajini —no importaba lo que hubiera aquí.

Una vez descendieron el Monte del Trueno, el rey propuso ir al estanque oriental, donde se hallaba Vah Ruta. Cuando llegaron allí observaron que la enorme Bestia mecánica se había detenido y ya no drenaba agua.

—Su mal debía estar ligado al de la criatura del Monte del Trueno —dijo Sidon. —por eso se ha detenido.

—Sí, es muy posible que su energía estuviera ligada al aura de la criatura que ha eliminado Link. Ahora debemos asegurarnos de que funcione como es debido —añadió Rotver, el sheikah que Link no conocía.

—Link, sé que es mucho pedirte después de todo lo sucedido —comenzó a decir el rey Dorphan —pero ¿podrías entrar a reiniciar su mecanismo?

—Por supuesto, majestad. Eso no hay que dudarlo.

—En ese caso, yo te ayudaré, amigo —dijo Sidon, guiñándole un ojo.

Sidon se lanzó al estanque, seguido por Link. Nadaron hasta el centro, donde se hallaba la criatura. Entonces Sidon sujetó a Link y se impulsó con todas sus fuerzas. Ambos salieron disparados hacia arriba como si un chorro de agua los empujase. En el último instante, Sidon soltó a Link en una plataforma, donde había una pequeña abertura de entrada a Vah Ruta. Él se agarró allí mientras Sidon caía de vuelta al estanque. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se adentró en la extraña creación mecánica.

El interior de la Bestia era oscuro, pero había una pequeña lámpara de aceite a la entrada. Link sacó su yesquero y prendió la lámpara, iluminando la inmensa cavidad. Caminó un poco hacia el interior, tratando de orientarse y pronto dio con el motor central. Accionó la única palanca que había, y de repente, todo se encendió.

—Bien hecho, Link.

Link se giró bruscamente y descubrió a una joven zora, que portaba un tridente de plata y le observaba con una sonrisa. No tardó demasiado en darse cuenta de que, de nuevo, estaba ante un espíritu. Tuvo la misma sensación de escalofrío que con el rey Rhoam y además ella estaba rodeada por un aura luminiscente y traslúcida.

—Soy yo, Mipha. ¿Me recuerdas?

Él iba a decir que "no", pero de repente una infinidad de imágenes se apelotonó en su cabeza, sacudiéndole por completo. Él yendo a pescar junto a Mipha, en el estanque inferior de la ciudad zora. Los largos atardeceres en la ciudadela, jugando a luchar con los arpones. Su padre… su padre, Ralek. Él no quería que tocase las armas sin permiso. Siempre lo llevaba al Dominio, donde podía jugar feliz con sus mejores amigos. Recordó la sonrisa y la mirada dulce y cálida de la princesa zora, que siempre cuidaba de él, siempre se preocupó por él. El día que ella fue elegida por el rey de Hyrule como uno de los campeones. La fiesta del trueno, bailando bajo la luz de las estrellas. La promesa de volver a ver a la princesa, siempre que pudiese. El viejo Remelis, enseñándole a usar la lanza. Las manos suaves de la princesa zora, curando sus rasguños cuando se hacía daño. El día que ambos compartieron sus temores por el Cataclismo. El día que ella le infundió valor para llevar la Espada. La última vez que hablaron. La última vez que la vio, antes de que todo acabase.

—Mipha… —murmuró él. Tenía lágrimas en la cara, no sabía cómo ni cuándo habían empezado a brotar de sus ojos.

—Aquí estoy —sonrió ella.

—Lo… lo he recordado —balbuceó Link, sin dar crédito.

—Lo sé. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti.

—Esto… no debió pasarte. No es justo —dijo Link, sintiendo cómo un fuerte dolor se instauraba en su pecho.

—No podemos luchar contra nuestro destino. No tengo mucho tiempo, Link. He estado aquí, durante cien años esperando a que tú vinieses. Ahora puedo ser libre y eso me hace muy feliz. Cuando se desató el Cataclismo, intenté invertir la energía maligna de Vah Ruta. Pero todo fue inútil… y la misma oscuridad de Ganon que manipulaba a la Bestia me llevó. No me importa ese sacrificio, y no quiero que pienses que es culpa tuya. Ni es culpa de la princesa Zelda, tienes que decírselo, Link. Ahora que te he vuelto a ver, puedo marcharme en paz, me hace muy feliz poder estar contigo una última vez. Dile a padre que lo quiero y que tiene que seguir adelante.

—No te vayas… —le suplicó Link, tratando de tomar una de sus manos. Por desgracia, sólo atrapó aire.

—Tengo que irme. Pero mi espíritu siempre estará dentro de ti, cuando llegue el momento, Vah Ruta te ayudará a acabar con Ganon. Siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré.

—No… no te marches aún…

—Link… —el aura de Mipha ya se había extinguido casi por completo —salva a la princesa.


	10. Chapter 10 - Nada es lo que parece

Nota:

Primero de todo, mando un fuerte abrazo a todos mis lectores, gracias por sequir ahí!

Esta nota es una respuesta a una pregunta que me hizo **The WinnerCat** , me preguntó por qué no incluí la pelea con la Ira de Agua de Ganon en el último capítulo. La verdad, decidí que no voy a incluir ninguna pelea con las "iras" de Ganon. Para el desarrollo del juego me parece muy interesante que haya un "puzzle" que resolver en el interior de cada Bestia y luego el enfrentamiento a la Ira correspondiente... pero para la historia que intento narrar me resulta un poco repetitivo, previsible y le resta emoción a la batalla final con Ganon que querría contar. Si os fijáis tampoco he incluido ninguna de las mazmorras de los templo sheikah, no descarto añadir alguna referencia, pero me interesa más contar las relaciones entre los personajes que las mazmorras en sí mismas, para eso ya está el juego que merece muchísimo la pena. Espero que no os resulte aburrido este planteamiento! xD

De nuevo, gracias por seguirme y estar siempre ahí ;)

* * *

X – Nada es lo que parece

Durante tres días consecutivos hubo sol en el Dominio zora. La ciudad estaba resplandeciente, si ya era hermosa bajo la lluvia, el sol sólo servía para resaltar aún más la belleza de su arquitectura. Todo había vuelto a una relativa calma. Vah Ruta funcionaba a la perfección. Rotver y Prunia se habían encargado de revisarla por completo. Impa y Symon pasaron una estancia mucho más tranquila, tratando de arreglar las posibles tiranteces diplomáticas con el rey Dorphan y el consejo zora.

Se le dio a Link una enorme estancia para que descansase y se recuperase de sus heridas. En su cámara privada había una piscina de agua templada que le sirvió para fortalecer sus músculos y reparar su cuerpo por completo. Comió tanto pescado que pensó que iba a reventar, y pasó largos ratos de divertida charla con el príncipe Sidon. Incluso llegó a recibir una disculpa del viejo Mezen… o algo parecido. En realidad Link se conformaba con que el anciano no volviera a referirse a él como "el mocoso impostor".

Esos días Link se sintió cómodo y muy feliz. Toda la ciudad le recordaba a su infancia, cada losa del suelo, cada rincón. La memoria de su pasado infantil era feliz, y aunque sentía una enorme punzada de dolor al recordar a Mipha o a su padre, de alguna manera se sentía reconfortado, porque un día tuvo una familia y gente a su alrededor que le quería y cuidaba de él. Pero la sensación de falsa calma llegaba a su fin. Los sheikah ya estaban preparando el viaje de regreso a sus respectivas aldeas y a él le llegaba el momento de decidir qué pasos iba a dar. No quería volver a caer en la trampa de ser apresado y desconfiaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir con las otras tres Bestias Divinas. Mientras miraba por el balcón de su estancia personal, recibió la visita de Impa. Apenas habían hablado a solas desde que todo volviese a la normalidad, y él sabía que ella no tardaría en volver a buscarle.

—Hace una noche preciosa —dijo Impa, que se acercó a él en el balcón —las estrellas se reflejan en el río zora, es un espectáculo de enorme belleza.

—Este es un lugar hermoso, lo construyeron para que fuera así —dijo Link.

—Veo que aún no te has puesto la túnica que te he traído —observó Impa. Sobre la cama de Link había una túnica de color azul, estaba doblada e intacta.

—Pertenece al pasado. No sé si puedo o debo llevarla.

—Los recuerdos pueden ser dolorosos, Link. Pero son los que nos hacen ser como somos. Poco a poco vuelves a ser tú mismo, pero a la vez eres una persona distinta, con las experiencias que has creado estos días.

—Es muy injusto todo lo que ha pasado. No puedo soportarlo —dijo él apretando los puños.

—Mipha querría que volvieses a llevar la túnica. De alguna manera es un vínculo que te une a ella y también al resto de elegidos. Todos vestían el azul como muestra de orgullo y reconocimiento.

—No intentes convencerme de eso, por favor —le pidió Link, mirándola por primera vez. —Ya te he dicho que… aún duele. No puedo llevarla.

—Si te rindes ahora que has avanzado tanto… No quiero presionarte, Link. Pero cada día que pasa, es un día menos para la princesa Zelda.

—A ella apenas la recuerdo —confesó él con frialdad.

—Eso no debe detenerte. —Impa empezó a caminar con lentitud por la estancia —No sé qué es lo que habrás rescatado de tu memoria, pero tengo la impresión de que sea lo que sea no es lo que esperabas.

Link suspiró y se alejó del balcón. Comenzó a pasear por la sala junto a Impa.

—La princesa de Hyrule es presumida y orgullosa. Me trata con desprecio. No hay nada que me encaje con lo que tú me contaste, Impa. Al recordarla no he tenido la misma sensación que tuve cuando me encontré con el espíritu de Mipha, no tienen nada que ver. No me importa si se trata de una niña de la realeza que me trataba como a un ser inferior, pero si es así me gustaría saberlo. No necesitas engañarme con historias para que la rescate, aunque ella sea la persona más fría sobre la faz de la tierra lo haré de todas maneras.

Impa lo observó en silencio durante un instante y después rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—No le veo la gracia por ninguna parte —dijo Link, empezando a enfadarse.

—Debes seguir buscando dentro de ti, Link. No voy a decirte nada más, si crees que te he engañado, adelante, no voy a contradecirte. Sólo voy a plantearte una última duda. ¿Crees que esa joven de tus recuerdos se parece en algo a la voz que oyes de vez en cuando? —Link abrió la boca para responder, pero se guardó las palabras —Exacto. Sigue buscando. Y llévate la túnica, algún día la volverás a llevar.

—¿Ya te marchas?

—Sí, vuelvo a Kakariko, mi pueblo me necesita allí. Symon y Prunia también parten ya. Se me ocurre que podrías acompañar a Rotver a la región de Akkala. Eso te deja bastante cerca de las faldas de la Montaña de la Muerte… hay cierta Bestia Divina habitando esos lugares. —insinuó Impa.

—Espero que el pueblo goron me dé una mejor acogida —refunfuñó Link. Sabía que era un comentario infantil, pero no pudo reprimirse.

—Respecto a eso… he llegado un acuerdo con el rey Dorphan. Se han enviado mensajes a los tres mandatarios que has de visitar, para prevenirles de lo que ha ocurrido aquí y que no vuelvas a sufrir inconvenientes del estilo. El Dominio zora está cerca del territorio sheikah, pero el resto de regiones son muy remotas y no creo que pudiéramos llegar a tiempo para sacarte del apuro una vez más.

—Lo agradezco. Me moveré con más cautela esta vez.

Parte del grupo sheikah partió esa misma noche, como Impa había anunciado. Rotver esperó a Link para salir de viaje al día siguiente. Al final habían llegado al acuerdo de que Rotver iría junto a Link hasta la encrucijada que había al oeste del Dominio Zora, donde separarían sus caminos. Tuvo una última audiencia con el rey Dorphan, al que prometió volver a visitar y enviar noticias sobre sus progresos. Y después de muchas despedidas y formalidades, agarró su mochila de viaje, se ajustó la piedra sheikah al cinturón y partió sin más tardanza. Cabalgaba junto a Rotver, abandonando la ciudad zora cuando algo saltó de las aguas, deteniendo su paso.

—¿Pensabas largarte sin despedirte de mí?

—Sidon… —sonrió Link, agitando la cabeza con suficiencia.

—Sólo quería desearte un buen viaje, amigo —respondió el príncipe zora, guiñándole un ojo —¿sabes? Le pedí a mi padre que me dejase acompañarte. Me siento en deuda por todo lo que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa… pero no me lo ha permitido.

—No te preocupes, si vinieras con nosotros nos darías más problemas que soluciones —bromeó Link.

—Ey, veo que por fin he conseguido que hagas una broma entre tanta seriedad, ¡bien hecho!

—He tenido un buen maestro —respondió Link, guiñando un ojo como solía hacer Sidon a menudo.

—Link, cuídate mucho. Y vuelve cuando quieras. Tal vez podamos echar una carrera en el río, o hacer una competición de pesca.

—Cuenta con ello.

Sidon dio un salto altísimo y volvió a entrar en el agua, desapareciendo corriente arriba.

Fueron horas las que Link cabalgó junto a Rotver en pleno silencio. Era un sheikah menudo y muy anciano, puede que tanto como Impa, pero era el menos hablador de todos los que había conocido. Él tampoco se encontraba con ánimos de hablar. La nostalgia le azotaba. Había deseado con mucha fuerza poder recobrar su memoria, pero ahora que lo estaba consiguiendo, no podía reponerse de la huella que los recuerdos habían dejado en él.

—¿Alguna vez has usado un arma ancestral, Link? —preguntó de repente Rotver, rompiendo el silencio.

—Que yo recuerde no.

—Hay distintos tipos de guardianes. Algunos van armados con espada y escudo. No son tan numerosos como los guardianes grandes, los de grandes patas metálicas. Pero pueden ser muy dañinos con esas armas. En mi laboratorio las investigamos y estamos aprendiendo a fabricarlas.

—Usted… seguro que ha visto a los guardianes mecánicos, esos con tantas patas que se mueven a una gran velocidad.

—No me hables de usted, Link, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy. Y sí, claro que los he visto. A esos los llamamos "caminantes". Son letales en campo abierto. También los hay voladores y estáticos. Estos últimos son como pequeñas torres de vigilancia armadas para disparar. Los exploradores son los que llevan armas, de ellos hemos aprendido mucho.

—¿Por qué estudiáis los guardianes? ¿Es para destruirlos? —preguntó Link después de un rato en el que estuvo reflexionando sobre el tema.

—En un principio no era ese el objetivo. Lo que queríamos era usarlos para luchar contra el Cataclismo. Era una tecnología muy avanzada, así que teníamos que hacer un doble trabajo de arqueólogos para desenterrar pistas, y de científicos para llegar a entenderlas. Yo tenía un grupo de tres estudiantes jóvenes que me ayudaron con las investigaciones, eran buenos científicos, muy despiertos los tres. Sobre todo la princesa Zelda, ella era la más brillante. Una pena que no esté para ver mis últimos avances.

—¿Ella estudiaba los guardianes? —preguntó Link, cada vez más sorprendido.

—Sí, le ponía todo su empeño porque no podía… —Rotver fingió toser, interrumpiéndose a sí mismo —Pero bueno, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Mejor pensar en los avances de ahora.

—¿Se puede matar a uno de esos caminantes? —preguntó Link. Sus recuerdos y pesadillas le habían mostrado lo letales que eran esas máquinas, y en su fugaz visita a la llanura de Hyrule no hizo más que corroborarlo, no pudo más que huir de ellas con desesperación.

—Supongo que sí. Pero es muy arriesgado, no aconsejo un enfrentamiento frontal contra ese modelo en concreto. Veo posible derrotar a un explorador si vas bien armado, o a los voladores si utilizas algún aparato para detonar su motor de vuelo. Pero los caminantes… mejor evitarlos.

—No puedo evitarlos —dijo Link con seriedad. —Si quiero llegar a donde quiero llegar, me voy a tener que encarar con ellos.

—Bien, aquí estamos —anunció Rotver ignorando el último comentario y deteniendo su caballo. Link lo imitó. —Este es un lugar conocido como el cruce de Trilo. Si tomas el camino de la izquierda llegarás a la posta de la Montaña antes de que sea noche cerrada. Es el camino a seguir para llegar a Ciudad Goron. Yo tengo que tomar el de la derecha, me llevará a la posta de Akkala sur. Es la primera parada antes del largo viaje hasta mi laboratorio, que está más al norte.

Link descabalgó y se acercó a pie hacia la bifurcación de la izquierda. A lo lejos se veían los humos volcánicos de la Montaña de la Muerte. Pero no estaba seguro de querer tomar ese camino, no todavía.

—Si existe una manera de derrotar a los guardianes, la quiero saber —dijo Link, volviéndose hacia Rotver —Tal vez me podrías enseñar esas armas en tu laboratorio.

—Pero eso te desvía de tu misión. —dijo Rotver, rascándose la cabeza con aire pensativo.

—Mi misión es entrar al castillo y el camino está plagado de guardianes. Necesito saber más —insistió Link.

—No tengo problema en eso, Link. Pero ya sabes que Impa ha ordenado que te centres en las Bestias. No quiero que luego me eche la culpa si te has desviado de la ruta original —confesó Rotver.

—Impa no está aquí ahora, ¿verdad? Y por tanto no puede controlar lo que hagamos. Yo no le voy a decir que tú me has hablado de las armas ancestrales y tú no le dirás que me he desviado del camino. Es todo.

—Está bien. Estos jóvenes de hoy en día van a matarme. —dijo Rotver lanzando un largo suspiro —Te propongo una cosa. Cabalgaremos juntos hasta la posta de Akkala sur y pasaremos allí la noche. Si a la mañana siguiente cambias de idea puedes dar la vuelta y regresar a esta bifurcación para ir hacia la montaña. De todas formas tendrás que hacer noche en una de las dos postas, y no perderías demasiado tiempo.

—Me parece justo. Hagamos eso —aceptó Link.

Ambos pusieron en marcha los caballos. La ruta que bordeaba la Montaña de la Muerte, en la región de Eldin, era de enorme belleza. Había infinidad de árboles de hoja caduca, arces, fresnos y castaños, que pintaban los bosques de colores ocres y dorados. La tierra era oscura, nada que ver con los paisajes de piedra blanca y dura que había en la región de Lanayru. Y de vez en cuando llovizneaba, era una lluvia que no llegaba siquiera a calar, pero dejaba un delicioso olor a madera y tierra mojada.

Cuando llegaron a la posta de Akkala sur, ya había anochecido. Acomodaron a los caballos en las cuadras, bien provistos de agua y heno. En el lugar se alojaban tres viajeros más aparte de ellos. Había una chica muy joven, que se mantenía apartada leyendo. Un viajero algo mayor que mantenía un aire taciturno y de desconfianza. Y lo que más sorprendió a Link, había una mujer gerudo. Era la primera vez que veía a una… bueno, puede que no fuese la primera vez, pero en cualquier caso él no lo recordaba. La gerudo era una mujer alta y de enorme fortaleza física. Tenía la piel dorada por el sol y vestía ropas muy exóticas. Link la miraba embobado hasta que Rotver le advirtió de que mantuviera las distancias, al parecer las mujeres gerudo eran rudas y no solían soportar demasiado bien a los hylianos.

—Si no quieres irte a la cama con un ojo hinchado deja de mirarla —dijo Rotver, que se acercó al fuego que les habían asignado con un par de brochetas de ave y setas para asar.

—No la miraba por nada especial —dijo Link sonrojándose —es que nunca había visto una mujer tan grande, es todo.

—En la tribu sheikah mantenemos el principio de discreción. Relacionarnos sólo lo justo y no acercarnos a extraños. Pero el resto de hylianos tenéis una manía constante por entrometeros en los asuntos de los demás.

—No hace falta que lo jures —dijo Link poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Symon y Prunia no se relacionaban con el resto de habitantes de la aldea de Hatelia y también recordó a Pay, la joven nieta de Impa, que no fue ni capaz de mirarle a la cara mientras estuvo en Kakariko. Los sheikah eran un pueblo bastante sectario y cerrado, por lo que Link pudo comprobar. Pero él no era así, así que decidió entablar conversación con los otros viajeros, evitando mirar a la mujer gerudo. Por lo que había recordado de su infancia junto a su padre Ralek, se podía sacar valiosa información conversando con otros viajeros.

—Hola, hace buena noche, ¿verdad? —saludó Link al viajero de expresión seria.

—Lárgate, no tengo nada de que hablar con un crío como tú —respondió el viajero, con aspereza.

Después de semejante desplante dio media vuelta y se acercó a la joven que leía junto al fuego. Se sentó a cierta distancia de ella y extendió las manos hacia las llamas, para calentárselas.

—Hola —saludó ella, cerrando el libro para mirarle —te alojas en la posta con el sheikah, ¿no es cierto?

—Así es —sonrió Link —somos compañeros de viaje.

—Es muy extraño encontrarse a los sheikah por los caminos, y mucho más verlos alojados en las postas. Eres afortunado.

—Supongo que sí —dijo Link, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Eres de por aquí?

—Bueno, más o menos. Soy de la aldea Onaona en la región de Necluda. Ha sido un largo viaje hasta llegar aquí. ¿Y tú?

—Yo vengo del Dominio zora.

—¿En serio? —preguntó ella soltando una risa —no tienes pinta de ser un zora, al menos no tienes escamas ni aletas.

—Me refería a que venía de visita desde allí, estaba con unos amigos —dijo él con timidez.

—Amigo de zoras y viajando con un sheikah. Eres lo más peculiar que me he encontrado en todo mi viaje, y eso que he visto casi de todo.

—¿Y qué has venido a hacer por aquí? —preguntó Link, tratando de desviar la atención sobre si mismo.

—Ah, esa es una larga historia. Pero podría resumirse en que estoy haciendo una investigación sobre las tres Fuentes Sagradas. Me gustaría escribir un libro sobre la Historia de Hyrule y hace poco empecé este viaje para documentarme. He encontrado información sobre las fuentes en las distintas regiones, es un tema que me interesa mucho. Supongo que conoces las historias.

—Bueno… he oído hablar sobre el peregrinaje al Monte Lanayru, dicen que ahí está la Fuente de la Sabiduría —dijo Link, recordando a Cecille y su encantadora abuela Nana.

—Así es. Pasé por la aldea de Hatelia a recopilar información. Como es lógico, no subí a buscar la fuente. No me veía preparada para eso, no tengo el entrenamiento ni el equipo necesario… y mi labor es más bien de documentación. Por cierto, me llamo Jane. Creo que no te había dicho mi nombre.

—Yo soy Link —dijo él tendiéndole la mano. —¿Y qué fuente investigas ahora?

—¿Es que no es obvio? —dijo Jane, soltando una nueva carcajada —si está incluso indicado en el cartel que hay en la encrucijada antes de la posta.

Link se levantó para acercarse a mirar. Era cierto que había un cartel indicador en el borde del camino, justo a la entrada de la posta, pero él no había reparado en eso al llegar. "Fuente del Poder" marcaba la flecha que apuntaba al oeste.

—Pensaba que las fuentes eran un lugar secreto, no me podía imaginar que estuvieran tan bien señaladas —dijo Link, volviendo al fuego junto a Jane.

—Eso es parte del misterio. La fuente está por aquí, muy cerca, pero no es nada fácil encontrarla. El hecho de que estén ocultas a simple vista forma parte del mérito de dar con ellas. Una de las cosas que he conseguido averiguar es que, si arrojas un objeto de gran valor a la fuente, la Diosa te concede un don. No sé si esto está relacionado con los rituales que mantenía la princesa de Hyrule, hace cien años. Pero si es cierto, cualquiera querría encontrarlas y tiene lógica que estén señaladas, pero a la vez ocultas.

—¿Y qué hay en las fuentes?

—Pues… nunca he visto una. Pero seguro que hay una efigie de piedra de la Diosa Hylia. Y también habrá abundante agua, son fuentes después de todo. Dicen que el agua de esas fuentes es sagrada, es una especie de canal de comunicación entre nosotros y la Diosa.

Después de aquello, Link parloteó un rato más con Jane sobre otros temas menos interesantes. Al rato se despidió y se retiró a dormir junto a Rotver, que ya se había quedado traspuesto en una de las camas del interior de la posta. Link sacó la piedra sheikah. Una de las imágenes que tenía almacenadas, coincidía con la descripción que Jane había dado de la fuente, por lo que estaba seguro de que se correspondía con una de las tres fuentes sagradas… pero ¿cuál? Desconectó la piedra y se acurrucó de lado, hundiéndose en un sueño intranquilo, mientras le daba vueltas al asunto.

 _Estaba en el campo de tiro con arco, practicando. A esas horas el resto de soldados ya no estaba, él solía ser el último en quedarse entrenando para aprovechar al máximo la luz del día. Como llevaba haciendo desde hacía rato, apuntó durante unos segundos al blanco y liberó la cuerda del arco. El disparo dio justo en el centro de la diana de paja que había colocada a unos cincuenta metros de su posición._

 _—_ _Muy buen disparo —dijo la voz de la princesa Zelda, a sus espaldas._

 _—_ _Has venido a distraerme —bromeó él, agarrando una nueva flecha y tensando el arco. Esta vez la flecha se clavó unos centímetros a la derecha del blanco —¿ves? Si no estuvieras aquí para molestar, no habría fallado._

 _—_ _Ey, no me eches la culpa de tu mala puntería —dijo ella, soltando una carcajada. Después le quitó el arco de las manos —deja que pruebe yo._

 _—_ _Está muy lejos para ti. No tienes tanta fuerza en el brazo —observó Link._

 _Ella sin embargo ignoró el comentario y comenzó a esforzarse para tensar el arco. Era cabezota incluso para eso, y Link no pudo evitar sonreír para sí mismo mientras la veía apretar los dientes, empeñada en estabilizar el brazo para disparar._

 _—_ _Si sigues así te vas a disparar en un pie o algo peor, deja que te ayude —se ofreció él, acercándose para ayudarla a estabilizar la postura._

 _—_ _No hace falta, yo puedo —insistió ella —he disparado cientos de veces._

 _—_ _No con un arco como el mío. La cuerda está mucho más tensa de lo normal para entrenar la fuerza en el codo._

 _Zelda resopló y Link comprendió que había cedido y se iba a dejar ayudar. Él se colocó por detrás, pegado a ella, y mientras le ayudaba a sostener el arco con el brazo izquierdo, le agarró la mano derecha para tirar juntos y conseguir tensar la flecha._

 _—_ _¿Ves? Ahora sí está tenso —susurró él sin despegarse de su lado —voy a soltarte, ¿crees que puedes mantenerlo fijo en el blanco?_

 _—_ _Sí, puedes soltarme._

 _Él se alejó con cuidado, evitando que ella se desequilibrase. Por un instante temió que ella hubiera notado lo mucho que se le había acelerado el pulso con aquel instante de cercanía entre ambos, hacía días que había comenzado a sentirse nervioso y descolocado cuando ella estaba demasiado cerca, pero al verla tan centrada en el objetivo descartó la idea y se guardó aquellas sensaciones como si realmente no hubieran ocurrido. Zelda soltó el disparo y la flecha se clavó apenas a un centímetro del blanco._

 _—_ _¡Buen disparo! —celebró Link. Ella se volvió hacia él, sonriendo satisfecha._

 _—_ _Eres buen profesor —dijo ella, devolviéndole el arco._

 _—_ _No es que me importe, pero imagino que no has venido a buscarme para que te enseñe a tirar con arco. —insinuó él. La sonrisa de la princesa se esfumó por completo —¿he dicho algo malo?_

 _—_ _No, no te preocupes —dijo ella, tratando de forzar de nuevo un amago sonrisa —Venía a avisarte porque mañana partiremos de viaje._

 _—_ _¿A dónde vamos esta vez? ¿Vamos al Dominio Zora? ¿Volvemos a Ciudad Goron a hablar con Daruk?_

 _—_ _No, Link. Este viaje es diferente a los otros. Esta vez necesito que me acompañes para una de mis ceremonias de meditación._

 _—_ _Ah —Link observó lo mucho que le costaba a la princesa hablar de ese tema._

 _—_ _Necesitamos visitar la Fuente del Poder. Está en la región de Eldin, cerca de la cordillera oriental de la Montaña de la Muerte. Tengo que… bueno, ya sabes. Llevo un largo tiempo sin meditar, y ya es hora. —Zelda levantó la vista para mirar a Link y lo descubrió observándola con un gesto serio y grave —Vamos, no pongas esa cara. Será un viaje como los otros._

 _—_ _Parece importante para ti._

 _—_ _Lo es, pero no debes preocuparte en absoluto, ¿me oyes? Sólo es una fuente, nada más._

Cuando Link abrió los ojos, apenas había amanecido. El corazón le latía con fuerza. Apretó los ojos para retener la información de su sueño al máximo posible. Era un recuerdo, una visión de sus días pasados que había sido llamada a su mente por la cercanía de la Fuente del Poder, estaba seguro.

Salió al exterior y miró al este. El sol aún no había asomado por la ladera oriental, pero ya había claridad en el cielo. Tenía la cabeza hecha un lío. La princesa de su sueño no tenía nada que ver con la de otras veces. Esta nueva versión de la princesa le miraba, le sonreía e incluso le permitía hablarle de tú a tú como si no hubiera un título nobiliario de por medio. ¿A qué se debía ese cambio tan brusco?

—¡Link! He despertado y he visto que no estabas —dijo Rotver tratando de dar zancadas con sus cortas piernas para llegar hasta él —Eres madrugador.

—No tenía más sueño. Y he salido para tratar de averiguar cuál será nuestra ruta hacia el laboratorio.

—Así que te has decidido a venir, no hay vuelta atrás.

—No hay vuelta atrás —reafirmó Link.

—Está bien. —dijo Rotver, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Respecto al camino que tomaremos… —insistió Link.

—¡Ah, eso! Tenemos dos opciones. Podemos ir por la senda de la Fuente del Poder. Es un camino que atraviesa un pequeño bosque, cerca de la montaña. La otra opción es cabalgar pegados a la costa de Akkala, dejando a un lado el lago. Por ambos sitios se tarda más o menos lo mismo.

—En ese caso, si no te importa me gustaría tomar la senda del bosque. La de la Fuente del Poder.

—Ya veo… —dijo Rotver, entrecerrando los ojos. Link se dio cuenta de que todos los sheikah tenían esa especie de tic. —De acuerdo. No se hable más, iremos por ese camino que tanto te interesa.

—No es que me interese tanto —dijo Link, tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía.

—Ya, claro, claro. Dejémonos de cuentos y partamos. Hace una buena mañana y podemos avanzar. Después veremos qué es lo que pasa contigo… ya lo averiguaré.


	11. Chapter 11 - Un poder que no despierta

**Nota:**

Saludos, idolatrados lectores :-) (ninjas y presentes xD)

Me he dado cuenta por vuestros comentarios, de que tal vez subo los capítulos demasiado rápido. Ahora en verano tengo un ritmo de escritura súper alto y en cuanto tengo el capítulo cerrado lo voy poniendo. También es verdad que he dejado a un lado mi romanticismo, me he pasado al siglo XXI y he dejado de escribir en papel y por eso tardo mucho menos en escribirlos. Pongo los capítulos en cuanto están para que el que quiera los pueda leer (o no) en cuanto tenga hueco y le apetezca... pero no tengo problema en guardarlos e ir subiendo uno por semana (por ejemplo). Soy aprendiz en esto de ffnet así que cualquier opción me parece buena :-)

Un fuerte abrazo! :-)

* * *

XI – Un poder que no despierta

El Paso de Penumbra era un bosque de robles y otros árboles de hoja caduca, que era atravesado por el camino más próximo a la cordillera de Eldin. Rotver decía que casi todos los viajeros optaban por tomar el otro camino, el que iba bordeando los acantilados, las vistas al mar eran espectaculares y una fresca brisa llenaba los pulmones del que se decidía a pasear por allí. Link hacía oídos sordos a sus comentarios sobre la ruta elegida. Se había hecho con una lanza en la posta, justo antes de salir y la llevaba en las manos como si fuera a ensartar a un monstruo en cualquier momento.

—Estás muy tenso —le dijo Rotver —nada va a aparecer por el camino, excepto alguna ardilla desorientada.

—Prefiero cabalgar seguro —dijo Link aferrándose a su arma.

—Por el otro camino apenas nos habríamos cruzado con gaviotas y garzas salvajes. Si corremos este riesgo cruzando el bosque, es cosa tuya. Este paso es muy oscuro incluso los días de pleno sol.

—Teníamos que venir por aquí.

—Es bastante evidente que quieres encontrar esa fuente como sea. Pero ya te anticipo que no te será fácil. —le advirtió Rotver, echando un trago de agua de su cantimplora.

—Hay algo que necesito saber, y sólo lo sabré si encuentro la fuente.

—Primero los guardianes. Ahora la fuente… me pregunto qué será lo próximo que desvíe tu atención de la misión que se te ha asignado.

Link detuvo el caballo y Rotver lo imitó.

—No espero que lo entiendas, de hecho, puedes seguir tú solo hasta el laboratorio, no hace falta que vengas conmigo. Pero hay algo importante que necesito recordar, y sé que está en esa fuente. —Link espoleó a su caballo y de nuevo lo puso al trote entre la hojarasca del bosque.

—Me gustaría ayudarte, pero ignoro dónde está. Sé que Impa y otros sheikah la han visitado, pero mi interés siempre ha estado centrado en la tecnología, no en todas esas historias místicas —se excusó Rotver.

De repente, los caballos empezaron a ponerse nerviosos. Por mucho que Link obligaba al suyo a moverse, éste se resistía a continuar. Los robles altos cubrían el cielo y sobre sus cabezas se extendía un espeso techo de hojas. Había bastante oscuridad y el aire era menos puro que en otros tramos del bosque. Link fijó su atención en unos matorrales densos y espinosos que cubrían la senda más adelante, un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, un presentimiento. Entonces lo vio: dos puntos brillantes que le observaban con frialdad.

—Maldita sea —murmuró Link.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Nos están acechando.

—No lo dirás en serio, ¿qué nos acecha? —dijo Rotver, sin ocultar cierto tono de alarma en su voz.

—Lobos. Hay uno un poco más adelante… nos observa de frente, quiere decir que el resto ya nos ha rodeado —intuyó Link —Los lobos cazan en manada, así que deben llevar rato trazando un plan para atacarnos.

—¡No puedes hablar en serio!

—Shhhh. Cuando yo diga, tendremos que salir cabalgando a toda velocidad, o nos atacarán por los costados y será difícil escapar.

—Estás loco… no puedo hacerlo, lobos… ¿qué locura es esta?

—Sí puedes, Rotver, haz caso a mi señal y podremos escapar de esta emboscada.

—Por todos los circuitos… —se lamentó Rotver.

—¡Ahora! —ordenó Link, y espoleó al caballo, que salió corriendo encabritado.

El caballo de Rotver también se puso al galope, detrás de Link. Corrieron en medio de la hojarasca, dejándose azotar por las ramas de los arbustos y la espesura del bosque. Los lobos saltaron de su escondite y comenzaron a aullar detrás de ellos.

—¡La salida! —gritó Link al ver cómo la espesura se iba tornando en claro.

Ambos cabalgaron concentrados en la salida cuando un lobo enorme se interpuso en su paso, con el pelo del lomo de punta y enseñando unos dientes largos como cuchillas. El lobo eligió a su víctima y se lanzó contra Rotver pero Link reaccionó a tiempo y lo ensartó con la lanza, tirándose hacia un costado para alcanzarlo. El problema es que no calculó bien la distancia y se desequilibró, perdiendo la montura, que no había detenido el paso en ningún momento.

—¡Link, agárrate! —exclamó Rotver, que seguía cabalgando a su lado, ya fuera de la espesura del bosque.

En su defensa contra el lobo, Link se había ido al suelo y además se había enganchado el pie en las riendas, así que el caballo lo arrastraba por el suelo pradera adelante. Rotver trataba de acercarse para frenarles, pero el caballo estaba desbocado y corría mucho más veloz. En medio de la carrera Link hacía esfuerzos por incorporarse y soltarse el pie, pero todo era en vano, el caballo tiraba de él campo a través y cada vez se sentía más magullado por aquel arrastre, además intentaba no ser pisoteado por los cascos del animal, que rebotaban justo al lado de su cabeza. Consiguió incorporarse un poco y vio que el caballo se dirigía sin control a lo que parecía el borde de una profunda hondonada.

—¡No! ¡Para, chico! ¡Vamos detente! —gritaba Link a su caballo.

Con esfuerzo sacó el puñal que escondía siempre en su bota y lo utilizó para cortar las riendas. Estaba siendo arrastrado a tal velocidad que al liberarse salió disparado por la inercia. Oyó cómo Rotver gritaba su nombre a lo lejos, pero era demasiado tarde, se vio lanzado hacia el borde de la hondonada.

—¡Socorro! —gritó Link mientras se precipitaba al vacío.

Cayó en el interior de un estanque, de agua congelada. Como pudo salió a la superficie, el impacto con el agua fue muy doloroso y tenía el cuerpo machacado y la cabeza a punto de explotar. Cerró los ojos y se hundió en una placentera oscuridad.

 _Cuando los abrió ya era de noche. La luz de la luna llena iluminaba todo el estanque y la hondonada, convirtiéndolo todo en un lugar mágico. Se puso en pie. Por algún motivo no estaba mojado, ni tenía frío, ni sentía dolor alguno. Al echar un vistazo, observó que no estaba solo. De hecho, se vio a sí mismo, montando guardia frente la entrada de un oscuro pasillo. Llevaba el arma, la Espada Destructora del Mal, y por supuesto vestía la túnica azul._

 _—_ _Oye tú… —trató de llamarse a sí mismo, pero no le oyó._

 _Pronto se dio cuenta de que no podría comunicarse, pues de nuevo estaba envuelto en las sombras de su pasado y lo que estaba presenciando había ocurrido hacía más de cien años, aunque esta vez estaba inmerso en persona dentro de su propio recuerdo, como si fuera un invitado sorpresa que se cuela en una representación._

 _Al poco, la princesa salió del interior del pasillo que su "yo del pasado" vigilaba. Vestía una túnica blanca, muy sencilla, en ninguno de sus recuerdos la había visto con ese aspecto. Tuvo que reconocer que se vio golpeado por su belleza, en la que no había reparado bien. La sencillez de la vestimenta resaltaba mucho más su figura y el color verde intenso de sus ojos, era difícil despegar la vista de ella. Su yo del pasado y la princesa iniciaron una conversación que no podía oír. Corrió por el borde del estanque para escuchar mejor pero cuando llegó hasta ellos ya era tarde. Ella comenzó a sumergirse en el agua en dirección a una enorme estatua tallada en piedra que presidía la fuente, mientras su otro yo se daba la vuelta y montaba guardia en silencio. La princesa juntó las manos y lanzó una plegaria a la estatua. Tal vez lo que estaba viendo era el famoso ritual del que le habían hablado._

 _—…_ _Por mucho que lo intento, no consigo despertar mi poder… —alcanzó a oír Link._

 _Ella parecía estar debatiéndose en una mezcla de rabia y melancolía, y pudo ver cómo los ojos le brillaban amenazando con desbordarse en lágrimas. Se metió en el estanque para acercarse a ella y verla mejor. Su otro yo sin embargo, no podía ver nada, pues se mantenía firme en su puesto, de espaldas a la princesa._

 _—_ _He hecho todo lo que se supone que tengo que hacer, pero sigo sin sentir nada. Padre se enfada conmigo y me dice que pierdo demasiado tiempo en mis investigaciones…_

 _"_ _Típico de ese viejo loco", pensó él de inmediato, poniendo los ojos en blanco._

 _—…_ _ayúdame… —suplicó ella, derramando al fin unas lágrimas brillantes que se deslizaron con rapidez por sus mejillas._

 _Él se metió más adentro en el estanque, estaba frente a ella, tan cerca que si se lo propusiese podría llegar a tocarla. ¿Por qué la princesa tenía que suplicar a una estatua de piedra para poder usar su poder? ¿Acaso no lo tenía desde un principio? Su poder era inmenso, tan gigantesco que aún mantenía confinada a toda esa horrible oscuridad tras cien años de lucha continua. Le encantaría poder decírselo en ese momento en que ella se hundía en su propia fragilidad… pero nadie iba a oírle._

 _—_ _¿Por qué no lo consigo? ¿Es que hay algo mal en mí? ¿Qué me pasa?_

 _—_ _No hay nada mal en ti —dijo él. Y alargó la mano hacia ella para tocarla, aunque sabía que ese contacto iba a ser imposible._

—Link, muchacho…

—No hay nada mal en ti —repitió Link, poniendo la mano en la cara de Rotver mientras este trataba de hacerle volver en sí.

—Claro que no hay nada mal en mí, ¡pero necesito que despiertes! Y sobre todo que dejes de manosearme la cara con tus sucias manos —refunfuñó el sheikah.

—¿Rotver? —preguntó Link entreabriendo los ojos. Estaba muy aturdido.

—¡Al fin vuelves en sí! Me tenías asustado, ¡menuda caída! No sé cómo no te has abierto la cabeza, es un verdadero milagro.

—Dónde… —murmuró Link, tratando de incorporarse. Rotver se lo impidió.

—Nada de levantarse. Te has golpeado muy fuerte, este estanque no es demasiado profundo y necesito ver que todo está bien. Por suerte pareces ser más duro que las piedras, muchacho.

—Estamos en la Fuente del Poder —dijo Link, tumbándose y permitiendo que el sheikah le examinase.

—Sin duda estás marcado por tu destino… —dijo Rotver suspirando —jamás habría encontrado este lugar si no fuese por tu accidente con el caballo, tendría que haber pedido ayuda a Impa o Prunia. Ellas a veces vinieron hasta aquí acompañando a la princesa.

—Después era yo el que la acompañaba.

—Sí, así es. ¿Te duele aquí?

—¡Ahhh! —chilló Link, sintiendo una punzada de dolor en el pie derecho.

—Pero puedes moverlo, así que no está roto. Trata de ponerte en pie.

Link se incorporó con dificultad. Entonces vio la fuente de nuevo, el mismo lugar de cien años atrás… pero todo estaba como apagado. La luz mística que se destilaba en su memoria se había esfumado por completo… al igual que la princesa Zelda, y él mismo. Seguía siendo un lugar hermoso, pero al mismo tiempo parecía como si alguien le hubiera arrebatado su esencia.

—¿Has… conseguido encontrar lo que buscabas? —preguntó Rotver, que le observaba con preocupación.

—He encontrado algo. Pero ahora necesito saber mucho más —confesó Link.

—Alegra esa cara —dijo Rotver, palmeándole la espalda —sea lo que sea lo que hayas visto, ya sabes el futuro… ¡vives en él! Así que cuentas con la ventaja de que conoces cómo terminó todo eso que recuerdas después del Cataclismo. Los recuerdos son sólo eso: imágenes, fragmentos, nada más. No estoy de acuerdo con Impa, si me permites decírtelo. Pienso que esos recuerdos no son imprescindibles para que lleves a cabo tu misión, eres muy fuerte, tanto que resistes a ser arrastrado por un caballo y caer al vacío para luego levantarte como si nada.

—Tanto como eso… estoy bastante dolorido —dijo Link, dibujando una media sonrisa.

—Lo que quiero decir es que no te obsesiones con esas visiones que tienes. Lo que pasó ya no puede ser cambiado. Ahora tienes que mirar hacia adelante.

—Lo sé, pero con todos estos recuerdos… ahora empiezo a preocuparme por otras cosas.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó Rotver, que ya preparaba una cuerda para salir de la hondonada.

—Pues… es que no sé si la princesa Zelda estará bien ahora. Y menos con esa monstruosidad alrededor. —confesó Link, sin poder contener su recién adquirida preocupación.

—Pensaba que eras el único con el que se había comunicado, ¿no es prueba suficiente de que aún sigue bien?

—No lo sé.

—Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos a salir de este agujero en el que nos has metido —propuso Rotver.

Usaron la misma cuerda con la que Rotver había descendido a la hondonada para tratar de salir. Era complicado, pues la fuente brotaba de las paredes de roca como una cascada y el ascenso no resultó sencillo. Link tenía el pie muy dolorido y también se quejaba de molestias en un costado. Los caballos les esperaban en el exterior, Rotver se había encargado de atarlos para que no escapasen. No había rastro de los lobos, estaba claro que la manada concentraba la cacería en el interior del bosque y no salía a campo abierto, donde eran mucho más vulnerables.

—¿Puedes montar, muchacho? —preguntó Rotver a Link, al ver que éste dibujaba muecas de dolor mientras se acomodaba en su montura.

—Sí puedo, no hay problema.

—Entonces cabalguemos. Cabalguemos sin descanso hasta mi laboratorio.

Hicieron tal y como Rotver propuso. Pasaron de largo de la posta de Akkala Este, ya era noche cerrada cuando alcanzaron el lugar, pero el laboratorio no estaba lejos y decidieron seguir hasta el final para poder descansar tranquilos.

El laboratorio de Rotver tenía la apariencia de un antiguo molino reformado. Un fuego azul idéntico al que había en la casa de Prunia ardía con fuerza en el exterior. La diferencia es que Rotver acumulaba chatarra ancestral. Por todas partes. Había restos de guardianes desarmados en el suelo, por los alrededores. Link se quedó mirando toda aquella maquinaria desmantelada con ciertos reparos.

—Algunos ya estaban petrificados cuando los trajimos aquí —comentó Rotver, al ver su cara.

—¿Se han petrificado?

—Muchos de ellos sí… con el paso del tiempo. Vamos, pasa adentro, no te quedes ahí afuera. Las noches son frías y húmedas en esta región.

La casa de Rotver era más acogedora de lo que Link había presupuesto. Sin duda era mucho más ordenado que Prunia. Había una enorme librería cubriendo una de las paredes de la casa y en la zona de trabajo, Rotver tenía toda su maquinaria perfectamente limpia y clasificada.

—Cariño, ¡ya estoy en casa! —anunció Rotver al llegar. Una mujer sheikah alta y rubia bajó por las escaleras que procedían del piso superior.

—¡Mi cielo, has tardado mucho! —exclamó ella al verle.

—Link, esta es mi mujer Zheline. Es la experta número uno en lo que se refiere a santuarios sheikah y energía ancestral. Zheline, este es Link, es el joven que estaba siendo sometido al juicio en el Dominio Zora.

—Por el amor de la Diosa, espero que todo lo del juicio fuera bien…—dijo Zheline, tendiendo la mano a Link para presentarse oficialmente.

—Al final sí, no puedo quejarme —dijo Link, sonriendo con timidez.

—Qué muchacho más apuesto y educado, no me lo habías descrito así, Rotver. —se quejó Zheline. —debes tener cientos de pretendientes, Link.

—Su aspecto físico no tenía ninguna relevancia en este juicio. —refunfuñó Rotver — Y bien, ¿podrías ayudarnos a cenar algo, caramelito?

—Rotver… no está bien que me llames así cuando hay invitados. Y sí, claro que puedo sacar algo para que comáis.

Zheline les preparó los restos de su propia cena y también algo de queso y frutos del bosque. Después dio una muda limpia Link, que aún tenía la ropa empapada, y le dejó un ungüento que alivió las magulladuras que tenía por todo el cuerpo. Zheline marchó a descansar, dijo estar medio dormida cuando ellos llegaron así que se disculpó y desapareció escaleras arriba. Rotver sin embargo comenzó a sacar libros, armas y diagramas que describían muy bien los tipos de guardianes.

—Tenemos poco tiempo así que… mejor que nos bebamos esto y aguantemos tanto tiempo como podamos. A menos que quieras dormir…

—No, está bien así. No tengo sueño, podemos trabajar tranquilos —dijo Link.

La bebida que sacó Rotver era un licor de café muy fuerte, sin duda podría resucitar a un muerto, pero también era abundante en alcohol, y tras un rato y más de un par de tragos, ambos empezaron a notar sus efectos.

—¿Cómo un hombre como tú ha podido pescar a una chica como esa? —preguntó Link, con las mejillas sonrojadas por el calor de la bebida.

—Aquí donde me ves soy un triunfador con las mujeres, no te dejes engañar por mi aspecto —dijo Rotver, hinchando el pecho para presumir —las mujeres sheikah se vuelven locas si les hablas de tecnología y de máquinas.

—Cualquiera lo diría… yo no puedo seguir entendiendo ni una palabra más de lo que me has explicado de tecnología ancestral. Los libros no se me dan bien.

—Ni los libros ni otras cosas, no creas que no me he fijado. —dijo Rotver guiñando un ojo —si quieres conquistar a las mujeres más vale que aprendas de mí y les hables de tornillos y fuegos azules. Aunque tú con enseñarles la piedra que llevas al cinto lo tendrías todo resuelto.

—¿Y si la mujer no es una sheikah?

—Ahhh. Entonces cambia la estrategia. A las mujeres gerudo es muy difícil acercarse, escúchame bien muchacho. —entonces Rotver se agazapó como si estuviera revelando un gran secreto —son ellas las que nos acechan… igual que la manada de lobos salvajes que has visto en el bosque. Luego sólo es cuestión de dejarse hacer lo que ellas quieran.

—¿Y qué pasa con las hylianas?

—Bah, me he acercado a muy pocas hylianas que no sean de la tribu. He oído que a algunas les gustan las flores, otras coleccionan insectos. En fin, supongo que el truco está en saber si sienten algún interés por ti y entonces podrás sacar tajada de alguna manera. —Rotver volvió a pegar un trago largo a la botella de licor, que ya estaba en las últimas —¿no preguntas nada sobre las mujeres zora?

—No… —dijo Link, sonrojándose de inmediato. —Mi problema es que soy torpe. No sé darme cuenta de si alguna tiene interés en mí. No importa de la raza que sea. Y tampoco sé de qué hablar con ellas, soy poco interesante, no sé qué podría contarles para no resultar un aburrimiento.

—Es que eso no es fácil, es toda una ciencia averiguarlo. Y me temo que ahí no te puedo ayudar. Más de una vez me he llevado un chasco porque pensé que una estaba interesada en mí y luego… ¡zas! Resulta que yo sólo era su mejor amigo. Ándate con ojo, muchacho, pueden ser más dañinas que todas estas armas ancestrales juntas.

Link agarró la botella y apuró su contenido hasta el final. Después notó que las piernas le flaqueaban por el efecto del alcohol.

—Creo que debería dormir, estoy muy mareado —confesó Link.

—No aguantas nada, chaval. Con lo fuerte que eres y mírate, estás tembloroso como un ternero recién nacido. En fin… de todas maneras no creo que podamos seguir hablando de esto, mañana retomaremos la lección.

Apenas le quedaron unas cuatro horas a Link para descansar, había terminado de charlar bastante tarde con Rotver y debían de ser cerca de las tres de la madrugada cuando se dejó caer en la cama que le habían preparado. Despertó con el estómago revuelto y un profundo dolor de cabeza. No había movimiento en el resto de la casa así que decidió salir, para ver si la brisa fresca de la mañana podría liberarle de semejante jaqueca.

Había una escalinata de madera que rodeaba los muros exteriores del laboratorio. Link se animó a subir, desde un punto elevado podría despejarse y de paso echar un vistazo a los alrededores. El viento soplaba frío y húmedo, así que se resguardó en su capa para no coger frío.

—¿Sabías que este lugar es de los pocos puntos de Hyrule desde los que es imposible ver el castillo? —comentó Rotver a su espalda. Link se giró, sobresaltado por su presencia.

—¡Rotver! No sabía que estabas ahí…

—Yo también necesito aire fresco. Y te he traído un té, estas hierbas terminarán con tu resaca de un solo golpe.

Link aceptó el té de buena gana y empezó a beberlo a sorbos cortos, mientras echaba la vista por los alrededores.

—El castillo se construyó para ser el corazón de nuestra tierra —comenzó a decir Rotver —para que desde la lejanía cualquier hyliano que se preste pueda verlo. Pero en Akkala es diferente. Por mucho que estemos en una zona elevada, tenemos esa enorme montaña humeante delante de nosotros.

—No sé cómo voy a internarme ahí —reconoció Link —debe hacer mucho calor… parece un lugar peligroso.

—Lo es. Pero en Ciudad Goron te dirán todo lo que necesitas saber para moverte por esa montaña, tú tranquilo.


	12. Chapter 12 - La montaña de fuego

XII – La montaña de fuego

Había dos lunas a caballo sin descanso entre el laboratorio de Akkala y la posta de la Montaña. Link había decidido hacer todo el tramo lo más rápido posible, aunque todavía se resentía de sus moratones mientras se encajaba en la montura. Sus recuerdos también le dolían. Era como si con cada nueva visión tuviera un peso mayor sobre los hombros. No quería tocar la túnica azul que llevaba bien empaquetada en su mochila de viaje. Representaba a un Link que no era él mismo, verla le producía una sensación parecida a la que tuvo cuando se vio montando guardia en la Fuente del Poder. "Estoy ahí, pero no soy yo", pensó Link. También se sentía intranquilo por los nuevos sentimientos que se estaban despertando en su interior. En su descenso de los acantilados de Akkala tuvo tiempo de pensar en el castillo de Hyrule, invisible desde esa región, y no paraba de preguntarse si la princesa Zelda estaría bien dentro de sus delicadas circunstancias. Antes no le importaba… o más bien no le afectaba. Pero después de sus últimas visiones empezaba a preocuparse por distintos asuntos, ¿cómo es posible que ella no tuviera su poder desde un principio? ¿Estaría viva? Esta última pregunta le atormentaba bastante. Habían pasado cien años, una eternidad. Era muy probable que ella se hubiera mantenido como un espíritu atrapado por su propio poder, de una forma similar a Mipha y al rey Rhoam. Y de ser así, cuando él llegase a cumplir parte de la misión que se le había encomendado, el espíritu de la princesa quedaría libre para marcharse al más allá… y él volvería a quedarse solo.

—Tomad, joven. Este es el elixir del que os hablé —le dijo Sitta, una de las dueñas de la posta de la Montaña, en la que se hallaba alojado.

—Y con esto… ¿no me afectará el calor? —preguntó Link.

—Os protegerá por un tiempo. Lo que hacen los viajeros es tomarlo para hacer el camino hasta ciudad Goron. Una vez allí pueden comprar vestimentas adecuadas para el calor de la Montaña de la Muerte. Son cincuenta rupias.

—Tomad… gracias por todo.

Link echó un vistazo a su bolsa de rupias. Ya no le quedaban tantas y su viaje apenas acababa de comenzar. Tendría que buscar una manera de conseguir más para poder afrontar con seguridad el resto de su camino.

Inició el ascenso final a Ciudad Goron nada más despuntar el alba. Preparó víveres en su mochila y tomó un par de sorbos del elixir protector que le había comprado a Sitta. Durante el trayecto observó que el camino era muy impracticable. Había pequeños riachuelos de lava por doquier, y un intento de reconstrucción de las calzadas y caminos. Tablones de metal cubrían el suelo y faroles con lámparas de aceite iluminaban el sendero, pero parecía un trabajo de reparación reciente y sin acabar. ¿Cómo diablos había podido viajar a aquel lugar en el pasado cuando acompañaba a la princesa Zelda? No se imaginaba a una joven como ella caminando en medio de ríos de lava y vapores venenosos, por muy intrépida que fuese. De hecho, no parecía un camino practicable para nadie, desde luego no se podía ir a caballo por la alta temperatura y a duras penas se podía caminar a pie.

Al caer la tarde se topó con un cartel indicador en el que se podía leer: "Puerto III – Mina meridional". Sitta le había hablado de ese lugar. Era el último puerto de montaña antes de Ciudad Goron. Se acercó a un joven goron, fuerte y alto, que se encontraba picando roca a unos pocos metros de la entrada a la mina.

—¡Por todos los pedruscos, un hyliano! —exclamó el joven minero, dejando de cavar para observar a Link.

—Saludos, mi nombre es Link. Me dirijo a Ciudad Goron. Este es el camino correcto, si no me equivoco…

—Así es. Pero no veía a un hyliano por aquí desde… ya ni lo recuerdo.

—¿Acaso no visitan los hylianos la Ciudad Goron?

—Mmm. La mayoría se queda como mucho en este puerto de montaña. Hace demasiado calor para vuestro cuerpo debilucho, no aguantáis la subida hasta la ciudad. Y últimamente apenas llegan hasta aquí los de tu raza… tal vez algún comerciante, pero es raro. Mi nombre es Jengoro, por cierto. Trabajo en la mina desde hace años para abastecer al pueblo de alimento.

—Jengoro, ¿crees que podría seguir a pie hasta la ciudad? —preguntó Link, bastante sorprendido con el panorama que se había encontrado.

—Lo dudo mucho. No es aconsejable hacer el ascenso durante la noche y además… no soportarás el calor con esas ropas. Te consumirás antes de llegar.

Link apretó los puños con frustración. Necesitaba llegar, necesitaba reactivar el motor de la Bestia Divina como fuese.

—No pongas esa cara, hay una solución —dijo Jengoro sonriendo —si te quedas a cenar conmigo y el resto de mineros, te la puedo contar. Es raro ver a un hyliano… será un honor que compartas cena con nosotros.

En la mina meridional había cinco gorons trabajando de sol a sol. Hacía unos diez años que empezaron las excavaciones por ese lado de la montaña y ellos se encargaban de llevar suministros a la ciudad, además de mejorar los caminos. Link compartió fuego y cena de muy buena gana con el grupo de mineros, que le acogieron como a uno más.

— Y dinos, Link, ¿por qué quieres ir a Ciudad Goron con tanta premura? —preguntó el viejo Borunia, capataz de los mineros.

—Necesito hablar con vuestro patriarca. Vengo en nombre del rey Dorphan y el alto consejo sheikah con una misión especial.

—¡Eres una caja de sorpresas, hyliano! —exclamó Jengoro, que devoraba rocas como si se tratase de un jugoso muslo de pollo.

—Si te envía el mismo rey zora debe de tratarse de algo importante. En ese caso me veo en la obligación de ayudarte a llegar hasta nuestro patriarca. Hace muchos años que los hylianos no nos visitan. Para ayudarles a soportar las temperaturas y vapores de la Montaña de la Muerte, nosotros disponemos de unas armaduras especiales para hylianos, son como una segunda piel que les vuelve resistentes —dijo Borunia —El problema es que el mineral con el que las fabricamos es complejo de conseguir. En esta mina hay una veta abundante, pero llevamos meses sin excavar ahí y no disponemos de mineral suficiente como para fabricarte una.

—Vaya… al final todo son inconvenientes —dijo Link, arrojando un hueso de los restos de su cena al fuego.

—Jefe, tenemos que ayudar al hyliano —propuso Jengoro —si ha venido… es una señal. Ya no vienen hylianos por aquí.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Jengo. Pero no podemos parar los trabajos por él. La ciudad quedaría sin reservas de roca para alimentarse, tendrá que esperar —razonó Borunia.

—Tal vez él mismo pueda extraer el mineral —dijo Jengoro —si el hyliano trabaja duro tres o cuatro días seguro que tenemos suficiente roca negra para su traje anti llamas.

—Mmmm. Veamos —murmuró Borunia poniéndose en pie —Link. ¿Puedes levantar aquel martillo?

Link se acercó hasta un enorme martillo de gemas, que descansaba apoyado sobre una roca. Lo agarró por el mango y lo levantó, aunque con cierta dificultad pues era muy pesado.

—Está bien. Pareces fuerte. Si consigues suficiente mineral para tu traje, te lo fabricaremos sin ningún coste, aunque te advierto que no será un trabajo fácil… —propuso Borunia.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —dijo Link, estrechando la dura mano del viejo goron.

El trabajo en la mina era agotador. Desde que despuntaba el alba, todos los mineros se ponían en marcha en las excavaciones, en medio de aquellas altísimas temperaturas. Jengoro dio algunos consejos a Link, para que no se lesionase mientras trabajaba. Él tuvo que desprenderse de la cota de malla, la camisa y la casaca para trabajar a pecho descubierto, pues cada vez que levantaba aquel martillo por encima de su cabeza sentía que se asfixiaba por el esfuerzo y el calor. También se fabricó unos guantes con un material ignífugo que Jengoro le había prestado. Las manos le ardían al empuñar el martillo y pronto le salieron algunas ampollas. No recordaba hacer un trabajo tan duro desde que estaba junto al viejo rey en la Meseta de los Albores, y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y brazos se fue resintiendo al levantar tanto peso durante todo el día.

—Link, creo que ya debes parar por hoy —le dijo Jengoro, acercándose hasta él con una cantimplora con agua fresca. Link la bebió con ansias y luego se echó un poco por encima de la cabeza.

—Me gustaría hacer el trabajo en menos tiempo… como te dije ayer tengo cierta prisa —dijo Link.

—Los hylianos siempre vais con prisa. Nunca os paráis a mirar ni a disfrutar de la belleza de este mundo. Vamos, déjalo… ha sido tu primer día y te exiges demasiado. Ven a descansar conmigo, te voy a enseñar algo que nunca has visto.

Link terminó cediendo. Soltó el martillo en un lado y siguió a Jengoro, que le llevó por un estrecho sendero, ladera abajo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —preguntó Link.

—Ya lo verás, no seas impaciente.

Llegaron a una especie de valle rodeado de rocas, que curiosamente no estaba relleno de lava ni material incandescente. En su lugar había una laguna de aguas termales, que desprendían un curioso olor a sales minerales de la montaña.

—¿Qué te parece? ¿Alguna vez habías estado en unas termas goron? —preguntó Jengoro con entusiasmo.

—No. —respondió Link. "O puede que sí" pensó para sí mismo.

Jengoro y Link se desprendieron de la ropa y se introdujeron en las aguas cálidas y reparadoras. Link apoyó la cabeza sobre una roca y dejó que toda aquella sensación de pureza llenase cada poro de su piel.

—Es increíble, ya me siento mejor —dijo Link.

—Te lo dije, las termas goron son uno de los grandes tesoros de esta tierra. Tienen un inmenso poder curativo, mañana estarás más fuerte que un toro para poder trabajar, y seguro que acabarás antes para tener la armadura a tiempo.

—Gracias, Jengoro. Lo aprecio de veras.

—Antiguamente muchos hylianos venían a visitar nuestras aguas termales, para curar sus enfermedades.

—¿Cómo es posible que la gente se atreviese a hacer un camino tan peligroso hasta este lugar? Aunque sea para disfrutar de esta maravilla, me cuesta imaginarlo.

—¡Oh! Antes no era así para nada —dijo Jengoro, soltando una grave carcajada —Antiguamente no había tantos lagos de lava ni rocas ardiendo. El sendero era rocoso, pero incluso había algo de vegetación rodeando las rocas, era un camino que hasta los niños hylianos se atrevían a hacer. Pero hace cien años, cuando se produjo el Cataclismo, la Montaña de la Muerte entró en erupción. El colapso fue muy grande… Ciudad Goron quedó arrasada.

—¿En serio? No lo sabía… —se lamentó Link.

—Así es. Muchas familias fueron alcanzadas por el fuego de la montaña y no tuvieron tiempo de ponerse a salvo, muchas vidas goron se perdieron en el Cataclismo y la erupción del volcán. Los ríos de lava destrozaron los antiguos caminos y llenaron los lagos de roca fundida y fuego. Y ahora todo… bueno es como lo ves. A los goron no nos afecta demasiado, pero después de la gran erupción los hylianos dejaron de venir. No todo es tristeza, no pongas esa cara —dijo Jengoro tratando de animar a Link, que agachaba la cabeza con pesar —Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo y nuestras heridas están curadas. Juntos hemos trabajado durante años para levantar la ciudad y las minas. Y lo bueno es que nuevos tipos de minerales surgieron del interior de la montaña. Son muy apreciados por los hylianos y también por las gerudo, que ambicionan las piedras preciosas. Para nosotros no son más que comida pero para el resto tienen un incalculable valor.

—¿Crees que podría hacerme con una de esas piedras?

—Seguro que sí, hay varias vetas cerca de donde estás excavando.

Al fin Link vio una salida a sus problemas económicos, y se sintió tranquilo y reconfortado con la idea de encontrar minerales preciosos y no depender más de la solidaridad de los sheikah en general, y de Impa en particular.

—¡Jengoro! ¡Borunia te busca! —gritó uno de los mineros desde el exterior de las termas.

—¡Voy en seguida! —respondió Jengoro —Link, puedes quedarte todo el rato que quieras.

—¿No te importa que me quede un poco más?

—Claro que no. Te mereces este descanso, nunca había visto a un hyliano tan duro como tú —sonrió Jengoro, guiñándole un ojo.

Link sonrió satisfecho, y volvió a relajarse, concentrándose en su baño relajante. No había imaginado que encontraría un lugar tan placentero en medio de aquel cruel volcán de fuego. Entreabrió los ojos y vio una pequeña elevación de roca que le resultó muy familiar. La había visto antes. Se acercó al borde de la terma, y sacó la piedra sheikah de su cinto. Tal y como sospechaba, una de las imágenes de la piedra había sido tomada desde algún lugar cercano. Volvió a sumergirse en el agua y cerró los ojos, había estado allí antes y tenía que recordarlo.

— _No es necesario todo esto, ya te he dicho que estoy bien —se quejó Link._

 _—Has terminado con todos esos monstruos tú solo y ahora necesitas reparar tus heridas. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no eres inmortal —refunfuñó la princesa Zelda, que caminaba delante de él conduciéndole colina abajo. —Aquí es._

 _Habían llegado a un pequeño lago de aguas termales, rodeado por una pared de roca. Un goron alto y con barba blanca guardaba la entrada al lugar._

 _—¡Saludos, hylianos! Si quieren disfrutar de una hora en nuestra fuente de agua termal, tengo que decirles que en estos momentos está vacía y disponible para el uso._

 _—Estupendo, eso es lo que queremos —dijo la princesa —mi amigo ha tenido algunos altercados en el camino hacia este lugar, y necesita un baño reparador._

 _—¿Altercados? —preguntó el goron, frunciendo el ceño._

 _—Una horda de moblins nos ha tendido una emboscada —aclaró Link —he tenido que acabar con ellos. Había siete en total._

 _—¡Oh! Es importante avisar de ello a Daruk. Si los caminos se han vuelto peligrosos tal vez sea necesaria más vigilancia. No podemos permitir que los viajeros sean asaltados o que estén en peligro._

 _—Yo me encargaré de avisarle, de hecho nosotros nos dirigíamos a Ciudad Goron —dijo Zelda —Pero por hoy, necesitamos descansar un poco… al menos hasta que él se sienta mejor._

 _—Sin problemas. Os daré un par de toallas y jabones por si queréis utilizarlos. Sólo serán veinte rupias por cabeza._

 _Link dejó sus armas y ropas en un cofre que el goron le había facilitado. Sin pensarlo demasiado, se introdujo en la terma. De inmediato notó el efecto curativo del agua que se calentaba con el corazón de la montaña, se escoció de sus heridas en un principio pues eran muy recientes, pero al poco la sensación empezó a ser muy agradable._

 _—Link, ¿estás ya en el agua? —preguntó la princesa Zelda desde el otro lado de una gran roca que había en el centro y dividía la terma en dos mitades._

 _—Sí… ¿t-tú también te has metido?_

 _—Sí, ya estoy dentro. No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomar un baño. Pero no hace falta que te pongas nervioso, no me voy a mover de aquí, así que puedes estar tranquilo en tu mitad._

 _—No me voy a poner nervioso —negó él, apoyando la espalda contra la roca._

 _—No me mientas, claro que sí —dijo ella soltando una carcajada desde el otro lado de la roca. —Eso sí, no se te ocurra decirle a nadie que he venido a las termas goron contigo, y mucho menos a los sheikah. Seguro que pondrían el grito en el cielo por algo tan absurdo, cuando ellos siempre toman baños juntos._

 _—No diré nada —respondió Link. Entonces cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua cálida y burbujeante hiciera su efecto._

 _La princesa empezó a canturrear algo mientras chapoteaba con el agua. Link la imaginó usando alguno de los jabones que el goron les había dado a la entrada. Apretó los ojos tratando de no pensar en ella y supo que mientras compartiesen la terma no iba a poder estar totalmente relajado._

 _—Oye… —dijo Link, pensó que iniciar una conversación le serviría para distraerse. —La primera vez que vinimos a Ciudad Goron apenas me hablabas, ¿te acuerdas?_

 _—Lamento haberme portado así, Link. Pero ahora somos amigos, ¿no querrás que me disculpe otra vez por aquello?_

 _—No, no. Es sólo que… está bien que seamos amigos. —dijo él con torpeza, no pretendía volver a levantar unas ampollas que ya estaban más que cerradas._

 _—Sí, yo me alegro mucho. Lo único es que no esperaba que tuviéramos que volver a Ciudad Goron tan pronto. Daruk había empezado a manejar mucho mejor a la Bestia, es una pena que el mecanismo se haya desequilibrado tan rápido. Tampoco esperaba encontrar a tantos monstruos en el camino._

 _—¿Por qué habrá tantos? Antes los caminos estaban casi vacíos…_

 _—Tal vez sea una señal del Cataclismo —dijo ella con un gran deje de preocupación —por eso las Bestias tienen que estar a punto. Y yo… pronto haremos un viaje a otro sitio en el que nunca has estado._

 _—¿A dónde?_

 _—Lo sabrás a su momento. Aparte de las Bestias y la tecnología, yo también necesito prepararme para lo que viene… por mucho que me cueste. Y eso implica ir a algunos lugares secretos._

 _—Cuánto misterio… —se burló Link, haciendo reír a la princesa._

 _—Veo que ya te encuentras mucho mejor._

 _—Así es —dijo Link con satisfacción._

 _—Me alegro. Tienes que cuidarte más, Link. Eres demasiado temerario._

Link abrió los ojos y salió del agua. Estaba seguro de que el lugar secreto al que se refería la princesa en su visión, era la Fuente del Poder. El hecho de despertar sus memorias de forma caótica y desordenada en el tiempo le resultó frustrante. Era como intentar resolver un rompecabezas dentro de su cabeza. Lo bueno era que sabía algo más… había una disculpa detrás del cambio de actitud de la princesa hacia él.

Al día siguiente trabajó sin descanso. Sus músculos estaban como hinchados, y mucho más fortalecidos, cada vez le costaba menos levantar aquel pesado martillo, así que puedo avanzar mucho en la excavación. También tuvo la ocasión de buscar algunos minerales preciosos, que guardó con cautela en su mochila con la aprobación de Borunia.

—Has conseguido completar el trabajo en un día menos de lo previsto —celebró Jengoro —se lo debes a las aguas termales.

—Tengo que admitir que así es —sonrió Link.

—Está muy bien, muchacho —dijo Borunia —trabajaremos en tu armadura y podrás ascender a Ciudad Goron. Ven conmigo, me gustaría comentarte algo al respecto.

Link se dejó guiar hasta un pequeño cobertizo desde donde el viejo capataz solía organizar todo el trabajo de la mina. Allí le tomó las medidas para la armadura y le dio algunos consejos más sobre cómo llevarla para estar lo más cómodo posible. Después cambió su gesto, a otro más serio y confidencial.

—No sé si estás informado de esto, si es parte de esa misión para la que te han enviado los sheikah. —comenzó a decir Borunia —pero un peligro se cierne sobre Ciudad Goron.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Nadie lo sabe muy bien. El caso es que uno de los goron más jóvenes, uno llamado Yunobo, se internó hace más de una semana en la zona norte de la cordillera y desde entonces no se sabe nada de él.

—¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué hay al norte?

—La mina septentrional. Es un lugar peligroso porque, aunque las rocas de allí son mucho mejores, la mina está rodeada por el lago Darunia, que es una enorme caldera de lava ardiendo. Yunobo es joven e impulsivo, pero la mina está bien señalizada, debería haber vuelto sin problemas de allí. Nuestro jefe, el patriarca Gorobu está muy nervioso. Él es el padre de Yunobo y está organizando una expedición para ir a buscar a su hijo a la mina del norte.

—Entiendo…

—Link, lo que voy a pedirte es que impidas que Gorobu vaya en persona a la mina. Es un goron viejo y lleva unos años delicado de salud… si tienes ocasión de hablar con él, te pediría que lo convencieses de que no vaya a buscar a su hijo.

—Haré lo que pueda, me gustaría prometerte que lo conseguiré… pero es difícil hacer cambiar de idea a los padres respecto a sus hijos. —dijo Link con seriedad, recordando tanto a su padre como al propio rey Rhoam.

—Para mí es suficiente con que me prometas intentarlo. Gracias, Link.

—De nada.


	13. Chapter 13 - El señor de la montaña

XIII – El señor de la montaña

La armadura ignífuga era mucho más ligera de lo que Link había pensado. El material era una especie de cristal negro que podía descomponerse en finas láminas, además resultaba bastante moldeable, por lo que las placas de mineral fueron torneadas con la forma de las distintas partes de la armadura. En Ciudad Goron bullía la vida. Había niños goron jugando en las calles, que se paraban sorprendidos a mirar cuando Link pasaba a su lado. Comerciantes, posaderos, cocineros… toda la ciudad hervía a la misma temperatura que la lava que corría por debajo de los puentes colgantes que comunicaban unos establecimientos con otros. La casa del patriarca Gorobu fue sencilla de identificar. Era la mayor de todas, en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando Link llegó, el patriarca estaba en la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Era un goron de muy avanzada edad, con el pelo blanco por las canas y un parche en el ojo izquierdo.

—Te estaba esperando —dijo Gorobu al verle llegar.

—Soy Link —dijo él tendiéndole la mano.

—Eres el enviado de Dorphan. Esperaba que fueras mayor, la verdad. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Diecinueve, pero no creo que eso…

—Demasiado joven —interrumpió Gorobu —todos los jóvenes sois igual de orgullosos y atrevidos. Creéis que no hay peligros ahí afuera.

—Lamento lo de su hijo —dijo Link, intuyendo el origen del mal genio del patriarca.

—Veo que te han informado bien. Yunobo salió hace varios días a arreglar la Bestia Divina del fuego Vah Rudania. Según he podido saber por la carta de Dorphan todas las máquinas se han… vuelto a activar, por así decirlo.

—Algo las mueve… y me temo que no es algo bueno —dijo Link, con aire sombrío —por eso estoy aquí para ayudar.

—Agradezco tu ayuda, pero no la necesitamos. Ya he preparado un grupo de exploradores, iremos a la mina a investigar, la idea es partir esta misma noche. No te lo tomes a mal, muchacho, pero un hyliano joven nunca estará a la altura de la fuerza de un goron, cuando se trata de nuestra montaña. Caerás en la lava y morirás, las rocas se desprenderán y morirás o respirarás el fuego de la montaña y morirás. Tienes pocas probabilidades de éxito en esta misión, a menos que seas de acero.

—Aun así quiero ir —insistió Link —soy más duro de lo que parezco. Puedo ir en su lugar. Usted debería quedarse aquí, vigilando por si hay noticias. Yo iré con el grupo de exploradores.

—Mira, por mucho que tengas el apoyo de Dorphan y los sheikah no puedes siquiera insinuar que me quede aquí de brazos cruzados. Mi hijo está en peligro y no pienso quedarme quieto, ¡ese no es el espíritu del pueblo goron! Mira a tu alrededor, todo esto lo hemos levantado con sudor y la fuerza de nuestras manos, todos juntos. No puedo fallar a mi pueblo y a mi hijo cuando más me necesitan. Aún tengo fuerza en estos viejos brazos para romper rocas de un solo puñetazo.

—Está bien… pero déjeme acompañarle. No espero que lo entienda, pero tengo que ir.

Gorobu reunió a su equipo de exploradores en el centro de la ciudad, al caer la noche. Eran cuatro rudos mineros, todos ellos muy parecidos entre sí. A Link le costaba tanto distinguirles como hacerse con sus nombres, estaban: Fugoro, Gorodrio, Rogorogu y Kugorobu. Nombres y aspectos muy parecidos… pequeños rasgos le permitían a Link diferenciarles: uno de ellos tenía una cicatriz en la cara, al otro le faltaba un diente, uno tenía un enorme tatuaje tribal en el brazo y había uno que era más bajito y rechoncho que los demás. Todos ellos pusieron pegas al verle aparecer con la armadura de cristal negro y Gorobu ordenó que "en caso de que el hyliano pusiera en riesgo la vida de alguno de ellos, tendrían que dejarle ir, nada de heroicidades", era la condición para que Link pudiera añadirse al grupo. Aquel exceso de desconfianza le resultaba a Link un tanto molesto, pero al fin y al cabo había conseguido introducirse en el grupo e ir a investigar, que era su objetivo al fin y al cabo.

—¿Todos listos? ¡Vamos allá! —gritó Gorobu, liderando la expedición.

Link observó que todos los goron llevaban una pesada arma de piedra, el martillo machacarrocas. Él se limitó a afilar bien su espada y a dejar atrás todo aquello que pudiera arder con facilidad, así que tuvo que renunciar al arco y a la mochila de viaje. Nada más cruzar el portal norte de la ciudad, la temperatura subió considerablemente. Link notaba cómo los goterones de sudor le recorrían la espalda y le empapaban la frente. Llevaba un casco que le protegía de las llamaradas, pero aun así el fuego le abrasaba cada centímetro de piel que quedaba expuesto.

—Yunobo debió cruzar el puente central, hacia roca cuervo —dijo uno de los exploradores —en el resto de la mina no hay mucho más que hacer.

—Sí, debió ir hasta allí a buscar a Vah Rudania. —coincidió el otro.

Todos pusieron entonces marcha hacia roca cuervo. No llevaban lámparas de aceite ni antorchas para iluminarse durante la noche, pues el propio fragor de la lava incandescente que había bajo sus pies iluminaba todo el camino. Chispas de fuego saltaban hasta ellos una que otra vez, sobre todo cuando una burbuja en el fondo de lago Darunia explotaba.

—¿Cómo vas, hyliano? —preguntó Gorobu, sin volverse a mirarle.

—Voy bien.

Lo cierto es que Link sentía que las fuerzas le flaqueaban. Aquello era demasiado calor, era como introducirse en el corazón del volcán. Se detuvo para limpiarse el sudor que le corría por la frente llegando a sus ojos cuando vio algo en el fondo del lago de lava.

—¡Alto! —exclamó Link —volved todos, ¡mirad ahí abajo!

El resto de exploradores se volvió para comprobar que Vah Rudania estaba semi-sumergida en el lago de lava.

—Tienes buena vista, hyliano. Gorodrio, Rogorogu. Vosotros dos volveréis a la ciudad e iréis a por una de las grúas porta-rocas. Tenéis que sacar a Vah Rudania antes de que se sumerja por completo en el lago. Nosotros seguiremos adelante. —ordenó Gorobu.

Link frunció el ceño. En todo el tiempo que habían caminado adentrándose más y más en aquella caldera de fuego tuvo la sensación de que algo no marchaba bien, tenía un mal presentimiento.

 _Yo también lo presiento, Link. Ten cuidado._

—¿Crees… que algo va a pasar? —preguntó Link a la voz, asegurándose de que los goron no lo oían conversar con ella.

 _No sé lo que es. Pero siento que el mal está en esa montaña. Cuídate, por favor._

—Lo haré. ¿Y tú… estás bien?

La voz no volvió a responderle. Aceleró el paso para unirse a los goron, que le habían dejado atrás. Al parecer la princesa sólo se ponía en contacto con él cuando algo iba mal, o cuando su vida corría un peligro. ¿Podría ver lo que él estaba haciendo el resto del tiempo? Oírla de vez en cuando era una contradicción para Link. Por una parte agradecía sus consejos que siempre habían sido acertados, pero por otra le recordaba que ella estaba lejos, atrapada y sin que él pudiera conocer sus verdaderas circunstancias. De repente, el suelo comenzó a temblar bajo sus pies. La lava que había debajo se agitaba en violentas oleadas.

—¿Jefe, es una erupción del volcán? —preguntó uno de los goron.

—No lo sé, pero tenemos que correr hasta suelo firme o este puente puede caer. ¡Corred! —exclamó Gorobu.

Los tres goron y Link corrieron con todas sus fuerzas hasta llegar al fin a su destino, lo que debía ser roca cuervo. El suelo seguía vibrando y rocas volcánicas se desprendían de la cordillera norte de Eldin. Todos se acercaron a la pared rocosa, tratando de ponerse a salvo, cuando descubrieron algo inesperado.

—Jefe ¡mire! Parece una cueva que se haya bloqueado con rocas. Yunobo podría estar atrapado dentro.

Los tres goron se precipitaron hacia una montaña de rocas apiladas. Empezaron a gritar el nombre de Yunobo, por si éste estaba atrapado en el interior y lograba oírles. Link sin embargo, no podía apartar los ojos de la caldera de lava… era como si "algo" estuviera moviéndose en su interior.

—¡Padre! —gritó una voz desde el interior de la cueva bloqueada.

—¡Yunobo! ¿Estás bien? Hemos venido a sacarte, todo irá bien —dijo Gorobu sin ocultar su alegría —vamos chicos, empezad a machacar esas rocas para sacar a mi hijo de ahí.

—¡Padre, tenéis que huir ahora, antes de que aparezca! —exclamó Yunobo

—Antes de que aparezca, ¿el qué?

—El dragón —dijo Link, completando la frase de Yunobo.

Todos los goron se giraron para mirar a Link, que se protegía con el escudo y mantenía la vista clavada en el lago de lava. Una inmensa criatura había empezado a emerger de su interior, ascendiendo hacia el cielo como una gigantesca columna de escamas y fuego. El dragón era una especie de serpiente muy alargada con cuernos en la cabeza y largos bigotes incandescentes.

—Por todas las piedras de la montaña… —dijo Gorobu boquiabierto —es Elden, el espíritu guardián del fuego… que el mismo demonio me arranque los ojos si no es así…

—¡Está poseído, alejaos de aquí! —gritó Yunobo desde su encierro.

El dragón emitió un alarido tan fuerte que todos tuvieron que taparse los oídos. Entonces agitó la cola y arrojó varias bolas de fuego contra ellos. Link saltó con todas sus fuerzas para esquivar una de ellas que iba directa contra él. Tal fue el esfuerzo que hizo por apartarse que quedó suspendido en el borde de la caldera de lava. Hizo un enorme esfuerzo y se impulsó con los brazos para subir a tierra firme.

—¡Gorobu! —gritó Link. Una de las bolas había alcanzado de lleno al patriarca goron, que había quedado tendido en el suelo. Los otros dos exploradores goron habían escapado, pero parecían aterrorizados al ver que su jefe había sido herido de gravedad, y no sabían bien que hacer.

—Cuidad de él, yo me encargo de esto —dijo Link, agarrando uno de los martillos machacarrocas.

Los goron observaron estupefactos cómo Link tomaba la iniciativa ante aquel enorme peligro de muerte. Él empezó a recorrer el borde de la caldera, persiguiendo al dragón. De vez en cuando se veía obligado a protegerse, pues la bestia le arrojaba rocas ardiendo o llamaradas de fuego. Tras un rato corriendo detrás de aquel formidable ser, Link se dio cuenta de que el monstruo no le estaba atacando. Más bien intentaba desprenderse de algo, de una especie de masa oscura que le cubría una de las patas posteriores. "Es igual a la sustancia que recubre el castillo de Hyrule" pensó Link. Supo que tenía que eliminar aquella cosa para que Elden recuperase la normalidad. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire. Entonces empezó a escalar por una de las paredes de piedra de la cordillera. Una vez hubo ganado altura suficiente, se preparó con el martillo en la mano y esperó a que Elden volase cerca de él.

—Allá vamos, Link. Es posible que no salgas de esta, pero… al menos lo habrás intentado —dijo para sí mismo, tratando de animarse.

Cuando el dragón estuvo a su alcance, Link se arrojó al vacío, dando un enorme grito. De forma milagrosa logró engancharse a una uña larga y puntiaguda, que sobresalía en la pata infectada por la oscuridad. Entonces, cerró los ojos, reunió todo el valor que tenía dentro y levantó el martillo en el aire, asestando un violento golpe contra la oscuridad. Elden volvió a chillar llenando el aire con su terrorífico lamento. Un solo golpe no fue suficiente, así que Link empezó a golpear aquella cosa una y otra vez, hasta que en un último mazazo quebró por completo el martillo. La oscuridad, que había ido empequeñeciendo, se desprendió de la pata y cayó al vacío. Link pudo ver desde las alturas cómo se derretía en el interior del lago Darunia.

Elden comenzó a rugir de alivio, abandonando su vuelo circular alrededor del lago de lava e iniciando un ascenso hacia el cielo. Como si supiera que Link estaba enganchado a su pata, pasó muy cerca de una cornisa de roca y permitió que él bajase con delicadeza. Aquel magnífico ser se alejó en las alturas, tiñendo el cielo oscuro con el color rojo y anaranjado de las llamas de su cuerpo.

Link descendió todo lo rápido que pudo, y fue hasta donde había dejado a los goron. Uno de ellos había logrado desbloquear la cueva y Yunobo estaba en el exterior, sosteniendo la cabeza de su padre, que yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Cuando Link estuvo más cerca de ellos vio a uno de los goron negar con la cabeza y sollozar con frustración. Entre todos llevaron el cuerpo sin vida de Gorobu hasta el corazón de Ciudad Goron.

La noticia de la muerte del patriarca cayó como una losa entre todos los miembros de la tribu. De inmediato se iniciaron los preparativos para su funeral, y toda la ciudad lloró la muerte de su patriarca al unísono. Yunobo organizó los arreglos necesarios, se encendieron antorchas por toda la ciudad, la actividad laboral cesó de inmediato y se colocó el cuerpo sin vida de su padre en la plaza central, sobre una pira de madera y roca que ardería al llegar la medianoche de ese día. Mientras, familias enteras se acercaban para dejar algún objeto de valor en la pira, algo que ardiese con el espíritu del patriarca y que le acompañase en su viaje al otro mundo. Algunos dejaban martillos de gemas o piedras de gran valor, y Link sentía que se le quebraba el corazón al ver a los pequeños niños goron llorar con aquellos ojitos redondos y expresivos, mientras dejaban algún juguete apilado en la pira. Borunia, el jefe de la mina meridional era el goron más anciano tras Gorobu, e iba a encargarse de decir unas palabras, llegado el momento.

—¿Qué demonios haces ahí? —preguntó Borunia a Link, que se había mantenido a cierta distancia de todos los preparativos. Estaba tan destrozado por haber permitido la muerte del patriarca, que se hundió en el silencio y no quiso llamar la atención de nadie, así que se alejó con discreción y se sentó en un rincón oscuro y apartado.

—No he podido cumplir mi promesa. Te he fallado —dijo Link con amargura. El viejo goron se sentó a su lado.

—Según he podido saber, intentaste convencer a ese viejo cabezota para que no fuese a roca cuervo. Y según he podido saber… eres el hyliano más osado y valiente que ha pisado jamás esta tierra. Anímate, muchacho. Si no fuera por ti, no sabemos hasta qué punto habría enloquecido Elden. Nos has salvado a todos.

—Ojalá fuese verdad. No pude detener las rocas de fuego, eran demasiado grandes. Tuve que saltar —se lamentó Link, mientras una lágrima se escurría en secreto bajo la protección de su casco anti-llamas.

—Todos lo comprenden, hasta Yunobo. Todos saben que eres un héroe, eres el héroe que nos ha salvado de la destrucción, Link. Jengo tenía razón… tu llegada era una señal para todos nosotros. No quiero verte aquí solo y apartado como si estuvieras recibiendo un castigo cuando en realidad deberíamos estar rindiéndote honores. Anda, únete a nosotros.

Link asintió en silencio, y desde ese momento se mantuvo cerca de Borunia y Jengoro, participando en todos los homenajes al patriarca. Cuando llegó la hora, Yunobo prendió la pira funeraria de su padre y un gran silencio, tan sólo roto por el crujir de llamas, se hizo en Ciudad Goron. Después de los actos funerarios, un importante banquete se sirvió entre todos los habitantes, como era tradición.

—Hola Link, no hemos tenido ocasión de hablar tú y yo —dijo Yunobo, acercándose a él. Estaba cenando una pieza de carne de avestruz de Eldin que los goron habían cazado sólo para él, pues todo el mundo se alimentaba de rocas y no tenían "comida hyliana" en sus despensas.

—Lamento mucho lo de tu padre —dijo Link, acabando su cena.

—Lo sé, todo esto ha sido muy desafortunado. Sin embargo estoy feliz de que tú estuvieras ahí, Kugorobu y Fugoro me contaron cómo te lanzaste contra esa cosa que estaba dañando a nuestro espíritu guardián. Creo que has pasado a formar parte de las leyendas de nuestro pueblo, "el hyliano que se lanzó a lago Darunia para luchar contra el dragón enfermo", te aseguro que se escribirán canciones sobre esto.

—No es para tanto —dijo Link con modestia. De repente advirtió que Yunobo vestía una banda que le rodeaba el cuerpo, de color azul vivo con ribetes plateados y blancos. —Eso que llevas ahí… la banda azul…

—¡Ah, sí! Casi se me olvida. Tú venías aquí enviado por el rey Dorphan, ¿no es cierto? Tenías que arreglar a Vah Rudania.

—Así es —admitió Link.

—Daruk era mi antepasado. Él solía vestir esta banda con orgullo, como elegido por la familia real para luchar contra el Cataclismo y ser el que manejase a Vah Rudania. Tras la muerte de mi padre la llevo yo… no sé si podré hacer méritos suficientes para tener algo así, pero he jurado hacerlo lo mejor que pueda. Y para eso, voy a permitir que entres dentro de la Bestia Divina. Acompáñame.

Ascendieron por una de las calles más estrechas y empinadas de Ciudad Goron, hasta llegar a una gran explanada rocosa. Allí les aguardaba la gigantesca Bestia Vah Rudania, la salamandra metálica que los goron habían rescatado del interior del lago de lava.

—Toda tuya. Confío en que la dejes funcionando como debe ser —dijo Yunobo, guiñándole un ojo.

Link asintió en silencio y se fue encaramando poco a poco en Vah Rudania. La entrada al mecanismo interior estaba abierta, al igual que sucedió con la Bestia del agua, Vah Ruta. Se hizo con una antorcha que encendió al hacer una chispa con pedernal y se adentró por la galería interior hasta dar con el generador central. Accionó la palanca, tal y como le había enseñado Rotver, y la Bestia se iluminó, volviendo a recuperar su funcionamiento normal. Después caminó por el interior con la antorcha en la mano, esperando ver algo o a _alguien_ , pero tras un rato desistió y volvió al exterior.

Yunobo ya se había marchado, seguramente tenía que atender en persona el banquete en homenaje a su padre. Link ascendió un poco más por aquel camino pedregoso, y dio con un punto elevado desde el que se podía ver el centro de Ciudad Goron. Se sentó allí y observó a los goron desde las alturas, aquella era una tribu admirable, unidos se habían repuesto una vez más de un duro golpe del destino. Los pequeños goron echaban carreras rodando colina abajo mientras algún adulto los cronometraba y se aseguraba de que ninguno se lastimase. Los adultos compartían pesar y comida, animándose unos a otros, recobrando la normalidad con bromas y anécdotas. La luz de las antorchas iluminaba aquella triste noche como si fuera una especie de esperanza que se resistía a morir.

—¿Sabías que el lago Darunia se llama así por un antiguo patriarca de nuestra tribu? Dicen que era fuerte como un gigante y que tenía un enorme martillo de hierro para aplastar la cabeza de sus enemigos. También dicen que tuvo el honor de coincidir con el Héroe Legendario, del mismo modo que yo tengo el honor de haber coincidido contigo, Link.

—Daruk…

El espíritu de Daruk se sentó junto a Link en el borde del camino. Era traslúcido y brillante, como los otros espíritus con los que Link se había encontrado antes.

—¿Pensabas que ya no me verías nunca más, eh zagal? —dijo Daruk, soltando una de sus habituales carcajadas.

—Creí que estarías dentro de Vah Rudania, te he buscado —se justificó Link.

—Ahí he estado por más de cien años. Pero ahora, gracias a ti, soy libre.

Entonces Link, al igual que le ocurrió cuando vio a Mipha, empezó a recobrar un número elevado de recuerdos de su pasado. Cómo Daruk le había enseñado a entrenar para ser mucho más resistente. Cómo le ayudó a comprender mejor a la princesa Zelda, que se sentía abrumada por la aparición de la Espada Maestra. Los ratos divertidos que pasaron los tres tratando de reparar a Vah Rudania. El día que se desató el Cataclismo y Daruk fue el primero en darle ánimos para afrontarlo. La última vez que le vio, alejándose colina arriba, con su eterna sonrisa y el martillo machacarrocas al hombro.

—No pude venir a ayudarte, al igual que no he podido hacer nada por Gorobu. No sé qué clase de héroe soy. A veces no sirvo para nada. —dijo Link con pesar.

—¡Eh, zagal! No quiero verte así. Has hecho una auténtica locura lanzándote a un lago de lava de cabeza para luchar con un dragón. Si eso no es heroico es que yo no me llamo Daruk. Tengo que darte las gracias en nombre de mi pueblo. Por salvarles… y por liberarme a mí. Ahora mi espíritu te protegerá cuando vayas a terminar de una buena vez con Ganon. Y cuando liberes a tu princesa, que para eso fuiste elegido su escolta personal —dijo Daruk, guiñando un ojo a Link.

—Daruk… ¿crees que ella estará viva o será como… como eres tú ahora?

—Mmmm. No te sabría decir, muchacho, la oscuridad del castillo de Hyrule limita mi visión. Pero sí sé que ella no es un espíritu como yo, si lo fuese estaríamos en el mismo plano espiritual… y no es así. No sé si esto te reconforta.

—Un poco, supongo.

—"Un poco" en los tiempos que corren debería ser todo, Link. Tu princesa sigue viva, y está esperándote, eso es en lo único en lo que debes creer cada día, y si lo crees seguro que se corresponderá con la verdad. Ahora ponte en pie y sigue adelante, mira a tu destino de frente, como siempre has hecho.

—Gracias, Daruk. Tienes que marcharte, ¿verdad? —preguntó Link, sin ocultar la tristeza que le producía ese momento.

—Así es… pero recuerda. Siempre estaré contigo. No te olvides de machacar bien a Ganon de mi parte.

Y tras estas palabras, el espíritu de Daruk se fundió poco a poco con el aire cálido de la Montaña de la Muerte, desapareciendo del lugar para siempre.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sí, ya lo sé. En el juego de Breath of the Wild el dragón herido con la porquería oscura es Nayen el dragón de hielo y no Elden el dragón de fuego. Pero me gustaba la imagen de un dragón saliendo del interior de un lago de lava... así que aquí hay un cambio creativo más :)

Un saludo lectores! ;)


	14. Chapter 14 - El gran viaje

XIV – El gran viaje

Había decidido que su próximo destino sería el desierto de Gerudo. Según el mapa de su piedra sheikah era un lugar remoto, al suroeste de Hyrule. Para llegar tendría que cruzarse el país, y la ruta más rápida era a través de los caminos que serpenteaban por la llanura de Hyrule. Ya tuvo una mala experiencia con los guardianes la primera vez que fue hasta allí, y ahora que los conocía mucho mejor, les guardaba aún más respeto. Así que Link decidió bordear la llanura, evitando adentrarse allí de nuevo… no jugaría esa carta hasta el final, su vida era valiosa y no quería ponerla en riesgo a menos que hubiera reactivado las máquinas que podían ayudarle a salvar al reino. Evitar acercarse el castillo era una buena opción, si no fuese porque eso le obligaba a emprender el viaje más largo que había hecho jamás desde que tenía consciencia.

—Link, es por aquí —dijo Jengoro, cuando llegaron a la encrucijada que había entre las regiones de Eldin y Lanayru —bordearemos el pantano.

Link chasqueó los labios y puso en marcha el caballo tras Jengoro, mientras seguía hundido en sus pensamientos, sombrío bajo la capucha que le cubría la cabeza.

Jengoro se había embarcado en el viaje junto a él. Al parecer, en la remota región de Farone, muy al sur, se hallaba una pequeña aldea pesquera llamada Onaona. Allí habitaba un goron que se había exiliado hacía años y era familiar del fallecido Gorobu. "Jengo", como todos le llamaban cariñosamente, se había ofrecido voluntario para visitar al goron expatriado y contarle las noticias sobre su familiar. Link se sintió en la obligación moral de acompañarle, aunque ir a esa región le haría perder aún más días de viaje. No podía permitir que ningún goron más resultase herido o asaltado en los caminos y sabía que había hordas de monstruos campando a sus anchas.

—Es la primera vez que voy tan lejos de casa —confesó Jengoro, que se entusiasmaba con la belleza de cada paisaje, con la sensación de recorrer cada curva del camino. —Una vez de niño fui a ver las cascadas del Dominio Zora, pero desde afuera. Mi padre no me dejaba alejarme demasiado. Tú has estado allí, ¿verdad, Link?

—Así es.

—¿Cómo son los zora? Nunca he visto uno.

—Son… diferentes a los goron —dijo Link, manteniendo su aire taciturno.

—No pareces el mismo hyliano que llegó a la Mina Meridional, ansioso por trabajar y cumplir su misión —dijo Jengo, apagando su sonrisa.

—Lo siento mucho, Jengo. No quiero parecer abatido, pero… me siento culpable. Y puede que un poco triste —confesó Link.

—¿Por qué?

—Muchas de las personas que me importan y a las que quería mucho… ya no están. Siento un gran vacío. No pude hacer nada por salvarlas, del mismo modo que no pude hacer nada por salvar a Gorobu. He tenido que dejarles ir sin más… es muy duro.

—Lo entiendo, pero no eres una especie de dios, Link. Para empezar, no eres inmortal. —razonó Jengo. Link soltó una carcajada.

—Alguien solía decirme lo mismo. Y que soy demasiado temerario.

—Pues ese alguien tenía mucha razón. Además, siempre puedes hacer nuevos amigos, volver a llenar esos vacíos. Tienes un gran corazón, seguro que puedes acoger a nuevos seres en él, ¡mira qué mundo tan maravilloso! —exclamó Jengo, extendiendo los brazos en cruz.

Link dibujó una tímida sonrisa, de alguna manera aquel inocente goron le estaba devolviendo el buen humor.

—Supongo que hubo una época en la que era más feliz que ahora —dijo Link —Quizá podrían repetirse, como ahora mismo mientras cabalgo junto a un buen amigo como tú.

—Somos buenos amigos, ¿verdad, Link?

—Claro que sí —sonrió Link, haciendo que Jengo acelerase el paso con entusiasmo.

Recorrieron los caminos durante el resto del día, hasta que cayó la noche. Link no quería forzar la marcha a pesar de que la luna llena les permitiría seguir, pues Jengo iba a pie y no estaba acostumbrado a caminar tanto. Acamparon al sur de la región pantanosa, en una colina próxima a un pequeño bosque de álamos blancos, que mecían sus hojas con la suave brisa de la noche.

—Menos mal que he venido contigo, Link. No tenía ni idea de cómo se monta una tienda. Encender fuego se me da bien, pero todo lo demás…

—Estás de broma, pareces un experto viajero.

Link optó por cenar un poco de pescado en salazón y frutas que llevaba en su mochila de viaje, mientras que Jengo se entusiasmó al probar unas rocas calizas que había recogido en una colina cercana. Nunca había probado rocas de otras regiones y los nuevos sabores le parecían otro de los muchos alicientes de aquel viaje. Después, ambos se tumbaron boca arriba, mirando las estrellas.

—Son preciosas —dijo Jengo —en Ciudad Goron apenas podemos ver tantas. Los vapores de la montaña las cubren a menudo.

—Sí, son muy bonitas.

—Oye Link. Ya sé que no te gusta hablar mucho, o que puede que estés triste. Pero háblame un poco de ti. Si vamos a ser los mejores amigos tenemos que compartir todos los secretos.

—¿Quién ha dicho que no me gusta hablar? —bromeó Link, fingiendo indignación —lo único es que no sé si tengo algo interesante que contar. Soy muy simple, Jengo.

—Que… ¿Qué no eres interesante? Pues nunca he conocido a alguien como tú y yo tengo miles de preguntas. Como por ejemplo, ¿qué es esa piedra mágica que llevas contigo?

—No la querrás para comértela de postre…

—¡Claro que no!

—Estaba de broma —dijo Link, soltando una carcajada —Pues verás, esta piedra perteneció hace muchos años a la princesa de Hyrule. Ella la guardó para que un día, yo la heredase y me sirviese para completar mi misión.

—Vaaaaya… la piedra de una princesa —se admiró Jengoro con el mismo tono que habría empleado un niño pequeño al que le cuentan un cuento de hadas —¿y cómo era la princesa?

—Pues… es que no lo recuerdo muy bien, Jengo —dijo Link, comenzando a sentirse incómodo.

—Por favor, Link, cuéntame lo que puedas. Nunca he conocido a una princesa. En casa teníamos libros que hablan sobre reyes, príncipes y princesas. Me los leía papá cuando era pequeño y siempre me encantaban. En la tribu goron no hay princesas y quiero saber cómo es una de verdad.

—Bueno pues ella… supongo que es como muchas princesas de tus cuentos, ya sabes…

—¿Era guapa? ¿Tenía una cabeza grande y los ojos bien redondos?

—No, ni hablar —rio Link, al pensar en los cánones de belleza goron —tenía el pelo muy largo. Y los ojos verdes…unos bonitos ojos, que no eran para nada redondos.

—Nunca he visto unos ojos de ese color —dijo Jengo.

—Yo tampoco —añadió Link, al recordar lo especial que le había parecido la mirada de la princesa cuando suplicaba ante la efigie de la Diosa.

—¿Le gustaban las rocas? ¿Qué hacías cuando estabas con ella?

—Sí, le gustaban las rocas, aunque no para comer —sonrió Link —de hecho le gustaba mucho Ciudad Goron.

—Eso es genial, ya me cae bien —dijo Jengo con satisfacción.

—Le gustaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con este reino. Y al parecer le gustaba estudiar las máquinas ancestrales. Y tirar con arco. No sé mucho más, Jengo… lo siento.

—¿Es a ella a quien intentas salvar y por eso te cuesta hablar del tema? A veces puedo ser muy pesado, Borunia siempre me dice que meto las narices donde no debo.

—Tranquilo, no importa. Ella nos está salvando a nosotros, ahora mismo, mientras estamos aquí tumbados mirando las estrellas. Yo sólo quiero ayudarla para que pueda volver a ser libre.

—Ese es un gran sacrificio, no querría estar atrapado todo el tiempo, sin comer, sin dormir y sin ver a mis amigos. Esta princesa parece alguien muy especial. Me gusta lo que me has contado, Link, aunque me pone un poco triste… Gracias por decírmelo, ahora ya sé un poco más sobre los hylianos y sus princesas.

—Siento haberte puesto triste, últimamente no tengo demasiado acierto con los demás —se disculpó Link.

—No te preocupes, sé que al final conseguirás lo que te propones. Entonces tal vez, si tú quieres, podrías presentarme a esa princesa. Me haría mucha ilusión verla en persona. ¿Crees que ella querría conocerme?

—Por supuesto que sí —dijo Link, guiñando un ojo a Jengoro.

Después de un rato más de charla, decidieron dormir. Hacía una noche tan agradable que ni siquiera usaron la tienda de campaña, tan sólo se quedaron tumbados sobre sus sacos, observando las estrellas. Link sacó la piedra sheikah y abrió el mapa. Estaban acampados en el lado occidental de los pantanos de Lanayru. Al parecer, no era aconsejable adentrarse en la zona pantanosa, los monstruos solían habitar estos lugares que además estaban plagados de arenas movedizas. Link comenzó a trazar una ruta imaginaria. Bordearían el pantano por el lado occidental hasta llegar al puente de Kakariko. Ahí girarían al este, en dirección de la aldea de Hatelia, pero no la atravesarían. El plan era adentrarse en la pradera de Sempes hasta un lugar llamado el paso de Taran. Ahí había una encrucijada: un camino los llevaría a la aldea pesquera y el otro al bosque de Farone. Apagó la piedra y vio que Jengoro ya dormía como un bebé. Como a él le costaba agarrar el sueño, se levantó para dar un paseo y así estirar las piernas. Mientras caminaba por la arboleda cercana, tuvo un presentimiento. Sí. Ya había estado allí. De inmediato sacó la piedra sheikah y comprobó que una de las imágenes había sido tomada en el borde del pantano, muy cerca de donde habían acampado. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el recuerdo llenase su mente, como las veces anteriores.

 _La princesa Zelda y él mismo iban a caballo, por el borde del pantano. De nuevo él era un espectador, un tercer invitado en la visión de sus propios recuerdos. Su yo del pasado cabalgaba a pocos metros de ella, que tenía dificultades para conducir su caballo por el terreno pantanoso._

 _—_ _En esta zona crecen muchas plantas que son medicinales —dijo la princesa, que hacía anotaciones en la piedra sheikah —y conforme más vayamos al sur más variedades de flores habrá, el clima es mucho mejor allí._

 _—_ _Alteza, si me permitís un comentario, no deberíais mirar la piedra mientras cabalgáis por el pantano —advirtió su yo del pasado._

 _Link se sorprendió de la formalidad con la que su otro yo se había dirigido a ella, después de la enorme cercanía que habían demostrado tener en sus últimas visiones. Aquel recuerdo debía ser anterior._

 _—_ _No me distraigas, Link. Si hubiese una catástrofe tendríamos que preparar medicinas para mucha gente. Debo clasificar todas las plantas y dónde encontrarlas para casos de necesidad._

 _—_ _No es eso, es que vais muy tensa… y el caballo lo nota._

 _—_ _Menuda tonterí…—la princesa no pudo acabar la frase, pues justo en ese instante, el caballo se encabritó con las patas delanteras y entró en un hoyo fangoso._

 _La princesa perdió el equilibrio y se cayó de lleno dentro del hoyo. Su yo del pasado saltó rápido de su propio caballo para ayudarla a salir, pero cuando se acercó a ella se quedó parado mirándola._

 _—_ _¿Qué haces, Link? Ayúdame a salir._

 _Su otro yo rompió a reír a carcajadas._

 _—_ _No tiene gracia, le puede pasar a cualquiera… —se quejó ella._

 _Link, que observaba la escena con atención, también empezó a reírse. La princesa estaba completamente cubierta por un barro fino y lodoso, de pies a cabeza. Estaba tan embarrada que parecía una figura de arcilla, pero ella se empeñaba en mantener la dignidad, su aspecto era muy cómico._

 _—_ _¡Deja de reírte, sácame de aquí! —ordenó ella, comenzando a contagiarse de la risa._

 _El yo del pasado de Link se doblaba por la mitad en medio de un intenso ataque de risa, y ella aprovechó para lanzarle una enorme pelota de barro que estrelló directa en su cabeza._

 _—_ _¡Traición! —exclamó Link, e hizo otra pelota de barro para lanzársela a ella._

 _Durante un rato ambos se estuvieron lanzando bolas de lodo en medio de interminables carcajadas, hasta que estuvieron agotados y optaron por parar. Link observó que su otro yo cambiaba la expresión a otra más seria y clavaba la mirada en la princesa, que trataba de escurrirse el barro líquido del cabello. Después él le tendía la mano para ayudarla a salir del hoyo pantanoso, y tan sólo Link como espectador privilegiado, pudo darse cuenta de cómo su otro yo sostenía la mano de la joven unos segundos más de los necesarios, como si se resistiese a soltarla._

 _—_ _Espero que mi padre no nos vea llegar así al castillo —dijo ella tratando de fingir seriedad, pero el comentario sólo sirvió para que ambos volvieran a reír a carcajadas._

Jengoro caminaba sonriente, a pesar de que llovizneaba un poco. Link se había levantado muy temprano y le había traído más deliciosas piedras para desayunar, después le vio cabalgar pradera adelante a toda velocidad, dejándole atrás, parecía disfrutar de su montura y el viento en la cara así que Jengo se limitó a ir a su ritmo por el sendero y esperar a que su amigo regresase. Pasada una hora Link volvió trotando en su caballo, se había quitado la camisa, la cota de malla y la casaca, tan sólo vestía la capa hyliana, tenía el mismo aspecto que un niño que había salido a jugar al bosque.

—¡Jengo! Me he dado un baño en un estanque que tenía el agua tan limpia como el cristal —anunció Link al llegar a su altura —deberías ver qué praderas… algún día iré cabalgando por ahí para explorarlas. ¡Y mira! He conseguido un montón de manzanas, están deliciosas, es increíble que crezcan tan sanas y salvajes… aunque bueno, tú no puedes comer manzanas.

Link llevaba los brazos repletos de frutas, tuvo que bajar del caballo para poder guardarlas en la mochila.

—Pareces muy feliz —observó Jengoro.

—¿Yo?

—Sí, no sé qué te habrá pasado, pero estás muy contento.

—No me ha pasado nada —dijo Link sonrojándose —sólo que estoy disfrutando de toda esta naturaleza, como tú dijiste ayer.

—¿Has visto algo en el camino?

—Qué va, me apetecía cabalgar por la pradera, así que me he desviado hacia el oeste. Luego he pensado que tal vez estaba castigando demasiado a este pequeñajo —dijo Link, acariciando el cuello de su caballo, que relinchó del gusto —así que hemos dado la vuelta para volver más despacio.

—En fin, me quedo más tranquilo y me alegro de tu cambio de humor, ya te dije que este viaje es alucinante, ¡nunca lo olvidaremos!

—Tenías razón. Además, he recordado que en la situación menos esperada siempre se puede pasar un rato feliz y divertido —dijo Link con una media sonrisa.

El buen ánimo los acompañó durante unas cuantas jornadas de viaje. Los días posteriores fueron bastante calurosos y soleados. Link cazó, trepó a los árboles y escaló colinas para admirar los paisajes. Jengo se divertía probando nuevas variedades de rocas, y pidió a Link que capturase las imágenes de algunos tipos de insectos con la piedra sheikah, no quiso atraparlos pues quería "dejar a esos pobres bichos vivir tranquilos". Después de un par de acampadas más, se aproximaron al paso de Taran, estaban muy próximos a su destino.

—Hay muchos valles y colinas por aquí, es fácil perderse —observó Jengoro. Link había bajado del caballo e iba a pie a su lado.

—Con la piedra no hay pérdida —dijo Link, observando su posición en el mapa —pero hay algo que no me gusta.

—¿El qué?

—Huele fatal. ¿No te has dado cuenta?

—No he sido yo —se excusó Jengoro, sonrojándose.

—No me refiero a eso, Jengo. Trata de olerlo. Es repulsivo y cada vez va a más.

—Puaj. Tienes razón —dijo Jengoro, tapándose la nariz con la mano —¡escucha! También oigo algo.

—Sí, suenan cómo… ronquidos.

Link aseguró su caballo en un árbol cercano y sacó el puñal que escondía en la bota. Él y Jengo se arrastraron por una colina cubierta de hierba verde y suave, y cuando asomaron la nariz en el borde que les separaba del siguiente valle, no dieron crédito a lo que vieron.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —preguntó Link.

—Por todos los pedruscos, es un hinox —se sorprendió Jengoro —sólo había oído hablar de ellos en los cuentos.

Una criatura de dimensiones desproporcionadas roncaba a pierna suelta en medio de un pequeño valle. Debía medir unos quince metros de largo, y otros tantos de ancho. Un gigantesco párpado cerraba su único ojo, y desprendía un olor pestilente y desagradable que atraía a miles de moscas que revoloteaban a su alrededor.

—Los hinox son muy estúpidos, tienen el cerebro del tamaño de un guisante. Link, deberíamos caminar con sigilo evitando que se despierte y pasar de largo —propuso Jengoro —si despierta podríamos estar en problemas, tienen una fuerza desproporcionada.

—Me parece un buen plan, aunque… un momento —dijo Link, que observó algo a la izquierda del hinox —¿no es eso una jaula?

—Sí, eso parece. A los hinox les gusta atrapar hylianos para luego comerlos… incluso pueden comerse a algún goron, según cuentan las historias.

Link se movió con cautela, rodeando la colina para asomare a mirar por otro punto más próximo a la jaula. Jengoro le siguió intentando hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

—Los cuentos de tu padre no van muy desencaminados —dijo Link —Mira, hay alguien en la jaula.

—¡Cielos! Es cierto, parece una chica hyliana, ¡pobrecilla!

—Y sé quién es —dijo Link apretando la mandíbula —es mi amiga Cecille.

* * *

Nota:

Casi se me olvida, tenía una pregunta de Sakura sobre si Link es capar de recordar cómo se sentía él mismo hacía 100 años, en esos momentos en que recupera su memoria o tiene un sueño/visión. La respuesta es que sí lo recuerda, pero esos sentimientos entran en conflicto con los suyos actuales. Para que me entiendas, es como si tú encuentras una foto en un cajón, una foto tuya de hace muchos años. Al verla recuerdas si fue un día triste o feliz, pero eso no significa que en ese instante en el que ves la foto puedas llegar a sentir lo mismo. De todas formas, conforme vaya pasando el tiempo, el Link actual estará cada vez más en sintonía con suyo del pasado, ya que tendrá cada vez más recuerdos y comprenderá muchas cosas, porqué hizo lo que hizo y también tal vez por qué otras personas se sacrificaron por él.

Un abrazo.


	15. Chapter 15 - La playa del Crepúsculo

XV – La playa del Crepúsculo

Jengoro agitaba los brazos detrás de Link, intentando convencerle de que atacar al hinox era demasiado arriesgado. Él ignoraba todo lo que el goron le decía, se trataba de Cecille, no podía pensar ni remotamente en dejarla allí tirada con semejante monstruo.

—Link, es muy peligroso, escúchame… —suplicaba Jengoro, mientras Link sacaba su carcaj del caballo y revisaba que el arco estuviera bien tenso.

—No tienes que venir. Es más, me quedaría más tranquilo si te quedases aquí, o tal vez observando en la distancia. Pero Cecille es mi amiga, no puedo dejarla ahí, ¿lo entiendes? Voy a sacarla de esa jaula de inmediato.

—Está bien, demonios. Cuando se te mete algo entre ceja y ceja no hay quien te pare —se lamentó Jengoro —¿Cuál es el plan?

—Tú quédate observando desde donde hemos trepado antes. Yo iré por abajo, en silencio, y sacaré a Cecille de la jaula. Después de eso todos huiremos sin hacer ruido.

—¿Y si se despierta el hinox?

—Entonces habrá que improvisar.

—¿Improvisar? Link a mí no se me da bien improvisar, de hecho, se me da fatal… —dijo Jengo, sin ocultar el pánico que le producía la situación.

Sin más, Link empezó a rodear la colina para entrar en el valle donde estaba el hinox, mientras Jengo se apostaba en las alturas, tal y como habían acordado. Desde allí, el goron observó cómo Link entraba andando muy agachado, cubriéndose con la capucha hyliana. En algún momento el hinox se estiraba, inquieto, y Link se quedaba petrificado en su sitio como una estatua. Cuando el monstruo recuperaba la frecuencia normal de su ronquido, Link volvía a moverse con la misma cautela con la que se había adentrado allí, hasta que llegó a la jaula donde estaba atrapada Cecille.

—Cecille —susurró Link.

—¡Link!

—Shhhh. No hables tan alto, no debe despertar. He venido a sacarte de aquí.

—No puedo creer que seas tú, la Diosa Hylia ha debido escuchar mis ruegos —dijo ella —¿cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Es una larga historia, ya hablaremos cuando estemos a salvo. —Link sacó su puñal de la funda y trató de forzar la cerradura de la jaula.

—Es inútil, he intentado de todo para abrirlo. Pero el candado es de acero, y la llave la tiene él —dijo Cecille, señalando al hinox.

Link levantó la cabeza y vio que el monstruo tenía una cuerda atada alrededor del cuello. Múltiples objetos colgaban de ahí: piedras, huesos… y también una diminuta llave.

—Maldita sea —dijo Link, suspirando con frustración —no te muevas, vuelvo en seguida.

—Link por favor, ten mucho cuidado.

Él guiñó un ojo a Cecille y se agachó para acercarse al hinox, tal vez si no hacía ruido aquel gigante no se daría cuenta de que una criatura tan pequeña estaba tratando de acercarse a él. Cuando estuvo casi a su lado el hinox se giró para dormir de costado, dando la espalda a Link.

—Qué peste tan horrorosa —dijo Link, conteniendo el aliento para no respirar el hedor que desprendía el monstruo.

Con todo el tacto que le fue posible se acercó al cuello del hinox y empezó a tirar de la cuerda con mucho cuidado. Cecille y Jengoro observaban la escena en tensión, rezando para que no despertase. Al fin, la pequeña llave llegó a la altura de su mano. Link sacó el puñal y comenzó a cortar la cuerda. Obtuvo la llave y suspiró aliviado. Se giró y fue hasta la jaula para abrir la cerradura.

—Está más duro de lo que pensaba… —murmuró Link.

—Link… —dijo Cecille agarrándole la mano para que dejase de forcejear con la cerradura —detrás de ti.

Link se giró y vio al hinox ponerse en pie y mirarle con su enorme ojo lleno de furia.

—Maldición —dijo Link, y echó a correr.

Pasó por debajo de las piernas del monstruo, que se movía con torpeza. Link arrojó una piedra que acertó en la cabeza del hinox y pudo comprobar lo duro que era, pues aquel gigante ni siquiera se percató. Entonces el monstruo dio la vuelta y caminó hacia él dando patadas al aire.

—¡Link, lánzale una flecha! —gritaba Jengoro desde las alturas.

"Ya lo sé, demonios, ya lo sé" pensó Link, mientras se apresuraba en tensar el arco. Cuando el monstruo estaba casi encima de él consiguió disparar una flecha que le acertó de lleno en el ojo. El hinox se tapó la vista, doliéndose y lanzando quejidos al aire y Link aprovechó para correr al otro lado y liberar a Cecille de la jaula.

—Mira allí arriba, aquel es mi amigo —dijo Link, señalando a Jengoro —corre con él mientras me libro de esta cosa.

—Pero Link…

—¡Vamos!

Cecille corrió para ponerse a salvo y Link disparó una segunda flecha que acertó de pleno en el ojo del monstruo. Sin duda el hinox no era un ser muy avispado. Al tercer intento, el hinox se tapaba para no recibir más flechas. Link le disparó a otras partes del cuerpo, pero la piel de monstruo era tan dura que las flechas rebotaban contra él como si fuera una roca. Cuando el hinox estuvo a su lado, agarró a Link por una pierna y lo suspendió en el aire, balanceándolo delante de su ojo malherido para examinarle.

—¡Suéltame! —dijo Link, pataleando. El monstruo soltó una carcajada bobalicona, para él, Link no era más que un juguete.

De repente el hinox dio un alarido y soltó a Link, que se fue de cabeza al suelo. Jengoro había acudido a su ayuda y había machacado el pie del monstruo con el martillo de piedra, y este retrocedió espantado por el dolor, por eso había decidido soltar a Link.

—Bien hecho, Jengo —le felicitó Link —préstame tu martillo.

Link agarró el martillo de roca y corrió a lo alto de la colina. Desde su posición elevada se arrojó al monstruo y descargó el martillo en la cabeza del hinox. Que cayó al suelo de bruces. Link también se dio un buen golpe contra el suelo, y se quedó sentado y aturdido.

—¡Link! —gritaron Jengoro y Cecille al unísono, corriendo hacia él. Cecille se arrojó a sus brazos, abrazándole alrededor del cuello.

—¿Estás bien, Link? ¿Te has hecho alguna herida? —preguntó Cecille, que no se separaba de él.

—Estoy bien, pero me estás asfixiando —dijo Link. Ella aflojó su abrazo, avergonzada.

—¿Crees que estará muerto? —preguntó Jengoro.

—No lo sé… parece muy duro. Lo mejor es que salgamos de aquí ahora mismo —propuso Link.

Link recuperó su caballo y montó junto a Cecille, que se agarró a su espalda con tanta fuerza que parecía que el monstruo aún les estuviera persiguiendo, y los tres huyeron del lugar volviendo al sendero.

Al parecer, Cecille había conseguido permiso de su familia para hacer su primer viaje en solitario. Otras chicas de la aldea se habían aventurado a ir y venir a aldea Onaona y ella consiguió que su padre cediese a base de insistir. El hinox la atrapó por sorpresa mientras bebía agua de una pequeña corriente y había terminado en aquella jaula.

—Mira Link, el mar, hemos llegado a la aldea —dijo Cecille, señalando con el dedo en dirección a la playa.

—Nunca había visto el mar… o puede que sí, pero es como si lo viera por primera vez —dijo Link, con asombro. Cecille descabalgó y se estiró bien.

—Os echo una carrera hasta la orilla —dijo ella, y soltando una carcajada echó a correr.

Link y Jengoro se miraron e iniciaron una carrera detrás de la joven, que ya les llevaba una buena ventaja. Jengo se puso a rodar y pasó como un torbellino, dejándoles atrás. Cecille fue desprendiéndose de su ropa conforme iba llegando a la orilla y Link la imitó. En pocos segundos los tres se habían zambullido en el agua y reían exhaustos por la carrera.

—Ahh, esto es increíble, nunca había visto un agua de este color —se admiró Link, mientras se estiraba para flotar entre las suaves olas.

—Aldea Onaona es muy conocida por sus playas, aunque yo tampoco había estado nunca —sonrió Cecille.

—¡Ni yo! El agua no es tan fría como pensaba —se admiró Jengoro.

Después de tomar un baño relajante, los tres viajeros volvieron a recuperar sus ropas y sus pertenencias. Jengoro preguntó a algunos habitantes de la aldea y pronto dieron con el goron que habitaba allí.

—¡Jengo! ¡No puedo creer que hayas venido hasta aquí!

—¡Kuga! ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! —exclamó Jengoro, y se fundió en un abrazo con su amigo —Mira, te presento a Link y Cecille. Hemos pasado algunas aventuras hasta llegar aquí. Tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Por supuesto, pero estaréis agotados, ¿no? Yo me dedico al alquiler de cabañas en la playa. Os daré una a cada uno para que descanséis a cuerpo de reyes.

—Lo agradezco mucho, Kuga, pero yo tengo prisa —se disculpó Link.

—¿Prisa? Nadie tiene prisa en aldea Onaona, aquí hay que venir a pescar, dormir bajo una palmera y relajarse en el mar.

—Lo entiendo, pero…

—Link, por favor… quédate, aunque sea sólo un día —le pidió Cecille —después podrás seguir tu camino.

—Sé que aquí con vosotros estaría muy bien, pero es que…

—Vamos, Link. —se unió Jengoro —quédate un día. Seguro que después de tantos percances te hace mucho bien descansar con nosotros.

—De acuerdo, intentaré recuperar el tiempo perdido cabalgando más rápido y haciendo menos paradas —aceptó Link.

Sus amigos lo celebraron chocando las manos, pero él no terminaba de sentirse bien del todo. Aquel era un lugar hermoso, una playa de aguas turquesa, arena blanca, palmeras, cabañas de paja y madera, y gentes tranquilas doradas por el sol. Pero si aquel paraíso era posible se debía a que la princesa Zelda se estaba sacrificando para que nada los dañase, y él sentía que el reloj marchaba cuenta atrás cada vez más rápido. Necesitaba ayudarla como fuese.

—Perfecto, entonces os daré tres cabañas. Además, sois afortunados, esta noche se celebra el festival del Crepúsculo. Toda la aldea participa en un enorme banquete y por supuesto estáis más que invitados.

Link dejó sus armas en la cabaña y salió a cenar sintiéndose ligero, era una sensación muy extraña no llevar la cota de malla, el carcaj y la espada todo el tiempo consigo. Tan sólo conservó la piedra sheikah y su puñal secreto, para usarlo en caso de necesidad. Los habitantes de la aldea habían colocado unas larguísimas mesas de madera y todos iban aportando comida que habían asado previamente en hogueras en la arena. Link comió como si llevara años sin hacerlo. No se resistió al cochinillo asado, fideos fritos, frutas tropicales, pescados y carnes a la brasa, comió hasta que su montaña de platos vacíos se tambaleó y cayó, esparciéndose por toda la mesa y haciendo reír a otros comensales. A su izquierda estaba Jengoro, que dedicó toda la noche a hablar con Kuga de las novedades de Ciudad Goron. A su derecha se había sentado un joven pescador llamado Jan, y frente a él estaban Cecille y Magda, la prometida de Jan.

—Cielos, Link, nunca había visto a nadie comer tanto sin explotar —se admiró Jan.

—Lo siento, es que todo estaba delicioso… —dijo Link, sonrojándose con timidez.

—No hay problema, hay comida más que de sobra.

—¿Por qué se celebra el festival del Crepúsculo? —preguntó Link, cambiando de tema.

—No es más que una superstición. Hay algunos aldeanos que creen que, al llegar la hora del crepúsculo, si caminas en dirección oeste por la playa se pueden oír voces. Los ancianos de la aldea dicen que el crepúsculo nos conecta con un pueblo que habita en otra dimensión, que está ubicada en las sombras. Y los más viejos te dirán incluso que han conversado con ellos… en cualquier caso, este festival es muy antiguo. Sirve para simbolizar la armonía entre el pueblo del crepúsculo y el nuestro.

—Es muy curioso, nunca había oído una historia así —se sorprendió Link.

Después de la enorme comilona, los aldeanos retiraban las mesas y trasladaban la fiesta a la playa. Allí comenzaron a bailar y cantar alrededor de las hogueras, mientras tomaban una bebida muy dulce que además se subía rápido a la cabeza.

—Link, ven a bailar conmigo —suplicó Cecille, tirando de su brazo.

—Es que no sé bailar, estoy bien aquí —dijo él.

—No hay que saber bailar, sólo saltar alrededor de la hoguera. Por favor, baila conmigo, me haría mucha ilusión…

—Vamos, ve a bailar, Link. A mí me gustaría, pero con estas patas tan gruesas terminaría rodando y aplastando a todos esos hylianos —dijo Jengo, que permanecía al lado de Link, observando la fiesta desde la distancia.

Cecille tiró de él con más fuerza y consiguió arrastrarle hasta las hogueras. Allí comenzaron a saltar y a perseguirse, alrededor del fuego. Después de un rato, Link consiguió escabullirse y volver hasta donde estaba Jengoro que se había sentado y fumaba de una larga pipa que le había prestado Kuga.

—Esta chica va a matarme, no puedo respirar —dijo Link, tratando de recuperar el aliento y cayendo al lado de Jengo.

—Le gustas.

—¿Qué? Ni hablar, sólo somos amigos.

—Vamos, Link. Mira hacia allí un momento. Aunque esté bailando no para de mirar hacia aquí, donde tú estás. Y menuda sonrisa tenía cuando estabas bailando con ella.

—Tonterías —refunfuñó Link.

—¿Por qué te molesta eso? Cecille es una chica encantadora. Supongo que es guapa para ser hyliana.

—No me molesta. Es que yo no… en fin. Yo no…

—No tienes por qué corresponderla —dijo Jengoro —No te sientas mal por eso. Hay veces que nos gusta alguien, pero no somos correspondidos, es ley de vida.

—Es cierto —admitió Link, sintiendo una extraña punzada en el pecho.

La fiesta se prolongó unas horas más, pero Jengoro y Link decidieron retirarse a descansar. Cuando Link llegó a su cabaña estaba ligeramente aturdido por el alcohol de aquella bebida dulce. Se quitó la ropa y cayó de bruces sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos y pensó en lo que Jengoro le había dicho sobre Cecille. Seguramente ella sí sentía algo por él, después de un rato pensando fue consciente de cómo ella había buscado su compañía durante todo el festival, pero era incapaz de corresponderla. Y era incapaz porque en realidad él había empezado a sentir algo por otra persona.

—Esto es ridículo, es imposible —dijo Link, dando la vuelta en la cama y apretando los ojos como si quisiera apartar todas aquellas ideas románticas de su cabeza para poder dormir tranquilo.

A la mañana siguiente, Jengoro fue a buscarle a su cabaña. Juntos salieron a pescar por el borde occidental de la costa, junto a unos acantilados de roca donde se acumulaba la pesca. Link estuvo muy pendiente por si oía alguna voz, ya fuese del crepúsculo o de cualquier tipo, pero la mañana discurrió tranquila y no sucedió nada extraordinario. Después todos comieron en casa de Kuga, que preparó una buena parrillada con los peces que habían pescado. Pasaron el resto del día en la playa, nadando y jugando a un juego de pelota tradicional que se practicaba dentro del agua.

—Nos hacía falta un buen descanso —dijo Jengo. Se había tumbado en la arena junto a Link y Cecille, a la sombra de una palmera.

—Estoy agotada, pero me siento muy feliz —comentó Cecille, que se giró para mirar a Link —hacía mucho que no lo pasaba tan bien. Y ahora estoy tan a gusto que me quedaría a dormir bajo esta palmera para siempre… con vosotros.

—Di mejor que nos quedaríamos a vivir aquí para siempre, olvidarnos de todo y de todas las preocupaciones —corrigió Jengo.

—Tienes razón, sería un lugar perfecto para vivir y olvidar, ¿tú que opinas, Link?

—Ahora vuelvo —respondió él, levantándose repentinamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Cecille a Jengoro.

—Ni idea.

Link caminaba con decisión hacia su cabaña. Él no quería olvidar, más bien estaba intentando lograr todo lo contrario. Aunque lo estaba pasando muy bien con sus amigos, el malestar por estar allí tirado limitándose a disfrutar le hacía sentir culpable. De camino se topó con Jan, el isleño con el que había compartido mesa la noche anterior.

—Ey, ¿a dónde vas con tanta prisa, amigo?

—Hola Jan. Voy a hacer el equipaje, me marcho ya.

—¿Nos dejas tan pronto? Ni siquiera has estado un día aquí con nosotros.

—Es que hay algo muy importante que tengo que solucionar. No puedo descansar tranquilo sabiendo que tengo que hacerlo —se justificó Link.

—Lo entiendo. Es una lástima, justo iba a buscarte para pedirte un favor.

—¿Un favor?

—Sí, mira aquí —dijo Jan, señalando su tobillo derecho —esta mañana me hice daño pescando. Ahora tengo el tobillo hinchado como una bola y me cuesta andar. Justo hoy es el aniversario de mi compromiso con Magda y quería hacerle un regalo muy especial, pensé que tal vez tú podrías ayudarme a conseguirlo.

—Sí, claro. Supongo que mi partida puede esperar un poco más —suspiró Link.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. De todas formas, le había prometido a Jengo y Cecille que me quedaría un día más, así que no hay problema.

—Te lo agradezco mucho, Link —celebró Jan, estrechando su mano. —Verás, Jan y yo nos conocimos en lo alto de aquella colina rocosa.

—¿Ahí arriba? —se sorprendió Link.

—Eso es. Se trata de un lugar muy conocido en la aldea, en lo alto de la colina hay un estanque conocido como "el estanque de los enamorados". Los ancianos cuentan que si subes allí es posible que te encuentres con la persona con la que estás destinado a estar para siempre. Algunos buscan el amor en solitario y suben a probar suerte, pero lo normal es que las parejas de Onaona se hayan puesto de acuerdo para encontrarse, es una especie de tradición.

—En esta aldea hay muchas tradiciones —observó Link.

—Ya ves, es lo que tienen las aldeas sureñas —dijo Jan, encogiéndose de hombros.

—No querrás que suba ahí arriba con tu mujer —dijo Link, empezando a sentirse incómodo con la idea del estanque de los enamorados.

—¡No, para nada! —exclamó Jan, soltando una carcajada —Lo que quiero es que me traigas una extraña flor que sólo crece ahí. Es la flor favorita de Magda y se la quiero dar por nuestro aniversario.

—Menos mal —respiró Link, aliviado.

—La flor que busco, se llama flor del sigilo. Es una flor azul, de un color muy intenso, como una campanilla.

—Está bien, te traeré una —aceptó Link.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, Link puso rumbo a la colina rocosa. La tarde empezaba a caer y cuando consiguió algo de altura, aprovechó para admirar la hermosa puesta de sol sobre el mar. Después reanudó el ritmo de ascenso y al poco tiempo llegó al lugar que le había indicado Jan. Avanzó con decisión hacia el estanque, que estaba completamente vacío. No había nadie en los alrededores, y Link llegó a agradecerlo, no quería que ninguna chica de la aldea que hubiera decidido ir hasta allí en busca de una fantasía romántica se topase de bruces con él. Comenzó a buscar la flor y no vio nada. Había una hierba que crecía fuerte y alta, también trigo salvaje y otras especies de flores de montaña, amarillas y pequeñas. Se sentó en el borde del estanque, cansado de buscar. Tal vez podría llevarle a Jan un ramillete de flores silvestres de montaña… no era lo que le había pedido, pero tampoco quería dejarle con las manos vacías. Cuando estaba a punto de tirar la toalla, vio una flor azul, que crecía escondida entre dos rocas. Link la cortó con mucho cuidado e inició el regreso a la aldea.

Aquella noche, también había preparada una comilona. Kuga decidió homenajear a sus inquilinos con una cena y todos los que se alojaban en las cabañas estaban invitados a la fiesta.

—Link, ¿dónde te has metido? Te hemos buscado por todas partes —dijo Cecille al verle llegar.

—He subido hasta allí arriba, a buscar una cosa para Jan.

—Menos mal, por un momento pensamos que te habías marchado.

—Iba a hacerlo, pero… al final he decidido quedarme como prometí.

—Me alegro mucho de que te quedes —sonrió ella —Ven, siéntate a mi lado, ya vamos a cenar —dijo Cecille agarrándole de la mano y tirando de él hasta las mesas que había preparado Kuga.

La cena fue tan agradable como la del día anterior, aunque Link contuvo un poco más sus ansias por la comida. Jengo habían estado ayudando a prepararlo todo y él les contó su subida al estanque de los enamorados.

—Y allí no encontraste a nadie, ¿verdad? —preguntó Cecille, sin ocultar su inquietud.

—No. Estaba totalmente vacío. Por cierto, tengo que ir a buscar a Jan para darle lo que me encargó.

Tras apurar los restos de su comida, Link abandonó la mesa y se retiró hacia la zona oriental de la playa, donde había decidido encontrarse con Jan. El joven pescador ya lo estaba esperando, sentado en un banco hecho con el tronco de una palmera.

—He visto que Kuga ha preparado una enorme comilona. —dijo Jan, al ver llegar a Link.

—Así es. Quería celebrar la llegada de Jengo… aunque las noticias que trajese con él no fueran muy buenas. Por ello me he retrasado un poco, te pido disculpas.

—No tienes que disculparte, Link. Tú ya has hecho bastante aceptando el encargo que te hice, supongo que no todo el mundo estaría tan abierto para ayudar a un desconocido. Y bien… ¿la encontraste?

—No estoy muy seguro —dijo Link, agachando la cabeza —Busqué por todo el estanque, durante un buen rato. Pero la única flor azul que encontré es esta, y no tiene mucho aspecto de campanilla.

—Diablos, Link, ¿de dónde has sacado eso? —se sorprendió Jan, al ver la flor que Link le estaba mostrando.

—Pues… de ahí arriba, de donde tú me dijiste.

—Es increíble, sólo las había visto en las ilustraciones de algunos libros viejos que nos enseñan en el colegio. ¿Me dejas que la vea?

—Claro, en realidad es tuya —dijo Link, dándole la flor. —No sé por qué te sorprende tanto, sólo es una flor.

—Te equivocas —repuso Jan, sosteniendo la flor con delicadeza —Se trata de una princesa de la calma. Es una flor muy rara, la mayoría piensa que estaba extinguida. De hecho, voy a tratar de sembrarla en algún sitio, hay que intentar preservarla. Estoy muy emocionado, Link, dicen las historias que esta flor era la favorita de la princesa de Hyrule, seguro que a Magda le encantará este regalo.

—No lo sabía. No sabía nada.

Link se retiró a dormir temprano, tan pronto como volvió de hablar con Jan, se excusó y despidió de los demás. Quería tener todo el equipaje listo para partir a primera hora de la mañana y no quería despertarse cansado y con la cabeza embotada por el alcohol de otra fiesta. El resto se quedó bebiendo y celebrando junto a las hogueras, pero él había rebasado sus propios límites y era incapaz de seguir actuando como si nada estuviera pasando lejos de allí, en el mismo corazón de Hyrule. Se tumbó en la cama y cerró los ojos tratando de desconectar, pero le resultaba muy difícil. No podía quitarse a la princesa Zelda de la cabeza. Aunque lo intentase, el mundo parecía conspirar para llevarle señales y pistas que lo condujesen de nuevo a ella, como la curiosidad de Jengoro por las princesas hylianas o aquella flor equivocada que había recogido para Jan. Había pasado de la indiferencia y la rabia por el carácter distante que ella mostraba al principio, para acabar sintiendo auténtica preocupación y urgencia por ayudarla. Pero también se había dado cuenta de que había algo más. Un sentimiento más sutil y profundo se había ido destilando con cada recuerdo recuperado para anidar de nuevo en su corazón. Había intentado ignorarlo o clasificarlo como un error, pero ya no podía negar que sentía algo por la princesa, algo más allá del deber o la amistad. Tal vez había sido Jengo con sus preguntas o Cecille con sus insinuaciones, el caso es que por primera vez era consciente de ello y estaba tratando de asimilarlo lo mejor que podía.

—Link, ¿estás despierto?

—¿Cecille? ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Estaba ya a punto de dormir —Link salió de la cama para acercarse a la joven.

—No quería entrar así en tu cabaña, sé que es muy tarde y necesitas descansar —se justificó ella —pero es que mañana te marchas, y no sé cuándo volveré a verte.

—No debes preocuparte por eso, seguro que nos veremos más adelante. Volveré a tu aldea para verte a ti y también a Nana, te lo prometo.

—Lo sé… pero quería despedirme a solas de ti, no con Jengo ni toda esa gente alrededor —dijo ella acercándose mucho más a él.

—De acuerdo, pues… no tengo mucho más que decir, salvo que tengas mucho cuidado cuando vuelvas a casa y no te dejes atrapar en una jaula.

—Link, ¿alguna vez has besado a una chica?

—¿P…por qué me preguntas eso? —se alarmó él, dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Ya sabes que me gustas y… me gustaría despedirme así de ti.

—Eres… una chica maravillosa, de verdad. Y agradezco todo lo que hiciste por mí, acogiéndome en tu familia, tienes un gran corazón. Pero no puedo hacer eso que me pides —dijo él apartando la vista —es mejor que te marches. Siento mucho si con mi actitud te he hecho pensar otra cosa, pero yo no soy lo que mereces, soy un tipo muy complicado. No soy una persona que te convenga.

—¿Quién decide lo que me conviene? —dijo ella con frustración —yo decido lo que me conviene, ya soy bastante mayor para eso.

—No lo entiendes, Cecille… estoy metido en un lío muy gordo, no soy la persona que te conviene porque no puedo darte lo que anhelas.

Link no llegó a decir nada más, sólo tuvo tiempo para ver cómo ella salía corriendo de su cabaña, entre lágrimas. Pensó en salir tras ella, pero luego reflexionó, lo mejor era dejarla ir. No tardaría mucho en comprender lo que él estaba intentando explicarle. De alguna manera la entendía muy bien, ya que él mismo estaba desarrollando sentimientos hacia una persona que tal vez nunca podría llegar a corresponderlos.


	16. Chapter 16 - Una prueba de valor

XVI – Una prueba de valor

El bosque de Farone no tenía nada que ver con otros bosques que Link hubiese visitado antes. Una exuberante vegetación lo poblaba. Los árboles eran altísimos, en algunos casos eran un techo perfecto en las alturas que apenas dejaba pasar la luz del sol. En ocasiones Link tuvo que usar la espada para cortar las plantas del camino y abrirse paso. El caballo le seguía a duras penas, pues una bochornosa humedad hacía el sendero muy difícil. También llovía a menudo. No hubo ni un solo día desde que Link llegase a Farone en el que no hubiera caído una lluvia copiosa formada por pesados goterones. Lo peor era que aquella lluvia no conseguía despejar el ambiente, no era como la lluvia de la llanura que dejaba un frescor con agradable olor a hierba mojada. Link se había tenido que quitar la casaca, la capa hyliana y la cota de malla para quedarse únicamente con la fina camisa interior. Aquello le hacía más vulnerable a un ataque sorpresa, pero aquel calor tan asfixiante exigía ir más ligero de ropa y equipaje. Durmió un par de noches en medio de aquel bosque tropical, antes de topar con un espacio mucho más abierto, donde altísimas cataratas se precipitaban hacia el fondo de un lago. Era un lugar de una belleza insólita, con la caída desde las alturas, el agua se iba descomponiendo en minúsculas gotas que flotaban en el aire como si fueran un gas y creaban hermosos arcoíris cuando eran atravesadas por la luz del sol. Link pensó que Cecille y Jengoro habrían disfrutado mucho con aquella vista. Les había dejado atrás sin avisar. Partió de aldea Onaona muy temprano, antes de que saliese el sol. Era lo mejor. Dejó dos cartas en su cabaña despidiéndose de sus amigos, una para cada uno.

Había una posta junto al lago, y Link decidió quedarse allí a reponer energías. Aunque había intentado adelantar distancia lo máximo posible, estaba cansado y hambriento. Anhelaba una cama seca y un buen plato de comida casera. Así que por una vez, hizo uso del dinero que había conseguido con las piedras preciosas y solicitó la mejor cuadra para su caballo y la mejor cama para él mismo. No renunció al más mínimo confort, aunque las postas no ofreciesen demasiado.

Mientras degustaba una cerveza helada que elaboraban en la misma posta, alguien se sentó a su lado a compartir el fuego para la cena.

—Sawosaaba, shiok.

—Hola, buenas noches —saludó Link con gran sorpresa al comprobar que su interlocutora era una mujer gerudo. Recordaba lo que Rotver le había dicho sobre no dirigirse a ellas, así que le sorprendió mucho aquella compañía.

—He visto las piedras que tienes. Son de un gran valor. Tal vez podría estar interesada en comprar alguna, si me la quisieras vender.

—Podría venderte una como mucho, pero no más. Prefiero conservarlas por si las necesito más adelante —ofreció Link.

—Eres un shiok listo. Mi nombre es Nesooru. —dijo ella, presentándose. Link fue a tenderle la mano pero se contuvo al ver que ella no parecía tener el más mínimo interés en estrecharla.

—Y dime Nesooru, ¿viajas tú sola? ¿A dónde te diriges?

—He salido para estudiar a los sh… no es asunto tuyo —dijo ella, interrumpiéndose con brusquedad.

—Yo viajo a tu región. Tengo algo importante que hacer por allí. Tal vez puedas darme algún consejo —dijo Link, con tono conciliador.

—No te acerques a la Ciudadela. No intentes acercarte a menos que quieras salir apaleado. Nosotras somos muy fuertes. Mucho. No necesitamos que ningún shiok venga a mangonearnos.

—Está bien, entendido —dijo Link, pegando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—Pero puedo acompañarte hasta el Bazar Sekken. Allí negociaremos por tus piedras preciosas. —dijo ella con un tono altivo, aunque a Link le pareció intuir algo de sonrojo en sus mejillas tostadas por el sol.

Link esperó a que todos los habitantes de la posta se fueran a dormir, incluida la mujer gerudo. De camino a la posta había identificado una imagen familiar, y supo que en las cercanías había uno de los lugares captados por la princesa en su piedra sheikah. Quería poder sumergirse en el nuevo recuerdo con tranquilidad y sin interrupciones, por eso había optado por descansar y relajarse antes. Estaba empezando a saborear mucho mejor aquellas piezas perdidas de su memoria y necesitaba poner toda su atención en ello.

Se alejó de la posta en dirección este. Allí había una zona de descanso desde la que se podía admirar la cascada de Farone. Link se sentó en un tocón de madera y comprobó que aquel lugar estaba inmortalizado en una imagen, hacía más de cien años.

— _Es un milagro que haya parado de llover —dijo Link, escurriendo el agua de su capa._

 _—_ _Esta región es muy lluviosa, ya te lo dije —respondió la princesa Zelda, asomándose para admirar la catarata de Farone._

 _—_ _¿Puedo preguntar si te pasa algo? Te he notado distante —dijo Link con cautela, acercándose a ella._

 _—_ _No me apetece hablar ahora, Link —repuso ella con seriedad —me apetece estar aquí, ver cómo cae el agua, es todo._

 _—_ _Perdona si te ha molestado la pregunta. —Link se sentó en un tocón de madera y sacó la espada y la piedra de afilar. Con delicadeza comenzó a pasar la piedra por el filo de la Espada Maestra. Al poco tiempo la princesa puso una de las lonas de la tienda de campaña en el suelo y se sentó junto a él._

 _—_ _No quiero que haya malentendidos. Me gusta mucho hablar contigo —dijo ella de repente —no sé si te lo había dicho. Me resulta fácil contarte mis cosas porque sé que lo entenderás, y tu compañía me hace sentir bien._

 _Link dejó de afilar la espada para mirarla. Tuvo uno de esos instantes de debilidad en los que se sentía peligrosamente atraído por ella, como le venía sucediendo desde el día que estuvieron visitando la Fuente del Poder._

 _—_ _Yo… también me siento bien hablando contigo —dijo él. La princesa le sonrió pero recuperó la expresión seria que había mantenido todo el día. Él deseó hacer algo para consolarla, aunque no se atrevía a dar un paso que pudiera resultar equivocado._

 _—_ _Antes de salir de viaje le estuve enseñando a padre los avances con los guardianes voladores. Y también los progresos de Daruk con Vah Rudania. Pero él… no lo entiende. Hace tiempo que no espero oírle decir "bien hecho" o "buen trabajo, hija", pero al menos esperaba que me hablase de qué le parecían los resultados. Él volvió a insistir en que todas esas cosas me distraen de mi objetivo, y… no sé. Tal vez tenga razón._

 _—_ _No, no digas tonterías. Tú lo haces muy bien, te esfuerzas mucho. Verás cómo pronto tu padre se da cuenta de eso._

 _—_ _No, Link. Lo único que le importa es que su única hija no es capaz de despertar su poder. Le preocupa que yo sea una deshonra en la familia._

 _—_ _No te pongas triste por eso, por favor. No tiene ningún sentido._

 _—_ _Gracias por escucharme —dijo ella y agarró a Link de la mano. —¿Sabes? Siento un poco de envidia de alguien como tú. No has nacido en una familia que te obligue a conseguir ciertas cosas. Eres así de fuerte por tu propia naturaleza y por lo mucho que te esfuerzas por hacerlo todo bien, por eso la Espada te eligió._

 _—_ _Mi familia es humilde, sólo estábamos mi padre y yo. Pero éramos muy felices juntos, no necesitábamos mucho para serlo —Link aprovechó ese instante de cercanía para acariciar la mano de la princesa con el pulgar —Aunque no sé qué me diría si me viera aquí contigo y con esta espada en el regazo._

 _—_ _¿Acaso crees que no le caería bien a tu padre? —bromeó ella, soltando una carcajada._

 _—_ _Es imposible que no le cayeras bien. Caería rendido a tus pies el primer día, nada más verte —dijo él mirándola a los ojos, mientras le apretaba un poco más la mano._

 _—_ _Link…_

 _—_ _Dime._

 _—_ _Ya… ya es hora de que nos pongamos en marcha, ¿no crees? —dijo ella liberando su mano de la de Link y poniéndose en pie._

 _—_ _Sí. Supongo que sí._

—Maldito viejo quisquilloso —murmuró Link, recordando al viejo rey Rhoam —debiste decirle lo importante que ella era para ti antes de que fuese demasiado tarde.

Link caminó muy pensativo de vuelta a la posta del Lago. El rey Rhoam no había tenido tiempo de decirle nada a su hija, como lo mucho que la quería en realidad. En lugar de eso se había concentrado en el qué dirán y en los problemas que parecía tener la princesa con sus poderes, y por desgracia no pudo despedirse de ella como le habría gustado. Link había empezado a cuestionarse cuál habría sido el detonante que activó el inmenso poder de la joven. Y después de esa última visión del pasado, también empezó a preguntarse si él mismo habría tenido el tiempo y el valor para hablarle a la princesa de lo que sentía cuando estaba junto a ella, o se habrían separado sin que él pudiera decirle nada. "Eso no tiene la más mínima importancia, no puedes compararte con el rey, Link" se reprochó a sí mismo, "te estás enamorando como un imbécil y eso no te va a llevar a ningún lado, deja de pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido, ¡vamos!". Se dio un par de palmadas en la cara como si eso fuera a devolverle a la cruda realidad del momento, y se introdujo en la posta con la única intención de dormir a pierna suelta.

El silencio nocturno de la posta se vio interrumpido repentinamente. Link dormía desde hacía un rato y le costó mucho despegar los ojos. Se levantó medio aturdido y fue caminando descalzo hacia el centro de la posta, cerca del comedor interior, donde había montado un buen revuelo.

—Lo he visto con mis propios ojos, era uno de esos tipos que asaltan en los caminos. Los del símbolo del ojo. —dijo un hombre mayor de larga barba gris.

—¿Un sheikah? —preguntó el dueño de la posta.

—No, padre. ¿Cómo va a ser un sheikah? Será uno de esos impresentables del clan Yiga. —dijo una joven que se había hecho cargo del caballo de Link cuando él llegó.

—Sheika, Yiga, me da igual. Lo siento, pero tengo que hacer un registro del equipaje de todos los huéspedes, ahora mismo —ordenó el dueño de la posta, ganándose quejas y lamentaciones por parte de todos.

Link se acercó con sigilo a la mujer gerudo, que observaba la escena con los brazos cruzados, a cierta distancia.

—Nesooru, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

—¿Acaso no lo has oído? Han entrado a robar en la posta —dijo ella con aquel tono frío y severo.

—No he oído nada… me temo que estaba dormido como un tronco.

—Pues han formado un escándalo enorme. Ese hombre mayor los vio salir, eran dos. Se han llevado todo lo que había guardado en la caja fuerte de la posta. Ya que estabas tan dormido yo que tú iría a comprobar que no te han quitado esa bonita bolsa de piedras preciosas que tienes.

—Las piedras… ¡la piedra! —exclamó Link.

Corrió a inspeccionar sus pertenencias. Abrió la mochila viaje con desesperación, pero todo estaba en su sitio: alimentos, armas, rupias y piedras preciosas. Revolvió las sábanas de su cama con el corazón latiéndole a toda velocidad y sólo volvió a respirar al comprobar que la piedra sheikah estaba allí, al lado de su almohada, justo donde la había dejado.

—¿Todo en orden? —dijo Nesooru a su espalda.

—Sí, todo está aquí —suspiró Link con alivio.

—Posees cosas muy valiosas que podrías vender a un alto precio en el bazar —dijo Nesooru. Link empezó a vestirse en silencio, no le hacía demasiada gracia que aquella mujer estuviera tan pendiente de sus objetos personales.

—Ya te dije que si me llevas a la Ciudadela Gerudo hablaríamos de negocios.

—Eso era antes de saber que poseías otras muchas cosas. Podría estar interesada en esa tela de ahí —dijo Nesooru, señalando a la túnica azul de Link, que sobresalía del interior de la mochila.

—No está a la venta. Y no sé por qué podría interesarte, sólo es una casaca masculina, no sé qué valor puede tener para alguien como tú.

—Es todo. El tejido y sobre todo ese color. Para lograrlo harían falta usar tintes a base de plantas que ya están extintas. La base de ese azul está hecha a partir de pétalos de princesa de la calma. Lo sé porque la matriarca de nuestra tribu posee una prenda de ese tipo y es única. Hemos intentado reproducirla en nuestros telares, pero ha sido imposible.

—Como he dicho, no está a la venta —dijo Link, guardando bien la casaca de elegido en el interior de su mochila, de donde no había salido desde que Impa se la diese.

El dueño de la posta llevó a cabo un exhaustivo registro de las pertenencias de todos los que allí se alojaban. Era un hombre recio y desconfiaba de todos, no terminaba de creerse que un par de ladrones se hubieran colado y se hubieran hecho con todas sus ganancias delante de sus narices.

—Por una buena recompensa yo iría a perseguir a esos ladrones de poca monta —se ofreció Nesooru —soy una hábil guerrera, muy conocida entre las mujeres de mi tribu. Además, estamos muy acostumbradas a lidiar con los Yiga, no serán un problema para mí.

—Tráeme de vuelta lo que se han llevado y te recompensaré como es debido —prometió el dueño de la posta.

Nesooru partió hacia el interior del bosque de Farone, siendo jaleada por todos los huéspedes de la posta, que la aplaudían como si ya fuese una heroína. Link no terminaba de entender la ambición de aquella mujer, él habría hecho el mismo trabajo sin cobrar nada a cambio. La siguió a cierta distancia, y cuando ambos se habían perdido de la vista de los demás, se acercó a ella.

—¿A dónde diablos crees que vas siguiéndome por detrás como un perro faldero? —preguntó Nesooru, sin volver la cabeza para mirarle.

—A ayudarte.

—No necesito ayuda. Y si piensas que voy a repartir la recompensa contigo…

—La recompensa no me importa. No me importan todas esas cosas. Sólo quiero ayudar, ¿tan raro te parece?

—Los shiok siempre quieren algo más.

—Yo no. —dijo Link perdiendo la paciencia y adelantándose en la espesura del bosque.

Aunque parecía un milagro, consiguieron dar con el rastro de los ladrones. Tal y como había oído Link en repetidas ocasiones, los miembros del clan Yiga habían ido degradando sus habilidades con el tiempo… por así decirlo. En un principio eran tan hábiles como los sheikah, pero la ambición los volvió torpes y sobre todo perezosos. Habían dejado de ejercitarse con disciplina en las artes marciales y se habían dedicado a mejorar sus habilidades para robar y asaltar a los más débiles y a cualquier víctima fácil que se les pusiera a tiro. Link sentía una profunda repugnancia por ellos, aunque no terminaba de entender por qué, ya que nunca se había enfrentado a ninguno.

—Acamparemos aquí —dijo Nesooru.

—Pero están muy cerca… esas huellas son apenas de hace una hora —repuso Link, señalando pisadas en el barro del camino.

—Tengo un plan.

Link se encaramó a la copa de un árbol cercano. Se puso la capucha hyliana y se ocultó entre las hojas, como un cazador esperando a su presa. Tenía el arco en la mano y una flecha lista para lanzarla en caso de ser necesario. Nesooru estaba abajo, junto a un fuego que habían encendido. La oscuridad era casi absoluta, el cielo estaba encapotado por las nubes y la luna estaba oculta, así que la noche en el bosque se volvió muy sombría. Los sonidos de los animales salvajes llenaron el ambiente. Link estaba en tensión, con los ojos muy abiertos. Nesooru empezó a contar el contenido de su bolsa de rupias en voz alta. Ese era el cebo que había preparado para los ladrones Yiga. A Link le pareció una trampa demasiado evidente y no las tenía todas consigo, hasta que oyó el sonido de unas ramas en movimiento, rodeando la hoguera de Nesooru. Los ladrones habían acudido a la trampa de la forma más estúpida, como una polilla a la luz.

—¡Tú, no te muevas! —gritó uno de ellos, amenazándola con una daga —danos todo lo que hay en esa bolsa.

—Ni hablar. No sabes con quién estás hablando —repuso Nesooru con su habitual toque de arrogancia —soy una guerrera muy peligrosa. —Los dos hombres se echaron a reír al oírla presumir de esa manera.

—Te crees que no hemos tratado con las de tu tribu… no sois tan fieras como os gusta aparentar. He derrotado a muchas más hábiles que tú. Y más altas —presumió el asaltante. Link puso los ojos en blanco, no sabía si aquello era un asalto o una lucha de egos.

Mientras los dos ladrones parloteaban, Nesooru aprovechó para sacar una daga que tenía escondida en la cinturilla de su pantalón. Con un ágil movimiento rodeó a uno de los Yiga por el cuello.

—Ahora tú me vas a dar lo que habéis robado en la posta, ¡ahora! O rajo el cuello a tu amigo. —dijo Nesooru con voz de amenaza.

El ladrón se quedó inmóvil, y Nesooru lo observaba con satisfacción. Su plan había salido perfecto y lograría recuperar el dinero ella sola, "sin ayuda de ningún shiok" como le había dicho a Link. Entonces algo inesperado ocurrió. "Siempre hay un factor sorpresa" pensó Link, que había ganado y recordado experiencias suficientes como para saber que nunca hay que bajar la guardia. Un tercer Yiga apareció entre las sombras y apuntó a la espada de Nesooru con una alargada katana, muy similar a las que usaban los guerreros sheikah.

—¿Y ahora qué? No eres más que una sucia mujer, como todas las de tu estúpida tribu. Suelta el arma o te rajo por la mitad —amenazó el nuevo asaltante.

Nesooru abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Aquello estaba fuera de sus planes, desde un principio estuvo convencida de que sólo había dos ladrones, el que entrase un tercero en su ecuación la pilló desprevenida. Dejó caer su arma y levantó las manos al aire entre temblores. Entonces el tercer asaltante emitió un alarido. Link le había atravesado la mano con una flecha y éste soltó la katana entre gritos de dolor. Los otros dos levantaron la vista, pero no vieron a Link. Éste se movía ágil en la oscuridad, había bajado del árbol aprovechando el desconcierto y ya se había hecho con la katana que había en el suelo. En dos rápidos movimientos inmovilizó a uno de los Yiga y amenazó al otro. El tercero había huido con la mano sangrando en medio del bosque.

—¿Quién diablos eres tú? ¿Quién te ha enseñado a pelear así? —preguntó uno de los ladrones.

—La única pregunta que tienes que hacerme es ¿cómo tengo que pedirte perdón para que me dejes marchar sin hacerme daño? —amenazó Link.

—No haremos nada, lo juramos. Ahí tienes todo el botín, no hay más —balbuceó el Yiga que Link tenía inmovilizado. —Déjanos ir… te lo suplico.

—No volveréis aquí jamás. No volveréis a robar en una posta, ¿entendido? La próxima vez que os pille haciendo algo así no seré tan generoso con vosotros —dijo Link.

Los dos ladrones asintieron y Link los dejó marchar. Ambos huyeron despavoridos en medio de la oscura espesura del bosque de Farone. Link suspiró y se giró hacia Nesooru, que lo miraba boquiabierta.

—Nesooru… ¿estás bien? —preguntó Link al verla tan aturdida. La mujer asintió enérgicamente pero no dijo nada.

Él tomó la iniciativa. Ordenó a Nesooru que le ayudase a recuperar el botín robado y comprobar que no faltase nada. Encendieron una antorcha e iniciaron el camino de vuelta a la posta. Cuando llegaron aún no había amanecido, y todos los huéspedes habían vuelto a dormirse por lo que reinaba el silencio. Seguramente nadie esperaba que la misión de rescate fuera tan breve y exitosa. Link encendió una hoguera en el exterior y ofreció un poco de caldo caliente a Nesooru. Los dos parecían haber perdido el sueño y optaron por quedarse afuera hasta que el resto comenzase a despertar.

—Tienes un buen entrenamiento, shiok —dijo ella, rompiendo el silencio por primera vez.

—Gracias, se lo debo a mi padre —sonrió Link.

—¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Por qué quieres visitar nuestra región?

—Veamos. Sólo voy a contestar a esas preguntas si tú me dices qué haces viajando por ahí. ¿Eres comerciante? —Link estaba disfrutando de la situación. Había conseguido desmontar los prejuicios de aquella mujer ruda y distante y parecía dispuesta a contarle cualquier cosa.

—No. He salido a investigar a los shiok, por orden de la tribu —dijo Nesooru, enrojeciendo.

—Los shiok son los hombres, creo que a estas alturas no hace falta que lo pregunte. ¿Por qué necesita tu tribu investigar a los shiok?

—No hay shiok entre las gerudo. Somos una raza legendaria de mujeres, todas shiak. Así que cuando… cuando queremos buscar a un shiok tenemos que hacerlo afuera. Además, nos cuesta mucho razonar con ellos. No son como nosotras. A mí me gustaría encontrar un shiok con el que emparejarme, pero no sé cómo hacerlo. La mayor parte de las veces pienso que lo más adecuado sería darles un puñetazo para que se callen y ya está, eso si logro acercarme a alguno.

—Así que el motivo por el que sois tan rudas… ¿es timidez? Quién lo diría —dijo Link agitando la cabeza.

—No debes decirle a nadie que te he dicho esto o te romperé la nariz —amenazó Nesooru —Pareces un shiok de fiar. Tal vez tú podrías enseñarme cosas. Cómo hablar a los shiok, me gustaría poder tener a alguien especial algún día. ¿Tú tienes a alguien especial, Link?

La pregunta pilló a Link desprevenido, tosió y se aclaró la garganta para disimular, mientras añadía un nuevo palo de leña a la hoguera.

—Es complicado de decir —dijo él.

—Lo sabía. Estas cosas son complicadas, no son para mí. Jamás cumpliré esta misión.

—No, no me refiero a eso —dijo Link, tratando de levantar el ánimo de Nesooru. —Intentaré explicártelo, pero tú también me tienes que prometer que no dirás nada.

—Lo prometo, Link. Sólo usaré tus enseñanzas, pero jamás diré que has sido tú quien me lo ha dicho.

—Está bien —suspiró Link —es posible que haya alguien especial para mí. Aún estoy intentando comprenderlo.

—No lo entiendo, suponía que eso sería más fácil, ¿cómo que no sabes algo tan importante?

—Tienes razón. Pero mi caso es distinto. Esta shiak, sólo aparece en mis sueños. A veces me habla, pero yo no puedo hablarle. Nunca la he tocado, porque nunca la he visto. Sólo tengo en la mente reflejos de lo que un día fue, palabras que me dijo y miradas que ya había olvidado. Me estoy enamorando de ella con sólo ver algunos fragmentos de su ser, y eso me asusta. Lo más seguro es que no vuelva a verla jamás, o incluso es posible que sea una señora muy anciana.

—Es lo más raro que he escuchado jamás —dijo Nesooru boquiabierta, y Link soltó una carcajada.

—Ya te lo había dicho, mi caso no es fácil.

—¿Cómo te buscas a una shiak a la que no puedes ver ni tocar? Deberías pensar en buscar un objetivo más fácil, Link.

—Estas cosas no se eligen, es una de las lecciones que tienes que aprender. Sólo… ocurren y no las puedes controlar.

—¿Y por qué no viene ella a buscarte?

—En estos momentos no puede, está atrapada. Y aunque pudiera… la verdad, dudo mucho que viniera a buscarme con ese propósito.

—Esta shiak no quiere emparejarse contigo, ¿es eso?

—Supongo que no, pero no importa. De todas formas no estaría bien, porque ella es alguien especial y yo sólo soy… Bueno. No soy como ella —dijo Link, agachando la cabeza.

—Si yo fuese ella vendría a buscarte, Link —dijo Nesooru, esta vez era ella la que intentaba animarle —eres un buen shiok. Manejas bien la espada y eres rápido, además posees muchas piedras preciosas. Lo único es que tienes esas piernas delgadas y el cabello de una dama, pero no creo que a una shiak corriente le suponga un problema.

—Grac… ¡mis piernas no son delgadas! —se quejó Link —¿qué le pasa a mi pelo?

—Tal vez si consigues liberarla ella cambie de opinión y pase por alto esos defectos —dijo Nesooru, soltando una carcajada.

—Ya veremos. Oye Nesooru, no pensarás en pedir una recompensa al dueño de la posta, ¿verdad?

* * *

 **Nota:**

Mis queridos lectores... estoy de celebración! (Ceeelebrate good times, come on!). El motivo de la celebración es haber llegado a la barrera mágica de 20 seguidores y roto la de 60 reviews, no lo esperaba y necesitaba compartir esta alegría con vosotros xD También me ha sorprendido y alegrado haber visto "caras nuevas" en los reviews, muchas gracias!

Ahora voy a responder a Luchux. La verdad es que puedo parecer un espíritu libre que pasa de todo, pero lo cierto es que leo con toda mi atención lo que me decís en los comentarios, vuestro feedback es importante para mí. Hay sugerencias que puedo aplicar en la historia, y otras que por la manera en la que lo he pensado pues no lo haría. No tenía pensado poner ningún capítulo ni fragmento hablando de Zelda, porque siempre la he imaginado dentro de una especie de orbe de energía generado por ella misma, como si de ahí no pudiera escapar, pero al mismo tiempo es lo que la ha mantenido en una especie de estado de congelación que le ha permitido mantener su juventud durante 100 años. Pero después de esta petición, algo se me ha ocurrido y si me queda bien, puede que intente añadir algún fragmento sobre ella para que sepáis que de verdad sigue viva xD

Un fuerte abrazo!


	17. Chapter 17 - En el interior del castillo

XVII – En el interior del castillo

Un día como cualquier otro, después de mucho tiempo, la princesa Zelda despertó. En un principio no supo el motivo, ni tampoco sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Pero de alguna manera algo hizo tambalearse a la energía con la que contenía a la bestia, y que la había mantenido a ella misma en una especie de estado semi-inconsciente durante muchos años. Intentó volver a crear la esfera de energía con la que se había envuelto a sí misma y a la criatura, pero no le fue posible. Entonces supo que las cosas se precipitaban hacia su final, fuese el que fuese.

Al despertar, decidió que lo mejor era salir de la sala donde estaba atrapada la bestia, en el bastión central del castillo. La criatura no se movía, seguía replegada sobre sí misma dentro de una cápsula que había creado para defenderse cuando ella la atacó con la Trifuerza la primera vez, era como un gusano gigante dormitando dentro de su propia crisálida. De vez en cuando volvía al lugar para asegurarse de que Ganon no se movía, y aprovechaba para inyectar un poco de su energía y prolongar el letargo. Luego supo que era suficiente con lanzar un único halo de energía a la criatura para que no se moviese en todo el día, y empezó a dosificar su poder, muy debilitado después de tantos años activo sin un solo segundo de descanso. El terror ante la idea de que su poder se agotase por completo sin conseguir acabar con la bestia se apoderó de ella, y empezó a pensar en Link. Él era el único que podía ayudarla a terminar lo que había empezado, pero no sabía cómo estaría él o si habría logrado sobrevivir. Rompió a llorar ante la idea de que hubiera desaparecido para siempre, pero pronto recuperó el control. "Calma, tienes que usar tus poderes para ver más allá" se dijo a sí misma.

Y entonces lo vio. Link aún yacía en el santuario de la vida, dormido profundamente. Su intuición le decía que él estaba sano, que ya no quedaban rastros de sus heridas. Para una recuperación tan completa debían haber pasado como mínimo unos cien años… toda una eternidad. "Ojalá despertases". Justo después de este pensamiento, sintió una fuerte vibración procedente del santuario. "¿Podrá oírme?" se preguntó a sí misma. "Abre los ojos" lo llamó, y vio que él reaccionaba a su llamada, así que siguió insistiendo.

Los días posteriores al despertar de Link fueron muy duros para ella. Primero porque había dejado de verle y segundo porque el castillo era un lugar lúgubre y oscuro. Sin la protección completa de la Trifuerza, se veía avocada a sobrevivir como podía. Las noches eran muy frías y se las pasaba tiritando en algún rincón que estuviese menos expuesto al viento o la humedad. Su poder la había protegido durante cien años de todo eso, del sueño, el frío, el hambre y la sed. Pero al despertar de su propio sueño, volvía a estar muy expuesta.

Comenzó a explorar el castillo progresivamente. No se atrevía a alejarse mucho de la bestia, y además había comprobado que el castillo estaba infectado de enemigos. Los guardianes que antaño ella misma se había esforzado en reparar estaban ahora apostados en puertas, torres y pasadizos para fulminar a cualquier objetivo que se pusiera a tiro. En una de sus excursiones por las ruinas de lo que fue su hogar, encontró unas viejas cortinas que no habían sido quemadas ni destruidas con las explosiones del Cataclismo. Se hizo con ellas para poder fabricarse una capa y usarlas de manta para dormir por la noche. También se aficionó a bajar a la zona del foso. Allí había agua fresca que manaba de una cascada natural, y un manzano había crecido en medio de toda aquella oscuridad, para alegría de la princesa. Manzanas, setas, musgo, raíces. Eso era lo máximo que podía conseguir. Incluso las ratas habían huido del castillo, allí no había nada vivo, así que no tuvo más alternativas que racionar el poco alimento que había ido encontrando.

A veces conseguía ver a Link a través de sus sueños. De alguna manera él ya se había alejado del lugar en que despertó y se dirigía a Kakariko… o eso le pareció. El mundo había cambiado tanto que le costaba reconocer los senderos que años atrás había conocido tan bien como la palma de su mano. Estaba feliz de ver que él se movía con la piedra sheikah, esa había sido su intención desde un principio. Pero a la vez le entristecía verle tan perdido y desorientado. Pensó que lo que más le dolería al volver a verle era que él la hubiera olvidado, pero lo que más le dolió fue ver que él se había olvidado a sí mismo.

Una noche despertó entre tiritones de frío. Había estado lloviendo con fuerza durante tres días y había tal oscuridad y humedad que la temperatura bajó bruscamente. No pudo encender un fuego porque la leña estaba mojada, había goteras por todas partes. Se acurrucó y cerró los ojos refugiándose en la cálida sensación que le otorgaba su poder, y entonces vio a Link. Él también tiritaba y se retorcía en delirios mientras dormía en un futón tendido sobre un suelo de madera. "Está enfermo" pensó con acierto. Trató de llamarle, pero él estaba inconsciente y no podía oírla. No soportaba verle así, si estaba pasando todas aquellas penurias era únicamente por su culpa. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder estar a su lado y cuidarle para que volviese a estar sano y fuerte como siempre, pero no podía alejarse de su posición, así que lo único que le quedaba era rezar a la Diosa. "Cuida de él por mí, por favor, haz que se recupere". Su conexión con la Diosa era muy estrecha desde que despertase su poder, y de alguna forma sintió que Link estaría protegido y saldría de aquella horrible fiebre que lo estaba torturando.

Al día siguiente salió el sol. Desde primera hora intentó ver a Link, pero lo conseguía a muy duras penas. Aquella era una nueva habilidad que estaba aprendiendo a controlar, y de momento sólo parecía activarse cuando él estaba en peligro. "Si me esfuerzo todos los días tal vez pueda verle, y así no estaré tan sola… ni él tampoco".

En una ocasión tuvo que usar su poder para fulminar a un moblin que se había colado en la estancia donde ella había construido su refugio. El monstruo debió sentirse atraído por el olor de una manzana asada que ella había preparado y la visita la pilló desprevenida. Por otra parte, aquello le sirvió para darse cuenta de que ella podía defenderse muy bien sola, ya que aquel poder tan inmenso la protegía en todo momento. "Ojalá hubiera tenido este poder mucho antes" se lamentó "así todos estaría bien, padre, los elegidos, Link. Todos". Aunque todavía se regodeaba en el dolor de aquellas pérdidas, Zelda había agotado todas sus lágrimas por ellos, ya no le quedaban más. Lo único a lo que se aferraba era a la esperanza de vengarles y de librar al mundo de aquella bestia asquerosa que dormitaba dentro de su repugnante escudo.

La oscuridad del castillo era asfixiante. El aire estaba viciado, había humedad, polvo y rastros de destrucción por doquier. Es por eso que un día decidió salir a tomar el aire. Usó su poder de manera intensiva con Ganon antes de alejarse de él, para así asegurar que no se moviese en todo el rato que ella estuviese más alejada de su puesto de vigilancia. Consiguió subir a una de las almenas medio derruidas del castillo. El viento fresco le azotó la cara, ya había olvidado la última vez que respiraba aire puro y lo sentía sobre la piel. "No me importa sentir frío, quiero sentirme viva como ahora. Quiero sentir el viento en mi cara, el hambre en mi estómago, la sed en mis labios", reflexionó, liberándose de su capa para sentir aquel amago de libertad. "Han pasado más de cien años y yo he despertado. Link también, así que no puede ser una casualidad. El monstruo no tardará en hacer lo mismo… los tres estamos unidos por el mismo destino". Justo en ese instante, un relámpago cruzó el cielo, en la lejanía. Ella se giró para mirar, había una enorme tormenta descargando al suroeste del castillo. Entonces le sobrevino una de sus visiones y consiguió establecer otra conexión con Link. La tormenta estaba justo sobre él, en el Dominio Zora. Link estaba asustado, temblaba por dentro, y ella percibía aquel miedo como si fuera suyo. "¿Qué diablos hace el rey Dorphan? ¿Por qué le hacen esto a Link?". Zelda también vio que había varios sheikah junto al rey, pero no lograba reconocer a ninguno de ellos. _"Ayúdame"_ le suplicaba Link desde la lejanía. Ella rezó, proyectó toda su energía positiva sobre él y trató de animarle. Link se enfrentó con valentía a un enorme centaleón sobre el Monte del Trueno… y lo derrotó. Suspiró aliviada, al parecer él iba reencontrándose consigo mismo poco a poco, pero seguía siendo Link en lo más profundo de su corazón. Después él restauró el poder de Vah Ruta y Ganon se tambaleó, haciendo temblar el suelo del castillo. Zelda corrió a su posición de vigilancia. Ganon parecía retorcerse incómodo dentro de su crisálida protectora. "Le ha hecho daño, ahora es más débil" concluyó Zelda. "Sigue así, Link".

Los días posteriores a la reactivación de Vah Ruta, Zelda consiguió ver a Link con frecuencia. Él estaba recuperándose de sus heridas en el Dominio Zora, descansando y conversando con los que habían puesto en duda su valor. Al mismo tiempo que le veía sonreír delante de otros, él parecía estar muy serio y confundido cuando se quedaba a solas. Ella salía a las almenas con frecuencia, allí sus visiones eran más claras. Ganon estaba más débil, podía sentirlo, y eso le daba empuje para disfrutar un poco de la falsa sensación de libertad que proporcionaba el aire del exterior. Al parecer Link ya había hecho el equipaje para marcharse del Dominio. Uno de los sheikah fue a hablar con él, la mujer anciana. Zelda se esforzó al máximo por entender lo que decían, pero esa era la parte más difícil. Sólo cuando estaba plenamente conectada a Link podía oírle y hablarle, pero el resto del tiempo sólo alcanzaba a oír murmullos incomprensibles y retazos de conversación. _"La princesa de Hyrule es presumida y orgullosa. Me trata con desprecio"_ dijo Link. Apretó los ojos para seguir oyendo aquella conversación, que parecía tratar sobre ella misma. _"Al recordarla no he tenido la misma sensación que tuve cuando me encontré con el espíritu de Mipha"_. Zelda retrocedió y se sentó en el suelo, con los brazos rodeando sus rodillas. No quería oír nada más. _"¿Crees que esa joven de tus recuerdos se parece en algo a la voz que oyes de vez en cuando?"_ preguntó la anciana. Zelda rompió la conexión adrede. Era verdad. Había tratado a Link con desprecio en un principio, fue arrogante con él, pero todo eso había quedado atrás conforme fueron conociéndose mejor. Claro que ella nunca sería para él lo que había sido Mipha. Mipha era su amiga desde que eran niños, la persona más cercana a él, lo conocía mejor que nadie, mejor que ella misma. Dos lágrimas se escurrieron por su cara. "Tendré que vivir con esto. Puede que Link nunca me recuerde del todo, puede que lo único que haga sea limitarse a cumplir su juramento, y olvide por siempre otras cosas. Es fácil recordar todas las veces que fui cruel con él, puede que eso haga que ya no quiera esforzarse en recordar que entre nosotros hubo algo más."

Pasaron algunos días desde que tuvo la visión, y Zelda no volvió a salir a las almenas. Estaba un poco deprimida y se concentró en su rutina diaria dentro del castillo. Aunque una profunda tristeza la apuñalaba, había conseguido dejar de atormentarse con la frialdad de Link hacia ella. Nadie podía culparlo por eso, y ella menos que nadie. De ese día en adelante se centraría en guiarle, rezar para que todo le saliese bien y pudieran terminar aquella misión que habían empezado cien años atrás.

La supervivencia dentro del castillo seguía siendo lo más problemático. Un día sus reservas de agua se agotaron y tuvo que salir de nuevo al exterior, a las cascadas del foso. Estaba muy débil. Aunque la Trifuerza la levantaba con energía cada mañana, sentía que las condiciones en las que vivía empezaban a hacer mella. Pensó que era una estupidez no salir más al exterior sólo por el miedo a exponerse a ver cosas que no quería ver. Salir haría que sus músculos se fortaleciesen y el aire limpio siempre la ponía de buen humor. Caminaba con dos cubos llenos de agua cuando tropezó con una piedra húmeda y se torció el pie. Intentó moverlo, pero el dolor era muy agudo. Trató de curarse a sí misma usando su propio poder, pero estaba tan cansada que no lo consiguió. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo consiguió volver a entrar en el castillo, con los cubos de agua y cojeando por los pasillos. Se tendió en el lugar donde dormía e inspeccionó el pie. Cada vez estaba más hinchado. Improvisó unas muletas con unos tablones viejos y se vendó la torcedura. En un par de ocasiones intentó usar su poder para curarse, pero aún tenía mucho que aprender y la curación aún le quedaba lejos. Durante un par de días se tuvo que quedar confinada dentro del castillo sin moverse, y volvió a sentirse más taciturna y deprimida.

Hubo una noche oscura y particularmente calurosa que la hizo despertar. El pie le dolía como si tuviera un clavo hincado en el hueso del tobillo y tenía mucha sed. Como estaba tan débil no se atrevió a volver a ir por agua y se le agotaron las reservas, así que tuvo que subsistir con un mínimo que sólo le permitía mojarse los labios de vez en cuando. Entonces, volvió a conectar con Link. Él también estaba en un lugar muy caluroso, era el corazón de la Montaña de la Muerte. Caminaba hacia un destino incierto, acompañado por un grupo de gorons armados con martillos de piedra. Link también lo sentía, al igual que ella intuía que un peligro se avecinaba. Ganon estaba inquieto, lo cual quería decir que era un peligro de gran magnitud. "Yo también lo presiento, Link. Ten cuidado" le dijo. _"¿Crees… que algo va a pasar?"_ preguntó él. "No sé lo que es. Pero siento que el mal está en esa montaña. Cuídate, por favor" replicó ella, y comenzó a pedir ayuda a la Diosa. _"Lo haré. ¿Y tú…estás bien?"_. Aquella pregunta la pilló desprevenida. No respondió. El dolor le aguijoneaba el pie, tenía hambre y sed. Tampoco se sentía con fuerzas para mentirle, aunque fuese para responder con un monosílabo. Él tenía que concentrarse en el peligro y ella en rezar para enviarle su protección. Al fin Link consiguió terminar con la oscuridad que habitaba la montaña y también activó otra Bestia Divina más. El temblor que ocasionó Ganon fue tan fuerte que Zelda tuvo que salir arrastrándose como pudo de su escondite porque el techo comenzó a derrumbarse. Hubo varios temblores más hasta que el monstruo volvió a apaciguarse. "Le has hecho mucho daño, Link. Vamos avanzando" pensó ella con triunfo.

El último éxito de Link la animó a volver a retomar su rutina de salir. Con mucho cuidado se desplazaba al exterior, aunque no podía subir a las almenas. Conforme se alejaba de Ganon su visión se volvía nítida y podía observar a Link. Él estaba muy abatido. El líder de los goron había perecido en el ataque y él se culpaba por ello. Viajaba junto a un goron joven y dicharachero que la hacía sonreír, formaba una extraña pareja con Link, que seguía hundido en el silencio. Se concentró para conectar con él y mandarle un mensaje de ánimo, pero no fue capaz… no era tan fácil establecer una conexión como ella pensaba. Interrumpió su visión cuando Link y el goron se habían tumbado en su campamento para descansar y miraban las estrellas mientras conversaban con calma. Ya que no podía oírles se propuso hacer lo mismo, quiso mirar las mismas estrellas que ellos dos, era una forma de compartir aquel agradable momento en la distancia. El inconveniente era que una densa oscuridad rodeaba el castillo. Las estrellas sólo podían observarse bien desde las almenas más elevadas o desde lo que quedaba de la torre de astronomía y eso la obligaría a moverse por caminos complicados con su tobillo herido. Sintió una enorme punzada de nostalgia al pensar en la torre de astronomía. Era su lugar predilecto en todo el castillo, incluso más que su laboratorio. Desde muy pequeña subió a la torre para pensar, para desahogarse y buscar un momento a solas. Allí fue donde Link intentó besarla, hacía más de cien años. Aquel momento era tan lejano que sentía como si no le perteneciera, habían pasado demasiadas cosas desde esa noche. En aquellos días estaba más unida a Link que nunca, en un plano más profundo de lo que cabría imaginar. Por aquel entonces todavía se resignaba a aceptar sus propios sentimientos hacia él y se los ocultaba como una estúpida, fingiendo para que él no notase nada extraño en ella. Siempre creyó que él era bueno y agradable por su buen corazón y por el juramento que le obligaba a estar con ella para protegerla, que no habría nada más, pero la noche en la torre de astronomía lo cambió todo. Cuando Link se acercó para besarla supo que él también estaba sintiendo que la línea de la amistad se difuminaba con cada minuto que pasaban a solas, y aquel sentimiento correspondido la pilló tan desprevenida que no supo reaccionar. "Qué idiota fui" se reprochó a sí misma, "ese momento se ha perdido para siempre, ya nos lo ha robado el tiempo". Volvió a internarse en el castillo, renunciando a ver las estrellas.

Con el paso de los días, Zelda fue recuperando su movilidad. Tal vez mejoró impulsada por la necesidad de buscar agua y alimento, tal vez la Trifuerza aceleró la regeneración de su herida. El caso es que volvió a estar muy activa. Tuvo que construir un nuevo refugio, el último quedó muy dañado cuando Ganon sufrió aquella pequeña derrota causada por Link. También descubrió un lugar donde anidaban los pájaros. Con el pie casi recuperado fue capaz de encaramarse y robar los huevos a aquellas pobres aves. "Lo lamento de veras, pero me muero de hambre" se disculpó ella, sintiendo tristeza al ver cómo las parejas de garzas y otras especies volvían al nido para encontrarlo vacío. Recorrió porciones mayores del castillo, identificó a los guardianes para evitarlos a conciencia. Pero llevaba días sin ver a Link. Asumía que él estaba bien, ya que cuando lo veía de forma inconsciente era señal de que él estaba en peligro, pero aquella noche subió a un lugar alejado y elevado para intentar comprobar cuál era su estado real. Link se encaminaba hacia el principio del cañón Gerudo. Una mujer gerudo alta y fuerte le acompañaba, al parecer ella era su guía. "Ya te queda poco para llegar al Bazar Sekken, Link. Buena suerte" le deseó ella. "Yo seguiré aquí, esperando. Todavía tenemos esperanza."

* * *

 **Nota:**

Saludos lectores! Al final me animé a hacer un capítulo con el pov de Zelda, pensé que sería sólo un párrafo pero se fue alargando xD Espero que resulte legible el formato "resumen" de este capítulo, no es mi especialidad xD

The WinnerCat, aún no sé qué haré después de este fic. Mi objetivo es conseguir acabar este, aún queda camino para llegar al final y de momento no me planteo nada más que eso.

Un abrazo tamaño goron.


	18. Chapter 18 - La ciudad prohibida

XVIII – La ciudad prohibida

—Link, despierta. Vamos, hay mucho trabajo que hacer.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó él con voz somnolienta.

—Muy tarde. Llevas toda la mañana durmiendo. No sé cómo puedes seguir durmiendo con tanto calor —dijo Nesooru.

Link se estiró y saltó de su litera. Alargó los brazos mientras bostezaba y salió al exterior de la posada. El sol brillaba en el cénit y el calor era aplastante. Era un calor muy distinto al del bosque tropical, aquel era un calor seco y duro que robaba el aliento. El Bazar Sekken no era más que un cúmulo de comerciantes apostados alrededor de un oasis. La única construcción era la posada donde él y Nesooru habían pasado la noche, todo lo demás eran tiendas y puestos de venta temporales. Link comenzó a quitarse la ropa y caminó con decisión hacia las aguas cristalinas del oasis.

—¿Qué haces, Link? ¿Acaso quieres que nos detengan? —dijo Nesooru tirándole del brazo para que se frenase.

—Tengo mucho calor y estoy sucio por el polvo del camino. Apesto, ¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? Necesito un baño.

—Pero esa agua es sólo para beber. Aquí cada cubo vale un enorme puñado de rupias o una de tus piedras preciosas o incluso tu piedra mágica. Tú verás…

—No lo había pensado… —dijo Link enrojeciendo.

—Escúchame bien, Link —suspiró Nesooru, como una profesora que está agotada de aleccionar a un alumno rebelde —No conoces el desierto, no conoces nuestras normas. De ahora en adelante harás todo lo que yo te diga sin poner pegas. Si no lo haces no podré llevarte ante Riju, en la Ciudadela.

Él también suspiró y empezó a recoger la ropa del suelo para volver a vestirse.

—No, no te pongas la camisa —dijo Nesooru de repente.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que vaya por ahí medio desnudo?

—Tú… hazme caso. Tengo que presentarte a alguien.

Caminaron hacia el otro extremo del oasis. Por el camino varios comerciantes ofrecieron a Link frutas exóticas, dátiles y diferentes tipos de especias y tés que en conjunto desprendían un agradable, aunque intenso, aroma. Los puestos de mayor tamaño pertenecían a mujeres gerudo, pero vendedores de otras partes de Hyrule también se habían hecho hueco en el bazar. Uno de los comerciantes era un hombre pájaro. Link se quedó embobado mirando sus ojos agudos de ave y sus largas alas, nunca había visto a nadie de esa especie, o no lo recordaba. En aquel lugar había muchos viajeros y exploradores, y según pudo ver Link, un elevado número de buscadores de tesoros.

—Aquí es —dijo Nesooru, señalando una tienda de tamaño considerable, con forma de jaima, como casi todas las que había en el bazar.

Nesooru abrió la puerta de tela y avanzó, seguida por Link. En el interior olía a incienso y té con canela, y había telas de muchos colores esparcidas por doquier. Debía ser la tienda de algún comerciante de textil.

—Vilia, ¿estás aquí? Vengo para hacerte un encargo.

—¡Nesooru! ¡Cuánto tiempo amiga mía! —dijo la tal Vilia, que cosía sentada sobre unos cojines en el suelo y se levantó para recibir con efusividad a Nesooru.

Al hacerlo, Link observó que aquella mujer era incluso más grande que Nesooru, era mucho más alta y también más fuerte.

—Quiero presentarte a mi amigo Link. Él va a… necesitar tus servicios, ya sabes. Me he metido en otro compromiso comercial que requiere tu ayuda.

—Es divino —dijo Vilia dando vueltas alrededor de Link. Él se mantuvo erguido en su sitio dejando que aquella enorme mujer lo mirase de arriba abajo.

—Ho…hola, Vilia. Encantado de conocerte —dijo Link con timidez.

—Qué músculos, chico, se nota que haces ejercicio. Y con esos ojos y ese pelo… estarás tan hermosa que hasta el último shiok de la tierra caerá ante tus pies. Hasta los Yiga se turnarán para secuestrarte si pones un pie ahí afuera.

—¿Hermosa? —preguntó Link, dando un paso atrás —¿Qué está pasando Nesooru?

—Ya te dije que en la Ciudadela sólo pueden entrar las mujeres. Vilia te ayudará a que puedas entrar. —aclaró Nesooru.

—¿No pretenderás que yo…? No. Ni hablar. —dijo Link, comprendiendo de inmediato las intenciones de Nesooru.

—No te va a pasar nada, Link. Es sólo un disfraz, nadie lo sabrá y de esa manera podrás conseguir una entrevista con Riju. Ella es mucho más flexible con los shiok que otras gerudo.

—No pienso vestirme de mujer —dijo Link, dando otro paso atrás —Haré cualquier cosa para entrar. Saltaré las murallas durante la noche y me esconderé en algún lugar. Ya se me ocurrirá algo.

—No es tan fácil entrar ahí, guapo. ¿Crees que eres el primero que tiene esa idea? —dijo Vilia, con tono burlón.

—Tiene que haber otra forma, no pienso vestirme de mujer —repitió Link, cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué? Sólo es un pequeño esfuerzo y estarás más cerca de tu objetivo. Vamos, no seas tan cabezota que no es para tanto —dijo Nesooru, tratando de convencerle.

—¿Y si alguien me ve así vestido? No puedo permitir que eso pase, ni hablar. La respuesta es no.

—¿Quién diablos iba a verte? —preguntó Nesooru.

—Pues…

—Escúchame, Link. —intervino Vilia —Para vestirse de mujer hay que ser muy hombre. ¿Me entiendes?

De repente Vilia habló con una potente voz de tenor y Link la miró boquiabierto.

—T…tú… en realidad tú no… tú… ¿eres un hombre? —adivinó Link, reconociendo de golpe demasiados rasgos masculinos.

—No digas estupideces. Yo soy una mujer, que te quede bien claro —dijo Vilia volviendo a hablarle con aquella voz varonil —Vamos Nesooru. Agárrale de los brazos y yo de las piernas. En un minuto lo habremos vestido.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni hablar! —se negó Link.

Vilia consiguió desequilibrar a Link atrapándolo por las piernas, mientras Nesooru lo agarraba por detrás. Por mucho que intentó resistirse sus captoras tenían una enorme fuerza y después de mucho patalear, gruñir y tratar de librarse de ellas Link se rindió y dejó que hiciesen y deshiciesen con él lo que creyeron conveniente.

—Hoy es el peor día de mi vida —se lamentó Link, mientras Vilia le colocaba un velo sobre la boca y la nariz, el último complemento de su nueva vestimenta de mujer gerudo.

—Estás divino, sabía que la seda aguamarina resaltaría el precioso color de tus ojos. Si me hubieras dejado que te hiciese una trenza en el pelo…es una pena que con un pelo tan suave y bonito no me hayas dejado hacerte nada especial —se quejó Vilia.

—Deberías haberle afeitado esa barba de tres días, Vilia —observó Nesooru —si por una casualidad alguien le quitase el pañuelo de la cara…

—Tienes razón, y también tenemos que perfumarlo. Tengo unas fragancias de aroma de azahar que…

—¡Ya basta! Me quedaré tal cual estoy, nada de perfumes ni nada más. Dejad que conserve algo de dignidad… por favor —suplicó Link.

—Está bien, pero que sepas que deberías hacer caso de mis consejos —dijo Vilia con resignación—Sé mucho de estas cosas.

—¿No crees que deberíamos probar el disfraz antes de llevar a Link a la Ciudadela? —preguntó Nesooru.

—Por supuesto que hay que probarlo. A pesar de ser un hombre tan guapo es más terco que una mula. Las soldados más experimentadas se darían cuenta del engaño.

—Tengo una duda —dijo Link —esto de vestir a hombres para llevarlos a la Ciudadela… ¿lo habéis hecho más veces?

—Sólo en un par de ocasiones —reconoció Nesooru —No me siento orgullosa de ello, pero se trataba de dos comerciantes que tenían que entrar para dejar unas mercancías que debían intercambiar. Entraron, soltaron el material y salieron, no estuvieron ni una hora en la Ciudadela y no interactuaron con nadie salvo conmigo y mi hermana. Lo tuyo va a ser más complicado, por eso habría que probar lo efectivo de tu disfraz. Eres muy blanco para pasar por una gerudo, ninguna gerudo tiene el color de tu piel y tus ojos. Pero eres demasiado brusco para pasar por una hyliana común, es por eso que queremos hacer una prueba. Tienes que intentar hablar lo mínimo posible y si lo haces deberás suavizar la voz.

—No se me da bien esto, no sé actuar —dijo Link, que no conseguía salir del nerviosismo que le provocaba toda la situación.

—Tienes que intentarlo, tesoro. Si no, jamás llegarás hasta Riju —advirtió Vilia.

Link escondió su puñal entre los pliegues de su cinturón y cubrió la piedra sheikah con una funda que le dio Vilia, ya que se negó en redondo a dejar atrás dos objetos tan valiosos para él. Nesooru salió de la tienda y él fue tras ella. Tenía pensado acercarse a negociar con dos conocidos shiok que solían frecuentar el bazar, ambos interesados en conseguir tesoros ocultos en el desierto de Gerudo. Ellos iban a ser el cebo para probar su disfraz, y aunque no le hacía ninguna gracia, Link reconoció que era necesario practicar un poco antes de enfrentarse a la rudeza de la guardia gerudo.

—¡Eh, Nesooru! Hace mucho que no se te veía por aquí… corren rumores de que fuiste a buscar un gran tesoro al bosque de Farone —dijo uno de los hombres, un hyliano rechoncho y calvo que desollaba una alimaña que habría cazado.

Nesooru miró a Link para que la siguiera de cerca.

—Es posible que haya encontrado el tesoro. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Todavía sigues aquí? —dijo Nesooru, usando su tono más arrogante.

—Ya ves. Esta vez estoy aquí con mi hijo, está empeñado en desposarse con una mujer de tu tribu… pero como no nos dejáis entrar…

—Y así debe seguir, como bien sabes.

—¡Rik, ven aquí! Te presento a Nesooru, cazadora de tesoros y noble miembro de la tribu gerudo.

Un joven hyliano de unos dieciséis años se acercó con extrema timidez a Nesooru. Ella por supuesto se limitó a asentir con la cabeza e ignorar el saludo del muchacho. Link puso los ojos en blanco, de esa manera Nesooru jamás iba a conseguir entenderse con un shiok.

—¿Y esa joven que te acompaña? No la había visto antes por aquí… —dijo el hombre mayor. Link se tensó por completo al ser por primera vez blanco de las miradas de aquellos tipos.

—Es mi amiga Violet. Vamos, Violet, no seas tímida y saluda a mis amigos Janko y Rik.

Link dio un paso tímido y saludó con un gesto de cabeza a los dos hombres.

—¡Vaya, eres tan tímida como Rik! Tal vez hagáis buenas migas —insinuó Janko soltando una risotada. Link negó con la cabeza y dio un paso atrás —¿Y de dónde eres, Violet? No pareces cazatesoros como Nesooru. ¿Eres de Farone?

Link se encogió de hombros y miró hacia otro lado, fingiendo más timidez.

—Parece que a tu amiga le ha comido la lengua el gato… aun así es encantadora, podéis quedaros a cenar con nosotros si gustáis —propuso Janko.

—No, creo que vamos para la Ciudadela, parece que ya estamos listas —dijo Nesooru, lanzando una mirada de complicidad a Link.

Antes de partir, Link y Nesooru volvieron a pasar por la tienda de Vilia. Allí se hicieron con sus mochilas de viaje y ropa de abrigo para la noche. Se les haría tarde por el camino y las noches en el desierto eran muy frías, así que ambas necesitaban ir preparadas. Tomaron un rápido tentempié al atardecer y pusieron rumbo a la Ciudadela sin más demora.

—Esos dos shiok de antes no han notado nada, lo haces bien, Link. —dijo Nesooru.

—¿Por qué me has llamado Violet? Es un nombre ridículo y no me gusta —refunfuñó él.

—Desde que hemos llegado al desierto no paras de quejarte, ¿cómo quieres que te llame entonces? Si me hubieras dicho cuál era tu preferencia te habría puesto otro nombre.

—No tengo preferencias, es que todo esto… es absurdo. Estoy ridículo.

—Ya vale, deja de lloriquear como si fueras un niño pequeño o romperé nuestro pacto y tendrás que apañártelas tú solo.

Para tratar de despejarse un poco, Link sacó la piedra sheikah. El camino a la Ciudadela Gerudo no estaba marcado en el mapa, tan sólo aparecía el punto de destino. Según pudo observar era muy sencillo perderse en el desierto, no había apenas puntos de referencia ni nada que le sirviese como guía a menos que ya hubiera hecho el camino varias veces.

—Vamos a tener que acampar antes de llegar —anunció Nesooru, deteniéndose.

—¿Por qué? ¿No dijiste que era peligroso pasar la noche en el desierto?

—Así es, pero tengo la impresión de que se aproxima una tormenta de arena. Es mucho más peligroso atravesar una tormenta de arena en mitad de la noche que acampar.

—¿No sería mejor volver al bazar? —sugirió Link.

—No es buena idea. Llevamos al menos tres horas de camino, la tormenta podría alcanzarnos tratando de regresar.

Nesooru encontró un lugar donde refugiarse, tras unas enormes rocas que se desprendían del cañón de Gerudo. Allí estarían ocultos del viento y la arena, que ya había comenzado a levantarse. El frío era terrible, Link tuvo que ponerse los guantes y la capucha de su capa, y Nesooru encendió un fuego bien resguardado del viento para que todo aquello fuera más soportable.

—Link, sería conveniente que eches una cabezadita. Yo me quedaré vigilando.

—¿Estás segura? No tengo mucho sueño…

—Sí, no te preocupes. Luego te despertaré y tú vigilarás mientras yo duermo.

Link aceptó la propuesta de Nesooru. Estaba muy cansado, caminar por el desierto era más agotador de lo que había imaginado. Se hizo un ovillo contra la roca y cerró los ojos. Pronto se vio envuelto en un sueño inquieto, que le trajo una nueva visión de su pasado, hacía más de cien años.

 _—_ _Link, te había estado buscando._

 _—_ _Hola, Urbosa. —dijo Link, saludando a la alta mujer, la elegida de la tribu gerudo para ayudar a la princesa Zelda._

 _—_ _¿Dónde está la princesa?_

 _—_ _Está dentro, dormida. Parecía agotada después de todo lo que ha pasado y he preferido descansar antes de partir de vuelta al castillo._

 _—_ _¿Te importa que demos una vuelta para hablar tranquilos?_

 _Link asintió y acompañó a Urbosa, alejándose de la tienda donde descansaba la princesa. El Bazar Sekken estaba en pleno silencio y una luna menguante y afilada como un puñal gerudo brillaba sobre sus cabezas._

 _—_ _Hoy ha estado muy cerca. Esos tipos del clan Yiga podrían haber acabado con la vida de la princesa, o podrían haberla capturado, o… no quiero ni pensar qué más cosas le podrían haber hecho si tú no hubieses llegado a intervenir a tiempo —dijo Urbosa, agitando la cabeza con frustración._

 _—_ _He tenido suerte, es todo._

 _—_ _¿Está bien? Sé que está tranquila descansando… pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ella. Es muy importante para mí._

 _—_ _Estaba muy asustada —dijo Link, recordando los instantes posteriores al ataque de los Yiga —temblaba un poco. Me dijo que la llevase a casa, pero conseguí convencerla para descansar antes de partir… como dices esta vez ha estado demasiado cerca. Cuando llegamos aquí no quiso comer demasiado, sólo tomó unas frutas y un poco de agua. Luego me pidió que me quedase con ella en la tienda._

 _—_ _Muchas gracias por todo, Link. Sé que es tu trabajo, pero lo has hecho muy bien, ya sabía que no me equivocaba cuando le dije a la princesa que eras la persona más adecuada para protegerla._

 _—_ _Tú… ¿le dijiste eso a la princesa? —se sorprendió Link._

 _—_ _Por supuesto —dijo Urbosa guiñando un ojo —no hay nadie más parecido a ella que tú. Sabía que encajaríais muy bien juntos. Bueno, eso aparte de que seas el Elegido por la Espada._

 _—_ _Ella no parece pensar lo mismo. Hasta el día de hoy me ha tratado como si no existiera o como si hubiera hecho algo para ofenderla. La verdad, me estaba volviendo loco con esa actitud._

 _—_ _Es lógico, ella es cabezota y siempre se hace un poco de rogar —dijo Urbosa, soltando una carcajada —pero estoy segura que después de lo que has hecho hoy por ella, salvándola de esos tipos, cambiará su forma de ver las cosas contigo. Verás, Link, la conozco desde que no era más que una niña. No voy a intentar defenderla, pero sí explicarte algunas cosas para que la entiendas mejor. Perdió a su madre cuando era muy pequeña, la única persona que podía ayudarla a comprender su poder. Y desde entonces sólo la he visto luchar y esforzarse cada día, quiere demostrarle al mundo que ella sola también puede defenderse. Por eso se empeña en luchar para ser lo mejor que se espera de ella y créeme… a veces se le exige demasiado, en el fondo sólo es una niña. Cuando te vio aparecer con esa espada… chico, eras como una especie de señal del apocalipsis._

 _—_ _¿Quién? ¿Yo? —se sorprendió Link._

 _—_ _Así es. El hecho de que la Espada fuese sacada del pedestal no es más que una señal de que el Cataclismo se acerca… y Zelda ha sentido que se le acaba el tiempo. Verte con la Espada es como ver cómo cada segundo se le escurre de las manos. Supongo que por eso le ha costado tanto hacerse a tu presencia._

 _—_ _No lo había pensado así… —reconoció Link._

 _—_ _Luego está el hecho de que sea alguien como tú el que tenga la Espada, un chico joven de su misma edad, pero eso es otra historia, ¿no? —Urbosa volvió a guiñar el ojo a Link, pero este se encogió de hombros sin entender demasiado. —Mi consejo es que le des otra oportunidad, verás cómo de ahora en adelante os hacéis buenos amigos. Te gustará trabajar con ella, ya lo verás…_

 _—_ _Gracias por los consejos, Urbosa._

 _—_ _De nada._

—Oye Link, despierta. Es tu turno —dijo Nesooru, zarandeándolo por un hombro.

—¿Ha parado la tormenta?

—Eso parece, pero mejor esperamos al amanecer para partir. Despiértame cuando llegue el momento.

En cuanto el sol asomó por el horizonte, el calor abrasador del desierto regresó. Link y Nesooru caminaron al menos otras tres horas hasta que empezaron a ver las banderas al viento sobre las murallas de la Ciudadela Gerudo. Acordaron que sería Nesooru la que hablaría con la guardia de la puerta, y él se limitaría a seguirla en silencio. Las dos mujeres que custodiaban la entrada a la Ciudadela eran altas y fuertes, musculosas, como todas las gerudo que Link había visto hasta la fecha. Tenían lanzas largas y afiladas y miraban con desconfianza a todos los que se acercaban allí, incluso a las mujeres de su propia tribu. Nesooru parecía ser muy conocida por entrar y salir con frecuencia, así que en cuanto saludó a la guardia les dejaron pasar sin mayor problema.

El interior de la Ciudadela no era como Link lo había imaginado. Era como un hermoso palacio, lleno de jardines, palmeras cargadas de dátiles y fuentes de agua fresca y cristalina manando por todas partes. En la plaza central había un extenso mercado, y dos arcos: uno al este y otro al oeste conducían a las calles interiores de la Ciudadela.

—Escúchame bien, Link. Ahí, frente a la gran escalinata está el palacio de Riju, nuestra matriarca. Yo iré a hablar con ella, si ha recibido una carta del rey de los zora no tendrá problema en darte audiencia. Tú espera aquí en silencio, no olvides que es muy importante no abrir la boca. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

Link se quedó frente a la puerta Este, donde Nesooru le había dicho que la esperase. Una mujer mayor le ofreció un bollo recién hecho, parecía estar relleno de carne porque desprendía un olor delicioso. Aunque parecía lo más apetitoso del mundo, él lo rechazó, lo último que debía hacer era quitarse el velo de la cara para comer algo. Las niñas pequeñas correteaban alegres por las calles y jugaban a salpicarse con el agua de las fuentes. Link pensó que aquel era un lugar pacífico y hermoso, y no entendía muy bien por qué estaba prohibido para los "shiok".

De repente, una muchedumbre de mujeres apareció a su alrededor. Él se quedó quieto y en silencio, tal y como Nesooru le había ordenado. Una mujer gerudo delgada y de nariz afilada pasaba lista y las jóvenes a su alrededor se identificaban conforme las iba nombrando. Después se acercó a Link, que se quedó petrificado ante ella por el miedo a ser descubierto.

—¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Violet —dijo Link, apenas en un susurro.

—Tú no eres de por aquí… seguramente eres la shiak que estábamos esperando —Link agitó la cabeza negativamente, pero aquella mujer ya parecía haber tomado una decisión equivocada sobre él —Sí, tú tranquila. Acabas de llegar, ¿no es así? Estábamos esperando tu llegada desde hace días, de hecho, sin ti no podríamos empezar la clase.

La joven gerudo agarró a Link de la mano y tiró de él para atravesar la puerta del Este. Él intentó librarse, pero eso habría requerido explicaciones y prefería abrir la boca lo mínimo posible, así que se dejó llevar. El resto de mujeres las seguían en medio de un enorme alboroto. Al otro lado de la puerta Este había un patio de armas. Varias mujeres soldado practicaban con sus lanzas y Link agradeció estar rodeado por la multitud, lo último que quería era llamar la atención de alguna de las guardianas de la Ciudadela. Se adentraron en una sala amplia y fresca, llena de mesas y sillas. Las jóvenes no tardaron en ir tomando asiento y él echó un vistazo a la puerta, con intención de salir.

—¡Violet! Por ahí no es, ven, quédate aquí a mi lado.

Link puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó a la mujer gerudo que lo había metido en aquel enorme lío.

—Atención, todas. Como bien sabéis, soy vuestra nueva profesora y mi nombre es Dina. Aquí empiezan las clases de "cómo conquistar un shiok" del horario de mañana. También tenemos horario de tarde para aquellas que no puedan ajustarse a esta clase.

"Tierra, trágame" pensó Link. Efectivamente aquella sala era un aula y la tal Dina la profesora. Y él estaba ahí, en medio de todo, con ropas de mujer y sin poder pronunciar una palabra.

—La clase de hoy es especial. Como sabéis llevo un tiempo intentando traer una profesora hyliana del exterior, para que nos hable de sus experiencias personales con los shiok y nos dé una guía mejorada de comportamiento. Os presento a Violet.

Dina dio un pequeño empujón a Link, que quedó frente a la clase. Todas las chicas lo miraban con los ojos atentos y los cuadernos abiertos para tomar notas en cualquier instante. Él tragó saliva y se sintió incapaz de decir nada.

—Violet, ¿algún problema? —preguntó Dina por lo bajini, acercándose a él.

—Es que… me da vergüenza hablar —dijo Link —tengo una voz muy fea.

—¡Oh, vamos! Nosotras no vamos a juzgarte por eso. Chicas, ¿verdad que no nos importa que Violet sea un poco tímida? Yo te ayudaré a arrancar la clase. Le haré una pregunta a las chicas y tú nos ayudarás con las respuestas.

Link volvió a tragar saliva y asintió en silencio. La puerta no estaba tan lejos de su posición. Tal vez si salía corriendo podría volver al lugar de partida y atravesar la puerta Este. Aunque eso tal vez llamaría la atención de las guardias que había en el exterior… tenía que pensar en un plan mejor.

—Está bien, comencemos. —dijo Dina —Si estamos en una posta y un shiok nos invita a compartir el fuego con él, ¿cuál será vuestra respuesta? Por ejemplo, ¿tú qué harías, Teake?

—Es de mala educación invitar a una desconocida, me alejaría y si me sigue le doy un puñetazo —respondió Teake.

—Depende de cómo sea el shiok, ¿no profesora? —intervino otra alumna —si es un viejo se merece una patada en la barriga, directamente.

El resto de las alumnas aprobó esta última medida e iniciaron un debate entre ellas que fue elevando el tono de la conversación hasta que hubo un gran barullo en la clase.

—Chicas, chicas. Silencio, por favor. Es mejor que lo habléis de una en una. —dijo Dina, poniendo paz en las discusiones —A ver, Violet, ¿qué nos aconsejas en este caso?

—Pues… a los shiok no les gusta que les peguen, aunque sean extraños. A veces sólo ofrecen compartir el fuego por cortesía o por tener algo de conversación, si no interesa lo mejor es rechazarlo con "no gracias".

—¡Excelente consejo! —aplaudió Dina —¿y qué más?

—Es que no sé… —murmuró Link —a los shiok mayores hay que tratarlos con respeto, sólo son unos ancianos. Y en general no nos gusta que nos peguen.

—Querrás decir que no les gusta —corrigió Dina.

—Sí, sí, eso es.

—¿Qué les gusta a los shiok? ¿Cómo prefieren que sean las shiak? —preguntó una de las alumnas.

—Yo… no sé. Supongo que cada uno tendrá su gusto personal —dijo Link, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Vaya… —se quejó la alumna, que quedó insatisfecha con la respuesta. —¿Y alguna vez has besado a un shiok? ¿Qué hay que hacer si un shiok intenta besarte?

Link volvió a mirar a la puerta. Aquella encerrona estaba superando sus propios límites y tenía que salir lo antes posible.

—¿Crees que sería pedir mucho si nos haces una demostración, Violet? —preguntó Dina.

—No… no creo que sea buena idea… —dijo Link, dando un paso atrás.

—Vamos, nos ha costado mucho traerte hasta aquí. Teake, ven y ponte frente a Violet. Sú serás el shiok y Violet nos mostrará cómo hay que reaccionar.

La tal Teake salió de inmediato y se colocó frente a frente con Link y delante del resto de alumnas.

—¡Hola! Soy un shiok —dijo Teake, poniendo una voz grave y haciendo reír a carcajadas al resto de la clase. Luego se acercó a Link, sacó los morros hacia afuera y cerró los ojos, desatando nuevas carcajadas al exagerar cada gesto que hacía.

—No… no quiero un beso, señor shiok —dijo Link, agarrando a Teake por los hombros para rechazarla. Entonces Teake le guiñó un ojo y le retiró el velo de la cara, sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Oh vaya… —dijo Teake —no pareces… tienes…

—¡No! —exclamó Link llevándose las manos a la cara.

—¡Eres un shiok! —dijo Teake.

—No es verdad, te equivocas —se atrevió a negar Link.

—Sí, sí lo eres. ¡Profesora, mire! ¡Violet es un shiok!

—Por todos los infiernos… —dijo Dina.

—Soy muy fea, ya te lo dije —se justificó Link.

Entonces aprovechó el desconcierto general para dar dos zancadas y salir corriendo. Dina y el resto de la clase salió corriendo detrás.

—¡Detenedle! ¡Un shiok se ha colado en la Ciudadela! —gritó Dina, a las guardianas que entrenaban afuera.

Una de las guardianas acudió de inmediato a cerrar el paso de la puerta Este. Las otras rodearon a Link por la espalda, que pronto se vio en el centro de un círculo de puntas de lanza.

—¿Cómo te atreves a entrar en nuestra Ciudadela, sucia sabandija? —preguntó una de las guardias.

—Quería venir a besar a mis alumnas y abusar de ellas, por eso se ha disfrazado de shiak —dijo Dina, acusándolo desde afuera.

—No es verdad, todo es una confusión… yo… ¡ni siquiera quería entrar en esa ridícula clase, ella me ha obligado! Yo venía con Nesooru a cumplir con mi misión, ella os lo explicará, id a buscarla ahora.

—Basta de estupideces. Apresadlo y llevadle al muro de los esclavos. Después se verá qué hacemos con esta rata —ordenó una de las guardias.

Desprendieron a Link del velo, el pañuelo y la parte superior de su disfraz con la intención de evidenciar más que él era un shiok. Aunque intentó resistirse también dieron con el puñal oculto y la piedra sheikah, esto fue lo que más le molestó de todo. Después, en el mismo patio amplio donde entrenaban las guardias, lo obligaron a subir por una pequeña escalinata. Al final del todo había una enorme pared lisa con cadenas y argollas de distintos tipos y alturas anclados en ella. Ataron a Link con las piernas y brazos en cruz a la pared, y ni siquiera se molestaron en dejarle vigilancia. Era suficiente con las argollas de acero que le unían tobillos y muñecas a la pared.

A lo largo del día, distintas mujeres de la ciudad se pasearon por allí para "ver al shiok que se infiltró en la clase de Dina". Link había quedado reducido a un objeto de exhibición para el pueblo Gerudo.

—Mira abuela, este es el shiok del que te hablaba —dijo una joven que se acercó a curiosear —se coló en nuestra clase e intentó besar a Teake en la boca.

—Qué poca vergüenza, espero que vengan los buitres a devorar sus ojos —dijo la anciana, para desconsuelo de Link.

—Agua… llamad a Nesooru… por favor… —suplicó Link aprovechando que se acercaban a mirarle.

—Muérete de sed, maldito desvergonzado —dijo la anciana —vamos, te prohíbo que lo mires más. Dejemos que el sol lo seque del todo.

Las niñas pequeñas jugaban a apostar cuál de ellas se atrevería a acercarse más a Link, iban dando carreras desde la distancia, pero siempre que estaban a punto de rozarle echaban a correr entre carcajadas. El sol era abrasador y golpeaba con toda su fuerza aquella pared de arenisca donde estaba esposado. La sed no tardó en ser la mayor de sus torturas.

Al caer la noche, el calor se tornó en un frío extremo y la Ciudadela quedó vacía y en completo silencio. Estaba semidesnudo y abandonado a su suerte, y comenzó a tiritar de frío.

—Desencadenadle —dijo una voz severa, en mitad de la noche.

—Pero señora…

—Es una orden.

Link abrió los ojos. Dos guardias le liberaron de las argollas que lo ataban a la pared. Intentó dar un paso, pero cayó de bruces contra el suelo, demasiadas horas encadenado como para hacer reaccionar a sus músculos. Mientras intentaba incorporarse, vio los pies de una guardia, la que había dado la orden de liberarle.

—¿Eres tú el elegido, el que viene en nombre del rey Dorphan del Dominio Zora?

—Sí. Soy yo.

—Ponedle en pie para que pueda mirarle a la cara —ordenó la mujer. Dos guardias agarraron a Link por los hombros y lo sostuvieron para que se incorporase. —Soy Adine, la guardaespaldas de nuestra matriarca.

—Y yo soy Link, el elegido por Dorphan. De veras que no pretendía colarme así en vuestra ciudad —dijo él, sintiendo la boca seca y castigada por la sed.

—Lo sé. Nesooru nos ha informado de ello. Pero entiende que lo que has hecho es una ofensa muy grave para nosotras. Tenía que ver la carta del rey Dorphan con mis propios ojos para creerlo. Hemos pasado el día buscando esta prueba para poder liberarte.

—¿Por qué no se la has pedido a Riju? —preguntó Link.

—Riju ha sido secuestrada y tú nos vas a ayudar a liberarla.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Un fuerte abrazo (si aplica) para todos aquellos lectores que estén o hayan estado bajo la amenaza de terremotos, huracanes y catástrofes naturales varias... parece que el mundo se ha vuelto loco. Me consta que muchas personas del continente americano siguen esta historia y les mando todo mi ánimo y buena suerte.


	19. Chapter 19 - El santuario perdido

XIX – El santuario perdido

El clan Yiga había establecido su escondite en la parte más occidental del cañón de Gerudo. Era un lugar inhóspito, apartado del resto del mundo. Nadie iría jamás a aquel lugar porque nadie solía atravesar aquella parte del desierto, mucho más castigada por las tormentas de arena y los vientos severos que erosionaban la roca desnudándola sin piedad. Riju, la matriarca de la tribu gerudo, fue secuestrada mientras inspeccionaba un pozo de agua cercano a la parte occidental del cañón. Se la llevaron en mitad de la noche, en silencio y de forma premeditada, y sus escoltas no pudieron hacer nada por evitarlo, salvo seguir las huellas y tratar de encontrar una pista. Una de las guardias que fue en busca de pistas murió a manos de varios Yiga, así que la información sobre la ubicación del escondite se había cobrado un precio muy caro.

A Link se le dio la poca información que las escoltas supervivientes de Riju habían podido recabar. Él se encaminó allí solo, con indicaciones difusas y la piedra sheikah como única guía. Tenía que demostrar a las gerudo que él era el elegido, que podía valerse solo para traer a su matriarca de vuelta. Además, aquello suponía un desafío personal para él. En algún momento tendría que hacer lo mismo con Zelda, ella también estaba sola y atrapada en una guarida con un monstruo con un poder mucho mayor que todos los Yiga juntos. Si quería conseguir su objetivo, tendría que pasar aquella prueba, a priori mucho más sencilla.

Las gerudo habían prestado a Link unas ropas especiales para cruzar el desierto. Durante el día le permitirían soportar el calor, y la capa especial que llevaba le protegería de las tormentas de arena y el gélido frío de la noche. También se hizo con una espada curvada, con forma de media luna. Según le dijo Adine, la guardaespaldas de Riju, el sable gerudo era la mejor arma para luchar contra un Yiga.

Tardó más de dos días en llegar al borde occidental del cañón. El desierto era impracticable y él siempre se movió con cautela, tratando de no desviarse del rumbo que le habían marcado. Al caer la tarde del tercer día, se desvió de su ruta para buscar un refugio nocturno en la montaña, lejos de la pobre protección que proporcionaba el desierto. Se encaramó por unas rocas que le condujeron a un lugar muy extraño. Avanzó por un estrecho pasillo entre paredes del cañón, y dio con una extensa meseta, oculta a la vista. Era como una hondonada en el mismo corazón de roca, y debió ser un lugar importante porque siete inmensas estatuas se elevaban hacia el cielo, como siete colosos. Debían medir unos cincuenta metros de alto, calculó Link. Todas las estatuas eran mujeres guerreras, que apuntaban con una espada gastada por el tiempo hacia el suelo. En el círculo formado por las estatuas, había una gran explanada circular. Link caminó hacia el mismo centro del lugar, y luego elevó la vista para admirar aquellas inmensas obras perdidas y pertenecientes a otros tiempos.

—¡Elegido!

Una voz gritó desde algún punto de aquel lugar secreto. El eco se reprodujo entre las paredes del cañón. Link desenfundó la espada y miró a todos lados, tratando de averiguar quién podría haberle seguido hasta allí.

—¡Aquí!

Al fin Link lo vio. Una sombra se deslizó tras una de las siete estatuas. Él se acercó hacia allí sin bajar la guardia, manteniendo el filo de su espada de media luna en alto.

—No es necesaria tanta cautela conmigo, joven. Sólo soy un anciano.

Link enfundó su espada y observó al hombrecillo que tenía frente a él. Parecía bajito, pero lo cierto es que estaba doblado por la vejez. Tenía la cara llena de arrugas y una piel tan tostada como la roca misma de la montaña. Se cubría con una capa y una capucha del desierto, muy similar a la que él mismo llevaba.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó Link —¿qué hace en un lugar tan remoto como este?

—Estaba esperándote —dijo el anciano.

—¿A mí? ¿Me esperaba a mí?

—Así es. Llevo esperando tu llegada muchos años, pero sabía que vendrías.

—¿Cómo lo sabía?

—Porque lo he visto —aseguró el anciano. Link lo observaba con la boca abierta. —Ven, comparte el fuego de mi humilde hogar, y te contaré algunas cosas.

Link dudó por un instante, pero al final optó por seguir al anciano. No tenía nada que perder y ni siquiera había montado el campamento, así que no le suponía ninguna pérdida de tiempo indagar sobre un personaje tan extraño. Éste lo guio rodeando la estatua, hasta el interior de la hondonada. Allí se detuvo el hombre e hizo un gesto con la palma de la mano. Entonces, por arte de magia, una puerta se reveló en la pared de roca.

—Eso es… —dijo Link con asombro.

—Sólo es un pequeño truco para ocultar mi hogar a ladrones y curiosos. Vamos, adelante. No seas tímido.

Las paredes del escondite del anciano tenían talladas formas geométricas. Link ya las había visto antes, pues eran idénticas a las que adornaban el interior del Santuario de la Vida, donde él había despertado. Un tenue fulgor azul se delineaba en el interior de las formas talladas en la roca, revelando la misma magia que poseía la piedra sheikah.

—Toma asiento, por favor. Quiero que te sientas cómodo. —dijo el anciano.

Link se quitó la capa y las armas, dejándolas junto a la pared. Después se sentó en el suelo, en una alfombra cubierta por cojines, cerca de la chimenea. Sólo existía esa estancia en la cueva del anciano, un único espacio con chimenea, una pequeña cocina y un diminuto catre. El anciano puso agua a calentar en el fuego y después se desprendió de su capa.

—Usted es… —comenzó Link.

—Sí. Pertenezco al pueblo sheikah —dijo el anciano —mi nombre es Sasaik.

—Sabía que usted era un sheikah por su túnica, lleva el símbolo del ojo sin párpado —razonó Link. —Pero nunca había visto a un sheikah tan anciano como usted, pensaba que Impa era la mayor de ellos.

—¡Oh! Impa apenas ha visto una edad —carcajeó el viejo —yo llevo aquí desde el principio. Toma, un poco de té. Después herviré algo especial para que puedas cenar.

—Gracias —dijo Link, aceptando la bebida. El viejo se sentó frente a él, con las piernas cruzadas. Entonces pudo apreciar de veras su vejez, toda su piel estaba surcada por un millón de arrugas, aquel hombre parecía una estatua de arcilla que se ha agrietado por todas partes al secarse demasiado rápido al sol.

—Dime Link, ¿cómo llevas tu búsqueda? —preguntó el anciano.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?" se preguntó Link, "todo esto es muy extraño".

—Sé tu nombre porque ya lo he visto, ya te lo he dicho antes. Además, no eres el primero de ellos —dijo el anciano.

—¿Puede leer mi mente? —se sorprendió Link.

—Entre otras muchas cosas. Pero si te sorprendes tanto jamás podremos acabar. Centrémonos en lo importante. Tu búsqueda.

Link se tomó su tiempo para responder. El anciano parecía alguien noble y de fiar. Si se proponía mentirle para protegerse seguramente sería un error, ya que el hombrecillo parecía poder leer su mente como si estuviera dentro de ella.

—Sólo han pasado unos días desde que partí de la Ciudadela Gerudo. Creo que estoy próximo a la guarida del clan Yiga… usted debe saberlo bien si vive en un lugar como este. Temo que le hayan podido hacer algo dañino a Riju, la matriarca gerudo. Fue secuestrada hará unos diez días por cuatro miembros del clan.

—No me refiero a esa búsqueda —sonrió el anciano, encerrando sus ojos en dos simpáticas líneas que se dibujaban cuando cerraba aquellos viejos párpados —sino a la gran búsqueda. Al motivo que lo origina todo. Seguro que darás con la joven líder gerudo, su rescate no debería ser más que un trámite para ti. Pero sabes que estás metido en algo mucho mayor.

—Para eso… aún me falta —reconoció Link con pesar. —Sé que a la princesa Zelda se le acaba el tiempo, pero sin la ayuda de las Bestias Divinas no podré ayudarla a derrotar a Ganon. Hago todo lo que puedo, créame. Me… me gustaría creer que todo está bien mientras yo voy dando tumbos de un lado a otro.

—¡Oh! Ella está bien. Atesora un inmenso poder, un poder divino que es capaz de lo imposible, así que no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por ella.

—¿Usted… puede verla?

—Eso ahora no tiene importancia —dijo Sasaik —sé que esa joven ocupa gran parte de tus pensamientos y de tu corazón, pero debes intentar apartarla para centrarte en la búsqueda más importante, la búsqueda de ti mismo. Si fracasas, no podrás ayudarla a ella… ni a todos los demás.

—Ojalá fuese tan fácil como usted lo pinta.

—Lo entiendo, por eso estoy aquí. Fui designado para guiarte hace milenios, desde el día en que nací, hace más de diez mil años.

—Di…diez mil… —tartamudeó Link.

—Así es. Pero me conservo bastante bien, ¿no crees? —bromeó Sasai, y rio mostrando una dentadura casi despoblada de dientes —Verás Link, nuestros deseos son el impulso que nos mueve, pero a la vez suelen nublar el objetivo. Un héroe puro y templado no debe dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos personales. Sé que eso es complicado, ahora mismo eres un rompecabezas al que le faltan la mayoría de las piezas. Y las que has podido reunir te han traído de vuelta emociones y sentimientos que apenas estás aprendiendo a reconocer. Tu vínculo con la princesa es muy importante, al igual que con el resto de elegidos, pero has descuidado el más importante vínculo: el que te une a ti mismo.

—No lo había pensado —reconoció Link, y de inmediato le vino a la mente la túnica azul, guardada por siempre en el fondo de su mochila de viaje.

—Yo puedo ayudarte a despejar algunas de tus dudas, y eso te abrirá paso para que sigas avanzando en tu búsqueda personal. No puedo garantizarte que lo que vayas a ver sea de tu gusto, ni que resuelva tus preguntas.

—¿Entonces cómo va a ayudarme?

—Tendrás que descubrirlo tú mismo. Yo sólo te ofrezco una magia muy antigua, el don del Vigilante, el ojo que todo lo puede ver. El ojo de la verdad abre la mente del viajero y le proporciona clarividencia. Las visiones dependen del individuo, y están ligadas a aquello que más desee su corazón. La ventaja es que una vez satisfacemos algunos de nuestros más íntimos deseos, entonces podemos ver lo que está más allá. Y eso te ayudará en tu búsqueda.

Link detestaba los enigmas. Nunca se le habían dado bien, no llevaba bien los misterios del rey Rhoam, ni las palabras encriptadas de Impa. Y ahora tampoco terminaba de comprender lo que Sasaik trataba de decirle.

—La poción está lista —anunció Sasaik. Entonces puso tres cuencos sobre la alfombra, frente a Link. —Dime joven héroe. ¿Recuerdas por casualidad el discurso de la princesa Zelda, cuando le ofreciste tu espada? Según creo tuviste que jurarle protección mientras ella pronunciaba las palabras precisas. ¿Recuerdas esas palabras?

—"…aunque surques los cielos, viajes por el tiempo o te asole el crepúsculo, la espada siempre estará unida al alma del héroe. Rezamos para que tus fuerzas no flaqueen, y tampoco las de la espada…" —recitó Link —no… no recuerdo mucho más.

—No necesitamos más que eso —sonrió de nuevo Sasaik —El juramento hace mención a tus vidas pasadas. Hubo otros como tú, otros hombres que eran distintos a ti en cuerpo, pero que compartían tu espíritu, que ha sido transmitido a los elegidos por la espada con el paso de los milenios. Había algunos elegidos, que podían viajar a través del tiempo. Y eso es justo lo que voy a ofrecerte esta noche… en este apartado lugar.

—Usted… ¿puede hacer eso?

—Puedo hacerlo a través del don del Vigilante. —Sasaik rellenó los tres cuencos con el líquido que había estado hirviendo en el fuego. —Estos tres cuencos representan visiones del pasado, presente y futuro. Has de beber de los tres por orden, y de ese modo… podrás ver.

—¿Qué es lo que voy a ver? —preguntó Link.

—Ya te lo he dicho. Aquello que lleves contigo. Pero ten cautela, las visiones pueden ser incompletas y conducir a un error. Manéjalas con cuidado.

—Estoy listo para ver —dijo Link con decisión.

—Está bien. Toma el cuenco del pasado, siempre hay que empezar por lo que ya no puede cambiarse.

Link suspiró y bebió todo el contenido del cuenco de una sola vez. Era una sopa amarga, con un fuerte sabor a raíces y moho. Pronto le pesaron los ojos, y sin darse cuenta se dejó caer hacia atrás, para desvanecerse dentro de su propio sueño.

 _Le costaba mucho ver, había una niebla muy espesa. Caminó por sendas embarradas y comprobó que estaba en el corazón de una inmensa batalla. Los guardianes fulminaban con su potente rayo a los enemigos: hordas de moblins y otras criaturas que eran incapaces de hacer frente al poder de la tecnología. Había nubes de flechas sobrevolando el cielo, gritos y estertores de batalla. Entonces surgieron las Bestias Divinas, que avanzaron en conjunto y lanzaron su potente disparo al mismo centro de la oscuridad que se arremolinaba en el centro de los dos ejércitos. Una joven parecida a la princesa Zelda levantó la mano y una luz dorada surgió de su palma, concentrándose en el núcleo oscuro que no era capaz de ver. Link tuvo que mirar con atención para darse cuenta de que no era Zelda, no la que él conocía, aunque sus auras eran casi idénticas. Un caballero alto y fuerte estaba a su lado portando la Espada Maestra. A la señal de ella, levantó la Espada y la clavó en la criatura, que hizo crujir los cielos con su quejido. Entonces ella aprovechó para envolver el mal y encerrarlo en un lugar extraño, en una brecha en otra dimensión._

 _La niebla volvió a cubrirlo todo para revelar algo distinto. Ahora Link se había transportado a los suburbios de la ciudadela de Hyrule. Allí había una humilde casa de ventanas verdes. Un joven soldado hyliano esperaba nervioso en la puerta. De repente alguien salió de la casa, una mujer anciana que se limpiaba las manos en un trapo blanco. "Es un niño" anunció la mujer. "Gracias a la Diosa, Link ya está con nosotros" dijo el soldado, y desapareció tras la puerta. Link quiso entrar en el lugar, pero la visión no se lo permitió._

 _La visión se elevó en las alturas y viajó a toda velocidad para revelar a Link el lugar donde se hallaba la Espada Maestra. Voló por praderas, montañas y senderos. El corazón del Bosque de Kolog se presentó ante sus ojos. Y de repente se vio allí, acariciando el pomo de la espada con los dedos. La espesura del bosque le rodeaba y el pedestal con el arma sagrada estaba situado frente a un gigantesco cerezo centenario. Tomó aire y agarró la empuñadura con las dos manos. Creía que iba a desvanecerse, pero entonces… la espada cedió._

 _La visión le llevó entonces a otros lugares. Sobrevoló por encima de algunos recuerdos que Link ya había capturado anteriormente, y volvió a verse el día en que hizo el juramento a la princesa, el día que ascendieron juntos a la Ciudad Goron por primera vez, y también pasó por encima de La Fuente del Poder. Las imágenes se sucedían con mucha velocidad y Link sentía cómo se le iba nublando la mente, aquello era una especie de borrachera de información._

 _"_ _Estoy cansado. Párate, por favor. Enséñame a la princesa otra vez, quiero ver algo más de ella" La visión se frenó en seco, y se volvió más nítida que nunca. Al parecer, lo que Sasaik le había dicho era cierto, la visión termina cediendo a los deseos más íntimos del que la experimenta._

 _Él estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama, en el interior de su pequeña habitación en el castillo de Hyrule. No conseguía dormir, ni descansar, había una especie de ansiedad que le ahogaba y se le arremolinaba en la boca del estómago. El rey Rhoam había sido muy duro con la princesa Zelda aquel día. Se habían tropezado con el rey mientras iban camino del laboratorio. Aunque el tiempo que duró el encuentro Link estuvo arrodillado y con la cabeza agachada, como le correspondía hacer por protocolo, pudo percibir la tensión y el malestar en la princesa. Cómo apretaba los puños cuando su padre le decía que la gente murmuraba a sus espaldas por no conseguir despertar su poder, según el rey los súbditos pensaban que ella era inmadura y hasta una inútil. Cómo le temblaba la voz cuando se defendía ante el rey, que le echaba en cara su excesiva dedicación a las investigaciones, en lugar de centrarse en ir a rezar a las fuentes. Zelda aguantó la reprimenda con firmeza y hasta pidió perdón. Cuando el rey se alejó de ellos, la princesa se excusó y desapareció de la vista de Link. Él la dejó ir y no volvió a buscarla en lo que restó de tarde. Cuando se sentó a la mesa para cenar, la silla de la princesa permaneció vacía. Link apenas pudo pegar bocado, siguió intranquilo a pesar de que una de las doncellas anunció que la princesa había decidido ausentarse de la cena esa noche para poder descansar. Más tarde Link dio una vuelta por las cuadras, los jardines y el campo de tiro. Él recorrió los lugares en los que últimamente "tropezaba" con ella cuando habían terminado sus obligaciones del día. Hacía un tiempo que ambos fingían encontrarse por casualidad en distintos puntos del castillo para pasear un rato a solas antes de ir a dormir, pero aquella noche se vio solo. Así fue como terminó en sus aposentos, desvelado y sin poder parar de darle vueltas al asunto. "¿Y si ha decidido escaparse?" pensó. Zelda no había vuelto a darle esquinazo desde que él la rescatase de las garras del clan Yiga, en el desierto de Gerudo. Desde entonces siempre le había comunicado sus planes y habían ido juntos a todas partes. "Sólo puede estar en un sitio" determinó, y se levantó de su cama._

 _Ascendió la larga escalinata que llevaba a la torre de astronomía, el lugar más elevado del castillo. Bajo la puerta había una rendija de luz. Sabía que ella estaba al otro lado, y sin pretenderlo se sintió nervioso y tuvo dudas. Después de sopesarlo un instante tocó a la puerta de la torre._

 _—_ _Link…_

 _—_ _¿Puedo pasar?_

 _—_ _Sí, pasa._

 _Nada más entrar, Link confirmó que ella no estaba bien. Toda la estancia estaba revuelta. Había libros por el suelo, páginas arrancadas. La princesa cuidaba con mimo todas sus anotaciones, y aquello no era más que la muestra de un profundo ataque de rabia._

 _—…_ _Sólo necesitaba estar sola._

 _—_ _Si quieres puedo marcharme —dijo él. "Pero no me pidas que me marche, porque es lo último que quiero hacer", pensó mientras la observaba con seriedad._

 _—_ _No, no digas tonterías. Quédate._

 _Se sentaron juntos en el suelo. Ella empezó a revelar el motivo por el que se había escondido en la torre, y no era otro que la reprimenda que el rey Rhoam le había dado aquella tarde. Él trató de convencerla en vano de que nada de eso importaba, que ella hacía lo correcto y que no debía sentirse culpable por el hecho de que él hubiera sido testigo de aquella regañina entre padre e hija. Mientras conversaban no podía parar de pensar en lo mucho que le gustaría poder acariciarla, si no fuera un maldito cobarde la habría envuelto con un abrazo nada más entrar por la puerta._

 _—…_ _tengo que pedirte que te alejes de mí cuando vaya a investigar. No quiero que mi padre te culpe de las mismas cosas que me culpa a mí._

 _—_ _Sabes que eso no es posible._

 _—_ _Ya. Te ata un juramento —dijo ella con resignación._

 _Entonces Link percibió algo distinto en la princesa, algo relampagueó en su mirada cuando él le confesó que hacía tiempo que no cuidaba de ella por obligación. Mientras se miraban a los ojos ella sacó su vieja retahíla de excusas para escapar de aquella atracción y romper la intimidad entre ambos, no era la primera vez que lo hacía: "estoy cansada", "es tarde", "deberíamos marcharnos ya". Pero en esta ocasión él no se iba a rendir fácil y se acercó tanto a ella que pudo notar la caricia de su aliento. "Se acabó. Voy a besarte, hoy no vas a escapar" pensó, mientras deslizaba la mano por el rostro de la joven. Ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar. Apenas notó un leve contacto, una chispa de electricidad en los labios, cuando la visión se resquebrajó en mil pedazos._

 _—_ _¡Link! ¡No! —chilló alguien en medio de la oscuridad._

 _Llovía con fuerza. Un sollozo desgarrador era transportado por el viento hasta sus oídos, jamás había oído a nadie llorar de esa manera. La visión descendió y le permitió ver la escena desde más cerca. El vestido de ceremonias de la princesa Zelda estaba sucio y dañado, el barro lo teñía de marrón… y de rojo la sangre. El llanto de la princesa era espeluznante, estaba tan alterada que parecía como si fuera a ahogarse en cualquier momento, apenas podía respirar en medio de aquel nudo de lágrimas. La visión le acercó mucho más y entonces vio que ella se aferraba a un cuerpo inerte. "No puede ser" pensó Link._

 _—_ _Lo siento mucho… —murmuró ella, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del cuerpo caído._

 _"_ _No puede ser… soy yo" adivinó Link. Aquel era el instante justo en que debió caer casi muerto, derrotado por algo o alguien. "Levanta de ahí, vamos" se dijo a sí mismo. "¡Despierta!"_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_**

Queridos lectores! Os escribo para deciros que "winter is coming", y a partir de ahora tengo mucho menos tiempo para escribir y dedicar al fanfic, así que iré poniendo una sola actualización por semana. Me gustaría seguir con un ritmo tan bueno como hasta ahora, pero va a ser imposible... así que mejor lo anuncio para que no penséis que he abandonado el proyecto, esta es la última semana con doble publicación. Y después de esta chorrada de nota xD... un fuerte abrazo!


	20. Chapter 20 - El ojo del futuro

Capítulo XX – El ojo del futuro

Link abrió los ojos, estaba mareado y notaba un sabor áspero en el paladar. Le dolía mucho la cabeza y por un instante, olvidó donde estaba.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, muchacho? —preguntó Sasaik.

—No muy bien. La cabeza me va a estallar.

—Es normal, estos viajes tienen algún que otro inconveniente, sobre todo para los que no están habituados a ver. Levántate muy despacio. —dijo Sasaik. Link se incorporó con cuidado. Bebió un poco de agua que le dio el anciano y poco a poco empezó a recuperarse.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, gracias —dijo Link, bebiendo pequeños sorbos del vaso de agua.

—Y bien. ¿Qué te ha mostrado el Vigilante?

—Muchas cosas, tal vez demasiadas —dijo Link con seriedad —Algunas ya las había visto y otras eran nuevas. He visto tiempos remotos, muy anteriores al Cataclismo. He visto obligación, amistad, amor… Pero también he visto muerte.

—Entiendo. ¿Has sentido miedo? —interrogó Sasaik. Link agachó la cabeza y apartó la vista de las dos líneas sonrientes que eran los ojos de Sasaik. —Sí, por supuesto que has sentido miedo. Es más, intuyo que has sentido miedos de distinto tipo. Parece que ha sido un buen viaje para ti.

—Me gustaría poder controlar mejor lo que quiero ver —admitió Link.

—Mmmm. No te equivoques. Puedes ceder a algunos deseos, pero es mejor que también dejes que el Vigilante te guíe. Seguro que el ojo del pasado te ha revelado más de una pista que te resultará útil para tu búsqueda personal, y apuesto a que no era lo que tu corazón deseaba ver con más fuerza.

—Tiene razón —suspiró Link, pensando en la visión de la Espada Maestra. Ahora sabía dónde se ocultaba y cómo llegar a ella, sin aquella revelación habría estado totalmente perdido.

—¿Quieres seguir?

—No es que quiera seguir. Es que necesito seguir.

—El ojo del presente es muy especial. Te muestra aquello que ocurre en este preciso instante y al igual que el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero es porque está en continuo movimiento. La ventaja del presente es que su conocimiento y control sobre el mismo te permitirá cambiar el futuro a placer. Por eso es muy importante que aprendas todo lo que puedas de este viaje.

Link tomó el cuenco del presente entre las manos y se lo llevó a la boca con decisión, pero Sasaik lo detuvo, agarrándole por la muñeca.

—No pienses sólo en ella, Link. Es posible que otros objetivos a más corto plazo te resulten más útiles que la visión de tu princesa. En eso consiste el control del presente.

—Ya veremos —dijo Link respirando con fuerza y lanzando una mirada un tanto desafiante al anciano.

El sabor de este cuenco era diferente al del pasado. El caldo del presente sabía muy bien, tenía un sabor a hogar, igual que un guiso tradicional que podría prepararse en cualquier casa. Link lo bebió en varios sorbos para poder degustarlo. Después cayó dormido, como la vez anterior.

 _El interior de la cueva tenía vigilancia por todas partes. Había guardias en las puertas, pasillos, en cada entrada. Pero la guarida del clan Yiga no era perfecta, como podía parecer a simple vista. Había un hueco en una de las paredes, un hueco que conducía a una escalera y a una estructura de madera cercana al techo de la cueva. Debieron construirla para evitar derrumbes. Tal vez si tomaba ese camino podría evitar a los guardias reptando por los tablones de madera y así pasar desapercibido. En lo más profundo de la cueva, estaba la estancia del jefe del clan. Vivía con lujo y desorden: había sobras de banquetes, algunos soldados borrachos dormían tirados sobre las alfombras y cojines que vestían el suelo y había restos de botines y joyas alrededor de un trono de oro situado en el centro de la estancia. El jefe del clan debía ser lo suficientemente arrogante como para considerarse una especie de rey de los ladrones. La visión le mostró entonces a Riju, la matriarca gerudo. Estaba encerrada dentro de una jaula, junto al trono del jefe de los Yiga. "Qué joven es" pensó Link "no es más que una niña, no debe tener más de trece años". A pesar de su juventud y su situación, Riju estaba sentada en la jaula, con los brazos cruzados, como si aquello no fuese con ella. Su aire de rebeldía despertó de inmediato la simpatía de Link. "Aguanta, Riju, pronto iré a buscarte"._

 _—_ _¿Dónde ha ido el jefe? —preguntó uno de los guardias que estaba despanzurrado en el suelo de la sala._

 _—_ _Creo que ha ido afuera, a alimentar a la criatura —contestó otro, con la voz torpe de un borracho._

 _—_ _¿Para qué querrá a ese bicho asqueroso? Me da repelús._

 _—_ _Para que se trague a sus enemigos. Y cuando esté lo suficientemente gordo atacará a esas zorras gerudo y el jefe se quedará con todas las joyas que esconden en la Ciudadela._

 _—_ _Sí, buen plan._

 _Los dos guardias empezaron a reírse y luego se arrastraron hacia una botella de vino a medias para seguir bebiendo. Link le pidió a la visión que le llevase a ver la criatura de la que hablaban aquellos hombres, pero lo máximo que alcanzó a ver fue la puerta tras la que se ocultaba… era una puerta gigantesca._

 _La visión lo arrastró muy lejos de allí. En el poblado sheikah, la nieta de Impa corría por un sendero en el bosque cercano a la aldea. Bajó la colina a toda velocidad y llegó a la casa de su abuela, entrando por la puerta como una exhalación._

 _—_ _¡Abuela! —exclamó ella, intentando recobrar el aliento._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué formas de entrar en casa son esas? —refunfuñó Impa._

 _—_ _Es que… es muy importante… abuela —dijo Pay con la respiración entrecortada._

 _—_ _Hay que tomarse el tiempo preciso para todo. Mírate, por poco y te ahogas corriendo. Toma aire y después me dices por qué entras en casa como si te persiguieran una horda de bokoblins._

 _—_ _Abuela, he ido a buscar hierbas medicinales al arroyo del bosque, como tú me dijiste —comenzó a decir Pay._

 _—_ _Bien hecho, ya sabes que tenemos que prepararnos para una posible guerra. En el poblado habría que atender a los heridos y quiero que nuestra casa esté bien equipada._

 _—_ _Sí abuela, pero no es eso lo que quería decirte._

 _—_ _Pues no te vayas por las ramas, espabila y dime qué te ha pasado —gruñó Impa —qué paciencia tengo que tener con esta juventud de hoy en día…_

 _—_ _Mientras recogía las hierbas he visto algo raro en el pedestal ancestral que hay en el bosque. El orbe ha empezado a brillar. Tenía una luz anaranjada, algo lo ha activado. Siempre he pensado que sólo era una piedra redonda… pero ahora…_

 _—_ _No puedo creer que seas nieta mía —dijo Impa moviendo la cabeza negativamente —¿en dónde tienes la cabeza?_

 _—_ _Lo siento abuela, yo…_

 _—_ _El orbe se encendió el mismo día que Link y la princesa Zelda volvieron a despertar, después de cien años de letargo. Habrás ido mil veces al río y no te has fijado hasta ahora…_

 _—_ _Está escondido detrás de unos matorrales y no sabía que podía encenderse —se justificó ella._

 _—_ _Lo fabricó Prunia hace cien años, justo después del Cataclismo. Sirve para medir la energía maligna que escapa del castillo. Por cierto, ¿sabrías decirme si estaba encendido hasta la mitad o más de la mitad?_

 _—_ _Estaba encendido casi entero —afirmó Pay._

 _—_ _Eso no es bueno. Deben faltar menos de tres lunas para que Ganon despierte del todo. A Link y a la princesa Zelda se les acaba el tiempo. Espero que Link pronto se haga con el control de las dos Bestias Divinas restantes._

 _La visión se alejó de la casa de Impa con su habitual movimiento brusco y mareante. Link fue transportado al camino del pantano. Jengoro y Cecille caminaban juntos, en dirección al norte. Sintió una enorme punzada de nostalgia al verles, los días que pasó junto a ellos fueron de los más felices tras su despertar. Le alegraba ver que Cecille había recuperado aquella sonrisa tan radiante que la caracterizaba, la última vez que la vio ella lloraba por su culpa. Después voló hasta el dominio zora, que seguía gozando de buen tiempo. El príncipe Sidón se había encaramado a Vah Ruta, y desde allí leía los planos que seguramente alguno de los sheikah le había hecho llegar._

 _"_ _Ya es suficiente, me alegro de que mis amigos estén bien, pero ya sabes lo que quiero. Llévame al castillo" pidió Link a la visión._

 _La visión se movió muy rápido. Sobrevoló la Montaña de la Muerte y el techo de hojas del Bosque de Kolog. Entró en la oscuridad del castillo de Hyrule con tanta velocidad que Link pensó que se estrellaría contra sus muros, así que cerró los ojos de forma instintiva. Cuando los abrió comprobó que estaba en una especie de cueva, detrás de una cascada de agua fresca y cristalina. "¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde me has traído?". De repente, unas manos se encaramaron a la roca tras la cortina de agua. Buscaban un hueco donde había un nido vacío. Link comprobó con gran sorpresa que se trataba de la princesa Zelda. Al ver que no había nada en el nido, la princesa descendió con mucho cuidado por la pared de roca y regresó al interior de la cueva. Estaba envuelta en una capa de harapos sucios y polvorientos y bajo ellos llevaba la misma túnica de ceremonias de hacía cien años, pero ahora tenía un color amarillento por el paso del tiempo y los bordes quemados y deshilachados. Ella estaba aún más delgada de lo que podía recordar, y aquella imagen de fragilidad aguijoneó el corazón de Link sin remedio, aunque estaba muy aliviado por ver que en realidad ella estaba viva, y seguía siendo la misma joven que había visto en sus recuerdos. Zelda no era un espíritu como los elegidos ni una mujer anciana como podría ser Impa, su juventud y su belleza permanecían intactas. "¿Cómo habrá sobrevivido así durante cien años? ¿Estamos dentro del castillo?"_

 _La princesa se sentó a comer una manzana y después se lavó las manos y la cara en la cascada. Link pudo ver que el agua de la cascada se precipitaba hacia una profunda zanja de agua. Era el foso del castillo de Hyrule._

 _Zelda se desprendió de su capa de harapos y sacó algo de uno de los pliegues de su túnica. Era una réplica de las estatuas de la Diosa Hylia, similar a las que había en las Fuentes Sagradas, pero en miniatura. Zelda la colocó sobre un saliente de roca y después se descalzó y dio unos pasos hacia atrás, hasta que sus pies tocaron el suelo mojado por el agua de la cascada._

 _—_ _Diosa Hylia, te pido que oigas mi plegaria —comenzó a rezar la princesa, uniendo las manos —Ayúdame a seguir conteniendo a Ganon. Cada día me cuesta más, estoy cansada. Desde que desperté mi poder ha ido menguando cada día, puedo sentirlo, y él parece más inquieto, como si fuera a despertar en cualquier momento. Si lo hace, no sé si podré destruirle yo sola. Te ruego que me sigas dando fuerzas como hasta ahora. Te doy las gracias por ayudarme a curar el pie, ya apenas me duele. Estoy segura de que he mejorado gracias a la protección de tu espíritu. Por favor, protege a Link. Desde que se adentró en el desierto de Gerudo no puedo verle. No sé si es porque está demasiado lejos o porque mi poder empieza a disminuir, pero llevo días sin sentir su aura. Por favor, no permitas que nada malo le pase, no estoy segura de que yo sea capaz de soportar su pérdida otra vez, si él desaparece te juro que me consumiré con él. Te ruego para que me hagas más fuerte, sé que soy una egoísta por pedirte esto, pero necesito ser capaz de superar su indiferencia. Tal vez sea yo la que deba olvidar, para poder centrarme en lo que es importante, guiarle hacia la Espada y su destino y contener a Ganon. No me dejes ser débil._

 _"_ _¿Mi indiferencia?" se extrañó Link. Entonces toda la cueva empezó a temblar. Zelda echó a correr hacia el interior y él trató de seguirla. "¡Espera, no te vayas aún!" exclamó Link, esforzándose en adentrarse más en la cueva. La visión se lo impedía, era como chocar con una especie de campo de fuerza invisible que le impedía ver más allá._

Link despertó bruscamente. Estaba empapado en sudor y de nuevo tenía una sed descomunal. Sasaik esperó a que se incorporase para volver a ofrecerle agua. Link bebió el vaso de un trago y pidió más. Poco a poco, fue serenándose.

—¿Ya has obtenido lo que querías? —preguntó el anciano sheikah.

—Está viva, así que sí, lo he obtenido. —respondió Link —Todo lo que quería saber era eso, me atormentaba la idea de que no fuese más que un espíritu atrapado por siempre en el castillo.

—Esto no debe generarte más ansiedad de la necesaria, Link. La princesa Zelda está protegida por un inmenso poder, ya te lo he dicho. Si te precipitas por culpa de tus sentimientos hacia ella, fallarás en esta complicada misión.

—No lo haré, se lo prometo. Sé que tengo que cuidarme de cometer más estupideces. Tal vez en el pasado las cometí… y por eso terminé tan mal —reconoció Link. —Pero no puede pedirme que no me preocupe por ella ahora que la he visto. Parece débil, tengo la impresión de que apenas duerme. Está más delgada y no soporto verla así.

—Está bien, no volveré a insistir en eso. Aparte de estas historias propias de la juventud, ¿te ha mostrado el Vigilante algo que te vaya a ser de ayuda? Piénsalo bien, de esa forma lo recordarás.

—He visto a Riju, he encontrado un modo de entrar en la guarida del clan Yiga. Y puede que también una forma de adentrarme en el castillo de Hyrule, llegado el momento.

—Eso suena muy bien. —dijo Sasaik, sonriendo con los ojos.

—Bueno y… ¿qué pasa con el cuenco del futuro?

—Debes descansar. El futuro es muy complejo de asimilar, lo que verás son sombras de lo que podría ser, o más bien de lo que probablemente ocurrirá. Hay cientos de profetas y adivinos, y la mayoría fallan porque no saben interpretar las sombras del futuro. Mi consejo es que duermas y asimiles un poco todo lo que el Vigilante te ha dado, y después beberás del cuenco del futuro.

—Está bien. Reconozco que me siento aturdido y cansado a pesar de no haberme movido de aquí —dijo Link, llevándose la mano a la frente.

El viejo sheikah retiró el cuenco del futuro para más tarde. Después ofreció algo para cenar a Link, aunque éste tenía el cuerpo revuelto y se conformó con un poco de queso y una hogaza de pan. Salió a estirar un poco las piernas al exterior y Sasaik le acompañó. Le dijo que las inmensas estatuas que se erigían en aquel lugar oculto representaban a las primeras amazonas gerudo, guerreras fuertes y fieras que siempre se mantuvieron al lado del rey de Hyrule. Aunque no todos los miembros de la tribu gerudo fueron así, según decía el viejo. Hacía mucho frío aquella noche y Link decidió retirarse a descansar. Sasaik le preparó un pequeño catre junto al suyo, y pronto apagaron las luces y el santuario se quedó en silencio.

Link se preguntaba qué le traería el futuro. El futuro era lo que más le asustaba del todo, porque en él podría ver si conseguía derrotar a Ganon… o eso esperaba que le ofreciese el Vigilante. De momento se conformaba con lo que había visto. Se sentía inmensamente afortunado por haber podido ver de nuevo a la princesa Zelda, aunque estuviera en una muy delicada situación, el ver que se encontraba a salvo le había inyectado una dosis extra de moral para seguir adelante con su misión. También se sentía satisfecho con el viaje del pasado, porque era la pista definitiva para recuperar la Espada Maestra. La Espada estaba esperándole, casi podía sentirlo y ahora no tendría que andar de un lado a otro preguntando cómo hallarla. Entendía la insistencia de Sasaik en abrir la mente a las visiones, pero al mismo tiempo pensaba que si el Vigilante también le había llevado a la princesa no era sólo porque él lo desease, sino porque su relación con ella debía tener algún papel importante en todo lo ocurrido, y él estaba más cerca que nunca de averiguarlo. En el pasado había intentado besar a Zelda y aunque no estaba seguro de si sus sentimientos eran del todo correspondidos por la princesa, la Zelda del presente le tenía en sus plegarias y se preocupaba por él. Pronto toda la verdad iba a quedar al descubierto, Link se durmió reconfortado con esa idea.

El anciano le despertó antes del alba. Él se frotó los ojos con cansancio y cuando se incorporó pudo ver que Sasaik ya le había preparado el cuenco del futuro.

—¿No va a dejar que me espabile un poco? Estoy medio dormido…—refunfuñó Link, frotándose los ojos.

—De todas formas vas a volver a dormirte otra vez, así que…

Link tomó el cuenco entre las manos y se lo llevó a la boca. No bebió, en lugar de eso observaba a Sasaik de reojo.

—¿No me va a dar más consejos? —preguntó Link con desconfianza.

—No. Tan sólo bebe. Hablaremos cuando hayas regresado de tu viaje.

El cuenco del futuro tenía un sabor desconocido para Link. No podría decir si sabía bien o mal, sólo que era algo que no había probado nunca antes. El sueño le alcanzó rápido, y se dejó caer de espaldas para sumergirse en él.

 _El frío le cortaba la cara, le molestaba en los ojos. Hacía tanto frío que dolía respirar. Estaba oscuro, no sabría decir si anochecía o amanecía, lo cierto es que miraba con cuidado el suelo para asegurar cada paso sobre la gruesa capa de nieve. "Ven a mí" dijo una voz que era lúgubre, cortaba tanto como las ráfagas de viento. Link desenvainó la espada. No había nada que le ofreciese un mínimo de confianza, ninguna de las sensaciones que percibía era positiva. No había vuelto a oír la voz de la princesa Zelda desde… ya ni lo recordaba, pero estaba seguro de que si pudiese hacerlo, ella le advertiría sobre el peligro que acechaba aquella montaña._

 _Cuando Link llegó a la cima, se encontró con un paisaje muy extraño. Había un lago helado, una superficie circular casi perfecta con un islote de nieve en el centro. "Ya casi has llegado. Ven a mí, yo te mostraré la única verdad". Link tomó aire y expulsó una densa nube de vapor. Después puso un pie en el hielo y vio que el lago era profundo, tanto que sólo se veía oscuridad bajo sus pies. Una extraña sensación le invadió._

 _—_ _¿Qué demonios es esto? ¡Suéltame!_

 _"_ _Ya es tarde para eso"_

 _—_ _¿Quién eres? ¿Qué está pasando? —se alarmó Link, que no podía mover ni un músculo._

 _"_ _Yo soy tú"_

 _La visión se volvió totalmente opaca y Link suplicó al Vigilante que le diera más información. Éste lo llevó a un refugio en la montaña, un punto mucho menos elevado que el último que había visto. Entonces se vio a sí mismo, caminando con aplomo por la nieve. "Parece que al final he escapado de esa criatura del lago de hielo, fuese lo que fuese". Un hombre pájaro salió del interior de la cabaña con un arco en la mano, en señal de defensa._

 _—_ _¡Link! Menos mal que eres tú, pensé que alguien estaba merodeando por aquí. —dijo el hombre pájaro, bajando el arco. Tenía las plumas de color blanco, tanto que si no fuese por las ropas apenas se le podría distinguir en la nieve._

 _Link vio cómo su yo del futuro desenvainaba la espada sin hacer ningún otro comentario._

 _—_ _¿Has podido ver algo en la cima? ¿Conseguiste llegar? Te noto un poco extraño… —dijo el hombre pájaro. —¿Link?_

 _Sin mediar palabra el Link del futuro descargó la espada contra el hombre pájaro. Su tajo fue tan infalible como inesperado, y la nieve pronto se tiñó de rojo._

 _"_ _¡No! ¿Qué diablos haces?" exclamó Link, alarmado ante el comportamiento de su propio yo._

 _La visión lo arrastró de allí. Ahora el sol reinaba en el cénit de una extraña ciudad, construida sobre una insólita columna de roca. La ciudad se enroscaba a través de pasarelas de madera por la pared vertical rocosa y crecía conforme llegaba a la cima. Link se aproximó al lugar. El filo de su espada goteaba sangre y dejaba un siniestro reguero por el camino. Había unas niñas jugando cerca de un riachuelo, se turnaban una red para pescar y trataban de atrapar los pequeños alevines que se alimentaban de algas que crecían en las rocas de la orilla. Eran niñas pájaro, no debían tener más de seis o siete años de edad. Todas ellas reían y cantaban canciones. Link estaba muy cerca de ellas y de forma inesperada, levantó la espada en alto._

 _"_ _¡No! ¡Basta! No quiero ver más, ¡llévame de aquí!" le suplicó Link a la visión, al sentirse horrorizado con lo que estaba viendo._

 _Pasaron varias horas, pues la visión lo seguía situando en la ciudad de las pasarelas. Pero había un tremendo silencio. Las ráfagas de viento movían plumas arrancadas de un lado a otro… eran los restos de una masacre asesina llevada a cabo por él mismo. "¿qué me ha pasado? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué he hecho?" se preguntó Link con terror._

 _Su yo del futuro salió de la ciudad y se dirigió a una posta cercana. Caminó hacia las cuadras con decisión. Había una chica joven cepillando los caballos, y se volvió para atender a Link al verle llegar._

 _—_ _Dame un caballo —dijo él, con una voz neutra, desprovista de matices y emociones._

 _—_ _No, para eso tienes que ir al mostrador de la entrada —sonrió ella._

 _Entonces el Link del futuro desenvainó la espada. "¡Huye, no te quedes ahí!" alentó Link a la joven, al ver que su otro yo estaba a punto de cometer una nueva atrocidad. Ella miró al Link del futuro con recelo y pronto advirtió que sus ropas estaban ensangrentadas. Sin mediar palabra abrió la puerta a los establos y salió corriendo de allí. Él eligió un caballo y montó para iniciar una frenética cabalgada. La visión lo siguió por valles y montañas, hasta llegar a la llanura de Hyrule, donde se detuvo a contemplar el castillo._

 _"_ _Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, ¿no?" preguntó la voz fría y siniestra._

 _—_ _Sí. Matarla a ella. —respondió el Link del futuro con su voz impersonal. Y espoleó al caballo hacia el castillo._

 _La visión se volvió borrosa y nada más fue revelado._

—Link, despierta —dijo Sasaik.

—No, ¡detente! ¿Por qué haces eso? —dijo Link, aún en medio de los delirios de su visión.

—Despierta, muchacho.

Él dejó de patalear para abrir los ojos. De nuevo, estaba empapado en sudor, pero ahora sentía escalofríos de terror por todo el cuerpo. Sasaik le dio agua y lo cubrió con una manta. Link tardó un buen rato en recuperar la normalidad.

—Tranquilo, sólo era una visión. No es real… todavía. —le animó el viejo sheikah.

—Ese no puedo ser yo. No soy yo —dijo Link, con el rostro blanco por la impresión.

—Podrías ser tú.

—No. Yo jamás le haría daño a nadie. ¿Qué demonios me pasó en esa montaña? ¿Qué lugar es ese?

—Es la cordillera de Hebra. Un lugar que tienes que visitar. Está ubicado al norte del poblado orni —aclaró Sasaik.

—¿Qué diablos hay en ese lago?

—Dicen que un poderoso hechicero habita la montaña más alta de Hebra. Los rumores llegan ya hasta mis oídos. Niños desaparecidos, animales con extraño comportamiento… como has visto, es muy peligroso, Link.

—Yo nunca haría eso. Nunca. ¿Por qué no he podido ver más allá?

—Es difícil de saber. Tal vez el Vigilante considera que lo que has visto es suficiente, o tal vez no haya demasiado futuro después de todo.

Link apartó la vista, desolado. No podía permitir que nada malo le poseyese. No podía hacer daño a personas inocentes… y no podía ni concebir la idea de ir al castillo para hacer daño a la princesa, la persona más importante para él.

—Tranquilo —reiteró Sasaik —Ahora tienes poder sobre la situación. Puedes evitar que pase, y si lo consigues, yo habré triunfado en mi misión.

—¿Es inevitable tener que ir a Hebra?

—Sólo existe lo inevitable, Link. Tienes que destruir el mal de la montaña. Está ligado al espíritu de Ganon, no existe otra explicación.

—No puedo fracasar —dijo Link, apretando los puños. —No puedo fallar a tanta gente, ni a la persona a la que amo. Prefiero morir mil veces antes que permitir que nada de lo que he visto ocurra.

—No fracasarás. Eres el héroe elegido por la Espada, no estás solo.

—Gracias por todo, Sasaik.

—Recuerda, Link. Encuéntrate a ti mismo. ¿Lo olvidarás?

—No.


	21. Chapter 21 - La joven matriarca

XXI – La joven matriarca

Bajo los pies de Link, había una nube de soldados y miembros del clan Yiga. Él seguía quieto desde su posición, en el falso techo de madera que había por toda la guarida del clan. La visión que le había dado el caldo mágico de Sasaik era escalofriantemente precisa. Gracias a la misma pudo encontrar la guarida del clan sin problemas, y colarse en su interior a través de un pasaje secreto que le condujo al entramado de madera del techo, desde donde no podía ser visto.

El líder del clan se pavoneaba entre sus huestes como si se tratase de un rey. Los botines estaban esparcidos por el suelo, montañas de piedras preciosas, de rupias y otros tesoros que habían sido arrebatados a pobres incautos que habían tenido la mala suerte de haber sido asaltados por el camino. Link esperó con paciencia. Esperó a que terminasen de celebrar lo que fuese que estaban celebrando y cayesen redondos y embriagados por el alcohol y el cansancio.

El salón del líder era el único que tenía ventanas al exterior. Eran una especie de rendijas rectangulares talladas en la roca por la que se colaba la luz de la luna. Era el punto donde podría intentar escapar, y además era la sala donde la joven Riju permanecía prisionera. Con sigilo, Link comenzó su descenso desde el techo. El líder roncaba plácidamente echado sobre su trono, y el resto de guardias estaban fuera o tendidos por el suelo. Se acercó reptando por la sala hasta la jaula de Riju.

—Oye, despierta —susurró Link, pegándose mucho a los barrotes. La niña abrió los ojos y él le hizo una seña con el dedo para que se callase de inmediato.

—¿Quién eres tú?

—Soy Link. He venido a sacarte de aquí.

—Eres un insensato, jamás lo conseguirás. —dijo ella con arrogancia.

—Tengo práctica en sacar a las chicas de su jaula —respondió Link, guiñando un ojo.

Entonces sacó un pequeño trozo de alambre que había guardado a conciencia en su cinturón y comenzó a forzar la cerradura.

—No vas a conseguirlo —dijo Riju, manteniendo su desconfianza y cruzándose de brazos.

—Dame un segundo —dijo él —ya está.

Link abrió la jaula y tendió la mano a Riju para ayudarla a salir. Ella dudó un segundo antes de aceptarla, pero finalmente lo hizo y salió de su encierro.

—Súbete a mi espalda —propuso Link —conozco la salida de este lugar.

—No pienso hacerlo. No tienes ni idea de con quién estás hablando —replicó Riju, manteniendo su actitud altiva.

—Sé quién eres. Y también sé que si no te dejas ayudar por mí, esta panda de idiotas terminará despertando y las cosas se pondrán difíciles.

Riju resopló y se acercó a Link, que se había agachado para que ella se encaramase a su espalda. Después, él se movió con sigilo y volvió a ascender hasta los tablones de madera del techo, donde volvían a estar a salvo de los Yiga.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó ella.

—Ahora buscaremos un sitio por donde salir de aquí. Y deberías de dejar de fruncir el ceño de esa manera o se te quedará la cara así para siempre.

Riju enrojeció y miró hacia otro lado. Link volvió a agarrarla de la mano y tiró de ella en dirección a la salida del escondrijo Yiga.

—No cabemos por esas ventanas tan pequeñas. Además, ¿cómo vamos a llegar al suelo? —se quejó Riju, al ver el lugar que Link había elegido para escapar de la cueva.

—Deberías confiar más en mí —dijo Link, que ya deslizaba una cuerda por la estrecha ventana —Escúchame. Yo te sujeto la cuerda desde arriba y tu desciendes hasta el suelo. ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo?

—Claro que sí —dijo ella, levantando la barbilla con orgullo.

Link ató la cuerda a su propia cintura y dejó que la joven matriarca gerudo descendiese por la pared de roca exterior hasta el suelo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él desde arriba, sin elevar apenas la voz. Ella respondió elevando el pulgar.

Después el propio Link inició el descenso, esta vez sin cuerda, sólo se agarró a la roca como pudo y fue bajando colocando bien pies y manos en cada minúsculo saliente que iba detectando.

—Estamos fuera —dijo él.

—Eso no quiere decir que estemos a salvo —repuso Riju, volviendo a cruzarse de brazos. Link tenía que reprimir una sonrisa cada vez que la veía hacer ese gesto.

En el exterior hacía un frío que helaba el espíritu. Link sacó una pequeña manta de su mochila de viaje y se la ofreció a Riju.

—Estoy bien así, no la necesito. Me he criado en el desierto y sé cómo soportar estas temperaturas.

—Escucha, Riju —dijo Link, que comenzaba a perder la paciencia con el aire altivo de la adolescente —he venido a sacarte de aquí, a ayudarte. No me lo pones fácil. Si no me dejas que te ponga esta capa, tendrá que ser por las malas, ¿lo entiendes?

—¿Y quién te ha dado autoridad para ayudarme a mí?

—Nadie.

—No entiendo nada. —refunfuñó ella.

—Alejémonos de aquí y te lo contaré todo. ¿Confías en mí?

Ella le lanzó una mirada de soslayo y después suspiró. Aceptó la capa de Link y se la echó por los hombros. Ambos comenzaron a caminar de regreso al desierto, por una ruta que Link había trazado concienzudamente.

Mientras atravesaban una pequeña garganta, Link le tendió de nuevo la mano a Riju. Ella miró hacia otro lado como si no hubiera visto nada. Él puso los ojos en blanco y siguieron avanzando.

—¿Sabes? —dijo Link, mientras aseguraba los pasos por la garganta rocosa —en una ocasión conocí a alguien tan cabezota como tú, que no se dejaba ayudar en absoluto. Y eso que yo era su escolta personal.

—¿Ya no lo eres? No debes ser muy buen escolta entonces…

—No es por ese motivo —dijo Link, frunciendo el ceño —hubo algunos acontecimientos y nos separamos, es todo. El caso es que ella estuvo bajo un gran peligro, y todo por no dejarse ayudar. El clan Yiga casi termina con ella de no ser gracias a mí.

—Eres muy arrogante —dijo Riju —parece que no confías en las capacidades de los demás para cuidar de sí mismos.

Link fue a replicar, pero se guardó las palabras. Mientras caminaban en silencio le estuvo dando vueltas a la acusación de Riju. Él vivía obcecado con la idea de proteger a los demás, y a la princesa Zelda en particular. Su obsesión era darlo todo, nunca se había parado a pensar en que tal vez, sólo tal vez, los demás tuvieran algo de razón y tuviera que confiar un poco en otros y dejarse ayudar también. Jamás habría pensado que una chica tan joven y orgullosa como Riju le hubiera hecho reflexionar así.

—Aún queda una jornada entera de viaje —anunció Link —vamos a descansar aquí, y te contaré por qué he venido a rescatarte.

Link encendió una hoguera en un lugar que encontró resguardado de los vientos arenosos del desierto. Tendió dos sacos en el suelo y sacó unos pocos víveres que había transportado consigo, un poco de carne en salazón, frutas y dátiles. Riju devoró la cena con ansiedad, Link la observaba con un pellizco de pena en el estómago.

—Tenías hambre, ¿verdad? —dijo él de repente.

—Un poco.

Los miserables Yiga debieron mal alimentar a Riju, a pesar de ser tan joven. No tuvieron suficiente con encerrarla en una jaula mientras ellos gozaban de los excesos de sus botines. Link apretó los puños y se levantó.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Riju.

—A dar una vuelta. No tengo más hambre —dijo Link, dejando su comida intencionadamente cerca de la joven.

—Has comido muy poco, ¿es que no te gusta comer?

—No mucho. De hecho, si quieres puedes acabarte mi cena.

Link se alejó de allí estirando los brazos y pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo cómo Riju se animaba a comerse su comida. Al rato volvió a situarse junto a la joven, que se calentaba las manos en el pequeño fuego que habían encendido.

—¿Y bien? ¿Me vas a decir quién te ha mandado a buscarme o no? —preguntó Riju con impaciencia. Él se sentó a su lado y también acercó las manos al fuego.

—Como te he dicho, soy Link. Y he sido designado para hacer una misión especial por el pueblo sheikah. Se trata de recuperar el control de las Bestias Divinas. Ya he conseguido restaurar a Vah Rudania y Vah Rutah. Así que me interné en el desierto de Gerudo para buscar a Vah Naboris, tenía que hablar con la matriarca de la ciudadela Gerudo sobre mi misión. Pero cuando fui a buscarla… se me informó de que había sido secuestrada —dijo Link mirando a Riju de manera indirecta.

—No te imaginaba así. Me llegó una misiva del rey Dorphan, del Dominio zora. Hablaban de un joven guerrero con una misión especial. Pero por tu aspecto… imaginé otra cosa —dijo ella, sin poder evitar sonrojarse.

—Siento mucho no parecer un guerrero fiero y con aspecto sanguinario. Soy bastante normal, como puedes ver.

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué ha elegido Dorphan a alguien como tú?

—Eso es difícil de responder. Tendrías que confiar en mí para creerlo… no estoy seguro de que eso sea posible ahora mismo —reconoció Link.

—Ya da igual. De todas formas, no podrás arreglar a Vah Naboris. Está poseída y nadie sabe bien qué hacer para recuperar su control. Se pasea de un lado a otro, en lo más profundo del desierto. Levanta tormentas de arena y nadie se atreve a acercarse. He prohibido a las mujeres de mi tribu que lo intenten, es peligroso.

—Habrá algo que yo pueda hacer. El resto de las bestias se comportaba así porque había una energía maligna cercana que las influenciaba. Fue cuestión de dar con ello y eliminarlo. ¿No has visto alguna criatura, algo maligno moviéndose por este desierto?

—Lo cierto es que… hay algo —dijo Riju, sintiendo cómo un escalofrío le recorría la espalda —es esa criatura, la mascota del líder del clan Yiga. Lo alimenta como si fuera un perro, pero en lugar de un pedazo de carne le arroja a prisioneros y soldados desobedientes. Vive bajo la arena, se arrastra igual que una serpiente.

—Entiendo. —dijo Link, perdiendo la mirada en el infinito —en ese caso tendré que ir a buscar a esa cosa.

—¿Es que no entiendes lo que acabo de decirte? Es muy peligroso.

—Lo sé —sonrió Link —siempre es peligroso. Siempre es cuestión de vida o muerte. Pero necesito hacerlo, es la única forma de ayudar. Sé que no merezco tu confianza aún, no soy más que un joven forastero vestido con capas andrajosas que intentó colarse en tu ciudadela. Sé que no tengo manera de demostrarte nada hasta que no confíes en mí, no tengo manera de que creas mis palabras... pero Riju, mírame a los ojos. —Riju giró la cabeza y miró a Link, al mismo centro de sus ojos azules —Te prometo que te protegeré, aunque no quieras. Y te prometo que voy a acabar con esa cosa, porque tarde o temprano será una amenaza para ti y tu pueblo.

Riju no dijo nada, pero podía percibirse cierta emoción en sus ojos, que brillaban dejando entrever que, de alguna manera, el mensaje de Link había calado en su corazón joven y rebelde.

—¿Dormimos ya? —intervino Link ante el silencio de la joven matriarca —si quieres puedes apoyarte en mí. Las noches son muy frías en el desierto y necesitas descansar. Yo me quedaré despierto, haciendo guardia.

—No hace falta, yo también haré guardia.

Link sonrió para sí mismo al ver la obstinación de la joven. Echó un par de palos de madera que llevaba en su mochila de viaje y se arrebujó en la capa para montar la guardia. En un principio Riju se mantuvo con los ojos bien abiertos, a su lado. Pero no tardó en dejarse vencer por el agotamiento. Él se acercó y puso la cabeza de Riju sobre su regazo, se había quedado dormida en el suelo y en mala posición.

—Riju, despierta. Ya es de día —dijo Link, moviéndole un brazo con suavidad para despertarla.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya es de día? ¿Qué hago aquí? —dijo ella, alejándose de Link con sobresalto.

—Huimos del clan Yiga, ¿recuerdas? Te quedaste dormida sobre la arena.

—¿Por qué estaba encima de ti? ¿Qué pretendías?

—Nada, te lo juro. Sólo quería cuidar de ti —dijo Link, poniéndose en pie.

—Está bien —dijo ella, sonrojándose y evitando mirarle —Pongámonos en marcha. Tenemos que buscar a la asquerosa mascota de los Yiga.

—No es una buena idea. Te llevaré a la Ciudadela y después me encargaré de esa criatura.

—No. Ya basta de obedecer. —dijo ella, encarándole —Soy la matriarca del pueblo Gerudo. Tengo que demostrar mi valía. Quedaría como una cría indefensa si me refugio y te dejo ir a ti solo a por ese monstruo. No puedo permitirlo.

Link terminó cediendo a la petición de Riju, después de todo, ella tenía razón. Aunque no contaba más de trece años, ella era la matriarca de un pueblo rudo y orgulloso, no podía ponerse a salvo y dejar el destino de su pueblo en manos de un forastero. Durante horas, deshicieron el camino que habían andado durante la noche anterior, y volvieron a aproximarse a la guarida del clan Yiga. Al llegar a las proximidades de la entrada a la cueva del clan, Link se detuvo.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Riju —Si buscas a la criatura podrías ser apresado por los Yiga, entonces tendrías dos enemigos que derrotar.

—Lo sé. He pensado en ello. Pero mi plan es mucho más simple: entregarme.

—¿Entregarte? ¿Estás loco?

—Si me entrego me arrojarán al monstruo, que es lo que persigo.

—También podrían meterte en una jaula… —dudó Riju.

—En ese caso tú me sacarás —sonrió Link, guiñándole un ojo —te ocultarás en el falso techo de madera por el que huimos.

—No podrás derrotar a esa cosa sin armas. No me parece un buen plan.

—Cuando llegue el momento, te silbaré. Será una señal para que me arrojes esto —Link puso su cimitarra de media luna en las manos de Riju.

Link se desprendió de la capa y pidió a Riju que le atase las manos con una cuerda. Se presentaría desarmado y esposado ante la misma cara del clan Yiga. Después explicó a la joven cómo acceder al pasadizo secreto que la conduciría al entramado de madera del techo de la cueva, desde donde podría seguir todos los movimientos de Link sin ser vista. Una vez aclarados los puntos de actuación, se despidieron y pusieron en marcha el plan.

—¡Eh! ¡Cara de plátano! ¡Aquí! —gritó Link en la entrada de la cueva, llamando la atención de varios vigías.

—¿Qué diablos? Mira eso, ¿quién demonios se atreve a venir aquí de esa manera? —dijo uno de los vigías a su compañero.

Pronto dos de los guardias que se apostaban en las zonas altas del exterior de la guarida bajaron a inspeccionar a Link. Lo cachearon a conciencia y por supuesto no encontraron nada. Se sorprendieron al comprobar que las ataduras de Link eran muy fuertes y verdaderamente lo convertían en alguien inofensivo.

—¿Me vais a llevar ante vuestro líder o no? —preguntó Link, perdiendo la paciencia con los vigías.

—¿Por qué diablos quieres entregarte? ¿Acaso estás loco o borracho?

—Yo he sido el que ha liberado a la joven líder gerudo… y quiero negociar con vuestro jefe.

Los guardias cruzaron las miradas en confidencia. Era evidente que la desaparición de Riju había traído de cabeza a los Yiga en el tiempo que Link y Riju habían estado desaparecidos. Sin más dilación, los guardias condujeron a Link a empujones, a través de los pasillos de la cueva de Yiga. Por el rabillo del ojo, Link pudo ver que Riju les seguía desde el techo, reptando con habilidad por los tablones de madera que había sobre sus cabezas. Los guardias que encontraron por el camino les observaban con sorpresa, abriéndoles paso y en algunos caso siguiéndoles en una especie de comitiva que se situó detrás de Link y sus dos escoltas.

—Maestro Kogg —dijo uno de los guardias —hemos encontrado y apresado al insensato gusano que ha liberado a esa rata gerudo.

Link puso los ojos en blanco, aquella gente carecía por completo de valores al mentir tan descaradamente sobre las condiciones de su "captura".

—¿En serio? ¡Buen trabajo! —celebró el líder Yiga. Llevaba el rostro tapado con una máscara con el símbolo del ojo invertido, el emblema de los Yiga. —¿Y dónde está si puede saberse esa niña rebelde y caprichosa?

Los guardias se encogieron de hombros. No habían pensado en una respuesta adecuada, o más bien una mentira adecuada a esa pregunta.

—La he soltado —dijo Link, sonriendo con descaro.

—¿Cómo puedes estar ahí tan tranquilo después de cometer esa atrocidad? ¿Acaso no sabes con quién estás hablando?

—Sé bien con quién estoy hablando. Con una panda de borrachos y torpes comedores de plátanos que se creen importantes. Creen que tienen alguna especie de honor o disciplina, pero sólo son unos descerebrados.

El maestro Kogg escrutó a Link con la vista y después soltó una inmensa carcajada, que fue acompañada a coro por el resto de sus secuaces.

—Me gusta tu actitud, muchacho. Serías un buen candidato para unirte a nosotros. Por desgracia, nadie viene a insultarme a mi casa ni me roba a los prisioneros. —dijo Kogg, apretando los puños y recuperando la seriedad —el precio que se paga por algo así… es la muerte.

Los secuaces del maestro comenzaron a aplaudir y a reírse alentados por la idea de una nueva sentencia de muerte.

—Arrojadle a Moldora —ordenó Kogg.

Los guardias desprendieron a Link de la parte superior de su ropa, dejándole a pecho descubierto. Conservó los pantalones y las sandalias del desierto, una pobre protección ante el peligro que se le venía encima. Los guardias abrieron una enorme puerta de piedra que les conducía a un espacio secreto, una especie de círculo de combates rodeado por un enorme graderío excavado en el corazón de la roca. Todos los soldados Yiga ocuparon un lugar en el graderío, incluido el maestro Kogg, que ocupó un lugar de honor, más destacado que los demás. Link miró a un lado y a otro con nerviosismo. No veía a Riju, no sabía si ella encontraría el modo de entregarle la espada, pues no esperaba que el combate transcurriese en un lugar tan amplio. No podría enfrentarse a un monstruo sin armas, necesitaba hacerse con algo que le diese una mínima ventaja.

De un empujón, un guardia introdujo a Link en la arena de combate. Al menos, le habían soltado las manos. Él miró de un lado a otro sin ver nada. "Es una serpiente que se arrastra bajo la arena" pensó Link, recordando las palabras de Riju. Se quitó las sandalias para notar cualquier vibración proveniente del suelo y entonces lo percibió. Una pequeña sacudida que fue creciendo en intensidad. De repente, una duna reptaba en dirección a él, a toda velocidad. Los Yiga gritaban de emoción, desde sus gradas. Link echó a correr, pero la duna era muy rápida y terminó por embestirle, haciéndole caer de boca al suelo.

—¿Qué diablos es esto? —se preguntó Link en voz alta.

La duna lo persiguió un par de veces más, con idéntico resultado.

—¡Agárrate a él! —gritó una voz femenina desde las gradas.

Link consiguió ver a Riju, que se ocultaba bajo una máscara Yiga, en medio del graderío. Él corrió hacia su dirección, y la enorme ola de arena lo persiguió hasta allí. Pero esta vez, en lugar de dejarse atropellar, Link se lanzó de cabeza contra la duna, y al fin dio con algo duro, como un armazón al que se aferró con todas sus fuerzas. La criatura lo arrastró bajo la arena. Él cerró ojos y boca, dejó de respirar para no asfixiarse con los granos de arena. Después de una inmensa sacudida, la criatura emergió de un salto al exterior, arrastrándole con ella. Él se soltó en el momento preciso para ver que el Moldora no era más que una especie de pez gigantesco, recubierto con duras escamas y una dentadura muy afilada. El pez se zambulló de nuevo en la arena y Link aprovechó para silbar a Riju. Ésta le arrojó la espada con todas sus fuerzas y después huyó despavorida, con el miedo de que algún Yiga de los alrededores la descubriese. Link atrapó la espada al vuelo, y se preparó para atacar al Moldora. La única forma de hacerle daño era haciéndole salir… y para eso tendría que volver a sumergirse en la arena. En un alarde de valentía, que dejó mudo al público Yiga, Link se tiró de cabeza al torbellino de arena en el que nadaba el Moldora. Tras unos segundos de silencio en el que la arena quedó en falsa calma, la criatura emergió al exterior, y Link consiguió encaramarse a su enorme lomo, clavando la espada en sus escamas. La criatura se enrabietó y trató de derribar a Link, pero él se hizo duro, y fue escalando poco a poco hasta estar a pocos metros de los ojos del Moldora, el único punto blando del monstruo. Entonces, elevó la espada y la clavó en el ojo del pez de arena, con mucha violencia, hundió el sable hasta la empuñadura y más allá, Link metió el brazo hasta el codo en el ojo del monstruo. El Moldora se retorció con violencia y lo lanzó lejos, Link rodó por la arena y armó su guardia. El monstruo giró en círculos y no volvió a sumergirse en la arena. Manaba sangre a borbotones y pronto todo el círculo de combate se llenó de barro sangriento. Los Yiga miraban el grotesco espectáculo horrorizados, el Moldora emitía un lastimoso gemido de agonía que resultaba atronador y terrible a partes iguales. Al fin la criatura perdió fuerza y quedó tendida panza arriba, convulsionando de la cabeza a la cola. Link se acercó y le otorgó un último golpe de gracia en la frente, acabando con su vida por completo y abriendo una nueva brecha de sangre que lo empapó de arriba abajo.

Link se dirigió entonces a la grada que presidía el maestro Kogg. Bañado en sangre y con el sable en alto tenía un aspecto terrorífico, y el maestro Yiga se puso en pie y dio un paso atrás atemorizado.

—Escúchame bien, Kogg —dijo Link con la voz en alto, para que todos los Yiga lo oyesen —he dado muerte a tu criatura. Y no dudaré en hacer lo mismo contigo y los de tu calaña si no dejáis de amenazar al buen pueblo de Hyrule. En nombre de la princesa Zelda de Hyrule, te condeno al destierro. Abandonarás esta guarida antes de una semana y depondrás las armas… o volveré con un ejército para arrancarte la cabeza.

Kogg echó a correr gradas arriba y todos sus secuaces lo imitaron. En pocos minutos el circo de la arena estaba vacío, y tan sólo quedó Link en el centro, en medio de aquel charco de sangre.

—¡Link! —exclamó la voz de Riju, resonando como un eco en las rocas vacías —¡los has espantado a todos! Panda de cobardes… no esperaba nada de unos idiotas como los Yiga.

—¿Estás bien, Riju? —se preocupó él.

—S…sí… —murmuró ella al llegar a su lado.

—No temas nada por mi aspecto. Sólo es sangre, sirve para asustar un poco. Me la limpiaré y volveré a ser el escolta inofensivo que conoces. —Link sonrió y ella le imitó con timidez.

—¿Crees que todo esto habrá tenido algún efecto en Vah Naboris?

—No lo sé —dudó Link —lo mejor es que vayamos juntos a averiguarlo, ¿te parece?

—No hay tiempo que perder, yo te guiaré.


	22. Chapter 22 - Las colinas de Hyrule

Capítulo XXII – Las colinas de Hyrule

—Se te ve muy bien, chico.

—Urbosa… —murmuró Link, volviéndose hacia el espíritu de la desaparecida elegida del pueblo Gerudo.

Había accedido al interior de la bestia divina Vah Naboris, un coloso mecánico con largas patas y dos jorobas que recortaban su figura contra cielo del desierto. Riju le había guiado hasta la bestia, que había cesado de moverse tras la destrucción del Moldora. Link tuvo que escalar por su estructura hasta llegar al interior, lo que le llevó bastante tiempo.

—Lamento mucho lo que te ocurrió, Urbosa —dijo Link con pesar.

—Ya es tarde para ese tipo de lamentaciones, pero lo agradezco. Mi corazón necesitaba volver a sentirse libre, y ahora lo podrá hacer gracias a ti, Link. Aunque cuando llegue el momento, estaré aquí para ayudarte, usando a Vah Naboris contra Ganon. Seguro que conseguimos acabar con todo esto, además, sólo te falta volver a la normalidad a Vah Medoh, en la región de los Orni.

—No es tan fácil como lo pintas —dijo Link con aire sombrío —temo lo que pueda encontrar en esa montaña, más allá del poblado orni.

—Sí. Revali siempre ha sido un cabeza dura pero al final seguro que lo terminas ablandando, aunque seguro que se te presenta como un espíritu amargado —bromeó Urbosa, como siempre solía hacer.

—No es eso, es… bueno no importa —dijo Link, apretando los puños.

—Antes de marcharme, tengo que pedirte algo que te he pedido en infinidad de ocasiones, Link.

—Que cuide de la princesa —adivinó él, manteniendo el aire taciturno.

—Así es. Ya sabes lo especial que es para mí, mentiría si te dijese que sólo veo en ella a nuestra princesa, o a alguien a quien le debo una lealtad basada en promesas y juramentos. La he querido desde siempre, desde el primer día que la vi, cuando no era más que una niña, corriendo para huir de sus doncellas de alcoba y esconderse en los establos o en el laboratorio de los sheikah. Era encantadora y desquiciante a partes iguales —sonrió Urbosa. —Odiaba la sopa de rábano y siempre fingía comerla, aunque yo podía ver cómo la iba vaciando por debajo de la mesa para dársela a "Manchas", su perro. Se le iluminaban los ojos cuando veía a los sheikah hablar sobre santuarios y energía ancestral, nunca he conocido a nadie tan inteligente como ella. Lo peor era cuando se escapaba y me veía obligada a llevarla arrastras a su habitación, pero luego me pedía que me quedase con ella, mientras se secaba las lágrimas yo le leía un cuento hasta que se quedaba dormida. Creo… que echaba de menos a su madre, aunque nunca me lo dijo.

—Por… ¿por qué me cuentas todo esto? —se extrañó Link.

—No lo sé. Supongo que porque ya no es una niña, pero yo siempre la recordaré como si lo fuera. Cuidarás de ella, ¿verdad?

—Ya sabes que sí.

—Eso significa que tendrás que cuidar de ti primero —dijo Urbosa, guiñándole un ojo —Ella te necesita más que nada en este mundo, seguramente más de lo que ella misma alcanza a comprender. Si te pasase algo, Link… en fin, soy positiva por naturaleza y sé que todo va a salir bien. Te veo ahora y veo a un Link distinto al que conocí. Ahora pareces mucho más fuerte, y espero que también seas más sabio y cuides de ti mismo sin arriesgar más de lo necesario. Te necesito entero para que puedas ayudar a mi princesa.

—Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano, te lo prometo —dijo él con gran solemnidad.

—Bien. —dijo Urbosa entrecerrando los ojos para mirarle. Con aquel gesto ella siempre daba esa impresión de saber algo que nadie más podía ver —Seguro que cuando os reencontréis, todo irá muy bien. Ahora debo marcharme, mi espíritu necesita una tregua antes de la batalla final.

Link asintió en silencio, y vio cómo el espíritu de Urbosa se iba difuminando hasta desaparecer por completo. La sensación cada vez que uno de los elegidos desaparecía era igual, una inmensa pena y ese odioso pellizco en el estómago.

Una importante comitiva gerudo se había desplazado hasta el pozo y la fábrica de hielo. Fue el punto exacto donde Riju fue secuestrada y donde esperaba con paciencia a que su pueblo volviese a buscarla, ya que Link seguía teniendo prohibida la entrada a la Ciudadela. Riju no pudo sino soltar una carcajada cuando él le narró el modo en el que había logrado infiltrarse en el mismo corazón del pueblo Gerudo. A la fábrica de hielo acudió el grupo de élite Gerudo liderado por Adine, la guardaespaldas personal de Riju, y también fueron hasta allí Nesooru y Vilia, para despedirse de Link.

—¡Violet! —gritó Vilia nada más verle. —Tienes un aspecto horrible…

—¡Link! Me alegra mucho ver que te encuentras bien, y con nuestra matriarca a salvo… estoy sin palabras —dijo Nesooru.

—Gracias Nesooru, Vilia. No lo habría conseguido sin vuestra ayuda —reconoció Link.

—Link, te he traído todas tus cosas. Tu ropa hyliana y los objetos que me dejaste —dijo Nesooru.

Link aprovechó para asearse y preparar su mochila de viaje, recuperando su ropa y capa hyliana, aunque guardó la capa del desierto que tan útil le había resultado. Cuando salió al exterior, todas las gerudo estaban en formación para despedirle, encabezadas por Riju.

—El pueblo gerudo nunca te va a olvidar —dijo Riju —ni yo tampoco.

Entonces se sacó un brazalete dorado que llevaba en el brazo, y se lo entregó a Link. Era una joya excepcional, de oro puro con zafiros engarzados.

—No puedo aceptarlo —dijo Link.

—Claro que sí. Cuando vuelvas por aquí debes ponerte este brazalete, llévalo en la muñeca, y así todo el mundo te reconocerá como amigo del pueblo Gerudo, y como amigo mío.

—Gracias, Riju.

—Buen viaje, Link. Espero que vuelvas a visitarnos cuando todo esto haya acabado.

—Lo haré —dijo Link, y guiñó un ojo a Riju cuando nadie más que ella podía verle.

De nuevo Link estaba solo en los caminos y la inmensidad del mundo. La región de Hebra estaba separada de Gerudo por una inmensa hendidura de kilómetros de profundidad, el cañón de Tanagar, la única forma viable de cruzarlo era utilizar el puente de Tabanta, descender y ascender el cañón le llevaría a Link una eternidad. Aquella era una región árida y escarpada, rodeada de colinas. Por eso a esa región de Hyrule se la conocía como "las colinas de Hyrule".

La primera región que tuvo que atravesar Link fue la de Tabanta. Su principal problema fue encontrar agua, pues allí los pantanos se habían convertido en ciénagas ponzoñosas y las nubes sólo descargaban terroríficas tormentas eléctricas que desnudaban la roca sin piedad. Había perdido su montura, aunque pidió a Nesooru que se hiciera cargo de su caballo, no tenía sentido dar la vuelta para volver a buscarlo y eso le forzaba a hacer la ruta a pie.

Durante las frías noches en las colinas de Tabanta, Link pudo reflexionar sobre el cúmulo de acontecimientos que lo habían sacudido los últimos días. El encuentro con Sasaik había sido clave para él, sentía escalofríos al pensar la precisión de las visiones del presente, había encontrado la guarida de los Yiga tal y como se presentaron en su visión, sin el más mínimo margen de error. Eso le llevaba a temer mucho más el futuro, un futuro en el que él estaba fuera de quicio y asesinaba a sangre fría a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Todo lo que ocurriera a partir de ese momento iba a ser peligroso, tendría que tener los ojos más abiertos que nunca para evitar que las más oscuras visiones se tornasen en realidad. "Ojalá puedas volver a verme" pensó Link, dirigiéndose mentalmente a la princesa Zelda, "porque así podrás correr a refugiarte de mí si me convierto en un monstruo".

La posta de Tabanta era el último enclave antes de cruzar el gran puente que le llevaría a la región de Hebra. Link decidió descansar allí, pero conforme se fue acercando al lugar vio que había muchas personas, tantas que se habían levantado campamentos en los alrededores.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Link a un mozo de cuadras.

—¿Acaso vives en la luna? Es el campeonato anual de tiro con arco. La fase de clasificación se celebra siempre aquí, en la posta de Tabanta. Hay mucha expectación este año, han venido el doble de participantes que el año pasado.

—Ah, ya veo.

—¿Tienes pensado participar? Aún no se han cerrado las listas… —dijo el mozo de cuadra, observando el arco que sobresalía a la espalda de Link.

—No lo sé, no dispongo de mucho tiempo.

—Sólo dura un día y la inscripción son treinta rupias. Vamos, anímate. Tal vez este año consiga llegar a la final algún hyliano.

Link dio una vuelta por el campamento. Había gente de todas las regiones, excepto del Dominio Zora. Las colinas de Hyrule eran un lugar demasiado árido para los de su especie y por eso no solían viajar tan lejos. Sí había una infinidad de hombres pájaro de la región orni, aunque también muchos hylianos de todos los rincones del reino. Estuvo dudando si dar o no una oportunidad a aquel campeonato. Él era bastante diestro con el arco, pero le parecía una frivolidad perder el tiempo en algo así. Por otra parte, cada vez que levantaba la vista para ver los picos nevados de la cordillera de Hebra, sentía que le flaqueaban las piernas. "Estás asustado, más que nunca antes" se recriminaba a sí mismo.

—Tienes un arco muy bonito.

Link miró a un lado y a otro, hasta descubrir que la vocecita que se dirigía a él procedía de una pequeña niña pájaro, que apenas levantaba un palmo del suelo.

—Gracias —sonrió él, agachándose para estar a su altura —¿quieres verlo?

—¡Sí!

Él sacó el arco y se lo enseñó a la pequeña orni, que pasó sus deditos cubiertos de plumas por la tensa cuerda.

—¿Vas a participar?

—Podría ser —dijo Link, echando una ojeada a las listas de inscripción.

—Si participas, yo te apoyaré.

—¿Y eso? ¿No prefieres apoyar a un orni? Son grandes arqueros… con mucha puntería.

—Este año le dije a papá que quiero que gane un hyliano. Todos los años gana un orni, Teba ha ganado los últimos tres campeonatos consecutivos. Así que hice una apuesta con papá, si gana un hyliano me dejará aprender a tirar con arco.

—Es una apuesta arriesgada —volvió a sonreír Link, enternecido con la pequeña.

—Si participas tú podrías ganar. Tengo un tesoro ahorrado, ¿sabes? Si no tuvieras dinero para la inscripción, te lo puedo prestar. Mira.

La pequeña sacó un saquito en el que acumulaba un par de rupias, un anzuelo y varias piedras redondas de colores, bonitas a su manera, pero sin ningún valor material.

—No, por favor, guárdalo. No hace falta que pongas tus ahorros… ¿cómo te llamas?

—Kumeli.

—Kumeli. Si tanta ilusión te hace participaré. Pero sólo porque tú me lo has pedido.

—¡Genial! Tengo que ir a contárselo a papá. ¿Nos vemos luego?

—Claro que sí.

La niña se perdió entre la multitud dando saltos de alegría. Link la observó marchar con una sonrisa en los labios. Después agitó la cabeza con resignación. "Es como el Vigilante me mostró, a veces estamos destinados a hacer cosas sin más remedio".

Aquella noche acampó a las afueras, algo alejado del bullicio del resto de participantes. Aunque había banquetes, música y un ambiente festivo por doquier, Link prefirió la tranquilidad exterior. Por supuesto le fue imposible conseguir una cama cómoda en el interior de la posta, las reservas se habían agotado hacía semanas. Sí pudo hacerse con algo de comida caliente, que llevó hasta la hoguera que había encendido en su pequeña zona de acampada, y también se hizo con un poco de cerveza de trigo de Tabanta.

—¡Papá! ¡Es él!

Link oyó la voz de la pequeña Kumeli y dejó el cuenco de guiso a un lado, para recibirla en su campamento. Iba acompañada por un orni alto, con plumas de múltiples colores.

—Disculpe, viajero. Mi hija ha insistido en que viniera a conocer al caballero hyliano, cree que estamos ante el futuro ganador del torneo con arco de Hyrule. —dijo el orni, dirigiéndose a Link con formalidad.

—¡Oh! No hay problema, sentaos en mi fuego, mi señor —dijo Link, respetando el mismo aire formal —cualquiera que sea familiar o amigo de mi señora Kumeli, es bienvenido a mi campamento.

—¡Bien! —celebró la pequeña, que se sentó en un tronco junto Link.

—Gracias —aceptó el orni, sentándose también —me temo que vuestra señora no me habría dejado pegar ojo en toda la noche si no hubiera venido en persona a conoceros.

—Soy Link —sonrió, tendiendo la mano al orni, que la apretó amistosamente.

—Yo soy Nyel.

—No es necesaria tanta formalidad, aunque me resulta divertida —dijo Link, ofreciendo una cerveza a su invitado.

—Kumeli piensa que eres un caballero, de ahí la formalidad, ¿no es así, hija?

—Es que es un caballero, papá. Mira su aspecto, es como los de las canciones. ¿Has visto su arco? Y esa espada curvada de los gerudo. Estoy segura.

—No sabía que fueses tan observadora —rio Link —esa espada es un regalo de mis amigas del desierto.

—No queremos molestar demasiado, sólo he venido porque mi hija se ha empeñado. Le encantan los torneos con arco y las historias de caballeros, supongo que es culpa de su padre —dijo Nyel, pegando un sorbo a su cerveza.

—En realidad no me molestáis nada. He decidido acampar más lejos para poder descansar tranquilo. Llevo un largo viaje sobre los hombros y aún me falta mucho camino por delante. Cerca de la posta hay demasiado ruido para mí, no podría pegar ojo en toda la noche.

—Tienes razón, Kumeli y yo no hemos acampado lejos de aquí.

—Link, ¿te has apuntado al torneo o no? —preguntó la niña con impaciencia.

—Sí, me he apuntado. Un solo día de viaje no me va a restar demasiado tiempo.

—Tal vez te suene impertinente la pregunta, ¿pero a dónde vas con tanta prisa? —preguntó Nyel, sin poder ocultar su curiosidad.

—Y yo no debería dar tantos detalles, pero… Me dirijo al poblado orni. Necesito hablar con vuestro patriarca, soy enviado en una misión especial del consejo sheikah. No puedo decir nada más.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Eres un caballero como los de los cuentos y las canciones! —exclamó Kumeli con entusiasmo.

—Tranquila, hija. Vas a derramar la cerveza de Link con tanta emoción. ¿Por qué no vas a buscar luciérnagas? Si no le llevamos nada de vuelta a casa a tus hermanas se pondrán furiosas. Así puedo quedarme hablando un rato con Link.

—Pero papá… —refunfuñó Kumeli.

—Anda, ve. No te alejes demasiado —Kumeli se alejó del campamento, para perseguir a los insectos que iluminaban la noche como diminutas estrellas, pero sin alejarse de la vista de su padre —Link. Prefería que mi hija no oyese nada de esto. Tal vez ha llegado a los sheikah la historia del hechicero que vive en la montaña de Hebra, y en ese caso me alegro de que hayan enviado ayuda.

—Nyel, no te ofendas. Pero de veras que no puedo compartir los detalles —dijo Link con incomodidad, sintiendo un escalofrío al pensar en el hechicero y la montaña.

—Disculpa, soy demasiado curioso. Supongo que no tengo remedio, viajo por las tierras de Hyrule en busca de historias, es mi trabajo. Sobre todo me gustan las historias que hablan del Cataclismo, he conseguido mucha información al respecto. Pero desde que el mal se apoderó de la montaña, no me he atrevido a viajar. Prefiero quedarme en casa cuidando de mi familia, temo que algo les pase. Algún día, si tienes tiempo, te puedo cantar alguna de mis tonadas.

—Sí, estaría bien —dijo Link con aire distraído. Entonces sacó la piedra sheikah para comprobar su posición respecto a la montaña. No estaban demasiado lejos, apenas unas jornadas de viaje, aunque el ascenso por la nieve no iba a resultar sencillo.

—¿Qué…qué es eso? —preguntó Nyel, con un extraño tono de alarma en la voz.

—¿Esto? No temas, es un artilugio sheikah que me ayuda en mis viajes. —respondió Link, restándole importancia.

—Es la piedra sheikah.

—Sí, eso es. ¿Algún problema? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—No, ningún problema. Es que tengo que irme ya. ¡Kumeli, ven! —dijo el orni, poniéndose en pie y llamando a su hija, que acudió allí en una carrera —gracias por todo… Ya nos vamos.

—¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿Ocurre algo? La piedra es inofensiva, es sólo un puñado de tecnología —insistió Link, tratando de comprender qué habría alterado tanto a su invitado.

—Estoy un poco… mañana todo se arreglará —dijo Nyel, tomando a Kumeli en brazos —Link, estoy totalmente seguro de que vencerás en ese torneo. Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana…

Link observó cómo Nyel se alejaba del campamento dando grandes zancadas. "Sabe lo que es la piedra sheikah" reflexionó. Pero no entendía cómo alguien fuera del pueblo sheikah o que no se tratase de uno de los patriarcas o matriarcas de los grandes pueblos, pudiera tener ese conocimiento. "Si ha investigado tanto sobre el Cataclismo, puede que lo sepa" pensó, respondiendo su propia pregunta.

A la mañana siguiente, todo estaba dispuesto para el campeonato de tiro con arco. Los participantes se habían organizado en diez grupos, el ganador de cada uno de los grupos pasaría a la semifinal, y después, sólo cinco elegidos pasarían a la gran final que se organizaba en la posta orni. Teba, el campeón orni estaba clasificado por defecto y ni siquiera había acudido al evento. Él se enfrentaría en un último cruce con el ganador de la final de la posta orni. Todos hablaban de él con reverencia, no sólo era un buen arquero, sino que su vuelo era excelente y era muy conocido y admirado entre los orni. Link tenía un pálpito, una sensación, la que le hacía creer que había algo que había olvidado y que formaba parte de sus memorias perdidas, y ese algo estaba relacionado con los orni y los torneos de arco, estaba seguro.

Limpió y engrasó su arco, y lo tensó un poco más de lo habitual. Eso haría que le costase mucho más disparar, tendría que hacer más fuerza de la habitual, pero también le garantizaría disparos limpios y certeros. El dueño de la posta inauguró el evento con un corto discurso que aplaudieron sobre todo algunos hylianos trasnochados que aún paladeaban el alcohol de la noche anterior, y el torneo dio comienzo.

En la primera ronda, Link se enfrentó a ocho hylianos y un goron. Pensó que tuvo fortuna al caer en ese grupo, pues el goron falló casi todos los disparos, uno de los participantes se retiró por lesión y el resto no le supusieron un gran problema. Él consiguió acertar todos los disparos, y eso levantó el interés de la gente, que comenzó a seguirle. Kumeli le jaleaba entre el público, y él se acercaba de tanto en tanto para regalarle una flecha o agradecer la bebida que ella le ofrecía.

—Hoy sois mi dama —le dijo Link a Kumeli, con gran pompa —si gano este torneo os lo dedicaré a vos.

—¿De verdad puedo ser tu dama, Link? ¿Lo has oído papá?

Nyel se limitaba a sonreír y mantener el halo misterioso de la noche anterior. Link trató de sacarle conversación en un par de ocasiones, pero el orni parecía estar contrariado por algo, y tan sólo se limitó a decir que hablaría con él de "un asunto" después del torneo.

La segunda ronda, fue más complicada. Ahora había diez arqueros, los diez mejor clasificados. Todos eran orni a excepción de Link y un anciano, que habitaba las colinas de Tabanta desde siempre. La organización del torneo alejó las dianas cuarenta metros más, ahora apenas se distinguía el blanco en la distancia. Link tensó todavía más su arco, e hizo ejercicios de estiramiento con el brazo para evitar lesionarse, pues la fuerza que tenía que ejercer era mucho mayor. Al cambiar la tensión del arco, erró su primer disparo. Aun así, el pequeño público que había decidido apoyarle le dio ánimos. Entonces, cerró los ojos y pensó en su padre. Había recordado las largas tardes que había entrenado con él sin descanso, hasta que caía rendido. "Nunca dejes de pensar en el blanco, Link, que nada te distraiga". Disparar era, la mayor parte de las veces, un ejercicio más de meditación que de puntería, el secreto de un buen arquero residía en la paz interior y la concentración. Eso le llevó a recordar lo mucho que entrenó en el campo de tiro del castillo de Hyrule. Allí el clima y la luz eran perfectos para ejercitarse, y él practicaba de sol a sol. Sobre todo al principio, cuando apenas tenía contacto con la princesa y disponía de todo el tiempo libre para entrenar. Cuando ella entró en su vida abandonó bastante los entrenos, no sólo por falta de tiempo, sino porque cuando ella estaba delante le costaba demasiado mantener la concentración, era todo un ejercicio de disciplina.

Link tomó aire y tensó su arco. No había nada más que él y aquella lejana diana. No falló ni un solo disparo, y hasta el público orni reconoció su buena puntería con aplausos. Después de un largo día, Link se había clasificado para la gran final que se celebraría en el poblado orni.

Al caer la tarde, todos los aficionados habían empezado a deshacer los campamentos y prepararse para poner rumbo al poblado orni. Tan sólo tendrían que cruzar el gran puente de Tabanta y estarían a un tiro de piedra de su destino. Link también había terminado de hacer su equipaje y se acercó hasta Nyel y Kumeli, que terminaban de hacer lo mismo.

—¡Link! —exclamó la pequeña al verle, y saltó para engancharse a su cuello en un abrazo —¡has estado genial, sabía que lo conseguirías!

—Si lo he conseguido ha sido gracias a ti, que has estado todo el tiempo para darme apoyo —sonrió Link, dejando a Kumeli en el suelo, con delicadeza —me pregunto qué podría regalarte…

—¡No me regales nada! —dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño —aún tienes que ganar la gran final. Si me das algo ahora, tal vez atraigas a la mala suerte.

—Está bien, está bien. Esperaremos a la final. Nyel, espero que tú también hayas disfrutado con el torneo —dijo Link, dirigiéndose al orni, que los observaba en silencio.

—He disfrutado mucho, Link. Tal vez ahora podamos hablar. ¿Te importaría que hiciésemos juntos el camino hacia la posta orni?

—¡Sí! ¡Buena idea, papá! —intervino Kumeli ilusionada.

—Por supuesto, iremos los tres —aceptó Link —Ya tengo demasiada curiosidad por saber qué es eso que tienes que contarme.

Los tres pusieron rumbo al poblado orni sin más dilación, adelantándose un poco a la multitud que aún terminaba de celebrar y de deshacer el campamento. De ese modo, pudieron hacer el camino en relativa tranquilidad, como si estuvieran viajando ellos tres solos.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Sakura, muchas gracias por seguir ahí y dejar tus comentarios! He tenido muy poco tiempo para escribir últimamente, de ahí que me saltase una semana de publicación, un desastre, jejeje. Un abrazo fuerte ;)

Goddess Artemiss, me alegro mucho de que estés de vuelta y todo bien! :) Respecto a lo que dices de los fanfic lemon, me parecen muy bien, siempre hay que dar rienda suelta a la creatividad xD Nunca he escrito uno para el universo Zelink, sí otros en otros contextos distintos. Creo que son difíciles de escribir porque lo normal es tender a la exageración y a veces se estropea un poco la idea, pero hay que intentarlo, sin duda. Si escribes uno seguro que lo leeré! Un abrazo

Otro comentario, el nombre "Kumeli" lo he sacado del videojuego directamente, supongo que es un homenaje a su manera al príncipe Komali de Wind Waker. He tenido que pasar cien veces el corrector para no escribirlo mal, porque se me iba la pinza y escribía "Komali" todas las veces, espero que no se me haya escapado ninguna xD


	23. Chapter 23 - La leyenda del despertar

Capítulo XXIII – La leyenda del despertar

Después de atravesar el sinuoso puente de Tabanta, el paisaje árido y escarpado de las colinas de Hyrule cambió radicalmente. La región de Hebra era más húmeda. La montaña atraía a la lluvia, e innumerables filas de pinos altos y coníferas proliferaban en la región. Era un paisaje precioso, lleno de olores a bosque y madera. Las sendas eran suaves, el musgo y los riachuelos ablandaban los senderos. Link pensó que el aire, aunque frío, era más puro allí, y se llenó los pulmones innumerables veces con aquella pureza, disfrutando de los olores y colores del bosque.

—Parece que te gusta nuestra región —observó Nyel, que caminaba a su lado.

—Más de lo que podía llegar a pensar —reconoció Link.

—¿De dónde eres exactamente, Link? —interrogó Nyel.

—Exactamente, pues… soy un poco de todos sitios. Viajo demasiado como para sentirme de un solo lugar —dijo él, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, es cierto, sé lo que dices porque también viajo mucho. Pero a pesar de eso, mis raíces están en el poblado orni. Tú también tienes unas raíces, ¿no?

Link se mantuvo en silencio, sin responder a la pregunta. Claro que tenía unas raíces, las había visto en el cuenco del pasado que le preparó Sasaik. Él nació en la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule, y si tenía que decir que era de algún sitio, aquel era su lugar. Pero la ciudadela era un lugar arrasado por la sombra del Cataclismo, no tenía ningún sentido decir a un extraño que él nació en un lugar tan asolado como ese, en esos instantes, él era alguien desterrado de lo que fue su mundo.

—Soy de la aldea de Hatelia —concluyó Link, sintiéndose incómodo con su propia respuesta.

—¿Eso está muy lejos, papi? ¡Yo quiero que me lleves a ver la casa de Link! —intervino Kumeli.

—¿Por qué no te vas a jugar por ahí? El camino está lleno de flores y de bichos que puedes recoger para llevarle a tus hermanas —propuso Nyel —los mayores estamos hablando ahora.

—¡Jo! —pataleó ella, antes de echar a correr delante de Link y Nyel con su red para capturar insectos.

—No tienes aspecto de aldeano —dijo Nyel, una vez se quedaron solos —de hecho coincido bastante con mi hija, tienes aspecto de caballero.

—Es que también he vivido con los sheikah, ellos me han dado entrenamiento, por eso puedo parecer un caballero —se excusó Link.

—Comprendo. ¿Y tu edad? Eres joven para haber estado en tantos sitios.

—Oye, esto parece una especie de interrogatorio —dijo Link con incomodidad —si no confías en mí, puedes decírmelo a la cara. ¿Sabes? Casi nadie confía en mí. De hecho, tu hija es de las pocas personas con las que he tropezado que han confiado en mí o han pensado que soy buena persona desde el primer instante sin juzgarme. La desconfianza es algo agotador. Así que si no confías en mí, te digo que lo entiendo, pero no voy a esforzarme en hacerte ver otra cosa.

—Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir así, Link. De veras. Supongo que he llevado la conversación con torpeza —se disculpó Nyel —A veces se me olvida que no estoy haciendo investigaciones, sino charlando con gente, sin más. ¿Podemos empezar de nuevo?

—Sí... Yo también me disculpo, seguramente he sido demasiado brusco.

—No, para nada. Es un fallo mío —reiteró Nyel —Verás Link, llevo toda mi vida dedicada a estudiar el Cataclismo y las leyendas a su alrededor. Por eso cuando ayer vi esa piedra sheikah que tienes… Fue algo revelador. Me hago muchas preguntas sobre ti, no puedo evitarlo. Mi maestro perteneció al pueblo sheikah, y me habló de ese objeto en más de una ocasión. También tenía cosas anotadas en sus diarios, que yo heredé por su propio deseo.

—¿Por eso has estado tan raro conmigo? ¿Por la piedra? —se sorprendió Link —Pensé que tenías algo que decirme.

—Sí, lo que quería decirte es que conocía la existencia de la piedra y quería hablarte de mi maestro y del Cataclismo. Lo siento si parecía alterado, ver ese objeto en persona es muy especial para mí. Supongo que… si los sheikah te lo han confiado es porque pueden hacerlo.

—Sí, bueno. Me dejaron la piedra sobre todo para usarla de guía en los caminos —fingió Link, tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía. No le gustaba que la piedra llamase la atención, ya se la quitaron en una ocasión y no estaba dispuesto a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.

—Entiendo. ¿Me dejas entonces que te cuente lo que sé de mi maestro?

—Sí, puedes contar lo que quieras.

—Entonces hagamos un descanso. Siempre cuento mejor mis historias a la luz de un buen fuego.

Aunque ya estaban cerca de la posta orni, a Link le pareció una buena idea acampar y descansar un rato. Pronto, todos los aficionados del concurso con arco los sobrepasarían e invadirían la posta con más ruido y más ambiente festivo, y él prefería dormir alejado de todo eso. Encontraron una elevación que estaba resguardada del viento, a la espalda de un pinar, y allí montaron su campamento. Al anochecer, casi todos los seguidores del concurso ya habían pasado por delante de ellos, y se habían vuelto a quedar solos. Kumeli devoró la cena con apetito, y no tardó en caer dormida, había sido un día largo y frenético para alguien de tan corta edad.

—Mi maestro, el maestro Alesius, estaba enamorado de la princesa de Hyrule —dijo de repente Nyel.

Tanto Link como Nyel tenían los ojos en las pocas llamas que quedaban a la hoguera. El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas, había un silencio sólo roto por la suave respiración de Kumeli y el crepitar de las últimas brasas del fuego. En ese instante el orni decidió que era un buen momento para comentar su narración, y Link se limitó a escucharle, sin más.

—En casi todas sus canciones y poemas hace mención a ella, a su belleza y a sus muchas dotes. Hace más de cien años de todo esto, antes de que Ganon el Cataclismo llegase a despertar, cuando mi maestro no era más que un joven. —prosiguió Nyel —En una época mucho anterior, hace más de diez mil años, la criatura Ganon despertó, según narran las historias y los escritos que el rey de Rhoam de Hyrule mandó desenterrar. Según las escrituras, la por entonces princesa y un héroe elegido por la Espada sagrada, consiguieron confinar a Ganon en el más allá, ayudados por un ejército de guardianes y las Bestias Divinas, aquel Hyrule era mucho más avanzado tecnológicamente que el que nosotros conocemos. Supongo que eso lo sabrás…

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Link, sin despegar los ojos de las brasas ardientes.

—Bien. Nuestra princesa, hace cien años comenzó a prepararse para enfrentarse a lo mismo, pues todas las señales apuntaban a que el Cataclismo estaba destinado a repetirse. El plan era sencillo, repetir la misma estrategia. El problema, según me narraba mi maestro, era que la princesa Zelda, no hallaba un modo de despertar el Poder Sagrado que sus antepasadas sí poseían, no conseguía parecerse a su antecesora, la que consiguió derrotar a Ganon. Durante mucho tiempo, el maestro Alesius trató de acercarse a la princesa para ofrecerle consuelo y ayuda… pero se vio rechazado. Al parecer ella sólo tenía ojos para otro, un joven hyliano que era su escolta personal. El maestro estaba consumido por los celos, no podía soportar que la princesa hubiera entregado su corazón a alguien que parecía no merecerlo, un joven guardaespaldas que ni siquiera pertenecía a la nobleza. Así fue como decidió abandonar el castillo y alejarse de la princesa, ya que no podía seguir lidiando con aquel desengaño amoroso.

—Es posible que todo fueran imaginaciones de tu maestro —dijo Link. Se esforzaba en parecer neutral ante aquella revelación, pero su corazón latía con fuerza en el pecho —Es fácil malinterpretar esas cosas cuando se está enamorado de alguien que no te corresponde.

—Lo que dices es muy triste. Y puede que tengas razón, pero ocurrió algo que le sirvió para corroborar que todo lo que había percibido, era verdad. Un día, el Cataclismo despertó. Fue una enorme tragedia, pues el enemigo había urdido un plan a lo largo de milenios para no caer derrotado como la vez anterior. Ganon tomó posesión de los guardianes y las Bestias Divinas, y las volvió contra el pueblo de Hyrule, se apoderó de los ejércitos que antaño fueron usados para destruirle. Esto causó una gran conmoción. Hubo muchos muertos, las Bestias se volvieron letales y se perdió por siempre a los elegidos para dominarlas. Por fortuna la princesa Zelda consiguió ponerse a salvo bajo la protección de su joven caballero. Ambos huyeron de innumerables enemigos, y lograron alcanzar la aldea Kakariko, lugar al que acudieron para buscar consejo del pueblo sheikah. Allí tropezaron de nuevo con el maestro Alesius, que tras fracasar en su intento de detenerles de lo que juzgó como un plan suicida, decidió seguirles en secreto. Tras caer en una trampa del enemigo, el caballero tuvo que hacer frente a un ejército de guardianes. Tenía una profunda herida en el hombro y apenas le quedaban fuerzas, pero luchó hasta su último aliento para poner a salvo a la princesa de Hyrule. Ella sufría sin medida ante el arrojo del joven escolta, que parecía decidido a dar su vida para salvarla. En un último instante, justo cuando parecía todo perdido, justo cuando el joven iba a caer derrotado, algo inesperado sucedió. La princesa no pudo aguantar más, y se interpuso ante el joven y el disparo letal de uno de sus enemigos para evitar que lo alcanzasen, y fue ese sacrificio nacido del más puro deseo de entregar su propia vida por salvarle, lo que hizo despertar el poder oculto en su interior. Pudo de este modo neutralizar a los enemigos restantes, pero fue demasiado tarde para el joven escolta, que no logró sobrevivir a las graves heridas que había sufrido. Por suerte, no todo estaba perdido. Según narra el maestro Alesius en una de sus cartas, la princesa se puso en contacto con los sheikah, y les ordenó que llevaran al joven escolta al Santuario de la Vida, donde repondría sus heridas con el paso de los años, para que llegado el momento, pudiera renacer y volver a encontrarse con ella. Es así que nuestra princesa terminó sola, enfrentando al enemigo cara a cara durante más de cien años, a la espera de que su joven caballero regrese para ayudarla.

Tanto Link como Nyel permanecieron un largo rato en silencio. Link cerró los ojos, esperaba que una visión se sobreviniese para hacerle recordar esa pieza tan importante del puzle que el orni acababa de narrarle. Nada sucedió. Después de todo no podía controlar cuándo ver algo y cuándo no.

—¿Crees esa historia? —preguntó Link.

—La creo. Necesito creerla. Sin el caballero elegido por la Espada, la princesa de Hyrule no podrá hacer frente al Cataclismo. Su poder se consumirá y todos pereceremos —dijo Nyel, con aire sombrío.

Link se puso en pie y caminó hacia el borde de la colina. Un viento helado que procedía de la montaña de Hebra le encendió las mejillas de frío.

—¿Estás bien, Link?

—Si sabías quién soy, ¿por qué no me lo has dicho desde un principio?

—Tienes la piedra, aunque no la Espada, así que descarté que fueses tú el caballero de hace cien años. Pero cuando vi cómo tirabas con el arco… volví a dudar.

—Aún no soy él —dijo Link, con seriedad. —Desperté en el Santuario de la Vida, pero he perdido todos los recuerdos sobre mi pasado. Muchos de ellos los he ido recobrando, pero otros… He olvidado algo tan importante como el motivo por el que la princesa despertó su poder. Así que soy él, y al mismo tiempo no lo soy.

—Yo estoy cada vez más convencido de que sí lo eres —dijo Nyel —y llevo toda mi vida esperando para encontrarme contigo y contarte lo que acabo de contarte. Espero que haya servido de algo.

—Gracias por contármelo. Ahora si no te importa, necesito estar solo.

—De acuerdo. Yo voy a tratar de dormir algo —se despidió Nyel.

Link se sentó en una roca, con la vista perdida en las montañas nevadas de Hebra. Se desabrochó la camisa y posó la mano sobre los restos de la cicatriz de su hombro. Aquella era la marca de su fracaso. Hacía cien años no pudo terminar lo que había empezado, a pesar de haberse preparado a conciencia para ello y a pesar de tener una poderosa Espada que en esos instantes no tenía. Se sintió desolado y el miedo se hizo más fuerte en su interior. Al parecer los sentimientos que tenía hacia la princesa sí eran correspondidos, de la forma más rotunda que podía imaginar. Pero en lugar de sentirse feliz o reconfortado por ello, se sintió indigno, como si no mereciese algo así. Él se sacrificó por ella y ella se sacrificó por él, y a pesar de eso, el mal había seguido su curso. ¿Qué tendrían que hacer esta vez para conseguir vencer? Link se quedó dormido con el empeño de recordar el instante en que la princesa Zelda despertaba su poder, pero nada ocurrió. Sólo tuvo sueños vacíos e inquietos, en los que sentía el frío de las cumbres de Hebra helándole los huesos y el corazón.

Al amanecer pusieron rumbo a la posta orni. El lugar estaba a rebosar de vida, había olor a deliciosa carne a la brasa y cerveza de trigo de Tabanta. Había muchos músicos y una enorme afluencia de público orni venidos directamente de su poblado. El poblado orni se erigía sobre una increíble columna de piedra. Los orni habían construido sus casas de madera en plataformas flotantes que se enroscaban alrededor de la roca. De esa forma podían volar de un lugar a otro de la región y regresar a casa sin pisar el suelo. El lugar era exactamente igual a lo que Link había visto en sus visiones de futuro.

Hubo una ceremonia de apertura para el concurso de arco, y todos los candidatos fueron presentados. Los asistentes miraban a Link con asombro, hacía años que un hyliano no se clasificaba para la final. En la tribuna en la que se situaban los jueces, había un orni alto y orgulloso, de plumaje blanco como la nieve. "Ya lo había visto antes" pensó Link con un escalofrío. Si el destino seguía su curso, él iba a encargarse de arrebatarle la vida sin piedad y sin hacer preguntas. Apartó la idea de su cabeza y volvió a centrarse en el torneo.

La primera fase transcurrió con normalidad. Link acertó todos sus disparos y cada vez ganaba más seguidores entre el público. Casi la totalidad de hylianos estaban con él y una parte de los orni habían empezado a animarle. Disparaba con la frialdad de alguien que necesitaba vaciar su cabeza para mantener los pensamientos negativos a raya. Al final del día, sólo tenía que enfrentarse a un contrincante. Un orni de avanzada edad que empezaba a resentirse del brazo. Link sabía que no tardaría demasiado en fallar, y que él se clasificaría para la gran final contra Teba. Después de una larga ronda de disparos cayó la noche. Tuvieron que alumbrar el campo de tiro con antorchas, y la competición se volvió mucho más interesante. El silencio en el público era rotundo. Todos tenían los ojos fijos en los dos contrincantes, que tensaban sus arcos una y otra vez para disparar sin errar. Pero la juventud de Link terminó siendo una ventaja, su brazo fue más resistente que el del anciano, que terminó por flaquear y mandar su última flecha al vacío, sin tocar diana. El público enloqueció ante la victoria de Link, y muchos acudieron para llevarlo a hombros ante el jurado.

—Enhorabuena, hyliano. Tienes el brazo más firme que haya visto en los últimos veinte años —dijo el juez principal, un enorme orni con un aire similar a las aves nocturnas. Link observó que los orni, a su manera, tenían semejanzas con distintos tipos de aves.

—Enhorabuena —dijo Teba, el orni de plumaje blanco, tendiéndole la mano para felicitarle. —Con esa puntería, creo que me lo vas a poner muy complicado.

—Link, es tradición que los dos contrincantes que han de enfrentarse a la final de tiro con arco, participen en una gran cena con los miembros del jurado. ¿Te unirás a nosotros esta noche? —preguntó el juez principal.

—Lo haré encantado.

Link se excusó con Nyel y Kumeli, pues sólo los finalistas estaban invitados a la cena con los jueces. Después se unió a la gran comilona. Había mesas y celebración por todos sitios, pero la mesa de Link ocupaba una posición principal. El dueño de la posta orni había mandado que asaran un jabalí entero. Había comida abundante, sobre todo carnes de caza asadas, eran los platos más típicos de las regiones frías como la de Hebra. A pesar de su adoración por la comida, Link estaba desganado. Algo se movía en su interior, una sensación incómoda que le impedía relajarse y disfrutar como en otras ocasiones.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que es usted juez en estos concursos? —preguntó Link al juez principal, por sacar algún tema de conversación y no parecer descortés y apagado.

—Desde que es patriarca del poblado orni —intervino Teba, soltando una carcajada.

—No sabía que usted era el patriarca, lo lamento —se disculpó Link, que enrojeció avergonzado.

—No te preocupes muchacho, creo que no nos habíamos presentado. La euforia del tiro con arco nos tenía consumidos y hemos perdido los modales. Mi nombre es Tyto, y sí, soy el patriarca, aunque como ves no me gusta ir hablando por ahí de mis títulos.

—Es una agradable coincidencia —dijo Link —porque precisamente venía a esta región para poder hablar con usted.

—¿En serio? ¿Y qué trae a un hyliano como tú a hablar con un viejo pájaro como yo? —bromeó Tyto, echándose un gran trago de cerveza en la garganta.

—La carta del rey Dorphan, del Dominio Zora. —dijo Link con seriedad.

Tyto miró a Link y luego lanzó una mirada a Teba, que asintió en silencio. El patriarca se puso en pie y ordenó a uno de sus escoltas que no abandonaran la mesa aunque él lo hiciese.

—Link, Teba. Acompañadme. Este asunto sí requiere ser hablado con urgencia.

Los tres se alejaron de la mesa y del bullicio. Tyto buscó un lugar tranquilo y apartado para conversar, lejos del ambiente festivo y desenfadado de la posta. Encontraron un rincón a solas junto al cobertizo que hacía las veces de almacén de leña, en la parte posterior del lugar donde se celebraba el banquete.

—La carta de Dorphan llegó hace semanas, Link. Esperábamos tu llegada con impaciencia —dijo Tyto.

—Lamento no haber venido antes. Debo decir que ya he conseguido restaurar a las Bestias Divinas Vah Naboris en el desierto de Gerudo, y Vah Rudania en la Montaña de la Muerte.

—Suena asombroso. No sé si has visto ya la sombra de Vah Medoh. Es la Bestia Divina del pueblo orni —aclaró Tyto.

—Aún no he visto nada…

—Vah Medoh lleva mucho tiempo fuera de control —intervino Teba —Los mejores guerreros orni han tratado de posarse sobre sus alas, pero son arrojados al vacío una y otra vez. A veces vuela tan cerca del poblado que es un peligro para las casas y familias. Otras veces desaparece en la cumbre de la cima de Hebra y no volvemos a verlo en semanas.

—Hace tiempo me puse en contacto con el consejo sheikah —prosiguió Tyto —para informar del comportamiento de Vah Medoh… y de un problema aún mayor.

—¿Un problema… mayor? —titubeó Link.

—Hay un terrible hechicero habitando nuestras tierras, Link. —dijo Tyto, bajando la voz —Comenzó a rondar la región hará un año. Algunos lo reconocen como un anciano, otros dicen que es un espectro, con un rostro tan oscuro como la misma noche. Por precaución decidí cerrar la entrada al poblado orni al caer la medianoche, y también he apostado guardias en todas las entradas y salidas. Pero a pesar de todas esas medidas, algunos habitantes de la región comenzaron a desaparecer.

—¿Desaparecían sin más? —preguntó Link.

—Así es. —dijo Tyto, meneando la cabeza con pesar —el hechicero decidió establecerse en la montaña, en la cumbre del monte Hebra, el más alto y escarpado de la región. Es muy complicado acceder al lugar, incluso para los orni.

Link echó un vistazo a la montaña, que volvía a parecerle el lugar más sombrío sobre la tierra.

—Algunos dicen que el hechicero es un nigromante —dijo Teba —que trae a la vida a muertos y espíritus del mal.

—Servidores del Cataclismo —sentenció Tyto. La piel de Link se erizó ante esa última afirmación.

—Si nadie se acerca a la montaña, no tiene por qué pasar nada malo. Usted ya ha puesto guardias para que nadie pueda entrar y salir —razonó Link.

—El hechicero tiene un último as en la manga. La luna de sangre —dijo Tyto, y justo en ese instante una ráfaga de viento helado se levantó entre ellos. —De vez en cuando, la luna se tiñe con el rojo carmesí de la sangre. Es entonces cuando el poder maligno que reside en la montaña se amplifica.

—Nada puede hacerse. He visto a gente enloquecer bajo el efecto de la luna de sangre —dijo Teba.

—Lo único que podemos hacer es escondernos, pero es una triste solución. Por eso pedí ayuda a los sheikah. Y como si fuese un milagro, llegó la carta de Dorphan —concluyó Tyto.

—¿Crees que podrás ayudarnos, Link? —preguntó Teba —yo estoy dispuesto a colaborar contigo en lo que sea preciso.

—No sé si podré derrotar a este enemigo —dijo Link —es distinto a todo lo que me he enfrentado hasta ahora. Pero a pesar de mis temores, sé que si no lo hago, nuestro mundo tal y como lo conocemos peligra. La vida de los orni peligra. El destino de la persona más importante para mí peligra. Podéis contar conmigo.


	24. Chapter 24 - La luna de sangre

Capítulo XXIV – La luna de sangre

Aquella fue una noche anormalmente cálida. Una especie de capa de aire caliente se levantaba desde el suelo y volvía el ambiente pesado, incluso denso. Muchos de los que estuvieron en el banquete previo a la gran final de tiro con arco prolongaron la fiesta hasta bien entrada la madrugada. Embriagados por el alcohol, terminaron cantando y vociferando como si no hubiera nadie en el campamento con el deseo de dormir. Link era uno de esos muchos insomnes. La poca cena que tomó no le sentó bien y sentía un nudo aprisionando su estómago. Tenía calor, el campamento le parecía incómodo, había demasiado ruido… Estaba nervioso por los acontecimientos que se iban acercando, de manera implacable. Cuanto más se esforzaba en pegar ojo, más le costaba hacerlo, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el alba ya despuntaba sobre el horizonte.

—No tienes muy buen aspecto, Link —observó Nyel, que se acercó al campamento de Link para ofrecerle un poco de té y un trozo de empanada.

—No he dormido bien —reconoció él, frotándose los ojos. —Gracias por traerme el desayuno, pero no voy a tomar nada.

—Si no comes y no duermes, ¿cómo piensas ganarle a Teba en el concurso? Anda, toma un poco de empanada, te gustará.

Link aceptó la comida por cortesía e incluso hizo un esfuerzo por tomar algo. Después se preparó para la final de tiro de arco frente a Teba. El público ya se había concentrado para el evento y al mediodía no cabía ni un alfiler en las zonas habilitadas para los asistentes al concurso. Link calentó el brazo mientras un orni, el mismo de las veces anteriores, le presentaba a él y también a Teba y anunciaba el inicio del torneo.

La primera prueba era sencilla, una diana a cincuenta metros. Link falló los dos primeros disparos, para gran sorpresa de los asistentes.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó Teba por lo bajini.

—Sí, estoy bien. Sólo un poco distraído, es todo.

Teba acertó todos sus disparos y se adjudicó los puntos de esas pruebas. Las siguientes fases se fueron complicando. El calor apretaba en aquel soleado día y Link sudaba como si estuviera en medio del desierto de Gerudo y no en una zona fría y elevada como la región de Hebra. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de su malestar general, Link fue recuperando su habitual puntería en las siguientes fases, y llegó a estar a un solo punto de diferencia con Teba. Al caer la tarde, se hizo un parón para descansar.

—Link, Teba, habéis estado fabulosos —les felicitó Tyto. —Os informo de que las pruebas finales se harán a la luz de las antorchas, añaden algo más de emoción al campeonato y seguro que nos quedaremos sin luz, cada vez anochece más rápido.

Link acudió a su campamento para refrescarse y cambiarse la casaca, que estaba empapada en sudor. No sabía bien qué le pasaba, pero se sentía muy mal, como si estuviese enfermo. Se arrepentía de haberse apuntado al concurso de tiro con arco. Ese evento fortuito le había llevado a conocer a Teba, y eso le acercaba peligrosamente al cumplimiento de las profecías del futuro que lo tenían atormentado, o al menos eso creía él. "Sólo tienes que concentrarte, y rogarle a la Diosa que todo salga bien" pensó Link, dándose ánimos.

Cuando el sol se puso, una hilera de antorchas alumbraba el campo de tiro. Era mucho más complicado apreciar la calidad de los disparos, y esa luz escasa y titilante era una dificultad añadida para los dos finalistas, pero de alguna manera, aquel desafío entre el fuego de las antorchas le daba un tinte épico a la final del campeonato.

El torneo se reanudó y Teba fue el primero en disparar. Erró su disparo por un centímetro, aunque la puntuación fue excelente. Link tensó su arco en medio del fervoroso silencio del público. Veía el centro de la diana danzar con la luz de las antorchas. Sólo estaban él, el blanco y su brazo apuntando con firmeza. Estaba a punto de liberar su disparo cuando algo lo distrajo. Un halo de luz rojiza asomó por el horizonte. En lugar de disparar bajó el arco y el público comenzó a murmurar con inquietud.

—Link… ¿qué pasa? —preguntó Teba, acercándose a él. Link seguía con la mirada fija en algo que nadie más había advertido hasta el momento.

—Mira allí —señaló Link.

La luna llena comenzaba a elevarse sobre el horizonte. Pero no era una luna común, poseía un halo extenso de color carmesí, el mismo color que delineaba su silueta en el cielo de la noche.

—¡La luna de sangre! —exclamó Teba.

Los asistentes al torneo giraron el cuello hacia el cielo, para comprobar con horror que una de las cosas que más les atormentaba había vuelto a producirse, sin avisar.

—¡Todo el mundo a cubierto! ¡Vamos! —gritó el heraldo del torneo.

—¡Huid a vuestras casas! —gritaba otro más allá.

Los llantos de los niños se mezclaron con el caos que no tardó en producirse. Link se vio envuelto en una nube de pánico, y en lugar de actuar no pudo hacer otra cosa que quedarse paralizado. Algunos se metieron en las tiendas, otros corrieron en dirección al poblado orni, como si el mismo infierno se hubiera abierto ante ellos con la intención de devorarles.

—¡Link, no te quedes ahí! —gritó Teba —¡ve a resguardarte!

Al fin, Link despertó de su ensoñación y fue corriendo hasta su campamento. Soltó el arco y agarró la espada gerudo para ceñírsela al cinto. El cielo entero parecía teñido de sangre, la imagen era sobrecogedora. "¿Y ahora qué?" pensó, apretando los ojos. Aquella luz no le hacía sentir diferente, no más allá del estado ansioso y enfermizo que había experimentado durante todo el día. El hecho de conservar consciencia de sí mismo le inyectó valor y abrió los ojos para enfrentarse a lo que fuese que traía consigo la luna de sangre. No quedaba nadie a su alrededor, todos los que hacía unos minutos se habían agolpado en la explanada frente a la posta, habían huido para resguardarse. Link inspeccionó la zona con la mano en la empuñadura de la espada. Todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que oyó un chillido en la oscuridad. Corrió veloz hasta el lugar de donde provenía el alarido, y encontró a un hyliano acorralado por un enorme moblin, que blandía un martillo de hueso.

—¡Eh, tú! —gritó Link, para atraer la atención del monstruo.

Éste se giró hacia él, y cuál fue la sorpresa de Link al comprobar que el moblin en realidad, era el esqueleto de un moblin. Tenía las cuencas de los ojos vacías, iluminadas por un halo demoníaco. No había rastros de carne, sí jirones de piel colgando de sus antebrazos y rodillas. El resto no era más que una montaña de huesos andante. Link dio un paso atrás, espantado ante la visión fantasmagórica que tenía frente a él. El hyliano amenazado aprovechó el movimiento de distracción para echar a correr y ponerse a salvo. "…trae a la vida a los muertos…" pensó Link, rememorando las palabras de Teba sobre el hechicero. El moblin levantó el martillo y asestó un golpe que Link consiguió evitar con torpeza. Estaba tan aturdido que tropezó y cayó de espaldas. El monstruo volvió a repetir su acción, pero esta vez Link lanzó un tajo con su espada de media luna y quebró el enorme fémur del moblin, desequilibrándolo. Link se puso en pie y comprobó cómo el moblin trataba de ponerse en pie de nuevo. Después de varios tajos, había una montaña de huesos en movimiento ante los pies de Link. "¿Cómo se destruye algo que ya está muerto?" pensó. Entonces recordó la luz en las cuencas vacías del moblin, y decidió asestar un último tajo en la cabeza del monstruo, que dejó de moverse.

Link pasó la noche persiguiendo esqueletos fantasmagóricos que habían surgido a un lado y a otro. No eran difíciles de derrotar, pero terminó agotado, y por momentos se sintió como un autómata que repite sus movimientos una y otra vez sin llegar a razonar si sus acciones tienen sentido.

El alba trajo consigo una niebla gélida que bajó de la ladera de las montañas nevadas para cubrir el paisaje con su blanco velo. El campamento empezó a cobrar vida, los pocos que habían resistido allí, salieron de sus escondrijos entre frases de asombro y consuelo mutuo. Link estaba sentado sobre un barril de madera, con la espada aún en las manos y la mirada perdida en el infinito. Comenzó a nevar, unos cuantos copos le cayeron en las mejillas y la fría sensación le hizo volver en sí.

—¡Mirad! ¡El hyliano que competía contra Teba me salvó la vida! —gritó un hombre a sus espaldas.

—¿De veras? —preguntó otro.

—Lo juro por la Diosa. Acudió con la espada en la mano, y como un demonio destrozó a los muertos de la luna de sangre hasta que no quedó ni uno en pie.

Link se volvió hacia los hombres para recibir sus agradecimientos. "Como un demonio", así lo habían descrito. Tal vez la luna de sangre sí había tenido efecto en él después de todo.

—¡Link! Me alegra ver que te encuentras bien —dijo Teba, que apareció acompañado por Tyto. —Me quedé preocupado al ver que no corrías a esconderte.

—Pensé que tal vez el hechicero se presentaría aquí —admitió Link.

—No suele actuar así —intervino Tyto —ese cobarde se queda en la montaña y utiliza su ejército de títeres para asustarnos a todos.

—En cualquier caso, nunca había visto nada igual. Lo que viví anoche helaba la sangre —dijo Link.

—Lo sé. —asintió Tyto —la luna de sangre suele…

—¡Link! ¡Link!

Nyel interrumpió la conversación, apareció corriendo y acelerado. Tenía las plumas hinchadas y alborotadas, como si hubiera estado rodando por el suelo y cada una hubiera terminado en una posición distinta.

—Nyel, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Link con preocupación.

—No, no lo estoy. Necesito tu ayuda.

—Tranquilo, toma un poco de aire —le dijo Link, al ver que Nyel venía tan agitado que apenas podía hablar.

—Es Kumeli. Se la ha llevado, Link.

—¿Cómo dices? No es posible…

—Sí —dijo Nyel, sin poder evitar romper a llorar —se me escapó de la mano, un segundo. Huíamos hacia el poblado orni. Y cuando me giré para recuperarla, algo la arrastró hacia la montaña.

Link apretó los puños y echó a correr en dirección a la montaña de Hebra, dejando a sus acompañantes con la palabra en la boca.

—¡Espera, Link! ¡No te vayas así! —le gritó Teba. Echó a volar y se postró delante de Link, frenándole el paso.

—Déjame pasar, Teba. No tengo tiempo para esto.

—Entiendo tu rabia, pero no puedes ir a enfrentarte a él como un loco —insistió Teba frenando a Link por los hombros.

—No puedo aguantar ni un segundo más sin resolver esta situación. Se ha llevado a Kumeli, ¿no lo entiendes? Ya no me importa lo que pueda encontrar ahí arriba —dijo Link, manteniéndose tenso.

—Está bien. Entonces déjame acompañarte.

—No es una buena idea.

—Yo tengo un deber con el pueblo orni —dijo Teba con seriedad —Soy su guerrero, he de luchar por ellos. Hasta ahora nos hemos escondido y apenas hemos averiguado nada. Pero ya es el momento de actuar. Tengo un hijo pequeño, de la misma edad que Kumeli. No me imagino qué sería de mí si algo malo le pasase a mi hijo, y del mismo modo siento que tengo una obligación con esa pequeña. Déjame ayudarte, por favor.

En lugar de salir corriendo como un loco en dirección a la montaña de Hebra, Link cedió y se dejó ayudar por Teba. Su arrebato inicial, fruto de la ira, no iba a traerle nada bueno. Se dio cuenta de que necesitaba ropa de abrigo, botas para la nieve, armas y provisiones. Teba le ayudó a conseguir todas esas cosas en el poblado orni. Se puso una casaca forrada de plumas orni, muy cálida, y unas botas con crampones para caminar por la nieve y el hielo. Afiló la espada y resguardó su puñal en el interior de la bota, como solía hacer. Tyto les llenó las cantimploras con un fuerte licor. Tenía bastante alcohol y era muy bueno para entrar en calor en las noches frías de la montaña. Teba llevó consigo un magnífico arco, "el arco de águila". Era de gran tamaño pero muy ligero, una auténtica obra de arte.

—¿Ya has terminado? —preguntó Teba, al ver salir a Link de su casa, terminando de ajustarse el cinto a la casaca.

—Sí, siento haber tardado.

—Link, Teba —dijo Tyto, que les esperaba a las afueras —Os deseo la mejor de las suertes. Nuestro futuro está en vuestras manos, y no hay unas manos mejores.

—Gracias por todo, Tyto —dijo Link —¿Dónde está Nyel?

—Está con su esposa y el resto de sus hijas. —intervino Teba —Anda muy abatido, se culpa por todo lo que ha pasado y es mejor que no esté solo en ese estado. He pedido a mi esposa que vaya con ellos para hacerles compañía.

—Yo me uniré de inmediato a ellos también —anunció Tyto —en cuanto hayáis partido. No debes preocuparte por los que quedamos aquí, Link. Tan sólo preocúpate por lo que puedas encontrar ahí arriba.

El norte del poblado orni era el camino más directo a la montaña. Tan sólo con alejarse unos pasos del poblado en esa dirección, el aire se volvió mucho más gélido, había fuertes corrientes de viento helado silbando en las faldas de las montañas, y los copos de nieve comenzaron a caer sobre sus cabezas. El plan era pasar la noche en una cabaña a medio camino que hacía las veces de puesto de control en la montaña, y también de salvamento. Teba entrenaba en aquella zona agitada por el viento y solía ir allí a menudo. Cuando llegaron al lugar, Link se dio cuenta de que se trataba de la cabaña que había visto en sus visiones, y una idea que le rondaba en la cabeza desde hacía tiempo, terminó de tomar forma.

—Link, puedes dejar tus cosas ahí, en esa silla. Yo encenderé el fuego —propuso Teba, mientras se aseguraba de cerrar bien la puerta para evitar que la ventisca nocturna se colase al interior —Ya sé que este lugar no es muy grande, pero te aseguro que es muy cálido, aquí estaremos bien resguardados.

—Gracias, Teba. Y también gracias por darme algo de sensatez, creo que sin ti en estos momentos no sería más que un cubito de hielo perdido en alguna ladera —admitió Link.

—No hay por qué dar las gracias, Link. Ya tenemos fuego, si quieres podemos cenar algo, ¿te parece?

—Sí, y así podré contarte algo importante. Necesito que me hagas un gran favor.

—Claro, lo que quieras.

Teba sacó parte de las provisiones, que consistían en un guiso de salmón con bayas y pimienta, un poco de queso y un pan de trigo de Tabanta. También se llenaron la copa con la bebida que les había dado Tyto. Las llamas comenzaron a arder alegremente en la chimenea, y pronto la sensación en el interior de la cabaña fue cálida y agradable.

—Verás, Teba. Sé que lo que voy a pedirte puede sonar muy extraño, pero necesito que me prometas que lo cumplirás, sea lo que sea. —dijo Link, con el semblante muy serio. El orni lo miraba con una mezcla de extrañeza y curiosidad —Es posible que el hechicero consiga ejercer algún tipo de influencia sobre mí. Una influencia muy maligna.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué crees eso, Link?

—Hazme caso, por favor. Si mi voluntad se volviese maligna, si ves que no respondo, te pido que acabes con mi vida sin dudarlo.

La leña crujió con el calor del fuego y resaltó aún más el silencio que se había establecido tras la petición de Link.

—Como dices, es muy extraño. Pero está bien, si… por obra de ese ser pierdes tu voluntad, trataré de detenerte.

—No es suficiente con eso, Teba —insistió Link —Tienes que matarme. Si no lo haces, podría cometer actos terribles.

Teba lo escrutó con la mirada y se tomó su tiempo para responder.

—Está bien. Lo haré.

—Gracias —respiró Link, algo aliviado —Hay algo más que tendría que pedirte. Eres un guerrero fuerte y rápido, el mejor que he conocido hasta la fecha. Si finalmente acabas conmigo, hay una importante misión que completar, es la que me han encomendado los sheikah.

Link sacó la piedra sheikah de su funda y se la mostró a Teba.

—Esta piedra contiene la información de todos los caminos del reino de Hyrule. Te mostrará cómo llegar al castillo.

—¿Al castillo de Hyrule dices? —preguntó Teba con sorpresa.

—Sí. Lo creas o no, allí aguarda aún nuestra princesa, sigue viva desde hace más de cien años. Y junto a ella también aguarda Ganon, el Cataclismo.

—Lo que me cuentas suena increíble, Link —dijo Teba, mirándolo con más extrañeza que nunca.

—Lo sé, pero es la única verdad. En eso consiste la misión de los sheikah, en reunir fuerzas para ayudar a la princesa Zelda a derrotar a Ganon. Si yo mismo no puedo hacerlo, alguien tiene que tomar mi relevo. Hace cien años hubo un gran orni, uno llamado Revali, el elegido para controlar a Vah Medoh. Por lo poco que recuerdo, él bien podría haber sido el encargado de proteger a la princesa, aunque esa misión al final recayó sobre otro, alguien más joven e inexperto que él. Tú te pareces mucho a Revali, si tengo que confiar esta misión a alguien, es a ti.

—Me… me dejas sin palabras… —balbuceó Teba, aturdido por todas aquellas revelaciones.

—No estarías solo en esa misión. Puedes ponerte en contacto con las gerudo, los goron, los zora y los sheikah. Todos juntos tendréis una posibilidad de terminar con esto de una vez por todas —propuso Link. —¿Me prometes que lo harás si no sobrevivo a esto?

—Te lo prometo. Pero a cambio escúchame tú ahora. —dijo Teba, endureciendo su expresión —No vayas ahí arriba con esa actitud. Eres un caballero, puedo apreciarlo en cada uno de tus actos y en tus habilidades. Si mueres te aseguro que no será por mi mano, porque dudo que haya nada en este mundo que sea capaz de quebrar tu voluntad.

—Agradezco tus palabras —dijo Link sin más. Tomó un trago de su copa y ninguno de los dos volvió a hacer mención a aquellas promesas hechas en medio de la más triste noche que Link conseguía recordar.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se equiparon de nuevo y se dispusieron a poner rumbo a la cima de Hebra. Al salir de la cabaña, Link quiso pedir un último favor a su acompañante.

—Teba, toma esto, por favor—dijo Link, entregando una hoja de papel doblada por la mitad al orni.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Es una carta para la princesa Zelda. Hay… hay algunas cosas importantes que quiero decirle, y tal vez no pueda. Así que te pido que lo hagas por mí.

—No pienso hacerlo —se negó Teba. —Si es tan importante para ti, deberías guardarte eso y apañártelas para hablar con ella tú mismo. Esfuérzate en sobrevivir, maldita sea.

Link se quedó con la palabra en la boca y observó cómo el malhumorado orni se ponía en marcha, dejándole atrás en un par de zancadas. Él aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir la carta en la cabaña, deslizándola por debajo de la rendija de la puerta.

Caminaron en silencio durante horas, y conforme iban ascendiendo, el clima se volvía más hostil. Link se abrochó la capa hasta arriba y se puso la capucha para evitar la fría ventisca. Cada paso en la nieve era duro, además había nevado con tanta fuerza durante la noche anterior que todos los senderos habían desaparecido y era difícil adivinar si un paso era seguro o era un pasaporte al vacío.

 _"_ _Ven a mí"_

—Teba, ¿me has dicho algo? —preguntó Link, alarmado por lo que había creído oír.

—No, no puedo hablar con esta ventisca —respondió Teba, que también iba abrigado hasta los ojos.

Link estaba seguro de que lo había oído. Era el hechicero que ya lo estaba llamando desde su guarida. "Es igual que en la visión" pensó. Después apartó la idea de su cabeza y se concentró en el difícil ascenso.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —dijo esta vez Teba, frenándose en seco.

—No lo sé, es como un temblor…

—Link… ¡avalancha! ¡corre!

Una inmensa cantidad de nieve se desprendió de una cumbre cercana y bajó como una ola gigantesca que trataba de atraparles sin remedio. Link y Teba echaron a correr pendiente abajo, pero el terreno era muy difícil y la avalancha demasiado rápida. Como pudieron se lanzaron contra una roca apartada que podría protegerles de la avalancha. Y allí les cayó el peso de la ola blanca, se cubrieron de nieve por completo, hasta que todo dejó de temblar. Link salió de la nieve escarbando como buenamente podía.

—¡Teba! ¿Dónde estás? —preguntó, una vez pudo salir a la superficie.

—¡Aquí, Link!

Link se dirigió hacia el orni, que había conseguido sacar la cabeza y un ala, pero el resto de su cuerpo seguía enterrado. Teba se agarró al brazo de Link, que comenzó a tirar de él con fuerza, hasta sacarle por completo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, estoy… ¡ah! —Teba se quejó al sentir una aguda punzada de dolor en el ala que había quedado enterrada.

—Tienes el brazo dislocado —observó Link —hay que volver a colocarlo en su sitio. ¿Estás preparado?

—Sí —dijo Teba, apretando los dientes. Link le ayudó a colocar el hombro dislocado en su lugar y el orni emitió un enorme alarido de dolor junto con el crujido que aseguraba de nuevo el ala a su sitio.

—No puedes seguir con el brazo así —observó Link.

—Ni hablar, tengo que hacerlo.

—Si sigues no serás de ayuda. Con el brazo herido no puedes tirar con el arco. Es posible que haya más avalanchas y andar herido en esta montaña no es la mejor idea. Tú me hiciste entrar en razón cuando quise venir aquí solo y sin protección. Ahora debes obedecerme y regresar a la cabaña.

Teba asintió apretando los dientes por la frustración. Se alejó colina abajo y Link lo vio marchar hasta que el color blanco de sus plumas se confundió en la nieve. "Bien. Ahora todo es igual que en la visión. Yo iré solo a la cima y Teba me esperará en la cabaña" pensó Link con resignación.

El frío se volvió mucho más intenso conforme se acercaba a la cumbre de Hebra. Además, el cielo se cubrió con una extraña oscuridad, entre la ventisca y la ausencia de luz, Link comenzó a sentirse desorientado. _"Ven a mí"_. La voz esta vez sonó mucho más nítida, fría y cortante como la hoja de un cuchillo. Cuando alcanzó la cima, sus peores sospechas se confirmaron. Ante él apareció el lago negro de sus visiones, con el islote en el centro. No había nada más. No había ningún ser viviente, ni rastro alguno de Kumeli.

 _"_ _Ya casi has llegado. Yo te mostraré la única verdad"_

—Ya la he visto —dijo Link, apretando los puños —¡manifiéstate de una maldita vez, cobarde! ¿Dónde tienes a Kumeli?

El viento le hizo llegar una risa cruel, que heló la sangre de Link. Una ráfaga oscura se movió desde el interior del lago, y un espectro, como una sombra tomó forma cerca del islote nevado. Link desenvainó la espada y agarró la empuñadura con ambas manos. La sombra se arrastró a gran velocidad por la superficie del lago helado hasta la orilla. Entonces se detuvo ante Link, y de nuevo tomó forma.

 _"_ _Yo soy tú"_

El espectro era una réplica idéntica de Link. De hecho, tuvo la sensación de estar mirándose en un espejo. La diferencia es que el Link espectral vestía de negro, tenía el rostro y el cabello oscuros como la noche, y en sus ojos refulgía una luz rojiza y demoníaca.

—No eres ni la mitad de lo que yo soy —dijo Link, y alzó la espada para asestar un golpe.

El espectro respondió de manera idéntica. Comenzaron a luchar, pero era una batalla desesperante. Aquella cosa imitaba a Link con tal precisión que parecía moverse al mismo tiempo que él, así que era imposible anticiparse ni asestar ningún golpe efectivo. Sin darse cuenta, Link fue adentrándose en el interior del lago helado. Por algún motivo, la presencia del espectro era más fuerte allí.

—Estoy harto, ¡déjame en paz! —gritó Link con toda su furia, y lanzó un fuerte golpe contra el espectro.

Tal fue el impacto de su estocada, que la cimitarra gerudo no pudo aguantar más, y la hoja se quebró. La espada del espectro, sin embargo, permanecía intacta. Link dio un paso atrás cuando vio que su atacante ya no imitaba sus movimientos, sino que iba a por él por voluntad propia.

 _"_ _Ya te lo he dicho. Yo soy tú. Tus peores temores, los que has traído contigo desde el principio, se harán realidad"._

Y tras esas palabras, el espectro lanzó una dura estocada que alcanzó a Link en el pecho, la hoja de la espada se hundió muy profunda en un lugar próximo a su corazón. El grito de dolor que emitió Link hizo vibrar la cumbre de Hebra.

—Mal…dito... seas —murmuró Link, mientras veía cómo se oscurecía su visión.

Sin fuerzas y derrotado, cayó de rodillas en el hielo, para terminar desplomándose por completo.

 _"_ _Ahora ya me perteneces."_

* * *

 **Nota:**

Queridos e idolatrados lectores! Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y por dejar vuestros comentarios, me animan mucho, un abrazo muy fuerte! :-)

Este capítulo es mi pequeño homenaje a "Ocarina of Time", el juego que me hizo descubrir la saga Legend of Zelda. Después viví un retroceso y jugué otros más antiguos, pero sin duda el que me trajo a todo esto, fue el Ocarina :-) Siempre he sentido fascinación por el "dark Link" y siempre recordaré el Water Temple (para bien o para mal xD).

Cuidaos mucho ;-)


	25. Chapter 25 - La oscuridad de Link

Capítulo XXV – La oscuridad de Link

 _La tormenta había perseguido a Link hasta allí. Las nubes negras habían cubierto su paso a través de caminos y llanuras, sembrándolo todo con una densa capa de nieve. Se asomó a una de las almenas más altas del castillo. No había nada a su alrededor, salvo frío y soledad. Un guardián incrustado en la muralla volvió su ojo mecánico hacia él. Lo escaneó de arriba abajo y después siguió vigilando en otras direcciones en busca de enemigos. Link se dio la vuelta. Sus huellas estaban marcadas en la nieve. Se tambaleó un poco al ver el reguero rojo de la sangre en el suelo nevado, parecía como si alguien lo hubiera dibujado a propósito. En esos instantes sentía la mente vacía, no había nada en lo que pensar. Se arrastró de nuevo hacia el interior del castillo, donde dormitaba la bestia. Ahora estaba inflamada de poder, y no tardaría mucho en despertar. Uno de los muchos moblin que vigilaban el castillo de Hyrule se acercó a él, en busca de nuevas órdenes._

 _—_ _¿Qué hacer ahora?_

 _—_ _No os mováis de vuestro puesto, idiotas. Ya os lo he dicho —dijo Link, con aquella voz que no le pertenecía —Vendrán aquí. No creo que tarden mucho. Los sheikah y todos los demás. Vendrán y sólo encontrarán la muerte y el vacío. Entonces ya no habrá ni un solo obstáculo para nuestro señor._

 _El moblin miró sin entender demasiado y después se alejó por donde había venido. Link se adentró en la estancia y se sentó en una vieja silla con la intención de tomarse un tiempo para limpiar el filo de su espada. Todo el borde estaba cubierto de sangre reseca y coagulada, intentó pasar un viejo trozo de tela por la hoja, pero apenas consiguió arrancar nada._

 _—_ _Link, ¿qué diablos estás haciendo ahí?_

 _—_ _Ya sabía que no tardaríais en llegar. Tú y todos los inútiles que aún guardáis algo de esperanza en la salvación. Os estaba esperando._

 _Link levantó la vista y comprobó que era un orni alto y corpulento el primero en llegar para hacerle frente. Los goron y los sheikah estarían en camino, y los zora probablemente ni se atreverían a salir de su escondrijo, tendría que ir a destruirles en persona._

 _—_ _Pensé que había terminado con todos pájaros de tu aldea —dijo Link, sonriendo con malicia —debiste esconderte en tu nido como un cobarde._

 _—_ _Estás enfermo. —replicó el orni —¿dónde está Ganon?_

 _—_ _Nuestro señor aún no ha despertado. Pero tranquilo, no tardará en hacerlo._

 _—_ _¿Cómo te atreves a llamar así a ese monstruo? ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Dónde está la princesa?_

 _Link soltó una profunda y sombría carcajada. El orni dio un paso atrás ante la mirada vacía y exenta de emociones que demostraba tener Link._

 _—_ _Por poco y la pisas, ¿no lo ves?_

 _El orni torció la cabeza en dirección al suelo. Un inmenso charco de sangre cubría las oscuras losas, y en un extremo de la sala, el cuerpo de la princesa Zelda yacía inerte, como el pétalo de una flor blanca que flota en un estanque carmesí. El orni se abalanzó hacia el cuerpo sin vida de la joven, pero Link se puso en pie y le impidió el paso, amenazándole con la espada._

 _—_ _¡No la toques! Ahora me pertenece, ¿ves? —Link agarró el brazo de la princesa por la muñeca y lo elevó para soltarlo y ver cómo caía a peso plomo contra el suelo, produciendo un macabro sonido._

 _—_ _Eres un monstruo. Y además eres idiota, tienes que terminar con todo esto —dijo el orni entre dientes._

 _—_ _Y es lo que he hecho. Acabar con todo esto. Ya no hay dolor, yo ya no siento nada. Sólo hay vacío. Jamás había sido tan poderoso._

 _—_ _Por lo único por lo que de veras tenías mi respeto y mi admiración era por tus sentimientos. Maldición, eran puros. Eran tu verdadera determinación. No debes tirarlos así por la borda. Abre los ojos y vuelve de una buena vez —el orni avanzó hasta que la punta de la espada de Link le rozó el pecho._

 _—_ _Ya he abierto los ojos. Nunca los he tenido tan abiertos._

 _—_ _Mientes. Te mientes a ti mismo y a mí con cada palabra que pronuncias. En el fondo siempre he sabido que amabas a esa joven y mira lo que has hecho. Piénsalo bien y lo entenderás._

 _Link volvió a soltar una carcajada y clavó un poco más la punta de la espada en el cuerpo del orni._

 _—_ _¿Amor? Eso sí que es una ilusión y una estupidez. No es más que un método para que otros te controlen como si fueras un muñeco. Mírala. Eso es libertad. —dijo Link, retirando la espada para apuntar al cuerpo de la princesa —La muerte es libertad y poder. Ahora es libre, yo le he dado ese privilegio._

 _—_ _Si no te importa nada, ya no te importará que me la lleve. Es todo lo que he venido a hacer aquí —dijo el orni con desafío._

 _—_ _Ya te he dicho que no. —amenazó Link, volviendo a clavar la espada en el pecho del orni para intimidarle —Me estoy hartando de ti._

 _—_ _Tus sentimientos siguen ahí, y de alguna manera tú mismo también. Estás muy cerca de ganar esta batalla._

 _—_ _¡Cállate! —gritó Link —voy a matarte para que dejes de decir estupideces._

 _—_ _Sea lo que sea que te posee, cada vez es más débil —continuó el hombre pájaro, al ver que Link parecía confundido por primera vez —Hazle frente. Levántate como te he enseñado tantas veces, como cuando no eras más que un mocoso sin habilidades para el combate._

 _—_ _No, déjame en paz —Link dejó caer la espada al suelo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, de repente empezó a dolerle, algo le martilleaba las sienes._

 _—_ _Eso es, al fin te das cuenta de dónde se está librando la batalla. La batalla está aquí, en tu cabeza —el orni se apuntó a la frente con los dedos mientras alejaba la espada con un puntapié._

 _—_ _Sólo tratas de engañarme —gruñó Link, entre dientes —¡Lárgate de aquí!_

 _—_ _Vuelve a mirar lo que has hecho, Link. Date cuenta de quién eres, estás ahí dentro, tú jamás harías algo así._

 _Link giró la cabeza hacia la princesa y se llevó las manos a la cara para taparse los ojos con horror, mientras caía de rodillas sobre el charco de sangre._

 _—_ _Me… me estás engañando. Cállate una vez y márchate de aquí._

 _—_ _Jamás me iré. Tendrías que matarme para que me marchase y me temo que eso no va a ser posible._

 _Link empezó a sollozar mientras se balanceaba adelante y atrás con las manos en la cara, su locura le atormentaba sin piedad alguna._

 _—_ _¿Por qué me haces esto? Yo no puedo sentir nada, nada. Soy libre —repitió Link mientras las lágrimas le ardían en la cara —¡soy libre!_

 _—_ _¡Despierta! Vamos, puedes hacerlo. Abre los ojos como un hombre, no seas cobarde._

 _—_ _¡Largo! —gritó Link con furia, poniéndose en pie. El orni lo observó en silencio esta vez y bajó los brazos, en signo de rendición._

 _—_ _Está bien. Me marcho. Te dejo aquí a solas con el resultado de tu obra._

 _El orni abrió los brazos en cruz para desplegar sus alas, y en un par de zancadas se situó en la puerta y echó a volar, alejándose con gran velocidad. Link lo persiguió tambaleándose con torpeza y arrojándole piedras y tablones de madera que encontraba a su alrededor. Después se giró sobre sus pasos y entró con los dientes apretados, mientras trataba de controlar su respiración y su ira. Al volverse, reparó de nuevo en el cadáver._

 _—_ _No… —murmuró, cayendo de rodillas junto al cuerpo. —Despierta, te lo ordeno._

 _La agarró para situarla sobre su regazo, al hacerlo notó que estaba fría y cubierta de sangre. No había color en sus labios, ni en su rostro, su pelo había perdido todo el brillo. Entonces fue más consciente que nunca de la pérdida de la que hablaba el orni._

 _—_ _No… ¿qué he hecho? —dijo Link, sintiendo que de repente se ahogaba. Hundió la cabeza en el cuerpo de la joven y empezó a llorar con furia, sollozando y gritando al mismo tiempo hasta quebrarse la voz —¡¿qué he hecho?! Vuelve. ¡Ayúdame!…_

 _Entonces una luz dorada surgió de la oscuridad y Link se detuvo. Tenía un poder inconmensurable, cálido e intenso, y la luz llenó toda la estancia por un momento hasta cegarle. Link soltó el cuerpo de la princesa y se puso en pie tambaleándose como un borracho hasta llegar al quicio de la puerta, donde sintió que el estómago se le retorcía y no podía dar un paso más. Vomitó con violencia una especie de sustancia oscura, que desapareció arrastrándose hacia las profundidades del castillo._

 _—_ _Ayúdame, por favor…_

—Ayúdame… —murmuró Link. Los copos de nieve caían sobre su cuerpo, que yacía bocarriba sobre el hielo. El cielo se había abierto un poco, y podía ver que las estrellas brillaban con un tenue parpadeo detrás de las nubes de oscuridad que cubrían la cumbre de Hebra.

—Levántate.

—No… no puedo. Me duele todo —dijo Link, sintiendo cómo todo su cuerpo estaba entumecido por el frío extremo.

—No seas ridículo, mocoso. Ponte en pie. Pensaba que eras más duro.

—Re…Revali —dijo Link, reconociendo al espíritu del elegido orni. —Eras tú. Tú has venido a buscarme. Has entrado en mi cabeza.

—No me ha quedado más remedio —dijo él, cruzándose de brazos con arrogancia —Tengo que decir que no ha sido difícil porque la tienes medio hueca.

Link hizo un gran esfuerzo y se puso en pie. Le pesaba cada músculo del cuerpo. De inmediato recordó la batalla con el espíritu de su sombra y se llevó la mano al pecho, alarmado. No encontró ninguna herida, ni sangre. Nada.

—Esa cosa se ha metido en tu cabeza, ya te lo he dicho —intervino Revali, al ver la confusión de Link —si no hubiese llegado yo, te habría consumido por completo y habrías terminado convirtiéndote en tu propia sombra y ejecutando todas esas atrocidades. Así funciona ese espíritu del mal.

—Entonces yo no… yo… aún estamos a tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí, idiota.

—Gracias a la Diosa, gracias —suspiró Link, sintiendo cómo una enorme carga se esfumaba —No me ha herido, pero su acero aún me quema en el pecho.

—No seas ridículo, claro que te ha herido. Pero es una herida especial, de las que afectan al alma y no al cuerpo. Siempre la vas a llevar contigo, para recordarte que todos tenemos un lado oscuro al que debemos enfrentarnos —explicó Revali —Ahora fíjate bien, mocoso.

Revali apuntó con el dedo al centro del lago, el espíritu parecía darse cuenta de su fracaso y se arremolinaba con violencia para volver a tomar forma.

—Este juego aún no se ha terminado. Vuelve a por ti, pero esta vez estás desarmado. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Luchar —rechinó Link con todo el odio que había acumulado contra el espíritu.

Se liberó de la capa y de la casaca orni. Debajo llevaba la túnica azul de elegido, la que nunca se había atrevido a ponerse. Antes de partir hacia la cumbre de Hebra había decidido llevarla bajo la ropa de abrigo como si se tratase de una especie de amuleto, como si fuese algo que le ayudase a enfrentar el miedo que le producía su destino en aquel lugar. Pero algo había cambiado en él. Ahora sabía que podía derrotar a sus peores temores, así que sacó el puñal que escondía en su bota y esperó a que llegase el espíritu.

—Acaba con él —lo alentó Revali, con un deje de orgullo en la mirada.

La sombra del espíritu voló con ira hacia Link. Parecía dolido por aquella pequeña derrota, y ya no se molestó en mimetizar su aspecto. Ahora había adquirido la forma de un hombre alto y deforme, con larga melena roja.

— _Si no obedeces tendrás que morir, insignificante criatura_ —dijo el espíritu, que agarró a Link por las muñecas y comenzó a empujarle.

—Eso jamás, te lo garantizo.

Ambos iniciaron un intenso forcejeo. El espíritu poseía una espada larga, que le daba ventaja frente a Link. Él se defendía lo mejor que podía con el puñal, pero la desventaja le hacía retroceder una y otra vez. En un par de ocasiones consiguió rozar al espíritu con la punta de su puñal, pero no consiguió un efecto visible. Durante un instante, el espíritu levantó la espada con los dos brazos y Link aprovechó que había desmontado su guardia para asestarle una profunda puñalada en el vientre. El espíritu en lugar de dolerse soltó una intensa carcajada.

— _Te he vuelto a engañar._

Y tras esas palabras empujó con fuerza a Link, que sin darse cuenta había retrocedido hasta el final de la cima, y le hizo caer de espaldas por el borde del desfiladero.

— _Y aquí se acaba la historia del héroe y la Espada._ —sentenció el espíritu, dándose la vuelta con triunfo.

Link intentaba revolverse en su caída libre, pero no podía hacer nada. No tenía la paravela ni ningún instrumento que le permitiese planear. "No. No puede acabarse así". Justo cuando cerraba los ojos esperando lo peor, su espalda golpeó contra algo, cayó sobre una especie de plataforma flotante. Se puso en pie y logró equilibrarse con una inmensa sensación de triunfo.

—¡Eh! —gritó la voz de Link, que retumbó con eco por toda la montaña —¿no piensas venir aquí?

El espíritu se asomó por el borde del precipicio para comprobar que Link se elevaba de pie sobre el cuerpo metálico de la gran Bestia Divina Vah Medoh.

— _Maldito seas. Maldita y molesta criatura._

Con fortuna Vah Medoh se hallaba dando vueltas alrededor de la cumbre de Hebra. El espíritu voló para situarse también sobre la estructura del gigante pájaro mecánico y ambos retomaron ahí su encarnizada pelea.

— _Si caes esta vez, no habrá nadie que te recoja_ —amenazó el espíritu, que trataba de empujar a Link una y otra vez por el borde. Pero la bestia mecánica no paraba de moverse inquieta y virar, y aunque esto hacía más difícil mantenerse en pie, le daba cierta ventaja a Link, que conseguía escapar una y otra vez de las garras del espíritu.

La lucha se volvió más violenta, y Link sentía cómo el cansancio le iba haciendo mella. En un descuido el espíritu logró zancadillearle, y él quedó expuesto al vacío, tan sólo había conseguido agarrarse con una mano a Vah Medoh.

— _Hasta aquí has llegado —_ amenazó el espíritu.

Mientras trataba de soltar los dedos de Link, éste advirtió que el espíritu había abandonado su espada junto al borde. Haciendo un esfuerzo que casi le cuesta la vida, Link se balanceó y consiguió subirse con un impulso aa Vah Medoh, mientras se hacía con la espada de oscuridad.

—Hasta nunca —dijo Link, sorprendiendo al espíritu y hundiendo la espada en aquel cuerpo negro e informe.

El espíritu emitió un horrible chillido, y después se comprimió sobre sí mismo, hasta esfumarse por completo. Link cayó de rodillas sobre la espalda metálica de Vah Medoh, y de golpe sintió el dolor de todas las heridas y el cansancio que le había causado aquel terrible enfrentamiento.

—Respira. Lo has hecho bien —dijo el espíritu de Revali, que de repente se materializó frente a él.

—No lo habría logrado sin ti. Estoy agradecido. Por un momento lo he perdido todo, todo lo que significa algo para mí. Nunca había experimentado algo igual.

—Ahora ya entiendes en primera persona qué tipo de poder es el que consigue hacer despertar a la Trifuerza, imagino —intervino Revali, con su habitual tono de condescendencia.

—Sí.

—Entonces mi trabajo aquí ha terminado. Creo que puedo marcharme a esperar que vayas a ver a Ganon. Entonces volveré para ayudarte.

—Revali, yo… lamento mucho lo que te pasó, y estoy tan agradecido por lo que has hecho e hiciste por mí que…

—Tonterías —interrumpió Revali —Dejémonos de sensiblerías. Ambos sabemos que si yo hubiera sido el elegido para proteger a la princesa, no estaríamos aquí pasando penurias.

—Sí, tienes razón, nadie como el gran Revali —sonrió Link, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Me marcho ya. Mocoso, termina lo que has de terminar. Y no me vuelvas a decepcionar nunca más.

Y guiñando un ojo, el espíritu de Revali se esfumó en el viento helado de las cordilleras de Hebra.

Nyel se pasaba las horas con la vista en la cima de la montaña. Podía sentir temblores que provenían de lejos, y había visto como una inmensa capa de nubes negras había cubierto de oscuridad la montaña y los alrededores. Tras la marcha de Teba y Link, había optado por sentarse en una de las plataformas de vuelo más elevadas del poblado orni y permaneció allí durante horas, a la espera de que algo ocurriese. Tan sólo se había retirado del lugar un par de veces para dormir unas pocas horas a duras penas.

—Cariño, te he traído esta manta. Hace frío y si vas a seguir aquí sentado te vas a congelar —dijo Amali, la esposa de Nyel. —¿Por qué no vienes un rato a casa? Toma un caldo caliente y luego vuelves aquí para seguir vigilando.

—Gracias. Sabes que no puedo moverme de aquí. De un momento a otro volverá. Y traerá a Kumeli con él.

—Pareces tan seguro… ojalá sea verdad.

—Nuestra pequeña no puede estar en mejores manos —dijo Nyel, poniéndose en pie para abrazar a su esposa —Él es el héroe elegido, el de mis tonadas. Se levantará una y mil veces y nada puede derrotarle. Pondría mi vida en sus manos si fuera necesario porque es el único en quien confío para que nos salve a todos. Todo se arreglará.

—Nyel, Amali, ¿por qué no venís a casa? Os invito a una cena caliente —intervino Tyto, que también se había acercado a ver qué tal seguía Nyel.

—Lo agradezco, pero tengo que cuidar a las niñas —dijo Amali con una punzada de amargura, al recordar que Kumeli no estaba con sus hermanas.

—Yo esperaré aquí a Link vuelva —intervino Nyel.

—Nyel, llevas al menos dos días sin dormir. Tal vez deberías ir con tu esposa y…

—¡Mirad! —exclamó Nyel, apuntando al horizonte.

—Cielo, no veo nada. —dijo Amali aguzando la vista.

—Sí, mirad. Algo se mueve allí, estoy seguro.

Los tres observaron estupefactos cómo la inmensa Bestia Vah Medoh se dirigía hacia ellos. En un principio temieron lo peor, pero alguien comenzó a hacer señales desde la lejanía para indicarles que todo estaba bien.

—¡Es Teba! —exclamó Tyto.

—Por el amor de la Diosa, es increíble —añadió Amali.

—Y no viene solo —observó Nyel, con una amplia sonrisa.

Cuando Vah Medoh estuvo a la altura de la plataforma, Teba descendió. Link lo siguió, bajando con cautela, pues llevaba a la pequeña Kumeli en brazos.

—¡Kumeli! ¡Mi niña! —exclamó Amali, que se lanzó a arrebatar a la pequeña orni de los brazos de Link.

—Está dormida, han sido muy duro para ella —dijo Link, dejándola con delicadeza en manos de su madre.

—Lo sabía. Sabía que lo conseguirías. Me postro ante tus pies, héroe de Hyrule —dijo Nyel, lanzándose al suelo.

—No, por favor. Levanta amigo. Hemos hecho lo que debía hacerse, es todo.

Tanto Amali como Nyel abrazaron a Link, llenos de emoción. Teba explicó muy resumidamente a Tyto lo que había sucedido, aunque el único que disponía de todos los detalles era Link, que se limitaba a observar a sus amigos con una sonrisa de satisfacción en la cara. Después, todos marcharon a descansar. Tyto buscó una cabaña para el uso exclusivo de Link. Se le prepararon a Link los mejores platos y manjares del poblado y también tuvo una cómoda cama de plumas orni. En lugar de pedir explicaciones, los orni dejaron que Link comiese hasta saciarse, que se aseara y que durmiese sin interrupción alguna.

Un rayo de sol acarició la mejilla de Link, haciéndole despertar. Se estiró y al ponerse en pie tuvo una sensación que no había experimentado desde hacía mucho tiempo. Se sentía en paz consigo mismo. El viento fresco de la montaña le pareció maravilloso y también el dulce olor a madera y resina de pino que se destilaba por todo el poblado orni. Se lavó la cara con agua fresca que seguramente alguien se había encargado de dejarle en un cubo y también vio que sus ropas estaban limpias y bien dobladas en una silla, junto a su cama. Eligió de nuevo su carcasa azul para vestir, por primera vez la sentía como suya y le pareció casi una obligación llevarla puesta. Mientras se vestía, un torbellino de ruido y carcajadas irrumpió en su cabaña.

—¡Link, hola!

Kumeli y sus hermanas se abalanzaron sobre él, haciéndole caer de espaldas.

—Veo que ya has recuperado toda tu energía, eres una chica muy fuerte —dijo Link a Kumeli.

—¡Claro que sí! Y pienso entrenar todos los días para serlo más. ¿Y vosotras, hermanitas?

—¡Yo también!

—¡Y yo!

—Link, me alegro de ver que ya estás despierto —dijo Nyel, que también entró en la estancia. —siento mucho que mis hijas hayan venido haciendo tanto ruido, ya les advertí que no lo hicieran. ¿Verdad, Kumeli?

—Pero papá…

—No me molestan, de verdad —sonrió Link, que seguía sentado en el suelo con las hijas de Nyel revoloteando a su alrededor.

Link jugó un rato con las niñas y después fue a dar un tranquilo paseo con Nyel, por las plataformas de madera que rodeaban la enorme columna de piedra donde se erigía el poblado.

—Ya falta muy poco para el final, ¿verdad, Link? —observó Nyel.

—Así es. Tal vez he dormido demasiado, debiste llamarme antes. No puedo retrasar más mi partida, el tiempo se nos agota de verdad.

—Te noto preocupado. Pensé que, al eliminar al espíritu de la montaña, estarías más tranquilo.

—Y lo estoy, de veras. No te imaginas la liberación que ha supuesto terminar con esa extraña criatura. He aprendido a convivir con mis miedos y eso me ha dado una paz que es difícil de explicar —sonrió Link.

—"Pero…", es lo que vas a decir ahora, ¿no? Hay un "pero" en todo esto.

—Pero no oigo la voz de la princesa Zelda desde hace semanas. Cuando desperté, solo, sin memoria, la oía a menudo. A veces incluso la oía en sueños, aunque no entendía bien lo que me estaba pasando. Pero desde hace tiempo, sólo hay un preocupante silencio. Siento rabia, porque ahora lo comprendo casi todo y no tengo noticias de ella. Es ahora cuando más deseo oír su voz, al principio no era capaz de apreciar lo que me estaba pasando, incluso creía que la voz era un producto de mi imaginación. Pero ahora que lo sé todo… eso lo convierte en algo diferente.

—Tal vez exista algún tipo de barrera, algo que le impide llegar hasta ti —razonó Nyel, tratando de animar a Link.

—Pensé lo mismo. Y creí que la luna de sangre, la oscuridad de la montaña eran barreras invisibles que ejercían de pantalla ante el poder de la Trifuerza. Pero todo eso ha terminado, y sigo sin percibir nada.

—Bueno, tranquilo amigo mío. Seguro que todo sale bien, mientras Kumeli estaba perdida y no tuvimos noticias de ella estuve asustado, pero me mantenía fuerte porque sabía que todo saldría bien y así ha sido. Aquí estamos. Hemos llegado casi al final del camino, al momento crucial en que nuestro destino tomará forma. Y en la hora más oscura, la profecía del maestro Alesius se cumplirá, y tú podrás derrotar al Cataclismo, junto a la princesa Zelda.

—Ojalá tengas razón —sonrió Link, con un deje de preocupación que no pasó desapercibido para Nyel.

—Anímate, no hay nadie como tú, eres elegido a través de los milenios y eso tiene que significar algo, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí —dijo Link, encogiéndose de hombros —Eso me recuerda que hay algo muy importante que he de hacer. Es mi última misión antes de ir al castillo de Hyrule.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Tengo que recuperar la Espada.


	26. Chapter 26 - La voz de la Espada

Capítulo XXVI – La voz de la Espada

Pay limpiaba el suelo de madera del salón principal con mucho afán. Había llovido toda la semana en la aldea y aún seguía lloviendo. La abuela Impa la obligaba a limpiar el suelo una y otra vez, era un trabajo agotador y que no tenía mucho sentido, ya que con tanta lluvia, se ensuciaba demasiado rápido y era un gasto de energía.

—Aún te oigo protestar —decía Impa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té.

—No es verdad, abuela. Sólo estaba pensando en mis cosas en voz alta —negó Pay, que seguía afanada en la limpieza.

—Créeme si te digo que hay trabajos mucho peores que limpiar el suelo, deberías estar agradecida. Estos jóvenes de hoy…

De repente, hubo un crujido de madera en el exterior. Pay se puso en pie y dirigió una mirada a su abuela, que seguía impasible.

—¿Quién vendrá a estas horas y con lo que está lloviendo?

—Puedo hacerme una idea. Anda, abre y prepárate para volver a limpiar el suelo.

Pay dejó la limpieza por un segundo y se acercó temerosa a la puerta de entrada. La abrió, y la oscura silueta de un hombre apareció detrás.

—Link… ¿eres tú? —preguntó Pay, al descubrir que se trataba del joven hyliano que había estado en casa hacía tiempo.

—¿Sabíais que venía? No me ha dado tiempo de tocar a la puerta… —se sorprendió Link, retirándose la capucha para mostrarse mejor.

—Estamos aburridas de pasar el día en casa con tanta lluvia, hasta el más mínimo chasquido del exterior nos parece apasionante —intervino Impa, desde el fondo de la sala.

Link se quitó las botas, las armas y la capucha hyliana. Lo dejó todo en manos de Pay, que se apresuró para recibirle.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Link a Pay, que lo observaba con una expresión extraña.

—No… para nada —dijo ella sonrojándose como era habitual —es que estás muy cambiado. Voy a guardar tus cosas, puedes pasar adentro y hablar con la abuela.

Link se adentró en el interior de la casa. Aceptó una taza de té que le ofrecía Impa, y se sentó sobre un cojín en el suelo, muy próximo a ella.

—Parece que ha sido un largo viaje el tuyo —dijo Impa, observándole en detalle.

—Así es. He cruzado todo Hyrule desde la región de Hebra. Llevo tres días sin dormir —dijo él, pegando un sorbo a su té.

—Y sin bañarte.

—Sí, lamento mi aspecto. No tenía tiempo que perder.

—No te preocupes, sólo era una broma —dijo Impa, y sonrió, mostrando un millón de arrugas —Pay te preparará un baño caliente y podrás descansar. Porque es eso lo que has venido a hacer, ¿me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. Y también venía a decirte que lo que me habías encomendado, ya está hecho.

—¿Es cierto? ¿Has devuelto a las cuatro Bestias Divinas a la normalidad? —se admiró Impa.

—Así es.

—Te perdimos la pista cuando te alejaste de la Montaña de la Muerte. No es sencillo enviar y recibir mensajes desde el sur del reino, anegado de densos bosques tropicales y bordeado por el desierto de Gerudo al oeste. Muchos mensajeros se pierden en el camino. Aunque me consta que Dorphan ha estado muy pendiente de tu misión, tal vez a él si le hayan llegado noticias.

—Para ser sincero, no lo sé —admitió Link —ha sido un viaje duro y lleno de inconvenientes, no sé si Riju y Tyto han tenido ocasión de informar de mi paso por sus territorios.

—Bueno, ya no tiene importancia. Lo importante es que has conseguido algo grandioso, Link. Y veo que has recobrado tu túnica azul en el camino, me alegra ver que la llevas puesta —dijo Impa, observando la casaca azul de elegido que llevaba Link.

—Sí, es que la había olvidado. Pero ya la recuerdo.

Impa sonrió satisfecha, captando de inmediato el doble significado de las palabras de Link.

—¿Y ahora irás al castillo de Hyrule?

—Antes tengo que recobrar la Espada. Iba en dirección al bosque de Kolog, pero me he desviado para traer noticias. Queda menos de una luna para que Ganon despierte, así que me iré de aquí con la primera luz del alba.

—Sí, todas las señales parecen indicar eso —dijo Impa con pesar. —Siento no poder ayudar en lo que resta de tu misión, ahora todo lo que puedo hacer es meditar y rezar a la Diosa Hylia para que te bendiga.

—Ya has hecho suficiente por mí —sonrió Link.

—No sé mucho acerca de lo que ocurrió en el bosque con tu espada —dijo Impa, pensativa —La princesa Zelda me contó hace cien años que la había dejado en el pedestal, para que recobrase todo su poder. Fue la última vez que la vi. Vino a la aldea en una tarde lluviosa, como la de hoy. Todos nos escondíamos del Cataclismo, Prunia estaba aquí para despedirse de mí, pues decidimos que Rotver, Prunia y yo debíamos vivir en lugares separados por si el Cataclismo atacaba, para no morir los tres de un solo golpe. Aún hay algunas tardes como esta, en las que creo verla de nuevo como un espejismo entrando por esa puerta, con el pelo húmedo y los pies cubiertos de barro, mi pobre muchacha. Aquel día, cuando su alteza se acercó a nosotras, supimos que ya había despertado el Poder Sagrado. Dentro de su fragilidad, me pareció más poderosa que nunca, una intensa luz dorada surgía desde su interior como una llama inagotable, nunca había visto nada igual. Más de cien años desde ese día, por la Diosa… qué rápido pasa el tiempo.

—Ella hizo lo correcto yendo al bosque de Kolog. —dijo Link, que había vuelto la cabeza hacia la entrada durante la narración de Impa —La Espada es la única capaz de dañar la oscuridad de Ganon, ahora lo sé. Aunque no imagino los peligros por los que tuvo que pasar hasta dejar la Espada en el corazón del bosque.

—La princesa me habló de una voz, surgida del interior de la Espada. Fue esa voz la que le pidió actuar de esa manera. —intervino Impa —Con los años, he investigado el asunto junto a mi hermana. No hay muchos escritos sobre el origen de la Espada, no muchos más que lo que se indica en el Tapiz Sagrado, es un tema socavado en el tiempo. Sin embargo, hará unos diez años llegó a mí un libro muy antiguo del que no teníamos registro alguno. Apareció enterrado en unas ruinas cercanas a la aldea de Onaona, junto a otros objetos misteriosos. La antigüedad del libro parece mayor incluso que el tapiz, y pusimos todo nuestro empeño en descifrarlo.

—¿Y qué decía el libro?

—Hablaba de un héroe muy anterior al de hace diez mil años. Uno que cayó desde los cielos. Sé que puede parecer fantasioso, te pido algo de indulgencia con estos temas —dijo Impa, pensando que Link se reiría con su relato. Sin embargo, él permanecía serio y atento a la historia.

—¿La Espada también cayó de ese lugar?

—Según algunos pasajes del libro, hubo una guerra inmensa que obligó a la Diosa Hylia a separar un fragmento de tierra y elevarlo a los cielos, así que es posible que sí, que la Espada surgiese en ese lugar, y descendiese junto al héroe. Al parecer, el arma estaba habitada por un espíritu de luz que se comunicaba con el héroe, pero a su vez, era un arma incompleta. El héroe tenía que someterse a un duro juicio antes de que la Espada alcanzase la totalidad de su poder y lo aceptase como "maestro". No habría dado crédito a todas estas historias, son demasiado antiguas y muchas veces la verdad está mezclada con la fantasía de trovadores y cuentacuentos. También había oído por otras fuentes de conocimiento el rumor de que la Espada era capaz de comunicarse con el héroe, pero… esto va un paso más allá. La princesa me dijo que "la Espada le habló", y eso me ha hecho pensar en que tal vez, parte de la historia sea cierta.

—No recuerdo haber oído nunca la voz de la Espada… no en el tiempo que me perteneció —dijo Link —Pero sí sé con seguridad, que el hecho de sacarla del pedestal es algo duro. Es una misión que podría reclamar mi vida.

—¿Crees que estás preparado para hacerlo? —preguntó Impa, sin ocultar su temor.

—No lo sé. Aunque he recuperado casi todos mis recuerdos, siento que ya no soy el mismo que era antes. No soy el mismo joven torpe e inocente que sacó la Espada como si se tratase de un juego. Ahora todo es muy distinto aquí dentro —dijo Link, señalándose el pecho con el dedo —Hay fuerzas oscuras habitando nuestro mundo, y todos los poderes ancestrales se han desatado. Sé que, aunque tenga más fuerza física y mental que hace cien años, podría morir en el intento.

—Link, si en tu intento de sacar la Espada ves que tu vida peligra… no lo hagas. Seguro que hallamos un modo menos arriesgado.

—No hay otra forma. A Ganon sólo se le puede herir con su propia magia oscura, o con la luz. La luz de la princesa y la de la Espada. Por eso aparece así en tus tapices sagrados y en todas las leyendas que hemos oído alguna vez. Lo pude comprobar cuando luché contra el espíritu en la cima de Hebra. Ningún arma común podía dañarle, aunque le clavase el puñal con todas mis fuerzas en las entrañas. —relató Link, mientras Impa lo observaba en silencio —Sólo pude acabar con él cuando usé su propia magia en su contra. Fue un enorme golpe de fortuna.

—Cielos, ahora eres mucho más sabio que yo —se admiró Impa.

—Para nada, tampoco hay que exagerar —dijo Link, sonrojándose levemente —Es sólo que este viaje, me ha enseñado muchas cosas. Y ahora, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer sin que nadie me lo diga.

—Jamás habría previsto que tu evolución fuese tan grande, Link. Lo has hecho realmente bien —insistió Impa.

—Hay algo que también he aprendido, hace poco, en la cima de esa fría montaña. —dijo Link con un aire más sombrío —Y es que todo pende de un hilo, y nuestros planes podrían llegar a fracasar. Ya fracasaron hace cien años, uno tras otro, todo se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes. Y existe un gran riesgo de que las cosas no salgan bien por segunda vez. Por eso tenemos que estar preparados. Si yo cayese, tenéis que atacar el castillo de Hyrule con todas vuestras fuerzas. Vosotros tendréis que dirigir un ataque contra el Cataclismo, no importan las profecías ni lo que está escrito, todo puede cambiar.

—Un ataque coordinado con tan poco tiempo sería casi imposible, Link —dijo Impa —además yo confío en ti, confío en que nada de eso sea necesario.

—Y te lo agradezco, daré todo lo mejor de mí mismo. Pero Impa, tenemos que preparar un plan B. Ya he hablado con los orni para que estén preparados en caso de necesidad, y ellos se coordinarán con las Gerudo. Pero necesito que tú te pongas en contacto con los demás sheikah para hacer algo parecido, con la ayuda de los goron y los zora.

Impa se quedó pensativa, dándole vueltas a la propuesta de Link. Él la dejó envuelta en sus pensamientos cuando se marchó a descansar. Sabía que su plan pillaría desprevenidos a los sheikah. Llevaban cien años sin pensar en la guerra ni en los días oscuros que les había tocado vivir. Aunque los sheikah eran versados en las artes marciales, también se trataba de un pueblo tranquilo y pacífico, que evitaba el conflicto a toda costa. Pero la realidad era que miles de guardianes campaban a sus anchas por las llanuras de Hyrule. La realidad era que un paso en falso podría terminar con su vida, como ya había sucedido hacía cien años, y por eso había elaborado una estrategia alternativa junto a Tyto y Teba, antes de abandonar la región de Hebra. Los sheikah tendrían que tomar partido.

Pay le había preparado la habitación grande de la buhardilla, como la vez anterior, cuando llegó a la aldea arrastrándose y enfermo como un perro abandonado. No había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquel día, pero a él le pareció una eternidad. Su baño también estaba listo. El agua estaba tan caliente que el pequeño cuarto se había llenado de vapor. Link se desnudó y se metió en el agua. Las heridas y rasguños que se había hecho le escocieron, Pay debía haber puesto sales minerales en el agua. Link se frotó los brazos y piernas, notaba los músculos agarrotados, al borde de la extenuación. Realmente estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, el viaje de vuelta a través de las llanuras y bosques de Hyrule había sido frenético. Prefirió no comer ni dormir para detenerse lo mínimo imprescindible, cabalgar bajo el frío y la lluvia si eso le llevaba antes a su próximo destino. Aún le dolían las caderas y las piernas después de tantas horas a caballo. "Tal vez no debería haber sido tan imprudente, ahora no me puedo mover del dolor que tengo" pensó, mientras trataba de relajarse.

 _Tengo un mal presentimiento._

Link abrió los ojos y se puso en pie, en medio de la bañera. Había oído la voz de la princesa Zelda con claridad. Lo único es que no estaba seguro de si le había hablado _en realidad_ , o era parte de una ensoñación, estaba demasiado distraído y cansado como para discernir una cosa de la otra. Respiró profundamente y volvió a meterse en el agua, serenándose. Entonces se dio cuenta de que se le sobrevenía un recuerdo de su pasado, para su decepción, el incómodo silencio seguía presente desde la distancia del castillo de Hyrule. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por las imágenes que habían decidido volver a su cabeza por cuenta propia.

— _Por favor, vámonos. Es que… no sé, creo que algo malo va a pasar, lo noto aquí, en el estómago. —insistió Zelda, tratando de captar sin éxito su mirada._

 _—_ _Podemos intentar escapar por donde hemos venido, pero nos verán._

 _Link tenía toda su atención centrada en el ejército de guardianes que los separaban de la muralla exterior de Hatelia. Era un terreno amplio, pero irregular, había un pequeño bosque y también grandes charcos causados por las lluvias de los últimos días._

 _—_ _Tengo miedo. Nunca nos hemos enfrentado a tantos enemigos a la vez. —confesó ella, agarrándole la mano._

 _Él no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera atacar y terminar con aquellos enemigos, apenas era consciente de la súplica desesperada de su compañera. Su mente estaba diseñada para la batalla, cuando se aproximaba el momento, todo él se contraía y no había nada más en el mundo que el enemigo y el filo de su espada. Olvidó el tacto de la mano de la princesa, que oprimía la suya con desesperación, y también la caricia de los besos que se habían dado apenas unas horas antes y le habían acompañado como un hormigueo continuo hasta ese instante. En esos momentos todo pasó a un segundo plano, sólo existía el peligro._

 _—_ _Link, no me estás escuchando._

 _—_ _Ahora —susurró él, y se abalanzó contra cinco guardianes que había tras una roca._

 _El primero cayó de inmediato, no había advertido su presencia. Cortó las patas de otro de ellos con un tajo, y después lo destruyó al clavar la espada en su ojo, el mayor punto débil de aquellos artilugios. La espada se quedó encasquillada en otro guardián, y tuvo que hacer palanca con la pierna para soltarla. Mientras él liberaba el arma, parecía que un brazo mecánico iba a caer sobre él cuando una piedra impactó con violencia y enorme puntería en el ojo del guardián. Link giró la cabeza y vio que la princesa también luchaba a su lado, arrojando piedras y cualquier cosa que encontraba en el suelo para ayudarle._

 _—_ _¡Vamos, vamos hacia los árboles! —dijo él, y ella saltó como pudo entre el enjambre metálico en el que estaban metidos para seguirle._

 _Corrieron frenéticamente hacia la arboleda, perseguidos por más guardianes que surgieron de otros lugares. Detrás de ellos los guardianes apuntaban y disparaban a un lado y a otro errando, pero generando aparatosas explosiones a un lado y a otro. Link saltó y cayó a un profundo charco. Zelda tiró de su brazo arrastrándole por el fango para ayudarle a ponerse en pie de inmediato._

 _—_ _Gracias —dijo él con dificultad —ya falta poco para llegar a los árboles._

 _Cuando alcanzaron la arboleda, pararon para recobrar el aliento. Los guardianes que los perseguían parecían desorientados, era difícil apuntar su láser entre los árboles y matorrales, y la lluvia también favorecía la imprecisión de los disparos._

 _—_ _Link… mira ahí —dijo Zelda, con un deje de pánico en la voz._

 _Una horda de guardianes imposible de contar venía desde el lado opuesto, se apresuraban desde las murallas de Hatelia hasta la arboleda. Estaban atrapados._

 _—_ _Puedo con ellos —dijo él, levantando de nuevo la Espada para mostrar su convicción._

 _—_ _No, espera…_

 _Se arrojó a una nueva batalla, más encarnizada que la anterior. Zelda lo seguía pegada siempre a su espalda, e intervenía como le era posible, ayudándole para que no tropezase y distrayendo a los guardianes para que los golpes de Link fueran más certeros. Hubo un disparo que impactó con fuerza en la pierna de Link, haciéndole dar un inmenso alarido y caer al suelo._

 _—_ _¿Estás bien? ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? —le dijo ella tirando de él para apartarle de nuevos disparos._

 _—_ _Sí, sí puedo._

 _—_ _Link tienes que parar, no puedes aguantar así mucho más, ¿no te das cuenta?_

 _—_ _Volvamos a los árboles —dijo él, ignorando las palabras de la princesa._

 _—_ _Tu pierna está sangrando mucho._

 _—_ _No es nada, vamos, sigamos adelante._

 _La batalla en los árboles no fue la mejor opción. Había guardianes a un lado y a otro, y a pesar de la lluvia se iniciaron algunos incendios en los árboles derribados por los guardianes. Link tiró de la princesa hacia el lugar por donde habían entrado, el fango y las charcas abundantes parecían entorpecer un poco las patas de los guardianes. Mientras asestaba un golpe en una de las bestias mecánicas, Link advirtió una mella en la hoja de la Espada Maestra. "No es posible, he debido imaginármelo" pensó, y siguió en su afán por derribar a aquellas cosas. Tras un nuevo golpe, sintió que la hoja vibró por completo, como si fuera a resquebrajarse en cualquier instante, y le fallaron las piernas de la impresión._

 _—_ _Basta, basta ya —dijo la princesa con un deje de desesperación en la voz, mientras tiraba de él para alejarlo como podía de la batalla._

 _Ella no entendía que tendría que quedarse luchando hasta el final de las consecuencias, no había una salida fácil a la presencia de los guardianes. La herida de su pierna sangraba en abundancia, y la vista comenzó a nublársele, viéndose envuelto en una creciente debilidad. "Tengo que aguantar, un poco más. No puedo permitir que nada malo le pase a ella". Haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano se puso en pie, pero cuando levantó la vista, era tarde. Un guardián se había abalanzado sobre ellos y les apuntaba con el láser a punto de disparar. Había perdido el escudo y la Espada estaba mellada, así que lo único que se podía mediar entre la muerte de la princesa y el disparo del guardián, era su propio cuerpo._

 _—_ _¡No! —gritó ella._

 _Lo apartó de un empujón para interponerse entre él y el guardián, y entonces algo ocurrió. Él no pudo verlo bien, las fuerzas le fallaron tanto que apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida, pero sí lo sintió. Un poder inmenso brotó del interior de Zelda, y bloqueó a todos los guardianes que quedaban en pie, de un solo golpe._

 _Quiso decirle algo, "¿ves? Lo has conseguido", pero apenas podía respirar, la boca le sabía a sangre. Su mundo se fue oscureciendo, hasta que ya no vio ni sintió nada más._

Link salió del baño y fue hacia el dormitorio. La herida invisible de su pecho le ardía como si alguien le estuviera quemando con un hierro al rojo vivo. Sabía que cada vez que sintiese miedo e inseguridad, aquella herida volvería a doler para recordarle sus horas de oscuridad, y cómo el miedo le podía conducir a peligros aún mayores.

Al fin había podido recordar sus últimos momentos al lado de la princesa Zelda, aquella fue la última vez que la vio con sus propios ojos, la última vez que sintió el tacto de su piel contra la suya. Había cometido cientos de errores, le habría gustado poder volver en el tiempo para decirse a sí mismo "no, no es una buena idea" o tal vez "agarra a la princesa de la mano y sal de ahí lo antes posible". Pero ya era tarde para todo eso, tal y como le había dicho el viejo Sasaik, "el pasado es lo único que no puede cambiarse".

La hoja de la Espada se había ido quebrando poco a poco a lo largo de la batalla, y eso también le hizo darse cuenta de hasta qué punto su espíritu estaba unido al de aquel objeto, fuese o no habitado por una voz que nunca había llegado a oír.

Se metió en la cama y logró dormir profundamente, en una larga noche en la que no tuvo sueños, o no logró recordarlos. Antes de que el alba despuntase, ya se había equipado por completo. En lugar de salir por la puerta, optó por escapar por la ventana de la buhardilla. No era un modo elegante de partir, pero no quería más despedidas, y tampoco deseaba despertar a Pay y a Impa. Recuperó su caballo de los establos y con el primer rayo de sol, puso rumbo al Bosque de Kolog.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hola queridos lectores presentes y lectores sheikah!

Me gustaría comentar que tal vez este capítulo es un poco extraño, porque no añade demasiada evolución a la historia, es uno de esos capítulos puente. Es así por dos motivos, el primero es que si lo dejaba unido a lo que viene a continuación se convertía en un capítulo excesivamente largo. El segundo motivo es que tenía ganas de narrar la última escena en la que Link y Zelda están juntos, antes de que él caiga derrotado. Lo hice de forma indirecta en el fanfic de "Leyenda del Despertar" y también muy indirectamente en el final del capítulo "El santuario perdido", pero no había terminado de contar esa importante escena como me gusta y al final me he animado a hacerlo, de ahí que me haya quedado más largo de lo que tenía pensado escribir en un principio.

Es todo! También me he anticipado un poco a la publicación, pero es que ya tenía este trozo acabado y quería ponerlo cuanto antes. Cada vez falta menos, llegamos a la recta final de la historia :)

Un fuerte abrazo!


	27. Chapter 27 - Rumores en la noche

XXVII – Rumores en la noche

—Cuando era pequeño, venía a menudo a esta posta con mi padre. Ahora lo recuerdo —dijo Link, pegando un trago a su sopa.

—¿En serio? Fíjate que llevo años aquí como dueño de la posta del Bosque, pero no te recuerdo, supongo que porque eras sólo un crío. ¿Tu padre era un comerciante con larga barba negra que siempre pedía zanahorias sheikah para su caballo?

—No. No era él. No tiene importancia —sonrió Link, pensando en los más de cien años que le separaban de sus recuerdos, aquel hombre no habría ni nacido cuando él visitaba el lugar de niño.

—Tengo mala memoria, muchacho, te pido disculpas si te he olvidado —dijo el dueño de la posta, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿No prefieres entrar adentro? Esta noche el frío me hiela los huesos.

—Aquí estoy bien, gracias.

—¿Te importa que comparta hoguera contigo? —dijo un joven hyliano, que había oído la conversación de Link con el dueño.

—No, adelante. Puedes unirte sin problemas.

—Gracias, siempre es agradable pasar una noche fría junto a otros viajeros. Mi nombre es Toren.

—Yo os dejo aquí afuera, no creo que pueda aguantar mucho más. Cuando hayáis terminado, por favor, apagad bien el fuego y recoged los restos de comida. No quiero atraer a los lobos —dijo el dueño de la posta, retirándose.

Link dio un pequeño saquito con rupias al dueño antes de que éste se marchase. Su estancia en la posta del Bosque iba a ser fugaz, apenas unas horas, en cuanto hubiese un mínimo de luz pondría rumbo al Bosque de Kolog.

—Este frío, no es natural —dijo Toren, añadiendo un poco de leña a la hoguera.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Siempre suele refrescar en las cercanías del bosque.

—Qué va, el frío es cada vez mayor. Viene de allí.

Toren apuntó con el dedo al castillo de Hyrule, que estaba muy próximo a la posta del Bosque, tan sólo había que cruzar el río para acercarse a la destruida Ciudadela, así que aquella posta era uno de los pocos lugares desde los que se podía divisar el castillo de forma más o menos segura.

—No pongas esa cara, no estoy tratando de asustarte. —dijo Toren, soltando una carcajada. — Es sólo que cerca del castillo el tiempo siempre es raro… antinatural. Frío, tormentas…

—No me asustas. Pero me preocupa lo que dices. —replicó Link.

—Tengo un amigo que logró internarse en el castillo. Hay muchos cazatesoros que lo intentan, se lo juegan todo a una carta. Dicen que el castillo guarda grandes riquezas. Oro, rupias… son recompensas que están a la espera de aquellos con suficiente valor como para jugarse la vida e ir a buscarlas.

—¿Tu amigo consiguió entrar?

—Hay una zona baja del río, que comunica con los antiguos calabozos. Él me dijo que consiguió trepar hasta allí… aunque no tengo pruebas. Al parecer se sintió demasiado acobardado y huyó a la mínima oportunidad.

—Él… ¿vio a alguien por allí?

—¿A alguien? No, menuda tontería. —dijo Toren, volviendo a reírse —Pero sí me dijo que hay un frío y una oscuridad que surge del interior del castillo y se expande por los alrededores. Por eso apenas vienen ya viajeros a esta posta. Hay lugares mejores en Hyrule donde refugiarse. Estás muy pensativo, ¿no estarás pensando en entrar en el castillo?

—No, para nada. Pero sí me pregunto qué estará pasando ahí ahora mismo.

—Algunos dicen que hay espíritus viviendo dentro. Los espíritus de todos los hylianos que fueron arrasados en el Cataclismo. Y desde luego hay alguna presencia maligna, puede palparse en el ambiente —dijo Toren, bajando la voz para añadir más misterio a su relato —¿Por eso me has preguntado si mi amigo había visto a alguien? ¿Crees en los espíritus?

—Yo… sólo era curiosidad —dijo Link, encogiéndose de hombros. —¿Y tú? ¿Qué te trae a esta posta?

—Esta es una zona buena de comercio, aunque parezca increíble. Los cazatesoros suelen moverse por los límites del bosque y el castillo de Hyrule. Yo busco intercambiar algunos materiales y antigüedades por piedras preciosas. ¿Qué me dices de ti?

—Me dirijo al Bosque de Kolog.

—Amigo, ¡tú sí que eres un temerario! —carcajeó Toren —Ese sitio está maldito, de veras. Puede parecer hermoso si lo ves desde la lejanía, un bosque inmenso, un techo verde de hojas, una misteriosa y atractiva aventura. Pero el que entra ahí termina perdido o medio loco. Me pregunto qué se te habrá perdido ahí dentro.

—Busco un tesoro, como tu amigo.

—Eso sí que es interesante, si consiguieses algo no dudes en buscarme. Seguro que estaré unos días por aquí, en esta posta o puede que en la del pantano, a poca distancia de este lugar.

—No te recomiendo que te quedes por esta zona en los próximos días —advirtió Link —Algo malo podría ocurrir en el castillo de Hyrule. Los alrededores serán un lugar peligroso.

—¿Algo malo? Creo que tantas historias de fantasmas se te han subido a la cabeza —rio Toren.

—Te lo digo en serio, puede que en poco tiempo el castillo sea más peligroso que nunca.

—En fin, si tú lo dices…

Link y Toren se retiraron a dormir pronto, un viento helado se levantó y no aguantaron mucho más en el exterior. Link eligió una litera que había en el fondo. Era la que, según su memoria infantil le recordaba, elegía su padre cuando se hospedaban en la posta del Bosque. Él había crecido, ya no era el Link flaco y larguirucho de sus recuerdos, lo comprobó cuando al tumbarse boca arriba se dio cuenta de que los pies le llegaban al borde de la cama, todo parecía haber encogido menos él mismo. Habían pasado tantas cosas desde aquellos días… él no era más que el hijo de un soldado que se divertía yendo a pescar, que disfrutaba cabalgando y no tenía mayores preocupaciones que saber cuál iba a ser la cena. Pero su padre murió, y tal y como le había advertido siempre, la Espada Destructora del Mal es algo que cambia la vida de un hombre. Si él no hubiera sacado la Espada Maestra del pedestal, no estaría metido en semejante lío. Tal vez habría muerto como muchos hylianos durante el Cataclismo, o quizá habría conseguido ponerse a salvo, pero en ningún caso habría permanecido cien años en letargo para despertar solo y sin memoria. Sin la Espada, jamás habría conocido a la princesa Zelda, ni al rey Rhoam, ni a algunos de los elegidos. Tras pensarlo sintió un escalofrío, Link no era capaz de concebir una realidad en la cual no hubiera sacado la Espada del pedestal. De hecho, no quería que esa realidad alternativa existiese, no quería verse viviendo en un mundo fácil pero vacío en el que no estuviese la princesa Zelda, ya había experimentado esa amarga sensación cuando perdió todos sus recuerdos y no era agradable. Si todo marchaba bien en el Bosque, faltaba menos de un día para que pudiese volver a verla después de cien años de espera, cien años de sueño y de distancia. "Sólo un día, por la Diosa" pensaba Link, mientras su corazón se aceleraba de manera inconsciente ante la expectativa de reencontrarse con ella.

Link salió de la posta antes del amanecer, y cuando estaba rompiendo el alba alcanzó el límite exterior del Bosque de Kolog. Dejó a su nuevo caballo atado en un árbol cercano. Era un animal fuerte y noble que le había regalado el dueño de la posta orni sin hacer preguntas, aunque Link había insistido en pagarle, todos en la posta valoraron su coraje durante la luna de sangre y le recompensaron con un hermoso animal que debía de valer una fortuna. "Bien, estoy aquí de nuevo", pensó, mientras se deshacía de todas sus armas para esconderlas tras unos matorrales. Al bosque había que entrar "limpio", sin ningún tipo de armas ni escudos, es algo que sus visiones de adolescencia le habían mostrado antes de conseguir obtener la Espada por primera vez.

Mientras caminaba entre la fría niebla que cubría el interior del bosque, Link se sintió muy seguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Había recorrido aquel camino mil veces, en sueños y en la realidad, y de alguna manera su cuerpo se sentía atraído de forma natural hacia el centro del bosque, si se lo propusiera, podría hacer el trayecto con los ojos cerrados. Sin embargo, no pudo más que notar el efecto que el Cataclismo había ejercido sobre el lugar durante los cien años que habían pasado. Muchos árboles habían muerto, y había cientos de zarzas y matorrales espinosos que habían invadido la agradable hojarasca que antaño pobló el bosque. "Tú también te mueres, lentamente" pensó Link con tristeza.

Tardó un par de horas en alcanzar el centro del bosque. El enorme cerezo que se situaba en el mismo corazón de todos los árboles había florecido, y el suelo estaba cubierto de pétalos, como si se tratase de una alfombra de color rosa pálido. La Espada yacía majestuosa sobre su pedestal. Link se acercó hasta situarse frente a la Espada. Miró al gran árbol Deku, esperando a que despertase como la vez anterior, pero nada ocurrió. Acarició la empuñadura de la Espada y una extraña sensación le recorrió la mano. En lugar de sentir el tacto áspero del cuero de la empuñadura, sintió como si estuviera rodeando otra mano con la suya, aunque la sensación era muy agradable, soltó la Espada un tanto sobresaltado.

—Al fin llegas, héroe elegido —rugió la grave voz del árbol que tenía frente a él.

Link se alejó del pedestal de la Espada y se situó frente al árbol Deku, cuyo rostro volvió a dibujarse de forma casi imperceptible entre los surcos de madera de su gigantesco tronco.

—Árbol Deku —saludó Link, haciendo una reverencia.

—Supongo que lo que has notado en la Espada es el tacto de la última persona que la tocó para dejarla en su lugar, se trata de la joven princesa y sacerdotisa de Hyrule. A veces, las almas que están envueltas de enorme poder pueden dejar ese tipo de impronta en los objetos.

Link se miró su propia mano admirado, no esperaba hallar en el bosque un regalo de esa magnitud.

—Puedo ver que has pasado por incontables pruebas y peligros —prosiguió el árbol —No siempre te ha ido bien, pero has conseguido salir victorioso. Después de tanto tiempo ha llegado la hora de que recuperes lo que has venido a buscar. Hace cien años que me visitó la joven sacerdotisa para pedirme que guardase el descanso de la Espada Destructora del Mal, hasta que llegase el día en que su maestro volviese a reclamarla.

—Gracias por hacerlo —dijo Link, sintiendo cómo el corazón le bombeaba con fuerza en el pecho.

—Nuestra joven amiga vino aquí guiada por la propia Espada, y después, demostrando una inmensa fortaleza y valor acudió sola a enfrentarse al Ganon el Cataclismo. No me cabe duda de que si lo hizo es porque cree en ti, estaba segura de que algún día regresarías, aunque no sabía bien en qué estado.

—Ella pensó que perdería la memoria, pensó que la olvidaría —dijo Link, cabizbajo —Y así ha sido. Pero mis recuerdos han vuelto, y estoy listo para ir a buscarla.

—Mmmm, seguro que se lleva una grata sorpresa al descubrirlo. Es por ello que debes sacar la Espada y acudir raudo al castillo de Hyrule donde aún permanece luchando con todas sus fuerzas. Debes saber que, como temía que estuvieses demasiado cambiado, trató de transmitirme un mensaje muy importante de su parte para el día en que regresaras a este lugar.

—¿Un mensaje para mí? ¿De qué se trata?

—Ja, ja, ja —rio el árbol, haciendo temblar sus raíces —No soy adecuado para intercambiar ese tipo de mensajes y menos si son tan importantes. Ella misma te lo hará saber, no hay que desesperar.

Link resopló sin disimular lo más mínimo su decepción. Después respiró profundamente y se dirigió de nuevo a la Espada, el momento había llegado al fin.

—¿Crees que podrás conseguirlo? —preguntó el Árbol Deku.

—No lo sé.

—No lo pienses demasiado. Buena suerte, Link.

"Tengo que conseguirlo, por ella, y por Hyrule" pensó Link, apretando los ojos y agarrando la empuñadura de la Espada con las dos manos. Nada más tocar la Espada sintió una inmersa energía fluyendo desde el interior de la piedra. Empezó a tirar hacia arriba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras hacía palanca con las rodillas, que mantenía ligeramente dobladas. La Espada no cedió con suavidad como la vez anterior, estaba muy agarrada en la roca del pedestal. Apretó los dientes y la Espada se movió… unos diez centímetros. Siguió tirando, el corazón le latía a toda velocidad, como si fuese a salírsele del pecho en cualquier momento. "¡Vamos!" se animó Link a sí mismo, haciendo más fuerza. Los brazos se le tensaron, estaban tan rígidos que temió que se le quebrasen. La Espada se resistía a salir, la sensación de tensión no tenía nada que ver con lo sucedido hacía cien años. Poco a poco comenzó a faltarle el aire, se estaba asfixiando y la situación se volvió crítica.

—¡Ahhhhh! —gritó Link, y su grito retumbó en todo el Bosque.

La Espada cedió y terminó de salir por completo. Link hizo un esfuerzo por recobrar el aliento y después elevó la hoja de la Espada al cielo, haciéndola refulgir con una extraña luz que nunca antes había tenido.

—Lo… he conseguido… —murmuró, sintiendo una gran liberación.

—Enhorabuena, héroe de Hyrule —dijo el Árbol, a su espalda. —No esperaba menos de alguien como tú. Ahora debes partir, como he dicho la princesa sigue luchando sola, con coraje, esperándote desde hace una eternidad. No ha perdido la fe en ti, juntos podréis derrotar a Ganon. Por favor, ve a buscarla y tráela de vuelta. Nuestro mundo brilla más cuando ella forma parte de él.

Link partió sin perder ni un solo segundo, alentado por las palabras del Árbol Deku. Una inmensa sensación de ingravidez le invadía, corría tan rápido como le era posible entre vegetación y arbustos, sus pies pisaban el suelo con firmeza, pero por dentro sentía que podía echar a volar en cualquier momento. "Ya voy, aguanta un poco más" pensó, mientras se volvía a equipar con todas sus armas y recuperaba al caballo, que había esperado con paciencia su regreso.

Cabalgó a toda velocidad, pasó frente a la posta del Bosque sin hacer caso de los que había allí, Toren le llamó al verle pasar, pero él ni siquiera volvió la cabeza para mirarle, no podía perder ni un segundo más. Era noche cerrada cuando llegó a un puente viejo y desvencijado que cruzaba el río y le llevaba en dirección al castillo. Link frenó en seco el caballo al llegar allí, recordaba ese sitio muy bien. Hacía cien años un guardián le impidió el paso, a él y a la princesa, y disparó un potente rayo que le alcanzó en el hombro. Era sorprendente lo nítidas que se habían vuelto algunas experiencias de su pasado. Desenvainó la Espada y al hacerlo, descubrió que la hoja brillaba con un extraño halo de luz. "Increíble, nunca la había visto brillar así" pensó Link. Cruzó el puente y se internó en un bosquecillo de árboles bajos, que rodeaba el perímetro oriental del castillo. Su plan era atravesar toda la llanura de destrucción donde antiguamente se había alzado la ciudadela, hasta alcanzar la cara oeste del foso del castillo. Las visiones de Sasaik le habían mostrado que detrás de una cascada se ocultaba una entrada secreta, el lugar donde había visto a la princesa Zelda rezar.

Todo parecía transcurrir bien, hasta que llegó a un pequeño claro, muy cercano a lo que fue la entrada principal al castillo. Ahí los sonidos metálicos se reprodujeron a su alrededor, y en pocos segundos Link se vio rodeado por cinco guardianes, eran "caminantes" de largas patas metálicas, los más letales de todos. Sin desmontar, azuzó al caballo en dirección a uno de ellos, que vibraba y le apuntaba con su rayo láser. Link agitó la Espada en su dirección y una descarga de energía se desprendió de la hoja impactando en el guardián y destruyéndolo de un solo golpe. "No puede ser, ¿qué tipo de magia es esta?" se sorprendió Link. Hizo girar al caballo y agitó la Espada varias veces, hasta que se deshizo en pocos movimientos de todos los guardianes que lo estaban hostigando. Ni siquiera había tenido que acercarse a ellos.

Con el sentimiento de sorpresa aún en su mente, Link prosiguió su camino y al fin visualizó la cascada que estaba buscando. Ató al caballo en un lugar que consideró seguro, muy próximo al perímetro del foso. "Espera aquí amigo. Nada te va a pasar y podría necesitarte en algún momento" pensó Link, palmeando el cuello del animal, que relinchó en agradecimiento. El curso del río atravesaba ese lugar, alimentado por las cascadas, sin duda era un punto débil de las murallas del castillo porque el agua no se estancaba, sino que corría llanura abajo, por lo que era posible cruzarlo sin que llegase a cubrir. Además, el Cataclismo había derrumbado muchos de los muros de protección de la fortaleza, y las montañas de escombros permitieron a Link trepar sin ser visto. Se echó la capucha hyliana por encima para ocultarse, mientras reptaba entre la oscuridad para llegar a la cascada. Con dificultad inició su ascenso por la pared rocosa tras la cascada. Cada centímetro que ascendía era un reto, el agua resbalaba por la roca y costaba mucho encontrar estabilidad.

Cuando llegó a la entrada secreta tras la cascada, estaba completamente mojado. Un aire helado surgió desde dentro de la cueva hacia el exterior, y Link sintió un escalofrío. Aquel era el lugar, estaba seguro. Agitó la cabeza para sacudirse un poco el agua, y caminó hacia el interior, explorando la cueva con precaución. Sobre una cornisa en la roca, encontró la diminuta réplica de piedra de la Diosa Hylia, la que Zelda había colocado allí para rezar. "No ha vuelto aquí desde ese día" pensó Link, mientras el estómago se le encogía por la desazón. Desenvainó la espada y continuó su andanza hacia el interior de aquella cueva, que comunicaba a través de una especie de pasadizo secreto con el interior del castillo. El pasadizo era muy largo, después de minutos caminando seguía y seguía retorciéndose como el nido de un gusano, y de repente hubo tanta oscuridad que la luz de la Espada le sirvió de antorcha. "¿Cómo demonios venía ella sola por este camino tan oscuro?" se preguntó, mientras un olor a cerrado y a humedad putrefacta invadía el ambiente.

Al fin llegó a la salida, que le condujo a una sala amplia y algo más luminosa. No lograba reconocer el lugar, sus recuerdos al respecto estaban muy borrosos y todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado. Lo único que quedaba como recuerdo de una época mejor, eran restos de pendones con el emblema real colgando de los muros, estaban rasgados y polvorientos, pero aún podían intuirse los triángulos sagrados bordados en oro. El agujero por el que él había salido estaba junto a una vieja chimenea, en otros tiempos debió estar oculto, habría sido un enorme error de seguridad permitir que ese pasadizo existiese. De repente, el suelo tembló con violencia, Link pegó la espalda al muro para ocultarse. Un enorme moblin armado con una lanza entró en la sala, y él sólo tardó un segundo en atravesarlo con la espada para que no diese aviso de su presencia. Siguió avanzando por un corredor que daba al exterior a través de unos arcos de medio punto. Había una negra oscuridad en los alrededores y el aire era tan frío que helaba los huesos. "No lo recuerdo, no recuerdo este sitio. Estúpida memoria" se torturaba Link, mientras seguía avanzando. Los temblores se repetían una y otra vez con más frecuencia e intensidad, en alguna ocasión estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Cambió su ritmo de avance y empezó a correr. Corría casi con desesperación peinando la zona y no encontraba nada. De vez en cuando se topaba con algún enemigo, pero el inmenso poder que había cobrado su espada le hacía desentenderse de ellos con una facilidad asombrosa. En el exterior se desató una tormenta. El viento y la fuerte lluvia golpeaban los maltrechos muros del castillo, y los relámpagos eran tan cercanos que iluminaban el interior como flashes seguidos de profundos rugidos. Ante Link se presentaba un panorama casi apocalíptico, tal y como lo había imaginado.

En medio del ruido de los truenos y la oscuridad sólo interrumpida por los relámpagos, llegó al bastión central del castillo. Sí guardaba algunos recuerdos confusos de aquel lugar, era donde estaba la sala principal del trono. El rey Rhoam recibía allí a sus invitados y también realizaba audiencias con el pueblo de Hyrule. Pero en el lugar donde estaba el trono, Link encontró una esfera gigantesca. Estaba recubierta de una sustancia oscura y viscosa, palpitaba con una especie de siniestra respiración, como la crisálida de un insecto de dimensiones desproporcionadas.

—¿Qué…qué demonios es eso?


	28. Chapter 28 - Ganon, el Cataclismo

Capítulo XVIII – Ganon, el Cataclismo

La inmensa bola viscosa empezó a vibrar, era aquello lo que generaba los temblores de tierra que Link había notado en su difícil travesía por el castillo de Hyrule. Su superficie estaba cubierta de grietas, algunas pequeñas y otras eran enormes surcos por los que empezó a escapar una especie de sustancia oscura. "¿Eso es Ganon?" se preguntó, mientras veía cómo la sustancia oscura ascendía como una columna hacia el alto techo del bastión central.

Una descarga eléctrica surgió del interior de la crisálida y alcanzó a Link como un rayo en el pecho, tirándole al suelo. Él se puso en pie de inmediato, "me he confiado demasiado, seré estúpido". Hubo más disparos, aquella cosa le estaba atacando premeditadamente. Él se defendió con la Espada, desviando a un lado y a otro aquellos destellos de energía. Armándose de valor elevó la Espada al cielo y descargó la energía de luz sobre la esfera, creando una larga fisura en su cara frontal. La esfera tembló y se abrió a través de la fisura, expulsando una inmensa humareda horizontal que surgió como un torrente, impactando en Link y estampándole contra la pared de piedra de la sala. Trató de interponer su escudo para reducir la presión y éste se quebró en mil pedazos.

—¡Ahh! —gritó, quejándose del dolor que le producía aquel torrente oscuro contra el pecho.

Intentó moverse, pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se vio atrapado entre la oscuridad y la pared. Estaba a punto de dejar caer la Espada, aquello era demasiado angustioso, era imposible moverse.

—¡No! ¡Basta! —gritó alguien, desde algún lugar de la sala.

Link giró la cabeza lo suficiente para ver que la voz provenía de ella. Era _su voz_ , la que le había acompañado desde que abrió los ojos en el santuario de la vida. La princesa Zelda apareció, diminuta en la distancia, con su vieja y gastada túnica blanca de sacerdotisa. Elevó la mano y de su palma salió una luz dorada, los tres triángulos sagrados que impactaron con violencia en la esfera, deteniendo el torrente de oscuridad que oprimía a Link contra la pared. Tras detenerse el flujo oscuro él cayó al suelo de inmediato, no se había dado cuenta, pero había sido arrastrado casi dos metros por el muro y la caída fue un poco aparatosa. Con dificultad se puso en pie, y vio que al fin, después de una eternidad, la princesa Zelda estaba tan sólo a unos metros de él, y ya no era una visión borrosa ni una fantasía, estaba allí en carne y hueso.

—Link…

—Hola.

—Hola…

Durante unos segundos se miraron el uno al otro, tratando de reconocerse, sin ser capaces de decir nada más. Un inmenso temblor sacudió el castillo devolviéndoles a la realidad e interrumpiendo el reencuentro. La esfera del Cataclismo estalló por completo liberando a Ganon con violencia en todas las direcciones, en medio de un rugido ensordecedor. Fue tal el estallido que Link cayó tendido de espaldas. Desde el suelo vio que Zelda también había caído al suelo, a unos pocos metros de él.

—¡Aguanta! —gritó ella desde el suelo —¡va a derribar el techo!

Zelda estiró el brazo en dirección a Link y logró que su luz dorada lo envolviese, creando una especie de escudo que lo protegía de los fragmentos de piedra y madera que se estaban desprendiendo desde el techo del bastión central. El suelo comenzó a resquebrajarse y Link rodó a un lado para evitar caer, pues se formó una hendidura que atravesaba el suelo hasta los mismos cimientos del castillo.

Después de unos minutos, los temblores y desprendimientos cesaron. El techo que cubría el bastión central había desaparecido por completo, y el agua de la oscura tormenta que había en el exterior comenzó a caer sobre ellos con fuerza, empapándoles. Link se puso en pie. No veía a la princesa por ninguna parte, frente a él había una inmensa brecha de varios metros de profundidad y una montaña de escombros.

—¿Zelda?

—Estoy aquí, al otro lado. Estoy bien, ¿y tú?

—Voy a ir donde tú estás, no te muevas —dijo Link, metiéndose en la zanja con la intención de escalar hacia el otro lado y atravesar el muro de escombros que lo separaban de ella.

—No, Link. Quédate en tu lado —dijo Zelda —Eso que has visto… era Ganon. Creo que el golpe de tu Espada le ha causado algún efecto extraño. Al fin ha despertado y ha huido de su encierro, no he podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Tienes que salir cuanto antes del castillo, puede que intente volver a derribarlo para atraparnos dentro.

—No pienso ir a ninguna parte sin ti —respondió él, que se aferraba con dificultad a la zanja, el agua de lluvia no paraba de caer y era muy fácil resbalar.

—Por favor, hazme caso —insistió ella —yo saldré por mi lado y tú por el tuyo, cuanto antes. Voy a intentar correr hacia la antigua plaza de ceremonias, es un lugar situado en el centro de la Ciudadela hacia el sur, una plataforma de piedra circular. ¿Crees que sabrías llegar ahí? ¿La recuerdas?

—¡Claro que la recuerdo! —respondió él, con un tono que rozaba la indignación —Pero no es una buena idea que nos separemos.

Un nuevo temblor se dejó sentir, haciendo caer otros cuantos escombros más. Al parecer Zelda tenía razón, Ganon iba a intentar derruir el castillo sobre sus cabezas.

—Link, huye de inmediato. Nos vemos en la plaza de ceremonias.

Él se quedó con la palabra en la boca mientras oía cómo ella se alejaba a zancadas en dirección opuesta a la suya. Volvió a ascender por la zanja y echó a correr, deshaciendo el tedioso camino que le había llevado hasta allí. Se movía a tal velocidad que sus pulmones parecía que iban a explotar por la presión y la falta de aire. Cuando llegó a la cascada saltó al río sin miramientos, los temblores en el castillo eran continuos, al igual que los rugidos de la bestia. Ya desde el exterior pudo ver los destrozos, Ganon había derribado varias torres y se arremolinaba como una serpiente de oscuridad alrededor del castillo. No tenía rostro, ni ojos, o al menos él lo único que alcanzaba a ver era una masa oscura que desprendía fuertes descargas de energía. "¿Por qué la habré dejado sola? Maldita sea" se lamentaba entre dientes, mientras trepaba por la orilla del río hasta el lugar donde había dejado a su caballo. Estaba calado hasta los huesos, así que se deshizo de la capa hyliana y de la fría cota de malla que llevaba bajo la túnica de elegido.

—Amigo, necesito que corras como nunca en tu vida —le dijo al pobre animal, que resoplaba y miraba con recelo el espectáculo de oscuridad que se desarrollaba a lo lejos.

Cabalgó con desesperación hacia la plaza de ceremonias, el lugar que Zelda le había indicado para reencontrarse. Link hacía esfuerzos para que no le dominase el nerviosismo. No sabía si llegaría antes que ella, él tuvo que dar un rodeo muy grande para llegar al lugar tras haber ido a buscar su caballo, pero ella iba a pie. "No debería haberla dejado sola" se repetía una y otra vez, castigándose. De repente, varios guardianes surgieron entre las sombras, cerrándole el paso.

—Lo que faltaba… —se quejó Link.

Frenó al caballo y agitó la Espada para descargar su energía contra sus enemigos mecánicos. Después volvió a galopar, tragando sin querer las gotas de lluvia que se estampaban contra su cara.

Había un bosquecillo bajo rodeando la antigua plaza de ceremonias, y eso le obligó a frenar la velocidad de su montura. Se abrió paso casi a trompicones, y cuando llegó al lugar, descubrió que la princesa había conseguido llegar antes que él, pero estaba rodeada por tres guardianes.

—¡No! —gritó Link. Agitó las riendas y cabalgó hacia allí Espada en alto.

Zelda levantó la mano hacia el cielo y dibujó un círculo de luz que se expandió para eliminar a sus enemigos de un solo golpe. Link observó la escena fascinado, y después trotó hacia ella, que miraba a un lado y otro esperando verle aparecer.

—¡Link!

—¡Sube, rápido! —gritó él, tendiéndole la mano para que subiese al caballo.

—Has tardado, estaba preocupada. —dijo ella, tratando de acomodarse a su espalda. Él se quitó todas las armas y las guardó en la montura del caballo, para hacerle más hueco.

—Me han entretenido por el camino. He venido todo lo rápido que he sido capaz, pero ya veo que en realidad no necesitas mi ayuda.

—No digas tonterías…

—Era una broma —sonrió él, aunque ella no podía verle —Agárrate fuerte a mí.

El caballo de Link galopó contra el viento y la lluvia que les venía de frente. Salieron del bosque y decidieron cabalgar en dirección a la llanura de Hyrule, en busca de un lugar desde el que poder recomponerse y apreciar mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo con Ganon en el castillo.

Zelda se había abrazado a su espalda con fuerza, rodeándole el cuerpo con ambos brazos, como si temiese que él fuera a escaparse volando de su montura. Él cabalgó durante minutos sin saber bien lo que estaba haciendo, demasiado aturdido por sus emociones. A pesar del frío y la lluvia por fin la sentía casi piel con piel contra su propio cuerpo, ella emitía un intenso calor que le traspasaba y le turbaba, nublándole la vista. Link pensó que era un poco egoísta sentirse tan bien en un momento tan crítico como aquel, pero después de todo lo que había pasado para llegar a ese instante de su vida, no podía sino dejarse embriagar por las sensaciones.

Al fin llegaron a un punto seguro desde el que podían actuar con perspectiva, allí la tormenta apenas tenía efecto y la lluvia había quedado reducida a pequeñas gotas de humedad que flotaban en el ambiente. Link detuvo el caballo y alzó la vista hacia el castillo de Hyrule. Zelda seguía aún abrazada a él, no había rebajado la intensidad con la que le rodeaba ni un solo momento.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó, al ver que ella no decía nada.

—Sí, estoy bien. Perdona si te he atosigado un poco —dijo ella, aflojando los brazos para soltarle.

—No, no. Puedes seguir así un poco más —la detuvo él, sosteniéndole la mano que ella tenía sobre su pecho para que no la retirase.

—El corazón te late muy deprisa —observó ella, al sentir el fuerte latido de Link contra la palma de su mano.

—Ya… ya lo sé. —dijo él, sonrojándose —El tuyo también.

—¿Puedes sentirlo?

—Sí, lo siento contra mi espalda.

De nuevo se instauraron unos segundos de silencio en los que ninguno de los dos supo o se atrevió a decir nada sobre la intensidad del momento que vivían. Zelda fue la primera en reaccionar, deshaciendo su abrazo y escurriendo la mano que tenía presa bajo la de Link para liberarla.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer, Link?

—Enfrentarnos a esa bestia. Tal vez puedas llamar su atención de alguna manera. Nos interesa combatir en campo abierto, desde el castillo es un gran peligro, tenemos que atraerlo hacia la llanura. Después… ya no sé qué más podemos hacer.

—Yo puedo abrir una brecha en su oscuridad para que tú le ataques con la Espada Maestra. Pero será muy peligroso, tendremos que cabalgar cerca de él.

—Pues cabalgaremos cerca de él. Haremos lo que sea necesario hacer —dijo Link con determinación.

—Link, yo…

—No, ahora no. Hablaremos más tarde, cuando todo esto haya acabado.

—Está bien —dijo ella, y a continuación se bajó del caballo.

—Espera, ¿a dónde vas?

—A provocar que Ganon venga hasta aquí.

—Zelda, subirás a mi caballo en cuanto se te acerque —le advirtió él, situándose detrás de ella, a unos pocos metros de distancia.

Ella hizo como si no le hubiera oído, y caminó un poco alejándose de él. Después se agachó y puso la mano en el suelo. Un halo dorado empezó a envolverla, de nuevo estaba haciendo uso de sus poderes. _"Ven, ven a buscar este poder. Es lo que quieres, ¿no?"_ Link podía oír claramente el mensaje telepático que ella le transmitía a Ganon una y otra vez, como en un bucle.

De repente, el suelo tembló como si se tratase de un terremoto. Los árboles del bosquecillo que habían dejado atrás se sacudieron con violencia, y una horda de guardianes apareció, avanzando en frente hacia ellos. Eran tantos que resultaba imposible contarlos.

—¡Link, huye ahora! ¡Ganon no tardará en presentarse, yo me haré cargo de los guardianes!

—Ni hablar —murmuró Link para sí mismo, tan bajito que ella no lo oyó.

Con un chasquido puso al caballo en marcha y agarró a Zelda por la cintura al pasar a su lado, para subirla de nuevo a la grupa detrás de él.

—¿Por qué diablos has hecho eso? —protestó ella, que se había encaramado de mala manera a la montura hasta lograr sentarse correctamente.

—No me gustaba tu estrategia. He vuelto para ayudarte, no para dejarte sola a merced de un ejército de guardianes —refunfuñó él, mientras huía a toda velocidad de lo que se les venía encima.

—Pero Link…

—Si morimos esta vez, moriremos juntos —dijo él apretando los dientes y desenvainando la Espada Maestra.

Los disparos se sucedieron por doquier, a sus espaldas, por los lados, siempre generando enormes explosiones. El caballo relinchaba con terror cuando un disparo láser caía demasiado cerca. Zelda usaba su poder para neutralizar a los guardianes más próximos, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que tendrían que cambiar de plan, se estaban alejando demasiado del castillo y no era eso lo que querían hacer. Link detuvo al caballo y se dispuso a encarar el frente de guardianes, no les quedaba más remedio.

—Prepárate, voy a ir contra ellos —advirtió Link.

Espoleó al caballo para ponerlo al galope mientras blandía la Espada y disparaba halos de luz, pero de repente, hubo una explosión inmensa que hizo saltar a muchos de los guardianes por los aires.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Zelda.

—¿No has sido tú?

—No, yo no… ¡mira Link! ¡Ahí arriba! —exclamó Zelda, apuntando al cielo.

La bestia divina Vah Medoh se alzaba sobre sus cabezas, y usaba su potente disparador para arrasar a los guardianes desde el aire. Más adelante aparecieron también el resto de bestias divinas, cada una de ellas se posicionó en un punto cardinal, creando un perímetro en la llanura de Hyrule para evitar que el mal escapase de allí. Las bestias iban a proteger al reino, cien años de duro trabajo de reconstrucción no podían ser tirados por la borda tan fácilmente.

—Son las bestias divinas, Link, lo has logrado —dijo Zelda, casi al borde de las lágrimas al ver los enormes refuerzos que habían acudido en su ayuda.

—Lo he logrado por ti. —Link agarró la mano de la princesa y la incitó a rodearle con más fuerza —sujétate a mí, no debes soltarte o me soltaré contigo. Atacaremos a Ganon, de frente y sin miedo. Ha llegado la hora de hacerlo.

Cabalgaron entre las montañas de chatarra destruida de los guardianes. Las bestias no paraban de disparar aniquilando enemigos a un lado y a otro… Ganon se había quedado sin su ejército para enfrentar el poder de la Trifuerza, tendría que hacerlo en solitario.

Conforme se aproximaban al castillo, pudieron ver cómo la oscuridad que era Ganon abandonaba su refugio para ir frente a ellos. Link detuvo al caballo bruscamente al ver que la oscuridad se elevaba justo delante, tomando forma al fin.

—Ahora veremos el verdadero rostro de la bestia —dijo Zelda, que no apartaba los ojos de la oscuridad que los acechaba.

Ganon se materializó como una bestia de dimensiones desproporcionadas. Poseía dos gigantescos colmillos, largos y retorcidos. Sus pezuñas eran inmensas, con una de ellas podría aplastar una casa entera. Los ojos de la bestia destilaban fuego y maldad, Link recordó que el espectro de la montaña de Hebra poseía una luz muy parecida a la de aquel monstruo. El ataque de la bestia comenzó casi de inmediato. Estaba enfurecido, chillaba y pateaba el suelo con toda su ira. Link no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro con el caballo, permanecer en un lugar fijo los convertía en un blanco mortal. Ganon resopló y expulsó un poderoso rayo de energía por la boca, que arrasaba todo lo que encontraba a su alrededor.

—¡Cuidado, Link! No podemos permitir que su ataque nos alcance. Acércate a él todo lo que puedas —dijo Zelda, preparándose para arremeter contra el monstruo.

La princesa convocó el poder de la Trifuerza y apuntó contra Ganon, abriendo una inmensa hendidura en su pata derecha. Bajo la oscuridad la bestia era alcanzable, mortal, un montón de carne putrefacta que podía ser destruida. Link aprovechó aquel espacio para lanzar su ataque con la Espada. La luz que surgía de su hoja impactó en la pata de Ganon, que lanzó un inmenso alarido al sentirse alcanzado.

—Esta cosa es… enorme —murmuró Link, mientras la adrenalina invadía cada poro de su piel.

—Lo es, pero no podemos detenernos ahora, tenemos que seguir atacándole del mismo modo.

Repitieron la misma estrategia una y otra vez, no sin dificultad. Era una tarea agotadora, la bestia estaba cada vez más enfurecida y aunque conseguían herirla, no parecía debilitarse del todo. El caballo empezó a resoplar y a perder velocidad por el cansancio, y comenzaron a errar en sus ataques.

—No es suficiente —dijo Zelda, respirando con agitación —tenemos que atacar en algún punto donde le hagamos más daño.

—¿Qué propones?

—Abriré una brecha en su frente y tú tendrás que acercarte… tienes que tratar de hundir la Espada en él, Link. No es suficiente con lanzarle ráfagas de energía.

—Si nos ponemos frente a él nos atacará con eso que expulsa por la boca —dijo Link, analizando el plan.

—Iremos por separado. Yo me bajaré del caballo y mientras tú le distraes, le atacaré.

—No. Ya te he dicho que no me parece una buena idea separarnos.

—Por favor… es necesario que lo hagamos así, confía en mí —le imploró ella.

Link detuvo el caballo en un lugar más o menos seguro y ayudó a Zelda a desmontar.

—No estoy seguro de esto, así que… Ten mucho cuidado.

—Link, hay algo más. —intervino ella, con seriedad —Siento que mis poderes están agotándose… apenas si puedo mantenerlos. Sólo tendremos una oportunidad.

—Entonces probemos otra cosa, no tiene sentido que te arriesgues de esa manera.

—No. No sé si lo sabrás, pero hace cien años no fui capaz de despertar mi poder a tiempo. Por culpa de mi ineptitud perdí a mi padre, a los elegidos. Y lo peor de todo, te perdí a ti. —dijo ella, con una mueca de dolor —El destino me conduce directa a este momento, por favor, permíteme intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas, necesito intentarlo con todas mis fuerzas. He nacido para este instante, Link.

Link cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba. No soportaba la idea del fracaso, no soportaba la idea de que ella sufriese algún daño ahora que había vuelto a verla y a sentirla tan cerca después de una eternidad de separación. Pero por otra parte tenía que admitir que ella tenía razón, el destino les empujaba de forma inescrutable a ese instante, todo se definiría en un solo momento, una única e imposible oportunidad.

—Está bien. Hagámoslo —dijo él con sequedad, y espoleó el caballo para no pensar más en lo que acababan de decidir. Cabalgó dejándola atrás, si se giraba para mirar se derrumbaría y volvería a buscarla para impedirle seguir adelante con aquella locura.

Con el corazón a punto de estallar por la adrenalina, Link se encaró a Ganon. Éste no tardó en fijarse en él y comenzó a correr a una velocidad demencial para tratar de alcanzarle. Por suerte, el tamaño desorbitado de la bestia le proporcionaba cierta ventaja a Link, que conseguía esquivarle con agilidad. Mientras huía entre las patas de Ganon, oyó que la bestia emitía un profundo chillido, un sonido desgarrador que se propagó en la lejanía hasta perderse en el horizonte. Zelda había conseguido abrir la brecha en la frente del monstruo. Link desmontó. Las piernas le flaqueaban por los nervios y la tensión acumuladas, no lograba ver a la princesa por ningún lado, la sensación era mareante. Se puso frente a bestia, y corrió hacia él con todas sus fuerzas, gritando para liberar su propia ira. Saltó con todo lo que le dieron las piernas y se topó con su objetivo. Hundió la Espada Maestra en su frente, el arma vibró como si tuviese vida propia. Después salió despedido con violencia, y cayó de espaldas, golpeándose la cabeza contra el suelo.

Estaba muy aturdido y la vista se le nubló, pero alcanzó a ver el poder de la Trifuerza en su máxima expresión. La luz dorada era muy intensa, cegadora. Envolvió por completo a Ganon, que se desgañitaba chillando de dolor por el daño que le había infligido Link con su Espada. Después, sólo hubo luz, la oscuridad fue consumiéndose hasta desaparecer por completo.

Una lluvia suave comenzó a caer sobre la llanura de Hyrule. Ya no había nubes de tormenta, tan sólo había una bóveda gris que descargaba agua con proporción y sutileza. Por el nivel de luz parecía que estaba cayendo la tarde, durante la pelea con Ganon la oscuridad fue tal que era imposible intuir la hora. Link se levantó del suelo al notar la lluvia besando su frente. Había perdido el conocimiento por la dureza de su golpe. Las Bestias Divinas habían desaparecido. Los guardianes se amontonaban como chatarra inerte por doquier, no quedaba ni uno solo con vida, si es que podía decirse que la tuvieran. Link comenzó a correr por la suave hierba, buscando a la princesa Zelda. Había tenido una última visión de ella consumiendo a Ganon con su luz, pero después de eso se había desvanecido y no sabía qué habría pasado. Buscaba con la ceguera que le daba la desesperación, y al fin la encontró tendida boca arriba, a unos pocos metros del lugar donde vio a Ganon por última vez.

—¡Zelda! —exclamó Link, arrojándose de rodillas al suelo, junto a ella.

—Hola otra vez.

—Hola…

Link examinó rápidamente a la princesa, no sangraba ni parecía tener ninguna herida ni golpe visible, por lo que se sintió relativamente aliviado.

—Tienes las manos heladas —observó él tras agarrarle la mano, la joven ya no irradiaba el mismo calor que había notado antes.

—Mi poder está agotado, Link, ya… no puedo ni moverme —murmuró, estaba tan débil que apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

—No es nada, te vas a poner bien, te lo prometo. Lo has conseguido, todo ha acabado al fin. Ya no hay Cataclismo, no hay Ganon. Ahora sólo tienes que recuperarte, ya lo verás.

—Gracias, héroe de Hyrule —sonrió —gracias por todo, gracias por tu valor, por tu generosidad… gracias por venir a buscarme.

—Necesitas descansar —insistió él, frotándole las manos para darle calor. Se sentía sobrepasado por sus sentimientos hacia ella, deseaba decirle muchas cosas, pero nunca se le habían dado bien las palabras, así que se expresó intentando protegerla y hacerla sentir a salvo.

—Link… —susurró, a punto de desvanecerse —no sé si tú…

—Shhhh. No digas nada. Sólo duerme, te llevaré a un lugar seguro donde podrás reponerte, ¿vale? —dijo él, acariciándole la cara con delicadeza. Ella respondió con el mismo gesto, alzando la mano para envolverle el rostro con una caricia.

—Yo no… no sé si tú me recuerdas.

—Te recuerdo.

Ella le sonrió y después dejó caer la mano con suavidad. Había agotado hasta el último ápice de energía que le quedaba después de más de cien años de lucha continua. Zelda cerró los ojos y cayó en un profundo sueño.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Hola mis queridos lectores! Ya sí que estamos en el principio del fin, o más bien en el fin del fin, parte 1 xD

Muchas gracias una vez más por vuestros comentarios, me dan alas para volar! Por eso me he esforzado en terminar este capítulo hoy que tenía bastante tiempo y anticipar su publicación (y también es que estaba deseando soltarlo de una vez, jajaja). Si todo va como tengo pensado, sólo queda un capítulo más y al fin terminará esta historia, que jamás esperé que llegaría a tener más de 100K palabras, se sale de mis cálculos iniciales xD

Me gustaría hacer un par de comentarios sobre el capítulo, anticipando algunas preguntas y reacciones (creo xD).

El primero de ellos es que lo sé. Sé que Ganon tiene no se cuántas fases y evoluciones en el juego, que si primero es una especie de araña inmunda y luego se convierte en bestia. Eso está muy bien para un juego, gusta mucho que el final boss tenga ese tipo de dificultad o fases, pero creo que para una narración como esta no tenía mucho sentido así que me he quedado con la fase que más me gustó, y la he definido a mi propia manera (lo mismo con la intervención de las Bestias).

El segundo comentario es sobre el zelink (me arriesgo a un apaleamiento masivo). Sé que muchos de vosotros/as esperábais que en cuanto Zelda y Link se vieran las caras se lanzarían a devorarse como si no hubiera mañana, y sí, habría estado bien. Pero según lo veo yo y como han evolucionado los hechos, en este punto lo que hay es una inmensa tensión sin resolverse entre ambos. Zelda ni siquiera sabe si Link la recuerda o no, lo último que vio de él es que se quejaba delante de Impa porque "la princesa es una persona altiva y distante". Link sí averiguó más cosas sobre ella al recuperar casi todos sus recuerdos, pero también tiene dudas sobre cómo reaccionará la Zelda presente acerca de él, y pienso que tal y como he ido definiendo su personalidad, la respeta demasiado como para hacer algo que lo tirase todo por la borda, así que reprime sus deseos. Todo eso también teniendo en cuenta que Ganon está en medio de la ecuación. He intentado que vayan redescubriéndose el uno al otro durante la batalla, reviviendo sensaciones, que siempre están antes que las palabras.

Eso es todo lo que quería contar :)

Un abrazo fuerte, cuidaos mucho!


	29. Chapter 29 - El horizonte de Hyrule

Capítulo XXIX – El horizonte de Hyrule

Link despertó de otra de sus cabezadas. Le dolía la espalda, las piernas, y por supuesto se resentía de los moratones que le había dejado la batalla con Ganon. No era cómodo dormir sentado en el suelo, aunque no tenía intención de moverse de allí. Haría guardia en la puerta de la habitación de la princesa Zelda como otras tantas veces, aunque estuviera muerto de cansancio. Ahora era ella la que ocupaba la cálida habitación abuhardillada de la casa de Impa, en el poblado sheikah. No conocía un lugar mejor para recuperarse, y sabía que Impa disponía de todos los conocimientos y medios médicos necesarios para atender a Zelda, por eso fue el primer lugar que se le vino a la cabeza cuando todo acabó.

Zelda estaba bien atendida, un cálido fuego ardía en su habitación y no le faltaba de nada. A él lo habían relegado a una pequeña habitación en la planta baja, donde normalmente almacenaban el grano y otros alimentos para el invierno. Pay lo había limpiado todo y le había puesto allí un futón muy cómodo, no había más habitaciones libres en la casa y no podía quejarse… aunque él les había pedido permanecer junto a la princesa. Quería estar a su lado para ser el primero en atenderla en cuanto ella abriese los ojos. Impa puso el grito en el cielo ante la sugerencia de que ambos compartiesen el mismo cuarto, "menuda atrocidad", dijo la anciana, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Pay enrojeció tanto como las manzanas que había en el árbol de la entrada de la casa. Los sheikah ni siquiera le permitían entrar para velar a Zelda, tan sólo Pay estaba autorizada para cuidar de la princesa. "Es un cuarto muy grande y no va a pasar nada extraño porque duerma al lado de la princesa, sólo quiero vigilar para que esté bien" le había dicho a Impa, tratando de convencerla. Pero cuando Link lo pensaba a solas, la idea le perturbaba y se tornaba en una fantasía. Si no hubiera ningún obstáculo, si todo estuviese claro, como mínimo su verdadero deseo era dormir abrazado a ella, envolverla con su cuerpo para sentir otra vez aquel calor intenso y mareante.

—Link. Link… ¿estás dormido?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —dijo él, poniéndose en pie de un salto. Sí que se le debían haber cerrado los ojos, porque no había visto ni oído a Pay llegar.

—Lo… lo siento si te he despertado. —dijo ella, con su timidez habitual.

—¿Se ha despertado ya? ¿Está bien?

—No. Su alteza sigue durmiendo, parece muy tranquila, de veras. Creo que pronto despertará.

—Vaya…

—Link, venía a buscarte a ti. Han llegado los ancianos del consejo sheikah y quieren verte.

—No debería dejar de hacer guardia… —dudó él.

—No te preocupes, Link. Yo me quedaré aquí, si ella despierta te avisaré.

En la planta de abajo había un gran alboroto. Habían llegado Prunia, Symon, Rotver y su esposa Zheline.

—¡Link! ¡Héroe de Hyrule! —exclamó Prunia, que corrió para abalanzarse sobre él, o más bien para rodearle la pierna con un apretado abrazo. —¿Cómo estás? Tienes un aspecto horrible…

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Prunia… —bromeó Link, encajando con una mueca aquel comentario.

—Si tiene esa mala cara es porque no ha dormido nada —refunfuñó Impa —se empeña en sentarse junto a la puerta del dormitorio de la princesa y no pegar ojo.

—Link, necesitas descansar, ese monstruo podría haberte causado heridas terribles —se alarmó Prunia. —¿Te hago un reconocimiento médico?

—Nada, no merece tu compasión, hermanita —prosiguió Impa —No quiere otra cosa que no sea estar tirado en el suelo como un perro… pues que pague las consecuencias.

—Sólo quiero estar cerca por si le pasa algo —dijo Link enrojeciendo de vergüenza y desviando la mirada.

—Nosotros sabemos cuidar bien de su alteza, te aseguro que la he cuidado desde que no era más que un bebé diminuto —gruñó Impa, trasladando su indignación al resto del consejo sheikah —Gracias a la Diosa, ahora que todo ha pasado no es necesario tanto alarmismo, y mucho menos que te metas en su habitación para velarla como si se tratase de un anciano moribundo.

—¿Link… quería entrar en la habitación de su alteza real? —intervino Rotver, que había escuchado todo en silencio.

—¡Quería dormir ahí! —exclamó Impa.

Rotver rompió a reír en una inmensa carcajada. El resto de sheikah lo observaban atónitos, incluso Link lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Ver las caras serias de sus amigos no hizo sin incrementar las carcajadas de Rotver, que empezó a enrojecer por la falta de oxígeno que le daba la risa.

—Ya es suficiente —murmuró Zheline, dándole un codazo para que el anciano sheikah dejase de reír. Éste transformó su risa en una falsa tos que le ayudó a recobrar la compostura.

—En cualquier caso, Link, estoy de acuerdo en que deberías descansar y dormir un poco —dijo Rotver, fingiendo seriedad lo mejor que podía.

—Estoy bien. Voy a salir afuera a que me dé un poco el aire —dijo Link, cansado de las intervenciones sheikah.

Salió de la casa dando un portazo, tal vez demasiado brusco. En el exterior ya caía la tarde, una tarde de hermosos colores púrpuras que se dibujaban tras los altos picos del valle de la aldea sheikah. Caminó tranquilo por la aldea, tratando de despejarse. Mantuvo una buena charla con Wakat, el guardia que lo había acogido en su casa tiempo atrás. Su hijo Kei se limitó a saludarle con la cabeza, de forma cordial pero distante. Link sabía que el joven mantenía una secreta rivalidad con él desde que se habían peleado en el centro de la plaza de la aldea, y podía llegar a comprenderlo, los sheikah eran nobles pero orgullosos.

Cuando regresó a la casa de Impa, los sheikah ya estaban sirviendo la cena. Él se lavó las manos y se sentó a la mesa, hundiéndose en uno de sus habituales silencios para limitarse a escuchar lo que discutían los demás. Prunia narró cómo los temblores del Cataclismo habían llegado hasta la aldea de Hatelia, aterrorizando a sus habitantes. La inmensa tormenta de oscuridad se había visto desde muy lejos. Rotver dijo que también ellos habían notado el despertar de Ganon, seguramente había sido un hecho que no pasó desapercibido para nadie en el reino, y que había traído amargos recuerdos de lo ocurrido hacía cien años, al menos para aquellos supervivientes del primer despertar.

—Tenemos que celebrar que todo ha acabado —propuso Prunia —¡hagamos una fiesta! Symon ha traído todo su arsenal de fuegos artificiales.

—No sé yo si es prudente armar tanto alboroto… —murmuró Impa.

—Vamos, hermanita. ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que no celebras una fiesta en la aldea? Creo que es hora. Lo prepararé todo para que esté listo en cuanto la princesa se despierte.

—Está bien, pero no te excedas —ordenó Impa.

—Una fiesta sería algo muy bonito, me gusta la idea —dijo Pay, apenas elevando la voz.

—¡Ese es el espíritu! —celebró Prunia —Link, ¿qué te parece?

—Pues… no sé.

—¡Eres un aburrido!

Link se volvió a sumir en sus pensamientos mientras los sheikah hablaban de preparativos, de extender las buenas nuevas por todas las regiones de Hyrule, de cómo el reino debería empezar a reconstruirse, de explorar las ruinas del castillo… Todo eso le resultaba angustioso. Su único deseo era que la princesa despertase para estar con ella. Pero no se había imaginado que habría tanta gente alrededor, no imaginaba una fiesta multitudinaria llena de protocolos y distancias. Los sheikah habían manejado su existencia desde siempre, hacía cien años, tras su despertar y también ahora que ya no había peligro. Él estaba agotado de todo eso, ya no era el mismo que antes. Si había cumplido todas las misiones que le habían encomendado no había sido por obligación, sino por el amor que sentía hacia la princesa y su deseo de ayudarla a salvar el reino. Eso no tenía nada que ver con políticas ni tejemanejes sheikah, y empezaba a sentirse muy cansado de estar en medio de todo aquello.

Aunque fue a regañadientes, esa fue la primera noche que Link durmió en su cama, sin hacer guardia en la puerta de Zelda. Se retiró pronto a descansar, aunque le costó dormirse, ya que los sheikah alargaron la cena con el famoso licor de café de Rotver. Después, todos se marcharon de casa, ya que estaban alojados en la posada de la aldea.

Despertó temprano, apenas con los primeros rayos de sol. Encontró a Pay barriendo el suelo de la habitación principal.

—Buenos días, Pay.

—Hola, Link, verás esta mañana sigue…

—Nos vemos más tarde, voy a salir. Quiero buscar unas setas para el almuerzo —interrumpió él, y en dos zancadas se plantó en la calle.

No quería volver a oír el mismo parte diario sobre la princesa. "Está bien" "aún necesita descansar, por eso sigue dormida". Tras darse un baño en el agua helada el río de la aldea, acudió a la posada. Había terminado por ceder y permitir que Prunia lo examinase en busca de alguna lesión. Ella lo recibió encantada, y pronto tenía todo dispuesto para revisarle.

—Link, dime si te duele cuando aprieto aquí —preguntó ella, palpando su costado izquierdo, justo bajo el pecho.

—¡Ahhhh!

—Lo sospechaba. Creo que tienes al menos una costilla rota.

—Pero no es nada, se curará.

—Se curará si me permites que te cure. De nada te sirve esconder tu dolor. Eso no va a hacer que ella despierte más rápido.

Link iba a replicar, pero se tragó sus palabras. Aquella sheikah centenaria con el aspecto de una niña tenía razón. No debía obsesionarse hasta el punto de abandonarse a sí mismo de aquella manera.

—El brazo del escudo, dóblalo. Así. Muy bien.

Link obedeció en silencio cada una de las instrucciones que ella le iba dando, y luego dejó que le vendase y curase sus lesiones.

—La princesa sufriría mucho si al despertar viese que no te has cuidado en absoluto, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —insinuó Prunia.

—Sí, es verdad. —reconoció Link, agachando la cabeza.

—No puedo vendarte las costillas, lo mejor es que no te muevas mucho ni hagas esfuerzos. Y esas guardias que haces… tienes que descansar, Link.

—Ya, ya lo sé. Sólo quiero estar ahí cuando ella despierte, es todo.

—Te vendaré la muñeca derecha. Ha sufrido mucha tensión, supongo que al clavar la Espada en Ganon. —dijo ella, sacando un vendaje —Pronto estaréis juntos, no hay que desesperar. Mi hermana es un poco refunfuñona, creo que esas arrugas la han vuelto más seria de lo que siempre ha sido. Y supongo que en algún momento la princesa y tú os marcharéis de la aldea, seguro que nadie puede entrometerse en vuestros asuntos cuando eso ocurra. ¿No crees?

—Sí… gracias, Prunia. —dijo él, sonrojándose levemente.

—Tómate esta medicina cuando vayas a dormir, es para que no te muevas sin querer mientras descansas. Así tus costillas curarán mejor.

* * *

Pasaron un par de días en los que Link al fin encontró su propia paz. Volvió a dormir con regularidad y su apetito voraz regresó con mucha fuerza. Sus heridas mejoraron gracias a los consejos de Prunia e incluso llegó a participar en los preparativos de la fiesta para celebrar el final de Cataclismo. Una noche, mientras dormía profundamente, Pay acudió a su pequeño cuarto-despensa para despertarle.

—Link, despierta.

—Mmmmm… Pay, no…

—Despierta, por favor. —insistió ella, zarandeándole.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hora es? —gruñó él, apoyándose sobre un codo para incorporarse.

—La princesa Zelda ha despertado, Link.

—¿Qué?

—Ha despertado al fin —sonrió Pay —Lo primero que ha hecho al abrir los ojos ha sido preguntar por ti, así que he venido a buscarte aunque estuvieses dormido.

—¡Gracias, bien hecho! —exclamó él, abrazándose a la joven con efusividad.

Pay enrojeció por completo y permaneció rígida, mientras él se apresuraba para vestirse con lo primero que tenía a mano.

—¿Sabe Impa que Zelda está despierta? —preguntó Link.

—N…no. Sólo te lo he contado a ti.

—Muy bien —sonrió él, guiñándole un ojo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba.

Bajo la puerta del dormitorio de la buhardilla se intuía la luz de la hoguera y de una pequeña lámpara de aceite. Link abrió la puerta muy despacio. Zelda estaba sentada en el futón, aunque medio recostada sobre una pila de almohadas que Pay debió llevarle para que se incorporase. Miraba por la ventana circular hacia la plaza de la aldea, que estaba en calma y pleno silencio nocturno. De repente giró la cabeza y vio cómo él permanecía inmóvil, observándola desde el centro de la habitación.

—Link… estás aquí.

Él suspiró y se acercó con decisión hacia Zelda. Se arrodilló junto al futón y sin decir nada la abrazó, hundiendo la cabeza entre su cuello y el hombro. Ella respondió al abrazo de inmediato, rodeándole y pegando la mejilla a su cabeza. Se respiraron durante un buen tiempo, ella olía tan bien, desprendía un suave aroma a flores de cerezo y algo más íntimo que no era capaz de identificar. Zelda también hundía la nariz en su pelo tratando de reconocerle con todos los sentidos, la sensación era deliciosa y sobraban las palabras. Link se atrevió a depositar un beso tímido en la unión del hombro con el cuello, y ella se estremeció con aquel contacto. Después hizo un gran esfuerzo para separarse de ella. Aún necesitaba respirarla más, si continuaba así terminaría por querer besarla por todas partes, no había ni un solo centímetro de ella que él no desease acariciar con la boca, pero lanzarse de esa manera era muy tentador y a la vez demasiado extraño, ya que la situación entre ellos era incierta, y Zelda apenas acababa de despertar.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? —preguntó Link, observando las mejillas encendidas de la joven.

—Un poco confundida. He despertado, no sabía dónde estaba… ha sido raro. ¿Y tú?

—Yo estoy mejor que nunca.

—Link, ¿no te habrás hecho alguna herida? No tuve tiempo de pensar en si estabas bien del todo o no.

—Tengo algunas magulladuras, pero se curarán —sonrió él.

Zelda permanecía seria, observándole sin perder detalle. Elevó la mano y acarició la cara de Link, sintiendo en los dedos la maravillosa rugosidad de la barba de pocos días.

—Ya no queda casi nada de niño en ti —dijo ella —Has cambiado.

—Sí, he cambiado. Y no sólo por fuera. —después de esas palabras ella retiró la mano y volvió la mirada hacia la ventana —Ey, tranquila. Que yo haya cambiado no tiene que significar nada malo, ¿vale?

—Me… me siento un poco insegura, Link —confesó —Sé que dijiste que me recuerdas, pero… bueno, olvídalo. Eso no es lo más importante. No quiero ser egoísta.

—No eres egoísta, Zelda, mírame. —Link hizo que ella volviese a enfrentar su mirada —Claro que he cambiado. Han pasado muchas cosas, desperté solo y perdido, había muchos peligros y miedos a los que me he enfrentado, nuevas experiencias. ¿Pero sabes qué? De alguna manera, tú también estabas en todas ellas.

—Eso que dices es precioso, Link. Hablas como los trovadores de la corte, ¿quién lo diría?

—Qué va, para nada —dijo él ruborizándose —soy tan torpe y aburrido como siempre, o puede que más.

Zelda soltó una carcajada y se incorporó más para acercarse a él, ahora estaban frente a frente, muy próximos el uno al otro.

—No tengo palabras para expresarte mi agradecimiento por salvarnos a todos, y por venir a buscarme. Y puede que por ser tan encantadoramente aburrido. —Link tragó saliva y no dijo nada, aquella cercanía era demasiado abrumadora y le faltaron las palabras —Durante días dejé de verte y de poder hablar contigo. Mi poder se debilitó. Tuve que estar muy cerca de Ganon, apenas podía separarme de él si no quería que escapase de su prisión. Era una tortura no poder decirte nada, ni saber si estabas bien, llegué a perder la noción del tiempo. Lo intenté una y otra vez con todas mis fuerzas, pero fue inútil. No imaginas lo que sentí cuando te vi aparecer en el castillo.

—Tal vez sí soy capaz de imaginarlo —dijo él, y se acercó para unir su frente a la de ella.

—Alteza, ya está amaneciendo.

—Hola Pay —dijo Link, sin volverse. Era obvio quién se ocultaba tras aquella interrupción, así que se puso en pie para alejarse de la princesa.

—N…no… yo no… No quería molestar —titubeó Pay —Pero la abuela ya se ha despertado y desea ver a su alteza real.

—¿La abuela? —preguntó Zelda.

—Pay es la nieta de Impa —aclaró Link —Ha cuidado de ti todos los días sin descanso desde que llegamos a la aldea.

—Muchas gracias, Pay —sonrió Zelda. Pay se inclinó para hacerle una reverencia.

—Alteza real, habéis despertado después de tantos días.

Todos volvieron la cabeza hacia la puerta, Impa estaba allí.

—¡Abuela! ¡No deberías haber subido sola por las escaleras! —exclamó Pay, acudiendo a ayudarla.

—Deja, deja. Todavía no soy una inútil del todo. Alteza, ya pensé que podría llegar el día en que me iría de este mundo sin volver a veros —dijo Impa, acercándose a la princesa y tomándola de la mano.

—Impa… ¿de veras eres tú? —dudó Zelda.

—Soy yo. Con unas cuantas arrugas de más. —sonrió la anciana.

—Y eso que aún no has visto a los demás sheikah… —dijo Link, que las observaba de pie, con los brazos cruzados.

—Decidme, alteza. ¿Qué ocurrió con Ganon?

—Pues… después de que Link lo hiriese de muerte, ataqué con todo mi poder. Desapareció por completo, estoy segura. Su aura maligna se extinguió y dejó nuestro mundo para siempre.

—Y… ¿vuestro poder? ¿Cómo os sentís?

—Es muy débil, apenas lo noto. Me siento casi igual que antes de que la Trifuerza se manifestase en mí. Aunque… —Zelda elevó la mirada hacia el lugar donde estaba Link —creo que si fuera necesario, necesario de verdad, volvería a sentirlo.

—Bien. Me alegro de veros así, alteza. Y de poder volver a hablar con vos después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que ha ocurrido, es una bendición de la Diosa el poder teneros en mi casa. A vos, y también a Link.

—No lo dices en serio —refunfuñó Link por detrás.

—En lugar de pasarte el día quejándote y gruñendo ve a la posada a avisar a mi hermana y los demás de que la princesa Zelda ha despertado, ¡vamos, holgazán!

Los sheikah acudieron de inmediato a casa de Impa, y todos ellos permanecieron largo rato charlando con la princesa. Ella les narró todo lo ocurrido desde que se dirigió sola a enfrentar a Ganon y cómo con la ayuda de Link habían vencido en la batalla final. Después Prunia la examinó en busca de alguna herida o lesión grave, y determinó que, aparte del cansancio y a falta de llevar una buena alimentación, la joven estaba perfectamente y no tardaría en recuperar toda su vitalidad. Al caer la noche se sirvió la cena en el salón principal de casa de Impa, aunque Zelda no estuvo con ellos, fue a dormir por recomendación de Prunia y Pay la atendió en el dormitorio.

—Oye Link, ¿te apetece tomar un trago conmigo en la plaza del pueblo? —le ofreció Rotver, mientras el resto de los sheikah apuraba la cena.

—Sí, es buena idea.

Ambos salieron juntos, Link se puso una nueva capa hyliana que Zheline, la esposa de Rotver le había regalado. "Es un poco más oscura que el precioso azul de tus ojos y eso los resaltará mucho más" le había dicho ella cuando se la dio.

—Bebe con calma, muchacho, o llegarás haciendo eses a tu cama y luego Impa me culpará de ello.

—Esto sigue estando tan fuerte como siempre —dijo Link, sintiendo cómo el licor le quemaba la garganta.

—No sé tú, pero yo necesitaba alejarme un poco del cacareo de esos viejos sheikah. Además, con todo el revuelo apenas he podido charlar contigo. Y dime, ¿qué tal lo llevas?

—Lo llevo bien —sonrió Link con timidez —ya casi no me duelen las heridas.

—Es una buena noticia, sin duda. Lamento no haberme interesado más por ti, supongo que la recuperación de nuestra princesa nos tiene a todos muy absorbidos. Ahora que ha vuelto tenemos miles de tareas que llevar a cabo. Supongo que tú nos seguirás ayudando como hasta ahora, ¿no?

—Sí… para ser honesto, no he pensado demasiado en el futuro —admitió Link —sólo quería que todo acabase y traer a Zelda de vuelta y a salvo. No he pensado en nada más.

—Es comprensible, pero queda mucho trabajo que hacer. Tenemos que reconstruir el castillo, purgar el reino de guardianes si es que queda alguno… yo estaré encantado de colaborar en esa tarea, no suponen ningún misterio para mí. Y en algún momento, nuestra princesa tendrá que ser coronada como reina de Hyrule. Es un evento que hemos de tener en cuenta, demasiados años hemos pasado sin que los hylianos tengan un buen rumbo.

—Los hylianos se las han apañado más o menos bien sin monarquía —dijo Link, con incomodidad. —No sé. Tal vez Zelda necesite descansar un tiempo antes de que le volváis a colocar una corona en la cabeza. Ha estado cien años luchando sin descanso, siempre sacrificada por el bien común. Tal vez necesite pensar sólo en ella.

—Entiendo… ¡la quieres sólo para ti!

—Yo no he dicho eso —dijo Link, enrojeciendo y pegando otro trago para disimular.

—Hablando de ese tema… —insistió Rotver —Te digo que he traído un pequeño generador de fuego azul. Si quieres te lo puedo prestar para que se lo enseñes a la princesa, seguro que le encantará verlo, recuerda lo que te conté de las mujeres y los fuegos sheikah…

—Si tan solo pudiera estar un minuto a solas con ella, lo haría. Pero no es el caso.

—Los sheikah somos muy pesados, lo admito. Pero está en nuestra sangre el velar por el bien de la familia real, incluso aunque la familia real esté protegida de sobra por alguien como tú. Eres un muchacho listo, más que la última vez que nos vimos. Seguro que se te ocurre una manera de encontrar esa intimidad que buscas. Y así podrás confesarle tu amor incondicional a esa joven, por tu bien espero que Impa no sepa nada de eso.

—¿Cómo? Yo no…

—No estoy ciego. Es evidente lo que está pasando entre vosotros dos, y más ahora que ya no existe ningún Ganon que emborrone la situación. Esa muchacha apenas puede dejar de mirarte aunque estemos todos en la habitación, y por tu parte puedo decir casi lo mismo, soy demasiado viejo como para no darme cuenta.

—No se lo dirás a nadie, Rotver —dijo Link, mirándole con seriedad —no quiero causarle problemas a Zelda.

—No seas ridículo —carcajeó el anciano sheikah —por supuesto que no diré nada, yo soy tu cómplice en esto. No se me ocurre que exista nadie mejor que tú para… bueno. Pues para cortejar a esa joven, si quieres que lo diga delicadamente. Pero Impa es demasiado cabezota y tradicional, quiere que se sigan todas las normas y protocolos. ¡Mírame a mí! Tan viejo y me casé con una mujer casi treinta años menor. Prunia es ahora una niña de apenas diez años… tenemos nuestros propios pecados y no somos nadie para juzgar los sentimientos de su alteza real. Sin embargo y en ausencia del rey Rhoam, Impa aún se cree con esa autoridad. Por mi parte soy partidario de la vida simple y sin ataduras.

—No sé qué va a pasar —dijo Link, algo cabizbajo —Tan sólo quiero disfrutar un poco de esta paz, nada más.

—Mi consejo es algo que la misma princesa Zelda siempre dice, o solía decir hace cien años. Tienes que vivir intensamente porque siempre existe la posibilidad de que el próximo momento lo cambie todo.

* * *

La celebración del fin del Cataclismo empezó desde primera hora de la mañana. Los sheikah habían engalanado el poblado entero, los habitantes pusieron cintas de colores colgando en los tejados de las casas y en la plaza central de la aldea había música tradicional y puestos de comida. Los niños jugaban a perseguirse, unos fingían ser del clan Yiga y otros guerreros sheikah encargados de atraparles. A Link se le vino a la cabeza el maestro Kogg, el más cobarde e infame de todos los Yiga que había conocido, y se preguntó si mantendría por mucho tiempo su promesa de permanecer en el destierro y sin cometer actos criminales contra las gerudo y otros pueblos de Hyrule. También se organizaron competiciones de tiro con arco, pero en esta ocasión Link declinó participar. Los sheikah eran buenos arqueros, pero sus habilidades estaban muy lejos de lo que había visto hacer a los orni.

Rotver encendió uno de sus generadores de fuego azul y había largas colas para ver cómo él daba algunas nociones básicas sobre la forja y mantenimiento de armas ancestrales. Prunia se divertía sacando imágenes de todo, la piedra sheikah había caído en sus manos por obra de la princesa Zelda y de veras parecía una niña pequeña correteando de un lado a otro y pidiendo a la gente que posase para ella.

—Link, ponte ahí que voy a sacarte una imagen junto al manzano —le pidió Prunia.

—No, no me saques.

—¡Eres un aburrido! —protestó volviendo a llamar aburrido a Link, y salió corriendo calle arriba para buscar a Symon.

—Sí que eres aburrido, forastero —dijo una voz, cerca de Link. Se trataba de Kei, que se había apartado de su grupo de amigos y permanecía cerca de Link, viendo el bullicio que se había formado en la aldea.

—Me divierto comiendo, cada cual tiene sus aficiones. ¿Y tú? ¿No participas en ninguna competición? —preguntó Link, usando el mismo tono arrogante que empleaba Kei con él.

—No tiene sentido competir si tú no vas a participar en nada. Ya me he medido con todos los muchachos de la aldea.

—Y te sigues creyendo mejor que ellos.

—No es sólo eso. Para mí sólo tendría valor vencer al que dicen que acabó con el Cataclismo… aunque me cuesta creerlo.

—Puedes preguntar, te aseguro que es verdad —dijo Link, con una sonrisa de medio lado —¿por qué no vas a preguntárselo a la princesa? ¿O es que te da vergüenza hablar con ella?

—No siento vergüenza de nada —dijo Kei, enrojeciendo —Pero está muy ocupada. No soy como esos niños que hacen cola para saludarla. Ya hablaré en el momento adecuado, cuando pueda mantener una conversación privada y adulta.

—Ya, ya… claro. —Link sonrió para sí mismo, mientras veía cómo Kei apretaba los puños. —Si no te atreves a hablar con ella es mejor que lo admitas.

—Maldita sea —refunfuñó Kei y se alejó de Link para ir hacia donde estaba la princesa Zelda.

La princesa estaba rodeada de una larga fila de sheikah que esperaban su turno para hablar con ella y agradecerle su incansable labor contra Ganon. La mayoría la observaban como si fuera la misma encarnación de la Diosa Hylia, un milagro viviente que había permanecido igual de joven y hermosa durante cien años. Link conocía a Zelda lo suficiente como para saber que tantas alabanzas la hacían sentir incómoda y fuera de lugar, seguramente habría preferido estar junto a Rotver, manchándose las manos de grasa para montar y desmontar generadores ancestrales, pero le resultaba imposible desentenderse de esa obligación hacia el pueblo.

—¡Oye, tú! —dijo Kei a la princesa, saltándose toda la cola.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ella al verle rojo como un tomate y con aquella extraña determinación. A lo lejos, Link se desternillaba de risa con la escena.

—¡Eh! Guarda tu turno como todos los demás —se quejó uno de los sheikah.

—¡Eso, largo de aquí!

Kei dio media vuelta y salió de allí a toda velocidad, dejando desconcertada a Zelda y a los sheikah que había a su alrededor. Link estuvo riéndose un buen rato con lo sucedido y recuperó su buen humor, lo cual le abrió el apetito. Lo malo era que Impa había preparado una comida especial que se serviría más tarde, y él tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no atiborrarse con todos los manjares que se cocinaban en parrillas y se ofrecían en los pequeños puestos que había en la plaza.

Al fin llegó la hora de comer y Link, Zelda y los sheikah del consejo se retiraron a casa de Impa, aunque el festival continuaba en la calle. Impa había pedido a Pay que dispusiese una larga mesa en el centro de la sala principal, había abundante comida y montaron esa mesa para poder dar cabida a tantos manjares. A Link se le hacía la boca agua con solo el olor que le llegaba de la cocina y andurreaba de un lado a otro detrás de Pay, simulando ayudarla cuando en realidad lo único que pretendía era probar bocado antes que nadie.

—Alteza, tomad asiento —dijo Impa, ofreciéndole un sitio a Zelda junto a ella. —Pay, tú siéntate ahí, estarás más cerca por si tienes que ir a la cocina.

Poco a poco todos ocuparon su lugar en la mesa, Link fue el último en sentarse. Ni a la hora de comer conseguía estar cerca de Zelda. Había que hacer cola para hablar con ella, siempre estaba rodeada de dos o tres sheikah y las obligadas horas de descanso que le había recetado Prunia habían vuelto casi imposible encontrar un hueco para poder acercarse a ella. Zelda estaba en la otra punta de la mesa, tan alejada de él que ni siquiera podía participar en la misma conversación en la que estuviese ella.

—¿Te sirvo un poco de carne, Link? Es avestruz de Eldin, la trajimos Rotver y yo —le ofreció Zheline, que estaba sentada a su lado.

—Sí, gracias.

Una vez se sentaron todos a la mesa la comida ya no le apetecía tan apetecible, y estuvo ausente y taciturno casi todo el tiempo. Zheline y Symon se enfrascaron en una conversación sobre ajustes mecánicos de la que él no podía aportar nada ni tampoco conseguía entender gran cosa. Mientras los demás conversaban animadamente él se entretenía en hacer rodar un guisante por la circunferencia de su plato.

—… ¿No es así, Link? —preguntó Rotver.

Link levantó la cabeza y de repente se dio cuenta de que todos le observaban en silencio.

—Perdona, no sé de qué estabais hablando —se disculpó él, ruborizándose levemente.

—Decía que ayer me hablaste de un santuario sheikah oculto en el desfiladero de Gerudo.

—Ah, sí. Es un lugar que no aparecía en los mapas. Lo encontré casi por casualidad, mientras buscaba un refugio para pasar la noche. No está documentado en la piedra sheikah.

—Me encantaría volver allí contigo —dijo Zelda de inmediato —así podríamos incluirlo en el mapa.

—Sí, es buena idea, formaremos una expedición e iremos al desierto —intervino Prunia con entusiasmo —Hace mucho que no vamos a esa región, ¿qué os parece?

De repente los sheikah volvieron a tomar las riendas de la conversación y perdieron el interés en lo que él tuviera que aportar sobre ese sitio. No les había hablado de Sasaik ni de las visiones… todo aquello era algo complejo, mágico, como si hubiera ocurrido en un plano irreal. Seguramente los sheikah no lo tomarían en serio.

Al caer la tarde volvieron a las celebraciones que había en la plaza. Tuvo lugar la final de tiro con arco y también el duelo de espadas. Kei se había animado a participar a pesar de la ausencia de Link, y logró hacerse con el primer puesto como mejor espadachín de la aldea. Link anduvo de un lado a otro, usó sus últimas rupias para comprar una casaca hyliana nueva y un protector de cuero para el brazo del arco.

Cuando oscureció, Impa dio un pequeño discurso y anunció el inicio de los fuegos artificiales que había preparado Symon. Link entró en casa para buscar su capa hyliana nueva y después echó a andar colina arriba. Casi todos los sheikah se apelotonaban en la plaza central y él necesitaba alejarse un poco de la multitud. Se preguntó si su aventura no lo habría convertido en un solitario, ahora que había cumplido su misión le costaba un poco integrarse con los demás y extrañaba las noches en las que dormía al raso con el cielo plagado de estrellas como única compañía.

—Eres un chico listo, desde aquí arriba se verá todo mucho mejor.

—¡Zelda! —se sorprendió al ver que la princesa le había seguido hasta lo alto de la colina.

—No me preguntes cómo me las he apañado para librarme de los sheikah —dijo ella, agitando la cabeza con resignación.

—Ya, son difíciles de engañar, tienen ese ojo que lo ve todo —bromeó él.

—Te he visto muy serio durante la comida de hoy, y me preguntaba si te encuentras bien.

—Sí, estoy bien. No te preocupes por mí.

—La verdad, sólo me interesaba lo que tú tuvieras que decir, y me gustaría haberme sentado a tu lado —confesó ella.

—No tiene importancia.

—Para mí sí la tiene. Me siento rara, un poco perdida, como si estuviese fuera de mí misma. Es difícil de explicar. Sólo me siento bien cuando estoy cerca de ti, y no es algo que ocurra a menudo. Querría que tú también te sientas bien, no me gusta verte siempre en silencio, como si estuvieras apartado. Ojalá todo esto acabe pronto.

Link se quedó observándola en silencio, sin decir nada. Los fuegos artificiales empezaron, rompiendo el silencio de la noche. A lo lejos, se oían las exclamaciones de los sheikah, admirando las chispas que se dibujaban en el cielo. Symon era un verdadero artista, los fuegos dibujaron el símbolo de los tres triángulos sagrados, pájaros, peces y figuras de miles de colores.

—Es muy bonito, ¿verdad? —observó ella —aunque hace un poco de frío aquí arriba.

—¿Quieres mi capa?

—No.

Zelda se situó delante de él, dándole la espalda, y le agarró los brazos para envolverse con ellos. Link comprendió de inmediato su intención y la rodeó apegándose a ella para darle calor.

—¿Por qué me haces esto? —murmuró él más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿El qué?

—Nada.

—Ahora ninguno de los dos tenemos frío —bromeó ella, y Link soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Los fuegos artificiales siguieron sucediéndose hasta llegar a la traca final, en la que un millón de chispas de colores iluminó el cielo y todo terminó con un último estallido de color, que fue celebrado en la lejanía por los sheikah. Link y Zelda permanecieron unidos en la misma posición un buen rato más, hasta que el último rastro de humo de los fuegos desapareció y dio lugar a las estrellas.

—Link, hay algo que tengo que contarte.

—Ya lo sé.

—¿Cómo vas a saberlo? —rio ella —si aún no he dicho nada…

—No. Ya sé que hay algo que quieres contarme. Me lo dijo el Árbol Deku.

—¿Ah… sí?

—Fue justo después de recuperar la Espada Maestra del pedestal. Me dijo que cuando volviéramos a vernos, me darías un importante mensaje.

—Link, yo…

—¡Alteza, os he buscado por todas partes! —exclamó Prunia, que irrumpió en la cima de la colina con la piedra sheikah entre las manos.

—Maldita sea… —dijo ella por lo bajini, y se separó de Link antes de que Prunia llegase hasta su posición. —¿Qué haces aquí arriba?

—No os he visto por ninguna parte, alteza, queríamos tomar unas cuantas imágenes de los fuegos artificiales —se justificó Prunia —ah, Link. No sabía que estabas aquí.

—Os dejo, quiero comer algo e iré pronto a dormir —dijo él sin mirar a ninguna de las dos —por si no os veo más… hasta mañana.

—Link, espera…

Echó a andar colina abajo sin volverse. Le enfurecían los sheikah. Deseaba acabar con los sheikah. Si no fuera una locura agarraría una antorcha y le prendería fuego a la aldea. Se marchó a dormir sin acercarse a probar la cena que se iba a servir en la plaza central, después de todo, no esperaba que nadie notase su ausencia.

* * *

La mañana después de la celebración, Link se levantó muy tarde. Le costó mucho poder dormirse, hubo alboroto y música en el exterior hasta altas horas de la madrugada y él no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Cuando despertó, toda la casa ya estaba en pie. Asomó desaliñado y sin asear en el salón principal, ya que al dormir en la despensa tenía que subir a la primera planta para poder lavarse la cara. Zelda e Impa estaban conversando junto al fuego, mientras tomaban una taza de té.

—Buenos días —gruñó él, con la voz ronca de sueño.

—Ya era hora de que decidieras aparecer —le dijo Impa. Él la observó sin decir nada y después se dispuso a subir escaleras arriba —¡Eh! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Siéntate un momento con nosotras.

Link dio un gruñido como respuesta y se sentó sobre un cojín en el suelo, en medio de ambas. Miró por el rabillo del ojo a Zelda, que se estaba riendo de su pelo alborotado y de los ojos hinchados de tanto dormir.

—¿Dónde diablos te metiste anoche? —le reprochó Impa, antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca para decir nada.

—Estaba cansado y me fui a dormir, es todo.

—Te estuve buscando hasta que Prunia me dijo que te habías marchado como un rayo a la cama, justo después de los fuegos artificiales —dijo Impa, pegando un sorbo a su té.

—¿Y para qué me necesitabas? No creo que nadie me necesitase para nada —refunfuñó él.

—Yo sí te necesitaba —se apresuró a decir Zelda.

—Esa no es la cuestión —sentenció Impa —La cuestión es que estás desorientado, Link. Me preocupa que te hayas hecho alguna lesión durante la batalla con Ganon y no la hayamos detectado. No has participado en ninguna de las planificaciones que estamos haciendo para el futuro de Hyrule, ¿acaso no piensas seguir a nuestro lado?

—Si no participo es porque me tenéis harto —dijo Link, poniéndose en pie —Sólo estoy cansado, cansado de recibir órdenes y de estar cumpliéndolas ciegamente. Nadie me ha preguntado mi opinión, ni por lo que ha pasado con los otros elegidos ni con el rey. Sólo os empeñáis en hablar de política y el reino, y estoy agotado de todo eso, tan sólo pido un poco de tiempo para entender… todo esto. Quiero vivir tranquilo, en paz. Dándome más obligaciones y separándome de la princesa no vais a conseguir nada positivo de mí.

Y con estas palabras, Link se fue a la puerta de la calle y se marchó dando un portazo.

Anduvo de un lado al otro durante todo el día. Se bañó en el río, cazó un par de aves salvajes con el arco y corrió hasta desgastar toda la energía que tenía acumulada. Sólo se animó a regresar a casa de Impa al ver que caía la noche. Cuando llegó, vio que tan sólo Pay e Impa cenaban en el gran salón de la entrada.

—¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Link con timidez, al entrar en casa.

—Esta noche se han quedado cenando en la posada —sonrió Pay —la abuela quería que yo pudiera descansar un poco de atender a tantos invitados.

—Tienes razón —dijo Link, sintiéndose culpable de inmediato —si te puedo ayudar en algo, no tienes más que decírmelo.

—No es necesario, Link. Pay ya ha obtenido su merecido descanso —intervino Impa —Por cierto, si quieres cenar te hemos guardado un plato.

—Yo… quería disculparme por lo de hoy —dijo él, con la cabeza agachada —No quería explotar de esa manera, lo lamento mucho.

—No, Link. Tú tenías razón —dijo Impa, volviendo la mirada hacia él —supongo que con tantas emociones no hemos pensado en el gran mérito que tiene todo lo que habéis hecho, lamento mucho la presión que había sobre vosotros. Pero comprende que asuntos más importantes necesitan ser atendidos, y no debemos descuidar el futuro.

—Ya. ¿Dónde está Zelda?

—Su alteza real ha pasado la mayor parte del tiempo en su habitación, no ha querido hablar con nadie en todo el día.

Link sintió cómo una inmensa culpabilidad le golpeaba y le encogía el estómago. Ella era la última persona a la que pretendía molestar con sus propios enfados, y no veía el momento de buscarla para hablar con ella, al fin a solas y de una buena vez.

—Voy a subir a hablar con ella un momento —dijo Link, soltando sus cosas y dirigiéndose escaleras arriba.

Ni Impa ni Pay dijeron nada, tal vez habían comprendido que los dos jóvenes salvadores de Hyrule necesitaban un poco de tranquilidad sin que nadie los molestase y atosigase con preguntas a cada momento.

Al llegar a la habitación de la buhardilla, Link vio que no había luz bajo la puerta. Quizá la princesa ya estaba durmiendo, aunque le sorprendió porque apenas acababa de anochecer.

—Zelda, soy yo, Link. ¿Me abres? Quisiera hablar contigo un momento —dijo él, golpeando la puerta con los nudillos. No obtuvo respuesta así que insistió —Zelda, siento mucho haberme marchado hoy así, pero es que… déjame entrar y lo aclaramos.

Al seguir golpeando la puerta, ésta se abrió por sí sola. Link se aventuró a entrar y una ráfaga de viento frío le azotó la cara, la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta de par en par, y no había rastro de la princesa. "Te has vuelto a escapar, como en los viejos tiempos" razonó, reviviendo la frustración que le provocaban sus fugas.

Cerró la puerta del cuarto y saltó por la ventana, no quería que los sheikah pusieran el grito en el cielo por una nueva fuga de la princesa, así que decidió buscarla por su cuenta y sin decir nada. La traería de vuelta antes de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de su desaparición.

Link sabía que la princesa no se habría alejado demasiado, así que decidió buscarla por los alrededores de la aldea. Inspeccionó las salidas del pueblo, que estaban situadas al noroeste y al sur. Recorrió los establos, calles y plazas. Tampoco la halló en el pequeño jardín que crecía junto al pozo. Después optó por salir al bosque. Siguió el curso del riachuelo que abastecía al pueblo de agua, si seguía caminando hacia el norte había una pequeña laguna en la que los niños del poblado se bañaban los días en los que el calor apretaba. Allí encontró a la princesa, sentada sobre una roca con aire pensativo, mientras veía el reflejo de la delgada luna menguante en el agua.

—¡Al fin te encuentro! —dijo él, caminando hacia ella sin perder un segundo.

—¿Link? ¿Has venido a buscarme? ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí?

—No lo sabía. He mirado en algunos sitios antes, aunque debí imaginar que vendrías a un lugar como este.

—Siento que hayas tenido que andar de un lado para otro buscándome —dijo ella, poniéndose en pie —…sólo necesitaba alejarme un poco para respirar.

—Vas a coger frío —dijo él, quitándose la capa y echándosela por los hombros. Ella llevaba un sencillo vestido hyliano de tirantes que Prunia le había conseguido en la única tienda de telas de la aldea, pero el tejido era fino y demasiado veraniego como para una noche como aquella.

—Gracias.

—¿Te… he interrumpido? Tal vez estabas rezando, o meditando.

—No, para nada —sonrió ella —tan sólo quería estar sola… igual que tú.

—Lamento mucho mi reacción de hoy, es que…

—No hace falta que lo expliques, Link. Yo lo entiendo. Hay… demasiada presión, ¿verdad?

—Cuando te traje a la aldea pensé que podrías recuperarte tranquila, y mira todo lo que se ha organizado —dijo él, agitando la cabeza con frustración.

—No creo que importe mucho eso. Al final los sheikah habrían venido a donde quiera que me hubieras llevado, quédate tranquilo, nos habrían seguido hasta el mismo infierno —rió Zelda, y consiguió sacar una sonrisa a Link.

—Eres preciosa cuando sonríes.

—Link…

—Lo siento, lo he dicho sin pensar.

—N…no importa. Me gusta que pienses eso —dijo ella, dando un paso para acercarse más a él.

—Sí. Y ahora ya no sé qué decir… —se lamentó él, con torpeza.

—Ni yo, es una tontería, pero estoy algo nerviosa.

—¿Por hablar conmigo?

—Es por todo —dijo ella, bajando la mirada —sé que me dijiste que lo recuerdas todo, pero estás tan diferente… me haces sentir muy bien cuando estás cerca y a la vez te he visto tan agobiado en algunos momentos que me haces dudar y sentirme muy insegura.

—Me gustaría poder decirte que sí, que lo recuerdo todo a la perfección. Pero no tengo forma de saberlo, es imposible. Si me ves agobiado es porque no quiero pensar en el futuro, no como los sheikah. No lo necesito. No quiero un plan trazado por ellos. Creo que es el momento de que tú y yo decidamos juntos cuál es el siguiente paso.

—Ojalá las cosas hubieran salido de otra manera, Link. Hemos perdido tanto en el camino… —dijo ella, los ojos se le humedecieron al pensar en los elegidos y en su padre.

—Pero al menos no te he perdido a ti.

—Ni yo a ti.

Link acarició la cara de Zelda, mientras la miraba a los ojos como otras tantas veces, observándola en silencio sin mediar palabra.

—Cuando me miras así… me siento rara. Hace cien años podía adivinar lo que pensabas con sólo verte los ojos. Ahora hay algo más que no soy capaz de descifrar. Ya no soy capaz de saber en lo que piensas.

—Sólo pienso en besarte, en nada más.

Ella fue a decir algo, pero Link atrapó sus palabras con un beso. Fue un beso impetuoso, enormemente deseado, que le provocó una intensa corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo. Se separó de ella un poco para ver su reacción, pero aquel primer beso sólo le sirvió para desear un segundo, así que volvió a besarla, esta vez con más fuerza, ya no había nada que le impidiese dejarse llevar como siempre había soñado, y ella respondió abriendo los labios y permitiéndole multiplicar las sensaciones por mil.

—Antes no besabas así —dijo ella, con la respiración entrecortada. Link mantenía su frente unida a la de ella y no paraba de darle besos cortos y suaves que le cosquilleaban en los labios y en todas partes.

—Dime lo que le ocultaste al árbol Deku. —le pidió él, mientras la rodeaba por la cintura para apegarse aún más a su cuerpo.

—Lo… que quería decirte es algo que imagino que ya sabes. Tienes que saberlo por la manera en que despertó mi poder y también por otras cosas que habrás notado cuando me besas o me tocas… es que yo… yo te quiero, Link, eres lo más importante para mí. Daría mi vida por ti sin pensarlo, la habría dado hace cien años si hubiese podido. Y lo que siento… sé que nunca va a cambiar. No habría cambiado nada aunque jamás hubieras vuelto a recordarme.

Link no dijo nada, tan sólo sonrió, embriagado por la felicidad que durante tanto tiempo se le había escurrido de las manos.

—Link, ¿no vas a decirme nada después de lo que acabo de confesarte?

—No —rio él.

—Me haces sufrir adrede, eres incorregible —acompañó la risa de Link con la suya propia.

—Espera, ya me acuerdo… tal vez sí tengo algo que decirte. Si alguna vez viajamos a la región de Hebra, hay un refugio de montaña en el pie del monte más alto, el monte Hebra. Ahí dejé una carta para ti… deberías leerla.

—¿Y qué decía la carta?

—No voy a decir nada, ahora te toca a ti esperar.

—Entonces me voy —amenazó ella, intentando desembarazarse de él.

—Ni hablar, ven aquí.

Ninguno de los dos quiso privarse de las sensaciones que acababan de liberarse entre ambos y que habían vivido reprimidas durante demasiados años, así que se perdieron el uno en el otro durante un buen rato, hasta que decidieron que lo prudente era hora de volver a la casa de Impa, para no causar problemas ni revuelos en la aldea. Al llegar a la casa, los guardias que solían custodiar la puerta ya se habían marchado y tan sólo había silencio, debía ser bastante tarde.

—Link, ¿qué hacemos? Yo he salido por la ventana.

—Yo también he salido por la ventana, no quería que esa vieja quisquillosa supiera que te habías escapado. Si entramos por la puerta principal nos oirán, así que…

Ambos se encaramaron como pudieron a la ventana de la buhardilla, era el lugar más elevado de la casa, así que fue prácticamente como trepar al tejado. Una vez dentro Link cerró la ventana y encendió el fuego para que la habitación volviese a caldearse.

—Bueno, ya es muy tarde —dijo él, dirigiéndose a la puerta —necesitas seguir descansando.

—Sí, tú también.

—Buenas noches.

Link se acercó para besarla con mucha suavidad, apenas rozó sus labios, pero el efecto fue tan eléctrico como el de los besos húmedos y apasionados del bosque. Después entreabrió la puerta muy despacio, evitando hacer ningún ruido que pudiera despertar a Impa o Pay.

—Link, espera.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Quédate a dormir.

—¿Q…qué? ¿Y qué pasa con Impa?

—Impa me da igual —dijo ella, y puso la mano en la hoja de la puerta, para volver a cerrarla.

* * *

Había mucho trabajo que hacer y poco tiempo para organizar, pero Link ya lo tenía casi todo listo, a falta de algunos detalles. Había preparado las mochilas de viaje con víveres, mantas y todo lo demás. Afiló su puñal y lo escondió en la bota y volvió a enfundarse su túnica azul de elegido.

—Link, ¿qué es todo esto? Es muy temprano —dijo Impa, que acababa de despertar y vio a Link con el equipaje en el salón principal de la casa.

—Es el equipaje, aún faltan algunas cosas, pero está casi todo.

—¿El equipaje? Anoche no te oí bajar a dormir. —observó Impa, abriendo su famoso "ojo sheikah" para escrutarle.

—Porque no hice ruido —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

—Buenos días —saludó Zelda, que también acababa de llegar al salón. Vestía sus ropas de viaje azules, las que siempre usaba en las expediciones y que Impa había guardado con celo durante más de cien años.

—Alteza, ¿qué significa todo esto?

—Link y yo partimos de la aldea en cuanto tengamos todo listo.

—¿Qué? ¿Y a dónde si puede saberse? No creo que sea una buena idea, alteza.

—Tenemos algunos sitios que visitar. —Zelda se aproximó a la anciana y le agarró las manos —Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí, Impa, de veras, es mucho más de lo que jamás podría llegar a merecer. Pero ya es hora de marcharnos. Yo estoy recuperada y Link también, necesitamos seguir nuestro camino.

—¿Y qué hay de todos los planes que habíamos hecho? ¿Qué pasa con el consejo sheikah?

—No lo sé —sonrió ella —de momento eso tendrá que esperar. Ya tenemos nuestros propios planes.

—¿Ha sido idea tuya? —preguntó Impa a Link, con un tono acusador.

—Ha sido idea de los dos —intervino Zelda.

Ni Impa ni ningún miembro del consejo sheikah logró que Link y Zelda cambiasen de idea, así que tuvieron que resignarse a despedirse de ellos y desearles un buen viaje. Rotver dio a Link una cantimplora repleta de licor de café y Prunia entregó la piedra sheikah mejorada a Zelda, que volvió a ceñírsela al cinto como solía hacer antes del Cataclismo. Pay les preparó algo de comida extra y se despidió de Link con los ojos brillantes, aunque no derramó ninguna lágrima.

—Link, Alteza. Os deseo la mejor de las suertes —dijo Impa, que fue la última en despedirse de ellos —Ojalá la Diosa Hylia bendiga vuestro destino como lo ha hecho hasta ahora, y que el reino de Hyrule pueda volver a ser tan grandioso como merece.

De ese modo el héroe y la princesa cerraron un ciclo para iniciar otro nuevo. Ellos no lo sabían con certeza, pero no era la primera vez que esto ocurría, pues estaban viviendo una historia que ya estaba escrita y volvería a escribirse una y otra vez.

-FIN

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Mis queridos/idolatrados lectores presentes y sheikah! Al fin llegamos al fin :)

Me da pena llegar al final de esta aventura que hemos recorrido juntos, casi no quería que acabase (lo notaréis en la longitud del capítulo xD). Espero que os guste este último fragmento, me he esforzado para cerrar los puntos que quedaban pendientes con todo el Zelink que me daban las manos y las teclas del ordenador, jajajaja.

Sé que esta historia no es muy original, he seguido la línea argumental del juego (destripándolo sin piedad a todos los que no hayan jugado xD), pero para mí ha sido un enorme placer escribirla, hasta tal punto que no sabía que me extendería tanto, he disfrutado escribiendo cada capítulo, cada frase, cada palabra. Gracias a los/as que me animaron a escribir esta historia cuando acabé su precuela, Leyenda del Despertar, seguramente sin esos "achuchones" no me habría atrevido a hacerlo :)

Gracias a todos los que habéis leído desde la luz o desde las sombras, y a los que me dejáis reviews, gracias infinitas.

Un abrazo muy fuerte! Cuidaos mucho!


End file.
